Black & White
by Alice Vampire
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...Angst, drama, humor and romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to my new story, **Black & White**.

I want to thank my pre-reader, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

A special thank you to **Monica** and **Ruby**. All the work they've both done to build up the hype on this story keep you both in my heart forever.

Congratulations to **SandPrincess** for winning the B&W contest. Her photo is being used as the cover photo for this story.

This chapter is dedicated to a very strong woman. You are an inspiration in my life, **Ruby**. Thank you for your friendship.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all things Twilight related. I own everything else.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

I laid quietly in my bed, tucked under the purple quilt my father had bought me for my sixteenth birthday. He never gave traditional gifts but the thought was always there. I loved my room and I loved my quilt. It was a security blanket for me.

Dad had bought it for me when I moved to Forks from Phoenix. He said it was a welcome home present, but I think it was really a _I'm glad you came home_ present. I had been happy to come to live with Dad. I loved Mom, but she was a little too immature for my life.

Now, the tables had turned. I felt like the immature one. I felt lost and confused. I knew what I had in my life, what I needed but was I being so immature and selfish by not accepting it?

I had never thought that I could make something so special work. Now, I wasn't even giving it a chance. I had run when things got too complicated.

Had I made the right decision to leave and hide here with Dad? Would I regret my decision to walk away from something I never knew I wanted? I had ruined more than my life with this decision, but it was the right one.

Wasn't it?

**B&W**

Mentally I banged my head against my computer. I loved my work but some of my clients made my life difficult. And my latest client was just that type.

I believed in natural beauty and relished in the idea of highlighting it, rather than Photoshopping to create it. I felt more complete as a photographer when I worked with the technique itself, rather than working with the computer.

I made the latest demands that she had left on my cell phone. I really needed to remove my cell phone number from my business cards. I couldn't believe the list of demands and changes she had made for the fourth time. Her nose needed to be smaller, her boobs bigger, etc. I needed to rethink my packages and possibly limit my offerings. I'm not a plastic surgeon, after all.

"Bella?"

I pulled my eyes away from the computer, finding Rose's head poking through the door to my office. "What's up?"

Rose's eyes were lit up with excitement. It matched the silly grin that was plastered on her face. "A guy just arrived...damn, Bella...he is fucking dreamy."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "Rose, girl, take his information and book him an appointment."

She sighed in disbelief of my indifference. "Bella, you have to see him. Believe me; you want to take this guy now." Rose giggled.

I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing and pulling it. Of course, it was all in humor. "If I come and see this guy, will you please stop the damn sexual innuendos?"

"Maybe." Rose answered, twirling her body around and walking away from the door.

I loved Rose, she was my best friend, but sometimes I wanted to wrap my hands around her neck and strangle her.

I let out a sigh and got up from the chair. I didn't understand what had her so excited. Normally, Rose would've just taken the information, booked the appointment and sent the guy on his merry way.

Two or three days later, she would've accidentally called the potential client claiming that she had mistaken his number with our supplier. Rose would lay on the womanly charms and play the fisherman routine; hook, line and sinker. She was a model or use to be; any man would fall for her.

I never could figure out why every man she met fell for the lines she fed them. It had to be part of her personality. Something about her made her the perfect 'black widow spider' of a free dinners and movies. Of course, Rose was a woman with class. She never put out on the first date. She claimed she had morals.

Well, there was a fine line Rose tread that I didn't agree with, but somehow she always managed to walk away unscathed. She remained friends with most of the guys she dated. They left her thinking that she wasn't the perfect woman for them. The reality was that _they_ weren't the perfect man for _her_. I had noticed that her MO had ceased recently, but I didn't put it past her to start again very soon.

I assumed this guy was her next catch and release. It wasn't till I walked into the front office, that I realized there was nothing about him that was Rose's type. Her type was the 'large and in charge', muscle man. So many of her exes remind me of the butch, Army type, but this guy was the complete opposite.

The fact that Rose was flipping out about him made me wonder if she was sick. She'd normally never give a guy like him a second look, but she had that _I'm gonna steal your heart_ look. Maybe I should give her the afternoon off. Something's definitely up.

The gentleman was looking at some of my displayed photos on the wall. The reds and oranges of his hair reminded me of the vibrant colors of a sunset over the ocean. The touches of blonde that frosted the tips of the roughed up mane screamed at me. I wanted to feel my fingers run through his hair as his body made wild passionate love to me.

Suddenly, I realized what Rose was up to. She was trying to fix me up. If she had her way, I was going to become a mini-Rose; a Rosette. But, from the looks of this guy, I just might consider letting it happen.

From behind, I could see his lean and muscular physique. I could see the harden muscles bulge against his plaid shirt and overalls. The dark bronze tan of his skin almost glowed like it had been kissed by the sun. Everything about this man left me speechless and breathless.

I felt the jab to my ribs and turned to face Rose. My eyes, however, didn't. I couldn't stop staring, and my body was quickly turning to molten lava. The heat was burning deep inside me, pushing its way to the surface. I could feel it rise and fall in time with my labored breathing.

Suddenly, reality and pain stabbed me from below, and I bounced slightly on one foot as I rubbed the other one on the back of my calf. I tore my eyes off the God standing in my studio and over at Rose.

What's happening to me? I wasn't the type to go gooey over a guy. To me they were all trouble, and they interfered with my professional plans. Well, that was the excuse I kept trying to tell myself.

Rose stepped back and slowly raised her hands up in front of her. I grabbed the counter to hold myself steady, looking down at Rose's four inch spikes. Through my teeth, that were biting down on my lower lip, I growled, "What the fuck?"

Rose's eyes darted between me and the pornographic idol across the room. She whispered so softly, I wasn't sure if I heard the words or read her lips. "Pull your tongue in, you sexual deviant."

It was at that very moment that my erotic fantasy turned and caused every nerve in my body to explode. His chiselled chin begged to be licked, his naturally, red lips begged to be kissed, and his eyes, oh my god, those eyes...I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

His gorgeous, emerald, green eyes were haunted with such despair. Where there should have been light shining as bright as the moon on a clear summer's night, there was only a blank stare. His eyes were dead, completely and utterly void of all emotions. For an instant, I felt his anguish. I wanted to wrap him in a cocoon and protect him from the world. A cruel world of torture and grief, that's all his eyes portrayed.

I mentally felt my body crashing back to earth as I moved around the counter. "Good..." I covered my mouth and cleared my throat. "Sorry...umm...Good afternoon."

"Hello." The lack of life in his eyes extended to his voice. "Umm, my name's Edward, Edward Cullen"

"Hi, Edward, I'm Bella Swan, part owner of Swan Studios."

"Are you the photographer?" His voice was so flat and dead. It gave me chills.

"Yes. Are you interested in having some pictures taken?" I asked cautiously. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something deep down inside told me that I would be crucified if I wasn't polite and considerate of him and his lack of emotions.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering about the prices. Your pictures seem so professional and I'm not sure if I can afford them." He sounded deeply disappointed.

My father, being an officer of the law, had taught me years ago how to feel out people and their signs. The sight of Edward's clothes gave me my first clues. They were old, ragged and in desperate need of a washing machine.

My second clue was his hands. They were rough and covered in old and new scratches. His nails were dirty and very unkempt.

The dark shade under his eyes gave me my third clue. He worked far, too hard and slept so very little. I assumed long hours helped with his lack of emotions.

My evaluation was that money was a definite factor for him. I felt myself gravitating to him, wanting to show him kindness. I wanted to give him a little ray of light to warm up in.

Something had pulled him into my studio; a reason I didn't yet understand, but I knew was extremely important to him. I tilted my head in Rose's direction. I could see the look on her face. She was trying to figure Edward out as much as I was.

This was something new for Rose. She never involved herself in the personal lives of clients or prospective dates, not that I saw Edward being her type. With Rose though, you just never knew.

"Rose, would you go and get a few sample shots for Edward to look at?" I asked in a very professional voice.

I loved Rose to pieces but suspected that if I discussed prices with Edward in her presence, she'd lose it. She always thought I was too caring and giving. I was always willing to help a person in need, but Rose, being my partner, was always all business when it came to money. I also didn't want her bringing Edward to a new level of grief and disappointment. He deserved a little peace of mind.

Rose paused and then simply nodded her head and walked down the hallway. Once she was out of sight and, hopefully, out of earshot, I turned my full attention back towards Edward. "I have a special package that I think you could afford."

"Really?" There was a slight reaction in his voice, a moment of hope. "What kind of package?"

"It's an opening special I did when I opened a few months ago. It was supposed to be over at the end of last month, but it's been such a success in bringing in customers, I extended it." I kept my crossed fingers under the counter. I was telling a half-truth; I had offered the opening special and it did end last month.

The lie was telling Edward that the special had been extended. Rose had gone crazy over it, and by the time the expenses had been paid, there had been no profit made. It wasn't like I was worried, we had the money to cover it, so Rose wouldn't have to worry.

My mother had raised me to never lie, that I would rot in hell if I did. She wasn't religious, by any means, but blasphemy and lying were the two things my mother preached. Neither one was to be taken lightly. But children will be children. The harder a parent preaches, the harder the child fights.

I swore and lied constantly growing up. I passed this belief onto my brother when I came to visit him and Dad each summer. I had learned and used some words that would make a whore blush, but, the lies had always been for good reasons. We had been raised with morals by both our parents, and we did live by them. We used our evil lying powers only for good. Our friends had benefited as much as we had.

Edward pulled me out of my reminiscing with his next set of questions. "What's your special package and how much?"

I remembered back to the opening special and allowed the memorized summary to flow off my tongue. "One 8x10, two 5x7s, four 4x6s and five wallet size one-shots for thirty dollars."

I felt my heart swell as I found a small ray of light, ghost across Edward's eyes. I knew I had made his day just a little brighter. He looked up at my face, his eyes seemed mesmerized by something; a memory, perhaps. I felt the need and desire to find out what.

"I can do that, Miss. Swan. Thank you." Edward's formal attitude was astounding.

I hadn't heard anyone so polite and old-fashioned in a very long time. Funny enough, the last person had been Nanny Swan just before she passed away at the ripe old age of ninety-two.

"So when did you want to come in for your consultation?" I asked, as I moved over to the computer. I silently swore at Rose for having one of those ridiculous dating sites opened. I closed it down and opened up my schedule planner.

"Consultation?"

I looked up to see the look of confusion on Edward's face. "Well, yeah. I like to consult with my clients before the shoot. Finding the right backdrop, the right lightening, the types of shots I'll be taking, how many people will be in the shot, etc. Things like that can make or break a good photo."

"You do a consultation _and_ photo shoot for only thirty dollars?" I could hear the question layered with disbelief.

"That and a follow-up; I want my clients to be satisfied. I believe that word of mouth is a much more effective tool to keep a business open." I definitely wasn't lying. I had another reason for doing business this way. I didn't want to advertise electronically. This was my way of slipping off the radar. I didn't want the attention to be too large. It would only cause me complications.

Edward's face seemed to relax with my answer. I watched as he mentally went through a checklist. "Well, I don't work on Saturday, do you have an opening then?"

I scanned over to Saturday on the planner and found that the afternoon was completely empty. "Saturday will work for me, how about one?"

"One sounds fine, thank you." There was a small trace of a smile that etched his lips.

I entered Edward's name in the computer, blocking an hour for his consult. Normally I would only need a half hour but there was something telling me that I would definitely need more time. I would just block off the rest of the afternoon, just in case. It was Saturday anyway; an early day would be good for Rose and me.

"Bella, the samples you wanted," Rose said as she stepped up to the counter. Her voice was hard and even, and I saw the look on her face. I knew I was standing in the deepest pile of shit ever dropped.

She obviously wasn't happy with me. I had dismissed her like a normal employee and was certain to pay for it later. She didn't take kindly to being treated like common everyday people. She was my best friend and part owner of the studio, and I certainly hadn't treated her like it.

"Thank you, Rose." I spoke softly, affectionately to her. I was treading dangerous waters and anything I could do to soften my punishment was definitely necessary. I took the envelope from her and passed it to Edward. "These are a few samples of the types of shots I do. Feel free to look them over and pick out a few you like. We'll go over the choices at your consult and decide what will work best for you."

"Okay, Miss. Swan. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to seeing you Saturday." Edward responded as he stuck out his hand. There was a spark of emotion in his voice, almost as though life slipping back into him.

As my tiny hand was swallowed up in his, I found my heart beating out of my chest. The small electrical impulses traveled from my hand and up my arm, setting off a small grenade in the pit of my stomach. The warmth circulated around my body, pouring out of my skin, causing a sheen of sweat to coat my exposed areas.

I forced my brain to connect with my lungs and vocal cords. "See ya Saturday, Edward."

My body seemed to go dark and grey as the connection was severed. I watched through cloudy vision as Edward turned and made his way out of the studio. My dazed stare continued until the bell on the door chimed.

I turned my head in the direction of the snapping fingers to find Rose with a huge grin on her face. "Okay, Cinderella, spill."

God, the woman's emotions swung like a pendulum. I never knew from one minute to the next which Rose I would deal with. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, coming slowly back to reality. "What?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, how long have I known you?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question but answered it anyways. "Since we were four years old and you threw a sloppy, wet, mudpie in my hair."

Rose ignored the snide remark and continued her thought, "So, I'll ask this time. Who the hell was Prince Charming, and what magical spell did he cast on you?"

I knew that this was going to be a very difficult afternoon if I didn't shut this conversation down fast. "He's a potential client; that's it, and that's all."

"Soooo, that's the story." Rose retorted. She didn't believe it but it was all I had.

"Yup." I made sure to pop the 'p' as I started to turn. I wasn't answering any questions or accusations, especially since I didn't have the answers myself.

I found Edward intriguing and mysterious. Something about him screamed at me. I had never felt anything like it before in my twenty-five years of life. The only problem was, that _what_ I was feeling scared the shit out of me. I wouldn't allow these types of feelings to cloud my judgement. It would only end in heartbreak for both me and the receiver of said feelings.

"Alright, I'm gonna let that go...for now." Rose's tone was suddenly harsh again. "However..."

I tucked my chin down against my chest as her hand connected with the back of my head. I knew I was in big trouble with her. I silently prayed to any God that existed to save my sorry ass from the she-devil that had conveniently appeared in the studio.

"...what the hell was that? How dare you treat me like a slave who sleeps on the cold floor by the fireplace."

I decided to poke the beast with a little compliment. "You mean like Cinderella?"

"If your father wasn't a fucking police chief, I'd kill you now, chop up your body and feed it to those stupid barking dogs down the street from our place." Rose's voice sounded menacing and angry, but I knew better. She was a little pissed, but not enough to cause a real fight.

Time to poke a little more. I knew I was seriously close to the edge of the cliff, but I had my weapons. "So, tell me, dear employee, when I ask you to do some work around here, I should say 'please and thank you', is that the way it is, oh kind and mighty Princess?"

"That would definitely help." Rose's voice went up an octave, and she knew as well as I did, that the bantering was all in fun. She had plans to milk it for all it was worth. "How about you show me how sorry you are for treating me so rudely?"

I reached down and picked an imaginary paper out from the inside of my sleeve. I gave her an evil glare and added a wicked, witch smile for good measure. "First, what's your idea of punishment, before I shoot it down with my secret weapon?"

"The bar; you, me and whatever man we find tonight." Rose put her hands on her hips.

No one could take Rose seriously when she struck her pose. She thought she looked frightening, but truth be told, she reminded me of Robin Williams' version of Peter Pan; only difference being the long, blonde hair and big boobs.

I chuckled diabolically as I unfolded the imaginary paper. Rose knew I wouldn't ever pick up a man, especially a man in a bar. I could sense the old Rose coming back. "Okay, the bar part sounds fine; no punishment there, but, no man."

"And why would I agree to that?" Rose truly thought she had the upper hand.

Reading from the fictional paper, I answered, "'Cause the only men that women find on a dating website are losers."

I laughed viciously at her, as the blood drained from her face. I reached out and placed my fingers under her chin. "Pick it up off the floor, woman. You don't want the men to think you're easy."

I turned and headed back to my inner sanctum, dreading the photos of my least favorite client that I still had to finish editing.

I chuckled as I listened to Rose's heels click with attitude. I rarely won an argument, but this time I could add another notch to my list.

I would take the win any way I could.

**Don't you just want to hug Edward?**

**Rec'd:**

**Under My Skin** by **Missjude**.

**Summary**: Edward is an artist, his family is the most important thing in his life. Bella is hiding behind her books, she doesn't have much of a family and is in a bad relationship. Both of their lives will take a new direction where they will face both good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

**AN:** Thank you to **Cutestkidsmom** for nicknaming Edward, **Hugward**.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I'm truly floored.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

I shut down the computer, grateful that I had finally finished the changes for my pain-in-the-ass diva. I hoped that I didn't get any more text messages from her, demanding another edit…I was done. I could normally handle this kind of attitude, but it also was one of the reasons I had left New York. It was far too superficial and I hated it.

I stood and grabbed my purse from the back of the chair. I turned off the light and stepped into the hallway. I double checked the back door, making sure it was locked. Having lived in New York, it taught me to expect the unexpected, even though Seattle was so different.

Mom had the belief that the world was full of flowers and candy. To her that meant that no one had a bad heart, just bad luck that caused them to make bad choices. I thought that way, too, for a long time. But after my second break-in, one was my apartment and the other my studio; I changed my thought on the subject.

I headed down the hall and heard Rose speaking to someone. I sighed, hoping that it wasn't another potential client. I always appreciated every one of them, but tonight, I was just ready to go to the bar and relax and unwind. I slowed my pace and listened. It was then that I realized she was on the phone.

"...so we'll meet you at the bar."

_Damn, I'm gonna kill her. That better not be one of those losers from the fucking site._

"Yeah, I'll be the one in black."

_Oh, hell, no. She is not wearing that slutty little black thing that she bought the other day._

"Okay, we'll see you there."

I stepped around the corner and leaned against the wall, arms folded across my chest. I took a deep breath, trying to make myself taller. I knew that was wasted on Rose. The woman was at least six inches taller than me, without shoes. With her patented four inch spikes, I didn't have a chance of intimidating her physically.

My only chance to getting the upper hand on her was to use my keen sense of perception. "So, Rose, who was that on the phone?"

Rose spun around with a look of shock on her face. Talk about a deer caught in headlights. If I wasn't so upset at her for holding information from me, I'd be laughing my ass off right now. The color was quickly returning to her face and settling right on those dimpled cheeks that I loved so much.

"Fuck, Bella." She exclaimed in a distressed voice. "It..it..was...umm...it was a client."

I moved away from the wall and took a step towards her, as she instinctively stepped back. I knew the scowl on my face would intimidate her. It was the only leverage I had. "A client?"

"Ye...yes." Her stutter was her only tell. Rose had been a stutterer since she was little.

Her mother had paid for speech therapy and it had been worth it. Rose was so embarrassed by her stutter that she refused to speak in first grade when asked any questions. I couldn't even imagine the kind of person Rose would've turned into, if the therapy hadn't saved her.

Now her stutter gave her away. It was strange since no one in her family had figured it out. I didn't even realize it till third grade when I caught Rose red-handed behind the playhouse, kissing Eric. She tried to lie about it and I noticed she was stuttering. I held the information for two more years before confronting her with it.

"Okay, so this so-called client is meeting you where tonight?" I breathed as I stepped forward again.

She matched my step and moved backwards. I really wanted to laugh at her now. Her back was up against the wall, both physically and metaphorically. She turned her head and realized what she had hit. I could see her eyes darting around, trying desperately to find a way out of her current dilemma.

"Be..Bella...I...I..." I could tell she was shaking in her boots. She suddenly waved her hand across her face. "Yo...your b..b..breath stinks."

As much as I wanted to stay pissed at her, Rose was my best friend and, therefore, knew me better than anyone else in the world. Her way of breaking the tension was to say the most outrageous things. I stepped back and put my hand to my lips and breathed out through my mouth and in through my nose.

"Liar. It smells like Red Bull." I chuckled as she slipped through the tiny opening I had accidentally created.

"Like I said...it stinks." Rose jokingly reiterated quickly becoming her old self, making a beeline for the front door. She was seriously trying to get away from me and the subject we were on. She had something to hide and I swore I was going to find out.

I chased after her, hoping to catch her before she disappeared through the door. I didn't think it was physically possible for a woman in high heels to run that fast, but for Rose, it was. I heard the bell chime as she vanished.

"I'll get my answers, Rosalie Hale." I shouted at the closing door. I couldn't chase her down now. The sneaky little blonde had left me with an empty shop that needed to be locked up. I swore by the end of the night either Rose or her mystery man, would pay for this deception.

**B&W**

"Bella, would ya hurry up? God, you take so long to get ready." Rose's shrill voice vibrated through my eardrums.

I looked in the mirror, finishing the finally touches to my hair. Rose would be the death of me someday, but, today wasn't that day. I turned and opened the door. "You know what, Miss. Stuck-up Model? I think it's time for us to put in a second bathroom."

Rose poked her head around the corner. "And why would that be? Not that I would complain."

It was unbelievable to think that Rose was trying to play it off that it was my fault we were still home. When I had arrived at the house, Rose was already in the shower. I had waited another hour and a half before I even saw the inside of the room. Now, it was my fault.

I stepped past Rose, slapping her purposely on the top of the head. "Cause, dear girl, we would've been gone an hour ago if you didn't take so long to get ready."

The look on Rose's face was priceless. If it could be bottled as a perfume it would be call _Oh, my life is over_. Rose's hands flew up to her hair as she shrieked. I was amazed again, for the second time today, at how fast a woman in heels could run.

"See what I mean." I yelled down the hallway towards the bathroom.

I never understood the purpose behind heels or dresses. It must've been a model thing. Damn, I was happy with my sneakers or flats and a nice pair of jeans. For me, dressing up was throwing out the T-shirt and hoodie, and putting on a spaghetti stringed top or just a low cut blouse.

"Bella, you bitch. If even one strand of hair is out of place, I'll..."

"You'll what?" I said forcefully. I had to remind her who was boss, and therefore, had the upper hand. "For someone who's been keeping secrets, I wouldn't push your luck, woman."

"You're gonna feel like shit for treating your best friend like this." Rose shot back as she emerged from the bathroom, running her hand over her hair, smoothing the edges.

"Right. If I don't kill you over this mystery man, I'm gonna kill you for holding out on me." I knew I could to, I had seen some of Dad's books on serial killers.

"Just trust me." Rose responded as she headed for the front door, winking at me.

I hated it when she was so cryptic. I didn't like surprises. I certainly didn't appreciate them when my friend was involved. Hell, she was probably the boss and top henchman all rolled into one.

**B&W**

JP wasn't the most modern club in the city. Actually, it wasn't even a club or modern. It was a small bar hidden away in a far corner of the city. There were only two reasons we even came here. One was because it was the first club Rose and I came to when we both turned twenty-one.

We had been home from New York during that period. One of Dad's friends had died unexpectedly. Harry was part of Dad's 'gruesome threesome' fishing gang. His death had hit Dad hard, and since he had always saw Rose as a daughter, we had traveled home to help him out.

That had been a terrible time in our lives for for a couple of reasons. Harry's death was one and my birthday being the other. I turned legal age, three months after Rose which was about two weeks after the funeral. It still surprised me to this day that Rose had held out the three months, especially while we had been in New York. I don't know if I could've accomplished that miraculous feat.

Reason number two was because the owner was another one of Rose's exes. They were good friends, and there were no feelings hurt when they parted ways. It wasn't like there had been anything real between them, just a few weeks as teenagers. The owner, James Hunter, fed us free undiluted drinks. Sometimes I got the feeling he was doing it so he could get back with Rose.

That was one of his mistakes, because Rose and I have a few live-long pacts. Number one rule was never date an ex, whether it's hers or mine. Well, there was a major flaw to that rule. I didn't have any exes in Seattle and Rose had too many to count.

How the hell the woman wasn't stretched like Silly Putty was beyond me. The reason she wasn't was because she had morals and that was one of many reasons I loved her so much. Out of all the guys she had dated, she had only taken a handful of them to bed. The rest were just company and friendship.

We stepped up to the bar and placed an order for James' special drink. It was funny because there was nothing special about the drink itself, just the name. The bar was JP, James' Palace, and the drink was also called JP, Jack and Pepsi.

"That'll be eight bucks." The bartender announced, setting the drinks on the counter.

"Start a tab. We're celebrating tonight." Rose casually said as she reached for the glass.

I was about to ask Rose what we were celebrating like I didn't already know, but all of a sudden the bartender wrapped his hand over Rose's. The look of shock on both of our faces must've gotten his attention, but he didn't seem to pay any mind to it.

"No tabs allowed." He snapped, as he attempted to pull the drink out of Rose's hand.

"Listen, asshole. You better remove your hand off my friend." I found my inner bitch coming out to play. With this whole mystery man thing going on with Rose, I didn't want to be messed around with.

No one ever put a hand on my friend. Rose and I always had each other's back. I realized instantly that this guy was new and didn't know us, but still, he had no right. This was a first for Rose; she normally got free drinks, but she wasn't this time so either she had lost her edge, or he was gay. Either way he was being utterly rude to my friend which was a no-no.

"And what do you think you're gonna do about it, sweetheart?" The bartender shot back.

"She'll smash your face into the bar if I don't do it first." A voice sounding even and controlled, answered behind me.

I wanted to laugh since it would be the last thing I would even attempt. The secret was that no one had ever called my bluff. I had threatened a few people while drinking in the bar, but no one had ever called me on it. I figured it was because my father was a police chief who had taught me a few defense moves, and thanks to Rose, most of the bar's patrons knew that. Knowing me though, I'd probably break my hand, or worse, as Rose put it so delicately once, break a nail.

"Mr. Hunter, sir, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know...I was just doing my job. Sam told me no tabs." The guy was sweating bullets.

It was definitely one thing I didn't like about James. He was one scary son of a bitch, and the look he had on his face was feral. He could make a wrestler feel like a wimp on a good day. On a bad day, they'd be a patient in the hospital. James was a little hot-tempered which was why he had a new bartender every couple of months.

I think that's one of the reasons Rose broke it off. However, as the saying goes, _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_. She made a nice break-up of it, and he had decided years ago to always be our personal bodyguard.

"Well, Marcus, I think you need to have another talk with Sam. These are my friends and when they say a tab is required, you will listen." James leaned between Rose and me, moving Marcus' visibly shaking hand off Rose's. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Marcus answered in a trembling voice, and reached for a paper and pen.

I could hear James' exasperated sigh. "Where the hell is Sam?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Hunter."

"Fine." James was definitely getting frustrated. "The tab is code, you moron. My friends do not run a tab or pay for their drinks. Hell, you won't even accept tips from them. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" James' hand tightened its grip on Marcus'.

Marcus dropped the pen and paper, nodding his head the whole time. He moved his eyes between Rose and me, however, he didn't spend much time looking at either one of us. I could see the nervous twitch on his top lip, as he took a mental image of us. James was good at scaring the shit out of people.

I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and pull me away from the bar. James pulled us tight against his body as we weaved our way through the couples dancing to the loud music.

"I'm sorry about that, girls. Marcus should have known better." James declared apologetically, as he ushered us into our reserved booth on the far side of the room.

I made sure to sit myself on the same side of the table as Rose. I wasn't taking any chances with James after his small outburst. I hadn't seen this side of him very often, but what I had seen was more than enough to put me on edge.

Rose could always be depended on to defuse a situation. "No worries, Jay, I wouldn't have let Bella loose on him anyway. We do have a business that requires both of her hands."

"I do believe you're right, Rose, my dear." James turned and motioned to one of the waitresses. "JP's for my friends, Maria. As soon as their glasses are empty, I want them refilled."

"Of course, sir. I'm putting these on tabs?" Maria asked with a radiant smile.

"Definitely, thank you." James answered turning his attention back to us. "So, Bella, how are my sister's pictures coming along?"

I sighed in frustration. Even when I wasn't working, I still couldn't get away from it. I loved my work, it was a passionate thrill for me, but some down-time was still required.

Rose must've read my thoughts. She put her hand over mine, squeezing it slightly. Leave it to Rose to ground me when I felt overwhelmed. "Jay, Vicky is a pain in the ass."

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting her to say. I didn't know how Rose did it. Honesty was the best policy, but with James' recent display was she really going to push his buttons?

"I know she is, Rose. She's been that way since we were kids. I blame my parents for it. Vicky's a spoiled brat who was never given a good whooping when she seriously needed it." James agreed. "I appreciate you wording it so delicately."

I sat in total shock. Rose could talk herself out of a murder charge while holding the knife still dripping with blood. How she managed it was beyond me. Her talent truly needed to be bottled.

"Well, I would ask you to stop her from texting and emailing Bella a million times a day, but I've got a feeling I would end up bitch slapping Vicky when either of them blew their lids."

"Is she truly that bad to you, Bella?" James asked, looking at me.

I felt like I was getting whiplash from James' hot and cold attitude. He was definitely a scary beast. I decided to test the waters and shrugged. "She's paying for my services. I emailed her and told her I was upping the price of her pictures for all the changes that she required. She's over three hundred dollars now."

James' eyes popped wide in surprise. "Wait a second. Didn't she get in on your thirty dollar deal?"

I couldn't help but giggle. James definitely was a different man when he wasn't angry. "Yup." I made sure to pop the 'p' just for good measure.

"Holy fuck. And people call me a monster. Damn, remind me on a daily basis not to piss you off, Bella. I would like to continue owning JP's."

James' eyes twitched and focused on the bar. I turned my head and saw Marcus and Sam talking. It seemed to be a heated conversation as Marcus pointed towards us, and Sam's hands flew in all directions.

"Excuse me, ladies. I have some business to attend to. Have a fun evening." And with that, the conversation ended as James took off towards the bar.

After a few dances and three refills of JP's, and on our way towards our fourth, I watched Rose look at her watch for the eighth time. I knew she was up to something. This had to have something to do with the mystery man and this surprise.

"Rose, why don't you just spill it? I hate surprises." I growled. I wasn't mad at her but I was definitely beginning to understand James' frustrated behavior. He had Sam and Marcus, and I had Rose.

I signalled Maria for another drink and was enjoying the effects of the liquor. I suddenly saw Rose's face light up and her sparkling eyes were staring at the front door to the club. I had never seen that look in her eyes before. She looked like a teenager who had just met her dream actor. It was a little sickening, really.

I turned in my seat and looked through the crowd, attempting to see what had sparked her interest. I couldn't find anyone or anything that looked that exciting. I turned back in my seat, shaking my head.

I was about to ask Rose if she had lost her mind when the lights disappeared. I felt large burly hands slide over my eyes, blocking my vision. I would've reacted in a very violent manner but realized quickly that this had to be part of Rose's surprise.

I felt the unknown person lean in, breathing down my neck. My armhairs stood up on end as the goosebumps ran like waves across my body. I wasn't sure what to expect but if Rose had any intentions of setting me up with these mystery hands, she had another thing coming.

The voice was almost unrecognizable as it breathed into my ear. "Happy birthday, Belly."

**Any guesses who the mystery person is. **

**Rec'd:**

**Salacious** by **Cutestkidsmom.**

**Summary:**

In a world where money is power, and power is everything, Edward must stay true to the society he was rasied in to, and stay true to its values. Laid back Bella is the object or his affection, and he will stop at nothing to have her. What is you life worth? Would you hand it over to a beautiful stranger for money?


	3. Chapter 3

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 4**

_Swedish House Mafia – Don't You Worry Child_

_Christina Perry ft Steve Kazee – A Thousand Years_

_For listening pleasure_

**Rosalie**

Bella and I had known each other since we were four. It had been an unusually sunny day during the summer for the state of Washington. Our families had decided to go to the beach down in La Push. It was a reserve outside the town of Forks where we were both born. It seemed that nature and fate had worked in our favor.

I had been playing in the sand, making a sand castle. Bella had come running down the beach and fell on one of the towers I had made. I had been livid and threw chunk of wet sand at her. It had hit her in the head, sticking to her hair and sliding down her face. She was mad, very mad. When she called me a skinky-head, I fell in love with her immediately.

Bella became my best friend from day one. We were two peas from the same pod; where you found one you found the other. She and I had the same type of attitude. We never let anyone step on our toes. We also had the same beliefs. As we grew, we continued to develop the same morals.

We were in grade three when Bella's parents divorced, and we were both terrified. Her mom had decided to move to Phoenix. It didn't seem right in her parents' eyes to separate a mother and daughter, so of course, Bella moved with her mom.

I saw Bella at Christmas, spring break and every summer. We were inseparable during those times. We wrote each other constantly and talked on the phone nightly, but our friendship really picked back up when Bella decided to move back to Forks. Things were a little different since we were older and a little more mature, but we still loved each other.

I had known for many years that Bella had a natural talent for taking pictures. She had sent me so many nature pictures with her letters. They were all so amazing. The cacti, sunsets over the desert, hell, even the scorpion pictures were interesting. Photography was her second nature, almost an expression of herself.

It was during that summer, after moving back to Forks, that Bella started taking shots of me. Bella had always been interested in nature shots but she had a talented eye for portraits. The first pictures she showed me left me shell-shocked. I was beautiful, way more beautiful than I ever thought possible. She had a way to capture an emotion and let the picture speak for itself.

I became addicted to posing for Bella. My parents loved the idea that I was finding something that interested me. I had always been a like flip-flop with my choices or interests in life. I had the eye-candy look to become a model so it brought Bella and I closer together.

We worked every day that summer making a portfolio for both of us. Mine was for modelling and Bella's for photography. Everything changed after that. Some money was made through small gigs. Both Bella and I were slowly making names for ourselves. That's what made us move to New York together. We had gotten lucky to find the right people who made all our dreams come true.

But after a few years, we both wanted our simple life back. So we worked hard towards that goal, and eventually we were able to move back to Forks. Actually, it had been sooner than either of us had planned, but under the circumstances, we had done it. We spent a few months discussing and deciding what we wanted to do.

Money wasn't a problem so we had many options open to us. That's where Swan Studio came in. We decided that Forks was too small, but we wanted to be close to our families. Seattle seemed to be the perfect choice for both of us. We bought a house and some realty property and opened the studio.

During all those years, there was one other thing that Bella and I shared. When Bella moved to Phoenix, her older brother had stayed with her father. He was a few years older than us when their parents divorced so it was easy for him to stay in Forks with a single father who had a full-time job.

I watched as the behemoth of a man walk into the club, scanning the room. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and I'm sure mine did the same. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was mesmerizing and completely my perfect man; physically.

He side-stepped as he saw Bella begin to turn in her seat; he had a plan and she wasn't going to blow it by spotting him too early. I lost track of him until he stepped up behind Bella. I watched Bella's face, trying not to ruin the shock of what was about to happen.

His hands covered most of her face but left just enough to see the thoughts running through her brain. I knew her immediate reaction would be defensive so I had my fingers crossed under the table.

I knew how easy it would be for Bella to hurt another person. Her brother was a second degree black belt in Taekwondo. He was also an amateur boxer, but had given it up when he had broken his nose. He was a pretty boy at heart. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks and taught Bella and I some street fighting while growing up. They had both taught us well.

I sat watching Bella's face go from a look of shock to disbelief when his voice whispered in her ear. I was laughing so hard at her reaction. She slowly reached up and wrapped her tiny fingers around the huge hands.

I looked over to the bar and gave James the signal. It had been so hard to plan this surprise. Everyone knew Bella hated these types of parties. She wasn't a fan of anything that included her being excluded from the plans.

I continued to watch as Bella pulled the hands down off her face. As her wide eyes became exposed I could see the tears glistening. I knew she was as excited and surprised at the idea of seeing him as I had been when he had called.

Bella flew out of the booth, freezing in her tracks as she came face to face with her brother for the first time in a year. I could see her body shuddering and knew the tears were flowing. She reached up, slowly putting her hand carefully against his face, cupping his cheek. She was checking to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Emmett?" Her voice was barely more than a breath out of her mouth.

I scooted myself off the bench as Bella fell into Emmett's outstretched arms. I couldn't help myself, Emmett was Bella's blood brother but he was everything to me; my brother, my friend, my obsession and my boyfriend. I missed him so much. A year apart had only made me realize he was the man I wanted to be with. No other man would ever compare to him.

I threw my arms around them both, squishing myself up against Bella's back. Bella's arm came back and wrapped itself around my waist. It was her silent way of telling me _thank you_. I would have done anything for my soul sister. Sure, I was a little greedy, also; I had my man back.

I looked over Bella's head and into the eyes of the only man I had ever loved. I could see the love returned in his eyes. His arms wrapped around both of us, swinging us around in a circle. The laughter was short lived as Bella started to scream something about being suffocated in a bear hold.

Bella and I took our spots back in the booth; Emmett stood looking back and forth between us. He was torn. I wanted his body tight against mine, unfortunately, Bella had other ideas.

She reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around Emmett's wrist, pulling him into the booth beside her. I could see the look in Emmett's eyes. I'm sure mine reflected the same feeling. I felt the guilt of what we were doing and knew I had to speak to Bella about our relationship very soon.

When Bella and her mom moved to Phoenix, Bella had made Emmett promise to protect me like a sister. Things had a brother/sister feel for many years, but slowly we got closer; closer than either of us had thought possible. We fell hard for each other, and as teenagers we thought we had it all, but then Bella came back.

We decided it was best to keep our relationship private from Bella. We both loved her but thought that it would be too weird between all of us if we got together and then something went bad. We started to question ourselves, our relationship.

New York was my time to look for more, something that would take my focus off of Emmett; but I came back more determined to be with him than ever. There was one problem, my track record. Bella had seen me date all these guys and would never allow someone like that to be with her brother. I had sealed my doom by trying to find someone else.

Bella wasn't going to take this lightly. I knew her better than she knew herself. She would be skeptical about whether Emmett was another _catch and release_, as she called the men I had dated. For now, we would enjoy being together without really being together, till we figured out a way to tell her.

I was pulled back to the present as the music suddenly went silent. The groans, moans and boo's from the couples on the dance floor filled the air. There was a tap-tap over the loud speakers.

I turned and looked over to the DJ's booth and found Sam holding a mic. "There's a special girl celebrating her birthday this evening. I would like you all to help me sing _Happy Birthday _to one of James' dear friends, Bella Swan."

I swung my head back in Bella's direction. This was definitely not part of my surprise. Bella's face was burgundy from embarrassment as the crowd began to sing along with Sam. All eyes were on her.

I scanned the room and found James approaching with the birthday cake I had ordered. I gave him a very dignified salute, the international symbol for fuck you, before turning back to Bella. Her hair had fallen around her face, blocking my view of her.

Emmett was holding his ribs as his booming laugh vibrated around our enclosed booth. "I swear, I never would have thought of anything this outrageous. I give you props, Rosie."

"Shut up, you moron. I would never do anything this embarrassing to her." I was mortified, but was also having a hard time holding in my laughter.

Emmett was a jokester. He would have loved to take credit for this. He was bumping his shoulder against Bella, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

I watched and waited. As James set the single-layer strawberry shortcake on the table, I kicked my leg in his direction. The color drained from his face as he hobbled on one leg, rubbing the other with his hand.

"Serves you right, fucker," I claimed as I turned back to Bella.

The scene that I found in front of me wasn't what I had been expecting. Bella was laughing, pointing at James and laughing hysterically. She turned her eyes towards me and I could see the twinkle. There was obviously nothing that could happen tonight to piss her off.

Very unlady-like, I drank down my current glass of JP and signalled for more. I pushed my way out of the booth, stepping around James who was still jumping around on one foot. I reached out my hand to Bella, calling her to come with me.

She looked at me skeptically and slammed down the remainder of her drink. She pushed Emmett out of the booth and took my hand. I headed to the dance floor with Bella in tow, signalling the DJ. Music had been pre-planned just like almost everything else.

I turned and took Bella's other hand, waiting for the music to start. She and I didn't have the same taste in music but we did have one artist we agreed on. What we didn't have in common was the ability to dance; I could and she couldn't.

As the music started, our bodies began to move in time with the beat. We danced together quite often so the movements were well rehearsed. We floated around each other in a perfectly timed rhythm. That's why I hadn't been worried about dancing with her. We were so in sync with each other thanks to lots of practice.

I could feel Emmett's eyes burning into me. I felt his body push up against my back as Bella and I continued our intimate tango to the dance music. For a short time the world ceased to exist. I felt I could die a happy woman at this moment; wrapped up in the love and happiness of my two favorite people.

I spun myself around and found my eyes meeting Emmett's, as the music changed. It was slow and sensual. His arms snaked their way around my waist, pulling my body close to his. He twirled us around in a circle; I rested my head against his chest. His heart was racing as he ran his hand through my hair.I felt shivers chilling my skin, causing goose bumps to rise.

I felt like we're the only two people who existed. The world disappeared, wrapping us in a bubble of love we have for each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to lift me up so our faces were so close to each other. His musky, forest scent assaulted me, leaving me breathless. Everything about Emmett screamed at me; his strength, kindness and love.

I smiled at him as his face moved towards me; his lips brushed lightly against mine. He took my breath away as I pushed tighter against him. His tongue darted out licking my lower lip, seeking entrance. I obliged and opened to welcome him. Our tongues met, neither battling, just enjoying the sensation of each other. I tightened my hold on him, everything around me went silent. I saw nothing as I ran my hands through his hair and over his cheeks. The world ceased to exist.

His held me with just one arm, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. He pulled back, taking a needed breath as he kissed my nose, my forehead and then placed a small kiss on my lips again. We were both breathing heavily as our foreheads met, our eyes glued on each other.

Emmett slowly set me down to the floor as the song ended. Reality quickly set in, we were in a club, performing a PDA in front of other people. Oh my god, in front of Bella. My heart was pounding in my ribcage. _What have I done?_

I twisted my head, looking for her. I found her standing next to James with a look of shock on her face. There was something more but I wasn't sure what it was.

James, on the other hand, was an open book; he was heartbroken. He knew for sure he would never have a chance with me. I felt for him. James had always been a good friend and I hated to break him. It wasn't the first time I had done something like this, but it was never on purpose, though.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pushed me forward towards Bella. I felt that heaven was quickly disappearing and hell was flaming hotter with each step. I was hoping for the best but planning for the worst reaction.

I was terrified. I tucked myself tighter into Emmett's body, hoping that he would be the protector he'd always been. I was scared shitless. Bella and I had always agreed honesty was the best policy, but right now, I had been far from honest with her.

Everything happened in one fluid motion. I swore it was orchestrated as Emmett stepped away slightly and Bella flew at me. I braced myself for the onslaught that never happened.

Bella's momentum forced me to take a step backwards. Her body crashed into mine as she jumped around in a circle, spinning me with her.

"About fucking time, woman." Bella's laugh was matched by her movements. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to tell me."

I continued to jump and spin but I felt suddenly robotic. It was my turn to be shocked. I said the words not even realizing they were coming from my mouth, "You knew? I was paranoid for nothing?"

Bella stopped her movements and pulled back, stilling holding me within her grasp. "I knew, Miss Thing. Hell, I've known for years, but yes, you should be paranoid."

I stood there with my mouth slightly open, bobbing like a fish out of water struggling for air. I wasn't sure where this was going and wasn't sure I wanted to.

"I wasn't happy at first but it was bound to happen. I kinda forced it. But we are going to talk about a few things...later." Bella smiled. "For now, it's my birthday and I'm gonna party till I'm drop-dead drunk."

**B&W**

I softly walked out of my bedroom with the worst bed-head I had ever experienced in my life. Adding the massive hangover to that was definitely starting my day off horribly.

My footsteps across the hardwood floors vibrated within my head. I slid my feet, making my way to the kitchen, praying someone had been smart enough last night to set the timer on the coffee pot. I was sadly mistaken.

I prepared the coffee and decided a shower was in order. My hair was a disaster and nothing but a shower was going to fix that or the booze smell that surrounded my body.

As I made my way back down the hallway, I saw Bella's door open slowly. I hoped that she was hurting as much as I was; another mistake on my part.

Bella stepped out into the hallway and took one look at me, bursting out laughing. "You look like a fashion shoot gone wrong, Blondie."

"Ssshhhh, please." I whispered, cradling my head. I prayed the tiny jackhammers would break, and silence the pounding.

I tried to sidestep her, but that became an epic fail. Since I already knew Bella didn't get hangovers, I knew I was in for one hell of a morning till I had a shower, pain killers, and a shitload of coffee.

Bella slinked her way around me and bolted for the bathroom. Her laughter vibrated through my head which wasn't as bad as the embarrassment I felt next.

Bella's voice echoed inside my head as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Frankie, get your ass out of bed and take care of your girlfriend."

I lunged at Bella, hitting the bathroom door with my foot as she quickly shut it in my face. "Damn...fuck...I'll get you, Tinkerbelle."

I sank to the floor, holding my foot with one hand and my head with the other. This was definitely going to be a bad day.

I emerged from the bathroom an hour later to find Emmett standing in front of me with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. I gladly took it and stretched up to kiss him. My toes screamed in pain and I knew I wasn't going to be wearing heels today.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in a monotone voice. I wasn't happy with what I was about to do but knew I had no choice.

"Bedroom, Rosie." Emmett's voice, though quiet, was kicking my brain around inside my skull.

"Ssssshhhh."

I moved towards Bella's room, holding coffee in one hand and my head in the other as Emmett took off in the opposite direction howling in laughter. I was going to kick him in his balls. Let him see how funny that pain was.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, as I stuck my head through the opening in her door.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Her upbeat attitude this morning was irritating.

It had to be a hereditary thing. Neither of the siblings had hangovers and rarely ever did. It pissed me off that I had to suffer with the feeling of a freight train slamming into me over and over, while they walked away without a scratch.

I knew the bitch in me was going to suffer for what I was about to ask. "Thanks to you and the bathroom door, I can't...I..wear my heels. I need...oh, god...I can't believe I'm about to ask this."

The look on Bella's face made me want to bang my head against the wall. I would have too if it didn't hurt my head more than it already did. I knew she would wait me out; she wanted me to say it.

I hung my head, wiping my face with my hand. I cringed as the words slipped past my lips. "I need a pair of flats." I felt like death had just stepped up and sliced my head off my body.

Bella fist pumped the air as she twirled around the room. "Yes, I do believe there is a fashion guru out there who just had a heart attack."

I hung my head; this was going to be a very, very, bad day.

I wished I could return to bed and wake up tomorrow.

**So who do you love more, Bella or Rose?**

**After a conversation with a dear friend, I have decided to chance a critical "thing" in the story. It won't affect the story but if you see any inconsistencies in the story, they are solely my responsibilities. Most people won't notice but there are a few who may. Thank you. **

**Rec'd:**

**Love Through Another's Eyes **by **Eternally Edward's Girl**

**Summary:**

Edward Masen has lived a life based on love, commitment and respect. Enter Kate Denali who play by her own rules. Will a brief encounter with a brown eyed girl change Edward's path, leading him to the happily ever after he desires?


	4. Chapter 4

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Thank you, YankeeDiva for my 100th review.**

**Anyone ready for some Hugward?**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

I tried to finish off Vicky's photos, but there was another email, another set of changes. This woman was so fucking superficial. Not only had I managed to make her nose smaller, her eyes brighter, her skin tone perfect, her hair more vibrant, now, she wanted a completely different colored background. Good thing I hadn't used a staged set, fuck, she'd want different furniture, too. She was the single, worst customer I'd ever had, and what made it harder was the fact that she was also an acquaintance.

I sighed and let my head fall against the back of the chair. I started thinking about the last couple of days. I was still experiencing shellshock over Emmett; his coming home and the final admission that he and Rose were together.

His return home had been a long time coming. Emmett had always had the need to travel, when he won his last Taekwondo tournament it became a reality. He had a passion for the sport, so travelling to Japan and studying with some masters was a dream come true for him.

I couldn't believe Rose had known for nearly a week that he was coming home. I was glad she kept it a surprise, it had been the best birthday present anyone had ever given me. His return marked a new chapter in my life.

My life was full of chapters, starting with meeting Rose. My parents' divorce was next, the move to Phoenix, return home to Forks, etc. New York was another chapter but one I really wanted to leave in the past. I enjoyed the city, but the city wasn't me. My life had been full of learning experiences; both good and bad. I realized quickly you could lose yourself in fame and fortune, which was the reason I gave my family and close friends I gave for coming home. Rose and I both knew it wasn't the full truth.

I shook my head. _The past is the past. Leave it alone._

I turned my attention back to the computer. I started making the final, well hopefully, the final adjustments to Vicky's photos.

Victoria Hunter, a grade A bitch and skank. She considered herself a goddess to all men. They should fall at her feet and praise her for the attention that she gives them. The problem with her was she was a Rose-wannabe. She didn't have natural beauty; she was totally fake and such a pretender.

Everything Rose had ever accomplished or did, Vicky had to do it better. Rose had become a model so Vicky wanted to be one, too. That was the reason for the photos. Rose had used me to do her photos, so of course; Vicky had to have them, too. She was convinced that since Rose had made it huge in New York, that having me take the same shots would make her famous too. You can't fake pictures and expect miracles. _Sooner or later they will see the real you._

Vicky didn't understand that. The photographer is a big help in the result of the picture, but the model has to have what it takes; confidence and natural beauty. Unfortunately, Victoria was wearing a mask; she was just all fake and pathetic.

There was something Vicky didn't know. She thought after Rose made it big in New York that she had left me for the normal photographers. Some secrets were best kept that way.

Rose had "dated" lots of guys so Vicky had to, also. The major difference between them was Vicky had slept with all of them, Rose hadn't. Rose had made friends with most of them while Vicky had made enemies with every one of her "conquests". It was comparing a finely, aged wine with bottle of swill, they don't even deserve to be in the same store.

I heard the bell on the front door of the studio and looked at the clock. _Late as fucking usual._ I made the last change to the photos and saved the document. The test photo was printing when Rose stepped into my private area of the studio.

No one, except Rose, was allowed in this here. It was my sanctuary; my quiet place. I had made it mine, everything in here, including the soft purple of the walls, were designed to be peaceful and relaxing for me. I needed my solitude and my concentration. It was primordial, in order for me to do the quality of work I wanted to do.

"She's here." Rose announced rudely.

I knew she wasn't directing her attitude at me. Vicky just twisted Rose the wrong way since the first time they had met. James had introduced them as teenagers and Vicky's snarky attitude was a gift that she carried on her whole body.

"Put her in the meeting room, I'll be there in a minute, Rose." I replied sympathetically.

"I'm going to get a coffee, and then a shotgun, do you need anything?" Rose's attitude was getting worse the longer she had Vicky on her mind.

"No, thanks," I answered. I took a quick look at the calendar for today's activities. "Listen, we only have the one consult this afternoon. Why don't you take off and go see Emmett? Relax and forget about Vicky."

"Vicky...more like Picky." Rose retorted, puffing her chest out.

I had never seen anyone since Jessica Stanley, who could bring out the inner bitch in Rose. Jessica had been in our graduating class in high school. Her family owned a couple of businesses in Forks, which meant she was rich in comparison to the rest of the students. She acted like a stuck-up slut who spread rumors about anyone she thought was a threat. Rose had been no exception.

It had gotten so bad that I had moved back to Forks with the intention of shutting her down once and for all. When my fist had smashed out her two front teeth, she left Rose alone. I still had a bad reputation with her family. Hell, I didn't care then and still don't care what Jessica's family thought of me.

"So, no shotgun?"

I giggled, "Not today, Jesse."

"I told you before, it's not Jesse. It's Annie." Rose snapped laughing.

"Yeah, but Annie Oakley didn't kill people. Jesse James did." I countered seriously.

"Whatever. At least, Jesse can be a girl's name too." Rose said as she turned and headed out of the room. "I'll dispose of the trash and then I'm out of here. I need to unwind and Emmett is just what the doctor ordered."

I cringed as the mental images of Rose and Emmett unwinding, shot into my brain. "Fuck, Rose, that's gross. I really don't need to think about it."

"Oh, grow up, Tinkerbelle." Rose's voice floated down the hallway.

I sighed, considering taking up Rose's offer of the shotgun. I just wasn't sure if I'd use it on me or her. I might just do both of us in a murder-suicide, after she and I had our talk about her and Emmett.

I had tried cornering her a few times since my birthday to talk to her but, she always found a way out. Some sort of appointment, a glitch in the computer, a miraculous ringing of the phone, something that delayed our talk about their relationship.

I pulled the test photo off the tray and examined it. It was as perfect as Photoshop could make it. I was so unhappy with it. I didn't like the idea of putting my name to anything so fake, but I was being paid for it. It made me feel dirty but safe at the same time.

In a sick way, Vicky was a blessing. No one would ever see my true self in these photos, my natural talent. Anyone who knew my old self would never put Bella Swan's photos in the same category as my New York persona. I would still fly under the radar.

I headed out of the room and down the hallway, hearing a commotion from out front. I sighed and felt the tension building.

"I'm paying for her time. I don't like waiting so tell that woman to hurry up." Vicky's shrill voice vibrated off the walls.

"So what do you think she's doing back there, Picky? Miracles take fucking time, besides you're an half hour late." Rose's anger was boiling over and I could hear it clear as day.

I stepped out of the hallway and threw the picture on the counter. "Well, Victoria, there's your shot. You can shut that big trap of yours. My work is done. If you're not happy with it, you can go elsewhere."

I suddenly had had enough of this woman. Client or no client, I was no one's prostitute.

Vicky's chin dropped, and I could see the color drain from under her painted face. "Bella, I'm sorry, but dealing with this...woman is so frustrating." She was trying to defuse the situation she had suddenly found herself in. She hadn't been expecting me to overhear the conversation.

I knew that Vicky had been sent packing with the other photographers in the city. Being Rose's photographer, and the only one she hadn't pissed off yet, I was her last chance. She needed me more than I needed her business.

"Well, this _woman_ is my partner. You deal with me, you deal with her." I stepped up and wrapped my arm around Rose's shaking shoulders. I knew she was beyond pissed.

"Well, with her rude behavior and crude attitude, you'll be lucky to stay in business," Vicky snarled. Her words were directed at me but she was staring Rose down.

"You have two choices, Victoria Hunter. Pay for your photos as they are and leave, or just leave without them." I growled. As I stepped away from Rose and towards Vicky, my hands were balled up into fists, my nails digging into the skin.

Vicky took a quick step backwards. She knew my reputation, and what happened to people who badmouthed Rose. I was sure she had no intentions of trying my patience any more than she already had.

"Fine, your loss; I'll just take my business elsewhere." Vicky replied as she turned on one foot.

"Not my loss. If I remember right, you have no one in the city who will work with you. I guess your chances of becoming a model like Rose will disappear with the delete button on my computer." I snickered as I turned towards the hallway.

I didn't need this woman, but I knew I had her over a cliff. One slip of my finger and her farfetched dream would be ruined. I felt her hand on my arm before I realized what was happening.

My family's training took over as I swung around, grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back. My free arm came up around her throat, locking her in place.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again. Do I make myself clear?" I whispered uncontrollably in her ear.

Her voice was quiet and shaky. "Yes."

I released my hold, pushing her away from me. I watched her through tunnel vision as she turned to face me. I could see the terror in her eyes. I decided to defuse this situation myself, since it could simply become so much worse.

"Pay for the photos now, and you will receive them in the mail. After that, you will not contact Rose or me about our services or anything else in the future. Understood?" I said through gritted teeth, looking straight into her eyes.

Her voice wavered as the word '_yes'_ ghosted off of her lips. Unfortunately, I was all too aware that the word was a lie.

**B&W**

I placed the photos in an envelope and threw it with the rest of the outgoing mail. I looked up at Rose as I wiped my hands against my legs.

"Finally, I'm done with that bitch." I announced, pretending to ball up a piece of paper in my hands and throwing it in the trash.

Rose pulled her purse off the back of the chair. "I wouldn't have given her the pictures. Her money only paid for the bullshit you've put up with for weeks."

"Yeah, well, if we give her the photos, she can't spread rumors about us." I claimed, knowing it was a very lame and flimsy excuse.

"She's still gonna try and ruin the Swan name." Rose shot back.

"Look, we can discuss this later. I've got our afternoon client to set up for. Go home and see Emmett. Do totally unmentionable things to each other before I get there." I cringed, knowing what I was telling her to do to my brother.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose saluted me as she moved towards the door. "By the way, Tinkerbelle, Emmett's wondering how sturdy the studs are in the house."

I found the question extremely confusing. "I dunno...why?"

"He's thinking about putting in a sex swing." Rose replied as she disappeared through the door.

I fell back and slid down the wall, rubbing my face in frustrated disgust. The thought was enough to make me sick.

The bell chimed signalling someone's presence. I figured Rose had returned to torture me some more. I sat on the floor, my shaking my head which was positioned between my knees. "Please, no more sexual images, I can't handle it." _She was like a sister to me and imagining her with my brother, I mean, come on. I couldn't._

"Excuse me!?" The deep voice had a tone of disturbing alarm to it.

My head flew up to find the most hypnotic sight that had ever graced the planet. I was mortified. I had been found in a very unprofessional position and speaking in a very unprofessional manner.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen." I studdered, knowing my face was a deep crimson. "My partner is one in a million; unfortunately, she's that one I could live without." I responded, knowing that it didn't explain my previous comment.

I pushed myself up from the floor and dusted off my ass. I stepped forward with my hand extended. The moment our hands touched, I felt the welcoming electrical current again. I didn't realize how much I missed or craved it. It was so addictive as it travelled through my nerves, slowly settling in my chest.

"I understand, my sister is a lot like your partner. She's also my one in a million."

Edward's voice was hypnotic. I could get lost in the quiet tones layered with...I don't know. There was something else in his voice that tugged at my soul, cried out for me to pull him close and cradle him.

"Well, my partner's also my best friend, so it gives her automatic grounds for forgiveness." I smiled, trying to break the awkwardness that Rose had created. I would make her pay later for it.

Edward looked down at my hand, which I had forgotten was still wrapped inside his. I didn't want to break the connection I felt, but knew it was getting a little strange.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my hand out of his. The blood rushed to my face, turning me shades of sunrise red one more time.

"I apologize, Miss Swan, I...just..." He sounded so lost and heavyhearted.

I was reminded of my father. When my parents got divorced, they had agreed it was for the best, well, Mom had. They loved Emmett and me, but they weren't in love. My father grieved over it. I sensed the similarity in Edward.

I motioned to Edward and headed towards one of the private rooms. I offered him a chair and took the other one in front of the desk. I opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a pen, paper and one of the standard folders.

The consultation was just that, a consultation; a meeting to find out information to base the photos on. I reigned in my fleeting thoughts and wrapped myself in my professional persona.

"So, Mr. Cullen, what kind of photos were you looking for?" I decided to start with the standard questions first.

"I don't know...just...a portrait shot, I guess." He seemed unsure.

His answer was definitely not the attitude I had encountered with any of my other clients. I needed a softer approach with him. He had the disadvantage. He knew nothing about photos and I wanted the best I had to offer.

I circled the word 'portrait' on the paper. "How many people will be in the picture?"

The look on his face was devastating, a mixture between pain and longing. I felt like the lowest form of life for having asked the question and didn't even understand why.

"Two." His voice was flat and unemotional again. There was no spark.

I decided to come back to that topic. I needed to find something I could ask that would bring some life back into this shell of a man. "The background, did you have any ideas what you would like?"

He sighed, "I looked through that package you gave me, Miss Swan. I think I would like to try the solid color thing."

"That's good. Those pictures are easier to work with. I would recommend you bring a couple of different shirts. The colors sometimes clash with the background color, so at least one light and one dark colored shirt."

"Okay." If I didn't know that he was in pain and suffering, I would swear he had no interest in this meeting.

"Would you like the photo to be in color or black and white?" I asked as I continued to take notes.

"I'm not sure. Can we decide that later, Miss Swan?" He asked, looking up from the table he had been staring at.

His eyes were glistening from unshed tears. The beautiful shade of green sparkled, but his stare was still empty, like he was looking right through me.

"Of course, but could you do me one thing, please?" I was hoping I could find a way to bring him out of this prison he was trapped in.

"What?"

"Please call me Bella. Miss Swan sounds so formal." I wanted a little familiarity with him.

"Okay, if you call me Edward," still nothing, no change in his voice.

"Okay...Edward." His name felt like silk against my lips, like I was born to say it. "Will there be any props you'd like to use?"

"No, Mi...Bella." It seemed he was testing my name, trying to become accustomed to it. _I like the sound __of how my name was__carried by his voice_**.**

I sensed he was a formal type of man, polite and old-fashioned. I marked this down, thinking that it was something I could use in his photo.

"Ummm, Edward," I knew I had to go back to the touchy subject with him, "the two people in the photo, who are they?" _As bad as I felt to ask him again, I needed to know so I could prepare myself._

I saw a change in him. His eyes dropped back down to the desk as his body tensed. The ambience around him seemed to become lighter, more full of life.

"Me and my...Angel...my..." His body shook in quiet sobs.

I reached across the desk and placed my hand over his. I waited patiently for him to continue. He had disappeared inside himself again. Whoever this 'angel' was, they were the sole reason for his confused and disconnected emotions. There was something about this person, this 'angel' that was both a great joy and deep, saddening sorrow to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella...talking about her...it's..." His voice was so broken but hopeful.

"It's okay, Edward." I spoke softly, patiently giving him time to work out his hurricane of emotions.

His eyes met mine again. I felt a small wave of life flow into the room, like a light breeze on a warm summer's day. His light in his eyes flicker like a small flame, just there, under the surface, with a tiny glow.

"My Angel," his voice was forcefully steady. "She's my everything, my life and my all."

Something tugged hard inside me. The emotions were stirring slightly under the surface of his words. There was love, undeniable devotion to this 'angel' he spoke of. I had seen too many men hide their emotions, but Edward's were so open, broken, out of control.

I felt my own swirl of emotions too, but they were totally opposite of his.

I felt a sudden sadness at the loss of any chances I may have had with him.

Wait?

What?

I wanted something more than a professional relationship with this man? Where the hell did that come from? When did I, Bella Swan, confirmed bachelorette, ever feel a want or desire to be _anything_ with any man?

I shook my head mentally. I needed to put an end to my unwanted feelings and thoughts. "Okay, I think I have all the information I need. I would like to book the date for the shoot with you."

I quickly jotted the word 'angel' on the paper and stood up from my chair. Walking quickly to the front desk, I brought up my date planner.

I looked up from the computer, "What day would work for you?"

"I work Monday through Friday most weeks." His voice was dead again.

I didn't want to wait a whole week to see this man. I had the overwhelming need to see him again, even if it meant sharing him with his 'angel.'

I had to see him, feel his presence**.**

"We could do an evening shoot, if you'd like?"

He stopped to think for a moment before answering, "I could do that."

"I have openings all week." The studio normally closed at five, but I just had to see him again, and soon.

"Would Monday be too soon?" Still flat toned.

"Monday will be fine, Edward." I made the notes in the planner.

I stood for a moment, soaking in what I had just done. I was digging myself into a hole of need and emotions that I had no desire having in my life, but there was something about this man that had me worshipping him.

I held my hand out, needing to feel that spark again. I was craving his touch. His hand slipped into mine and I felt instantly at home, like I belonged with him. He was drawing me in, making me want to be a part of him.

"Till Monday, Mis...Bella." Edward responded, removing his hand from mine, far too soon.

I stared in a dazed confusion at Edward as he walked out of the studio, but hopefully, not from my life.

The studio suddenly felt empty and cold as I realized that he me hooked.

I wanted him...I wanted to know about him.

**And once again, who wants Hugward?**

**Rec'd:**

**A Whisper of Chaos** by **theonlykyla**

**Summary:**

Bella is new in town, a self-imposed loner and sees Edward Cullen when no one else seems to be paying attention. Both have their reasons for keeping to themselves. But they find themselves drawn together inexplicably, will they be able to work through the chaos or will it destroy them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 5**

_As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber_

_For anyone who knows me, this is a difficult song to recommend, but it gives you the effect._

**Bella**

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping on my second cup of coffee. The aroma drifted up into my nose, which in my opinion was just as necessary as the caffeine.

The liquid and its magic elixir, transformed the body from an unfocused creature into a functioning individual. The fragrance traveled into the brain, making thoughts coherent and memories distinct.

I flipped through the Sunday paper, finding nothing of interest. I looked around the kitchen and found it spotless. I sighed. I needed something to keep my attention while I waited on Rose.

Whether the woman liked it or not, we were going to have a serious conversation today. She would be overjoyed with the topic since it would be Emmett. What she wouldn't like was having this particular conversation with _me._

I wasn't angry with either of them. I was happy they were together. My best friend, my 'almost' sister, was dating my brother. It would bring us all closer together. What I was upset about was how long it had taken for her to come clean. What were they afraid of?

Hell, she never came clean. Emmett's guilt over the secret had pushed him into an uncomfortable PDA display. Did Rose even realize he had done it? Did she realize the lengths Emmett had gone to, in order to finally reveal the truth? I'm sure she's still clueless.

I heard the bedroom door open, pulling me from my thoughts. I took another sip of my magic elixir as Rose dragged herself into the kitchen. I decided to make her suffer again this morning.

"Morning, Roses, how was your night?" I practically screamed at her, fighting back a chuckle.

Her hands flew up to her ears, trying unsuccessfully to block out my voice. "Sssssshhhhhh...please."

"I'm starting to worry about you, Roses. I think you may have a drinking problem; we may need to get you some help. Would you like that, Roses? Do you think that might be something you need?" I kept my volume on maximum.

I could see my continuous nonsense was driving her to the brink of insanity. Oh, if only she realized how bad I was going to make her suffer, she'd pack her clothes and walk to the rehab center herself.

I pushed the chair back, dragging the legs over the hardwood floor. The spine-chilling sound vibrated off the walls. I didn't even wait for Rose's reaction, I continued on my merry way.

I opened the fridge door and pulled out the eggs and some leftover ham. If the smell of it frying wasn't enough to make her pray to the porcelain gods, what I was going to do first, would.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Rose grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee; black. She was definitely in bad shape. She moved towards the table and pulled the chair out, and I laughed as she picked the chair up, instead of pulling straight back.

"Fuck off, woman." Rose's voice was weak and full of pain. It was self-induced, of course, and there was no way anyone would have pity on her.

I started humming a little ditty that had been making it big on the radio lately, as I continued my activities with the food. I knew Rose found the teenage singer a waste of skin. As much as I hated the kid too, I was willing to suffer just to piss her off.

I finished cracking the eggs, turning on the blender. I finished cutting up the ham, I turned around, chuckling to Rose's gag to my choice of songs, and leaned my ass against the counter. "So, Rose, I have plans for us, so you need to go get dressed." I had to hide my smile, I know how much she wanted to be left alone this morning.

Rose looked over at me, squinting her eyes, trying to figure out what I was up to. _Come on, Roses, you know what this is about._

She sighed, lowering her head onto her folded arms. "Really, Bella, do we have to do this today?"

"Yup." I said emphasizing the 'p'.

She wasn't getting out of this. If I didn't catch her in full blown hangover mode, she'd figure a way out of it. She was going to suffer while talking all this out with me. She just didn't need to know that right now.

I saw her back rise and fall as she resigned herself to the nightmare that she had coming. "What about Emmett?"

"Oh, I'll get him at some point. I want you first." I stated with an even tone.

Her head shot up and she tried to judge whether I was pissed off at either of them. "Why?"

"Because, as my best friend, you should have been honest with me from the beginning. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry and would really like to eat." It was now or never to make the woman truly suffer.

I turned off the blender and threw the ham in. I twisted the container off the base and brought it to my mouth. The smell was disgusting, and just the idea was making me gag, but I was willing to suffer this out just to make her sick. There was no limit to the lengths I would go, to do these things to her. I licked the rim of the container, moaning in fake pleasure.

I watched as her face paled, under the smeared make-up she was wearing from last night. _She must've really tied one on last night._ I watched the gulping motions she was making. A sheen of sweat glistened on her skin.

I tipped the container, holding my breath in an attempt not to throw up. Just as the first of the egg slipped into my mouth, Rose knocked the chair backwards, running quickly from the room. She was gone before the chair clattered on the floor.

I quickly turned and spit the egg into the sink, gagging from the repulsive liquid. I turned on the tap and rinsed my mouth in an attempt to rid myself of the remaining egg slime.

I rushed down the hallway towards the bathroom, spitting into a piece of paper towel. The sounds coming from the other side of the door was definitely not dignified.

I wiped my mouth, listening for Rose to finish puking. As she flushed the toilet, I prepared myself for round two.

Calling through the door, "By the way, Roses, have you looked in a mirror this morning?"

I knew Rose. She never forgot to wash her face before bed, no matter how drunk she was. She always needed to be perfect, pristine in every way without question. She would be horrified knowing that I had seen her with make-up smudged across her face and that possibly Emmett had seen her, too.

"No...no...why?" Her voice was squeaky.

"Well, Mrs. Krusty, maybe you should." I called out, trying impossibly to hold back my snorting fit. It wasn't very lady-like, but hell, I couldn't control myself.

The earth shattering scream that came through the door, caused me to fall to the floor. I wrapped my arms across my ribs as I howled in laughter. I fell over on my side, completely losing my mind as another round of laughter could be heard down the hall from Rose's room.

_Yup, Emmett had seen her._

**B&W**

I pulled into the parking lot and sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. The parking lot was filled to capacity. I would have a harder time doing this than Rose would with the noise. I loved loud music but this kind of loud wasn't me.

She was still in full hangover mode and I knew that with all the kids floating around inside the building it would be chaos. Between them screaming and running into her, and me going at her about Emmett, she would be pulling her hair out at the roots.

I pulled into a spot near the entrance to the parking lot, which happened to be about a quarter mile from the front door of the indoor mini-golf center.

I looked over in time to see Rose's jaw drop. She turned towards me, her eyes popping out of their sockets. Before she even opened her mouth, I knew she would be begging not to go in there.

"No way, Bella, I am not going in there with all those cursed children. You can't do this to me." Rose's voice was full of fear.

I brought my hands up, tenting them and strumming my fingers against each other. "Excellent!" I said in my best, old man voice.

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest like the five year olds I suspected would be inside the building.

"I'm the one who listened to my best friend banging her headboard against the wall last night." I answered seriously. I had been so mortified, that I had been resorted to throwing headphones on and blasting music till three in the morning.

Rose's face turned fifty shades of red. "I...I...didn't?"

I roared in laughter. The girl was so hammered she didn't remember. That was priceless. I would need to talk to Emmett and come up with an outrageous lie about something she did.

Payback is definitely a bitch.

"We're going in and playing a round of golf, unless you want to go home and see what else you don't remember from last night." I threatened.

I could see Rose considering her options. Face dozens of screaming, snotty munchkins, or Emmett and me with all our dirt on her. She had obviously made her decision as she reached for the door handle. She was going in one way or the other. I was just glad she was going under her own power.

By the time we got to the front doors, Rose was already suffering. Four inch heels, hard pavement and a quarter mile walk equaled the walk of death. I giggled as I wondered what kind of shape she'd be in by the end of eighteen holes of golf.

I paid for the tickets and handed a club to Rose. She was staring around the open area, cringing from the volume of noise bouncing off the walls.

"What the hell? There are never this many people here." She cursed.

I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the banner on the wall above the cashier. She looked up and then covered her face with her hand, pretending to weep.

All I could do was laugh.

Sunday special...50% off all family, one day passes printed in a fluorescent yellow, she couldn't miss it.

Rose's face had a serious look to it as she pulled her hand away. I wasn't sure what was going on within her thoughts, but something told me I wasn't going to like it.

"Okay, Tinkerbelle," Rose started, "I'll confess to everything but we're going to play twenty questions."

Now it was my turn to cringe. Rose knew she had me over a barrel. While living in Phoenix, Rose had come up with our own version of twenty questions. It was our way of keeping up-to-date on each other's lives. We each took turns asking questions while the other had to answer it truthfully.

I couldn't figure out what questions she would ask me, but her questions were never easy to answer. I had always known what subject she would cover, but this time, I was totally lost. I was nervous, but decided she couldn't have anything that big or exciting.

"Deal," I finally answered, "but I get the first question."

"Sounds fair," Rose agreed, heading towards the first hole.

I sidestepped around a young child who was holding a melting ice cream bar. This was beginning to look more and more like a bad idea.

By the time we got to the ninth hole, I was truly regretting my idea. I had already been hit in the shin by a small child swinging a club, sat on a piece of discarded gum, began to feel the thumping inside my head from a headache the noise was giving me, and Rose was winning the game.

Deciding that I had been humiliated enough, I motioned to Rose. I pointed to the little coffee shop called The Halfway Point. I ordered two black coffees and sat in a chair across from Rose, checking it for gum first.

I decided that there was no sense in putting this off any longer and I needed to know."When, Rose?"

She must've been prepared because her answer was immediate. "It took a long time. We didn't even know anything was happening between us until the year before you moved back home. Emmett did as you asked. He watched out for me, protected me. While he was doing that, things just started to happen. We learned about each other and it all happened naturally."

I had been thinking about it for a long time. I figured that when she finally came clean, her response would be something like that. I knew it wasn't recent; they had been hiding for a while.

"My turn," Rose brought her finger up and tapped it against her lips. "Our new client, explain."

I was totally confused. "Explain what?"

"Why did you kick me out of the studio yesterday?" She asked curiously.

She was searching for something; I just didn't know what it was. "Do you remember the first day we saw him? There was something off about him. Face it, Rose, he didn't need your loud voice frightening him off." Rose wouldn't take offense to the statement. She was proud of being boisterous.

I wasn't sure it was enough for her but it was all she was getting from that question.

"How?" I knew I didn't have to elaborate on this question, Rose understood the one word kind.

Rose seemed to be travelling back in time, her eyes clouding over. "You asked Emmett to care for me. You wanted me to be protected and that's what he did. He never let me down. If I needed a ride, a helping hand in any way, he was there, Bella. He was there every single time. Neither of us even realized that we were becoming the center of the other's world till it had already happened."

Another answer I had predicted. She knew what I was going to ask and had prepared her answers in advance.

"What was going on with you last night?" She asked, as she tented her hands under her chin.

I took a sip of my coffee. I knew what she was referring too. "There's something about him. Edward's so sad and lost within himself. I just wish I knew why. It was on my mind all night, but I can't answer the question when I don't have the answers myself." I took a moment to think. "His eyes are so empty, his voice is emotionless. There's something about him. As much as he seems broken, I still see something in him."

She nodded and decided to forgo the question part of this conversation. She knew my questions and was ready to answer them. "When we realized what was happening between us, I swear, we fought against it. We had your best interest at heart. That's one of the reasons I decided to move to New York with you."

I decided to see-saw through the two subjects. She wanted answers as much as I did. She knew me too well, and could tell when something was wrong with me. I knew there was something wrong but couldn't understand why.

"The two times I've seen him, I've found myself under some sort of spell. Like a child pulled into a loving parent's arms. I feel...I don't know...protective of him. That's not the right word, but it's the best one I can come up with right now."

"Emmett and I thought that we needed the time apart. There were lots of reasons, and you were one of them. I'm your best friend and he's your brother. We didn't want things to be weird between the three of us."

I understood that. The two of us are a match set; one can't survive without the other. I would've been devastated if it hadn't worked between them. We couldn't live without each other.

"I saw happiness from him yesterday, and it felt like I was in a wonderful dream. I felt this impossible desire to see a full smile grace his lips."

"Emmett thought that I deserved the right to see if anyone else was out there for me, you know, 'Mr. Right'. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a lifetime commitment. I needed to find myself before I knew if I was making the right decisions. I guess Emmett thought the same thing."

"Really, Roses, the looks you guys give each other is nauseous. You two are gonna get married, have kids and grow old together." I knew it was true. I had known it since I had figured it out so long ago. They were meant to be soul mates.

"We may be that now, Bella, but I never told him that I had been having second thoughts about him. Hell, I was eighteen, how was I supposed to be sure of anything when I had barely even begun to live? I needed to find out what there was in the world; what wonders it had to offer before I could be sure he was the right choice for me or that I was the right woman for him."

I reached across the table and slipped my hand into hers. "You twit, I would've told you that you were making a mistake going to New York. You should've been here making babies with him."

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. I had another reason for going to New York. I went because my best friend and I had dreams. We wanted to make something of ourselves; we wanted to be famous and rich."

I squeezed her hand, realizing that she had gone to New York for herself and for me. What more could I ask from my best friend? "So, explain something, Rose; the men, the websites, the...hell, all of it. New York I understand, but here in Seattle, you continued your conquest of all those men."

"Bella, they were all my way of not hurting you. I needed to keep you in the dark about Emmett and me. We needed to figure our relationship out before we told anyone, including you." She wanted me to understand her reasons. "If we didn't work together then things would be weird and we didn't want you to feel like you were caught in the middle. The websites were decoys; I set all of them up. I fabricated all those men, all those dates. I never went out with any of them. How many of them did you ever meet?"

I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't seen Rose with anyone. I had never met any of her dates. She had told me about the ones in New York but hadn't said anything about any men in Seattle. "Were there any guys in New York?"

"Yes and no. I went on a couple of one time dates, but every one of those guys failed to compare to Emmett. I never made a second date with them."

"I just wish you had come clean sooner. I feel like we lost a little piece of our rock-solid bubble because of this." I felt hurt. She knew Emmett was the one when we came back from New York, yet she went through all this for what? To protect me...bullshit.

"I'll find a way, Bella. Somehow, some way, I'll make sure to make this up to you someday," Rose promised me. The sincerity in her voice said it all. "Now, what are you going to do about this guy who's cracked the armor of this confirmed bachelorette?"

Rose knew how to make my head spin.

I lowered my eyes to the table, fiddling with my empty coffee cup. I could feel the lump suddenly forming in my throat. I couldn't understand why I was upset, depressed, hell; I didn't know what this feeling was.

I had never felt like this before.

"I think he's married."

**So can anyone else feel the slight crack in their relationship?**

**Rec'd:**

**Mud, Sweat & Beers** by **Sparrownotes24**

**Summary:**

Boot camp in the freezing winter sounds like hell on earth, but is there anything that would make it bearable? Bring on the sexy soldiers! A little bit of fun, a smidgen of angst, and a whole bucket load of muddy lovin'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

I'm sorry for being an epic fail on reviews. Life can be a cruel mistress sometimes.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 6**

**Bella**

I checked over the room one more time. Well, it made it about the tenth time, but who was counting? I wanted to make sure I had everything in place and organized for Edward's photo shoot.

I had struggled with everything that had to do with Edward. It didn't do any good. I was still at a complete loss of what I was thinking and how I was feeling. The idea of him being a married man should have cancelled any discussion or thoughts about my feelings for him. Unfortunately, it hadn't. I just couldn't keep my mind off him.

Rose and Emmett had tried talking to me about him last night after Rose and I had gotten back from mini-golf. I had shut them out and shut myself down. I was already overloading my brain about Edward even though I fought hard not to, so it didn't seem fair to make them confused about it too.

I wasn't this type of person. When I had met Alec, he had been all lovey-dovey just like anyone was in the beginning of any relationship. He wanted to do things for me, hung off me 24/7 and expressed all those mushy feelings. I was far too practical and found it all a waste of time; it just wasn't me then, or who I am even now.

It was obvious from the beginning that I didn't have the same feelings that Alec did. I didn't see stars or feel lightning strike when he kissed me. I didn't have the desire that I should have. For me it seemed like a waste of energy and time.

I felt something for Alec, but nothing close to the way he felt for me. He had convinced me of many things, but I had learned the hard way who I was and who I needed to be.

I didn't need to be protected by anyone. I didn't need reassurance that I would treated the way a woman should be worshipped. I didn't need someone telling me constantly that they loved me or how beautiful I was. _I'm an __independent__ woman, I don't need reassurance._

I walked towards the front of the studio as Rose hung up the phone, "Another booking?"

Rose continued entering information into the date planner. "Yup, this one's for Thursday. Is the room ready?"

"As ready as it'll ever be." I sighed.

"Bella, I still don't understand. This isn't like you. I've never seen a man get under your skin like this. Sure, he's drop-dead gorgeous, so it should be normal, but this is weird for you."

"Enough, Rose, I'm not discussing this. It's a photo shoot with him and his angel. That's it, that's all." I retorted. I knew she was right but I wasn't getting _heavy_ with her.

"Whatever, Bella. You can deny it all you want but this guy's got you hooked. This is just gonna end bad for you."

"This won't end bad, Rose, because there's nothing to end. He's married and unavailable. Besides, even if he was available, I'm not interested. Why get involved with a man when it only ever ends in heartbreak?" I snapped. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"You're warped, did you know that?" She shot back. "When you meet the perfect man you'll think differently."

"Yeah, right, watching Dad suffer for years, never moving on after Mom, why the hell would I want to put any decent man through any of that. I'm not the relationship kind and I'm definitely not the marrying kind." I was really starting to get pissed off.

"But your dad found Sue. He did move on. He's happier than he's ever been. Maybe he and your mom weren't supposed to be forever, just for the moment."

"That makes no sense." She certainly could be confusing just like all dumb blondes.

"One, I'm not a dumb blonde, Isabella Swan." Rose flipped me the bird. "Two, Charlie and Renee had you, my best friend. Maybe they were destined to be together for that reason."

I shrank, realizing I had spoken my last thought out loud, but shot back, "What, so they could have children who grew up watching their parents argue and fall out of love with each other?"

"No...God, you don't listen to anything I say, do you?" Rose threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Yes I do when you make sense. Your logic is flawed." I was irritated with our conversation.

"Well, so is yours." Rose exclaimed as she rocketed past me and into one of the back rooms.

I knew this wasn't over. She didn't understand and she never would. She would spend the rest of her life trying to convince me that my parents were destined for each other.

That's why they live in different states.

I wasn't sure what was going on. Rose was right about Edward but so was I. I never got caught up in the whole swooning thing when it came to men, but Edward was doing just that. He was married; possibly, it made him unavailable so why couldn't I just treat him like any other man?

I turned to the sound of the bell as the front door opened. A petite woman struggled to come through the door pushing a stroller.

"Hold on." I said, racing for the door. I needed to show my compassion to anyone coming through my door, but I also had been raised to be polite.

"Thank you." Her voice had a chime to it.

Once she was clear of the door, I let it go. It swung shut quietly except for the bell chiming. I followed her up to the counter and held out my hand, "My name's Bella."

"Cullen, Alice Cullen."

I felt my hackles rise and my blood boil. Not only was Edward a god but his wife was a goddess. Her eyes were ocean blue, framed by flowing mounds of thick brown hair. Her skin was flawless and a perfect, pale cream. I found everything about her remarkable and disgusting at the same time. She was naturally beautiful but at the same time, I hated everything about her.

I shook my head, trying desperately to put on my professional face. "You're here for the Cullen shoot?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Edward will be here soon. He got held up at work." Alice answered.

"That's okay." I looked down at the stroller. "And who is this?"

Alice leaned into the stroller and stood, holding a small child in her arms. In a hushed voice, she replied, "This is Angel, she's Edward's daughter."

I felt my heart drop. My dream man wasn't only married but he was a daddy. I wanted to end it now. This woman had everything I would die to have. _Wait...what the fuck?_ Not this again. I felt mind fucked. I couldn't allow myself to think this way. _I don't want this._

I reached out, running my finger over the little girl's balled up fist. I could see small tuffs of brown hair poking out from under a light, pink baby beanie. The girl had her thumb between her puckered lips, sucking gently on it. Her fingers were tiny and I felt the urge to touch her.

I wondered if this little child had her father's eyes. Her long lashes were lying against her rosy cheeks as she slept. Her skin was so pale in comparison to the color embedded in her cheeks. She looked so much like her father, but there were things about her that resembled her mother, too.

I turned and walked back to the counter. I couldn't bear to look at this sweet little angel and wonder if only.

Wait? Angel? Didn't Edward say the picture would be him and his angel? What about this dainty woman? Wouldn't she be in the picture too?

"I'm sorry, Alice. Edward said there would be two people in the shots." I needed answers. Something didn't seem to make sense.

"Oh, yes. There will only be Edward and Angel." Alice replied. "I'm only here because Edward's running late. He would've had to cancel if I didn't bring Angel here."

The confusion was getting thicker and as I opened my mouth to ask another question, I felt Rose's presence behind me. I sighed, knowing that she would want to see the baby. Rose was determined to be a mother and anytime she saw one she went gooey.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" Rose bumped me out of the way, reaching for the baby the same as I had.

"This is Angel, Edward's daughter." I answered, flat toned but full of meaning.

Rose turned and eyed me up before turning back to the baby. I could see Rose's hamster wheel turning. She was figuring it out. Alice was the wife. Edward had a baby. He was definitely off limits. I felt defeated with this knowledge. I just had to get him out of my mind, it was a lost cause. Hell, there shouldn't have even been a cause in the first place.

Even if by some small miracle I felt anything real or tangible, Edward had a child. That was a complete red flag on the play. I wasn't the relationship type, and I was absolutely and irrevocably, not the mother type. I didn't have the maternal instincts. I'm not there yet in my life and I'm not even sure I ever will be.

"She's so beautiful. She has your hair...ummm...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Rose stated as she looked up to Alice.

Smooth, Miss Detective.

Rose was finding any reason to compare the baby to Alice. She was determined to find a different conclusion than I had. _What other conclusion can there be, Rose?_ He's married and a father. That's all there can be. That's all there is.

"I'm sorry, Alice Cullen." She answered as Angel began to stir inside the blanket. "Bella, she's starting to wake up. I need to change her. Is there somewhere I could do that?"

"Of course, it's fine. Will she be staying awake now?" I knew the question was stupid as soon as it fell from my mouth. I just wish I could take it back.

"Normally, yes." Alice answered, searching awkwardly through the diaper bag. "You don't have children do you, Bella?"

Now Alice was asking stupid questions. "God no, I'm definitely not the mother type."

"Don't you listen to her, will make a wonderful mother;she just hasn't found the right guy yet." Rose butted in, reaching for Angel as Alice still fought with the diaper bag.

I made a mental to smack Rose upside the head later for that comment.

"Thank you," Alice answered, placing the precious bundle into Rose's arms.

Rose turned, motioning for Alice to follow her. "We'll go into the studio. Bella and Edward can join us when he arrives."

Alice zipped up the bag and pushed the stroller, following Rose down the hall. "Thank you for doing this, Bella. It means everything to Edward."

"So, Alice, how old is Angel?" Rose asked.

Alice continued down the hallway as she answered, "Six months."

Rose paused, looking back at me with a look. I could see she was trying to tell me something but I had no idea what. I shook it off and moved behind the counter, shutting down the computer.

The bell went off again and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin. I looked up from the computer and felt my knees go weak. Standing in the door was Edward in all his splendid glory.

Everything about him was polar opposites. His clothing was tattered and filthy but still screamed at me to tear them off him and expose his sculpted body. His hands and face were smeared with dried dirt but I felt the need to feel them touch me.

His lips were dry and chapped but left me with the urge to press mine against them. His eyes as always were dull and numb of all emotions. They watched me as I slipped around the counter and advance towards him.

Every step I took, forced me to gather more self-control. I wanted to wrap myself up in his arms and feel his warmth envelope me. I wanted to hear his voice. I needed it.

I felt butterflies flutter inside my stomach as I put my hand out to shake his. I anticipated that electrical feeling his touch would send coursing through my body.

"Hello, Edward." I prayed silently that my voice was steady and professional. I didn't want him to know how undone I was becoming.

"Hello, Bella." He answered as he took my hand.

His voice was like velvet in my ears. I felt like I had just been transported to a moonlit paradise as my name slipped through his lips. His touch wasn't disappointing. I felt the small shivering tingles of energy course through my nerves, setting each one ablaze.

Far too quickly, Edward pulled his hand away, plunging me back into darkness. "My sister and daughter should already be here."

"Sis...sister?" I was completely stunned by the word. She wasn't his wife, she was his sister. She was Angel's aunt not mother.

"Bella?" Edward tilted his head, trying to get my attention.

I was speechless. She was family, but not his wife. I stared into his eyes, my chest rising and falling as fast as my heart was beating.

She's not Angel's mother.

"Speak to me, Bella. Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern and uncertainty. Why, why do all his emotions seem so negative?

He was getting closer to me and I felt the electricity flying between us. "I...I'm..." I shook my head, clearing my random thoughts. "I'm fine, Edward. I just...I thought...Alice..."

Edward totally misunderstood what I was trying to say. "I know. There are so many people who would never believe we're related. I promise you, she is my sister." I saw a smile play on his lips.

I suddenly remembered something Edward had said the other day at the consultation. "She's your one in a million?" I wasn't sure why, but something told me I was right.

Edward's eyes became softer, still numb, but a little more alive. "Yes, that's her."

I smiled at the small spark of life that I found in his eyes, I had found something precious in his life. I needed to bring him closer to the happy side of life. "Angel's a beautiful baby, Edward."

Suddenly there was a glowing light in his face. It wasn't much but it still shone. "Where is she?" He asked ignoring my statement, looking around the room and down the hallway.

"In the studio, Alice needed to change her." I answered, wondering why his positive emotions only circled around his daughter.

"Umm, Bella?" Edward's voice had gone soft and quiet. He seemed a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"Is there somewhere I can wash up and get changed? I had to work late and didn't have time to go home." His eyes refused to connect with mine. I had seen this before.

I had been that person many times. I felt uncomfortable asking for favors or help. I was independent and more than capable of taking care of my needs. To ask for anything from anyone would be a sign of weakness. I suspected Edward felt the same way.

"Of course, Edward," I said as I finished locking the door and turn off the 'open' sign. "Come on, there's a bathroom in the back and then you can use the change room."

"Change room? You surprise me, Bella." His voice indeed reflected his statement.

"Why?" I wanted to keep the conversation going as we walked down the hallway. My mind begged to dream as it processed his voice and its words.

"Consultations, follow-ups, change rooms, I'm betting you have your own dark room." He said.

I giggled like a school girl talking to her first crush. "Well, photos are mostly done digitally now, but...ummm, yeah; I actually do have a dark room in the back. But I don't see why that would surprise you."

I stopped in front of the bathroom and reached in, flicking on the light.

"I'm only surprised that you do so much for your clients for such a small amount of money. I've never met someone who gives so much and gets so little in return." Edward stepped close to me so he could enter the bathroom.

"I'm in this business for the passion and pleasure of it. I want everyone who comes through my door to feel they've been treated like royalty." His scent made me weak in the knees. He had a dirty sweat smell to him, but his scent reminded me of standing deep in the woods near my home in Forks. Everything about him was breaking my resolve about men.

"That makes you a very beautiful person inside and out. I wish I could achieve dreams like that." He whispered, as he closed the bathroom door.

I stared at the door, sure that I had a look of pure shock written across my face. Of course Edward would have dreams, I wasn't surprised to hear that, but calling me beautiful had left me speechless. All my mind could think of, was the wish that Edward would whisper the word '_beautiful'_ in my ear. I had to stop myself from blushing.

I leaned back against the wall, allowing it to hold me up. My heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty. I could feel the shiver crawl across my skin as my body final took inventory of everything that was Edward. His physical features, his turbulent emotions, his smooth voice, his mesmerizing eyes, his delicate touch; all of them had me hooked.

I couldn't deny what my heart was telling me. My mind, body and soul were absorbing him and wanted everything he could offer. There were only two problems. I didn't want this and he wouldn't give it to me.

I forced myself off the wall. I felt like my body was made of stone; hard and unbendable. I really needed to figure out this see-saw I was putting myself through.

I walked robotically down the hall, looking into the studio. I found Rose speaking in hushed tones with Alice, and both of them seemed focused on Angel. I could see Rose bouncing the little girl on her knee. I knew she was a goner.

Rose had started a small babysitting service when she was younger. Being an only child, she had been obsessed with the idea of having a younger sister. Since her parents didn't oblige, she went out and found surrogate siblings. Any baby she came in contact with was immediately doomed to be her pretend child. Sometimes I thought it was totally insane and unhealthy.

"Excuse me, Bella?"

I turned to the mention of my name flowing through Edward's silky voice. My jaw dropped and my eyes popped. In front of me was the true definition of drop dead gorgeous.

Edward's hair was still wet and was sticking up in multiple directions. How the hell did this man do it? I didn't have a shower here, only a sink, but damn, he looked like he had just climbed out a hot shower. I watched as a drop of water trickled down his cheek and along his sharp jawline. It trickled further down onto his naked collarbone, pooling in the valley between it and his neck. My eyes were following the drop on his skin and I just couldn't stop looking, I was amazed.

My eyes continued to venture down, running over his bared chest and chiseled six-pack. The V-shaped muscles above his groin were well exposed thanks to the boxers riding low on his hips.

I felt my mouth struggle to form coherent words. "I...I..yes..." He was dazzling me.

"Ummm," Edward seemed unfazed by my behavior, "Alice has my clothes."

"Oh...umm..." I pointed into the studio, watching him openly as he stepped past me. I wondered why Edward had no reaction to my behavior, as implorable as it was. Any man would have reacted in some way to it.

I realized that I was totally turning to goo when Rose's face mirrored what I was sure had been my look towards Edward a few moments ago.

_Yes, I'm totally in over my head. I'm turning into a mushy teenager._

**Where is Angel's momma? What do you think of Edward's Angel?**

**Rec'd**

**Fool For You** by **CaliGirlMon**

**Summary:**

Best Friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 7**

**Alice**

From the moment I walked into the studio, I felt like I had come home. There was something so relaxing and familiar about the atmosphere. The two women were so easy-going and carefree. I immediately felt like their friend; like we had some kind of connection.

The woman, Bella, was the one Edward had mentioned. She was so much more intriguing and complicated than he had said. She seemed to be struggling with some internal battle. What it was seemed so recognizable, but I wasn't quite able to place it. It seemed as though she was fighting it.

One thing was certain, she was beautiful.

The other woman, Rose, wore her heart on her sleeve. She was so open and loving, and her life was written on her beautiful face. From the clothes she wore and her physical presence, one would think she'd be uptight and unapproachable. This was so far from the truth.She was an open book.

I wondered silently if these characteristics had convinced Edward to do this photo shoot. He was so overly protective of Angel. It had been that way since the day she was born. He wouldn't even let anyone near her for the first week of her life. We practically had to beg him to allow anyone in the family to hold her.

Edward, unfortunately, didn't have the ability to stay in that bubble he had formed around Angel and himself. Life sometimes was a cruel bitch. He didn't have time to grieve over his loss. He didn't have the time to truly get to know his daughter; towatch her grow. He was missing out on so much.

This photo shoot must be his way of capturing Angel's innocence and holding on to it forever. He would only have a few years of that innocence before the ugly truth of her birth would be revealed to my beautiful niece. It would be a hard thing for any child to understand.

Edward had been forced back to work. Coming from a simple, middle-class family, no one had the time to sit back and work through the emotional or mental turmoil that came with the tragedy that left Angel without a mother.

I did everything I possibly could to help Edward. I was one of the lucky members of the family. Jasper was one of the site supervisors of a large construction company based in Seattle. Along with the title came a comfortable income that allowed me to take time off from work to help care for Angel.

Jasper had given Edward a job on the construction site he was currently overseeing. Edward was more than capable to do the job, but like Jasper, I worried. Working in any construction zone held its share of dangers, and I was in constant fear that something would go wrong, leaving little Angel without both parents.

I pulled myself back to the present as I followed Rose into the studio where Edward and Angel would have their pictures taken. I looked around as I entered the room and found so many reasons why Edward would change his mind.

The lightening that shone from the large spotlights would be too harsh on Angel's delicate skin or too bright for her tiny eyes. The room would be too cold for her. The list would be ridiculous, but Edward would find something to make him back out.

"Rose?" I asked as I sat in one of the oversized plush chairs. "I don't know if this room will work."

Rose looked at me like I had ten heads. "Why?"

"I know my brother...ummm...he'll find...issues with the room." I wasn't sure how to explain it without overstepping Edward's rules about Angel.

"Can you give me some examples? I can speak to Bella and make sure that everything's perfect." Rose asked in a silly voice as she focused on Angel.

"Ummm...Edward's a little overprotective of his daughter. She's all he has left of..." Damn me and my mouth. It wasn't my place to speak about Angel's mother. That was Edward's story to tell.

Rose's eyes went wide and her mouth curled up into a circle and I was sure she had figured it out; maybe not all the pieces, but enough to start putting the puzzle together. "Alice, it's okay." She reached out, placing her hand over mine.

I looked down at Angel as she pulled on the material of Rose's sleeve "Edward's cautious and protective of Angel's wellbeing, I think he's a little paranoid but she is his first child."

I knew Rose had caught the play I had made, but I didn't want to have Edward become more depressed than I already knew he was. The very mention of the word 'mother' was more than Edward could bear. Mentioning Angel's mother would cause a nervous breakdown.

"I understand, Alice. I'm an only child. My parents were so overly protective of me." Rose's eyes glossed over as memories drifted through her. "We'll make sure everything is perfect."

"I'm sorry, Rose; I don't know anything about taking pictures, but the lights and all that. Will Bella be able to handle the changes I know Edward will want?" I was concerned Edward would be a nightmare.

Rose giggled as continued to watch Angel. "I promise, Bella has dealt with her share of divas. She has more patience than the Pope himself. Everything will be perfect."

I knew Rose wasn't calling Edward a diva, and wasn't offended by it. I heard voices drift into the room from the hallway. When I looked up, I found Edward entering in nothing but his boxers, and I was beyond shocked. This wasn't like my brother, well, at least the brother I had in known for the past six years; maybe years ago, before his marriage, but not now.

I could see the tension in his body gestures as he walked towards me. I wasn't sure why he was so anxious. He never had issues showing off his physique; he was gorgeous and he knew it, but he had never been arrogant about it.

I thought the nervousness was part of the package of my new brother, but as soon as I saw Bella's face, I knew I was wrong. She was trying so hard to control herself. Her professionalism was failing miserably, and I realized what it was that was so familiar about Bella.

Everything about her was in sync with Edward. Edward had been dead for the past half year, but in the past few days something had changed. I wasn't sure if he even realized it, but he was a little more alive. There was a small light in his eyes. Sure, it wasdim but it was still there.

I had been curious what had happened to bring a small piece of the old Edward back, but I hadn't thought it was a _who_, a woman; a complete stranger, was bringing my brother out of the shell he had sealed himself up in.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts as he stepped towards my little group. His eyes slowly came to life as he reached out, silently asking for his daughter.

Rose immediately relinquished her hold on Angel, carefully handing her off to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He stared down as he cooed at her.

I realized Rose had the same look on her face as Bella did. I'd dealt with this my whole life. Women were attracted to Edward because of his physical appearance. But I didn't feel anger this time, almost like I knew that Rose wasn't a threat in any way.

I reached for the bag hidden under the stroller and silently asked him to switch the baby for the bag. Edward was pulled from his bubble as he looked at the bag. He nodded and kissed Angel on the forehead before handing her to me.

We watched as he headed out of the room to change, and I turned my attention to Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering if we really needed to use such bright lights, I'm worried they will be too harsh on Angel's eyes." I asked as I walked towards her, holding her against my chest.

"Oh...ummm..." Bella turned her head towards me, her eyes taking an extra moment to turn with it. "I'm sure I can do something, I can turn them down."

"Alice, it's fine. I trust Bella knows what she's doing." Edward spoke from behind me, as he entered back into the room.

I was in total disbelief and I went into total sister mode. "Okay, mister, who the hell are you?"

Edward chuckled, and again, I was floored. I hadn't seen him smile in so long and suddenly he was laughing about something that didn't have anything to do with his daughter.

"Alice, lighten up, please. I'm sure Bella won't do anything that will hurt Angel; she is the professional here." Edward answered as he buttoned up his shirt. He turned to Bella, "You must excuse my sister. She's a little over the top with everything she does or sees."

His voice had gone flat again, but for just that one moment, he had let down his guard and allowed himself a taste of joy. Maybe he did remember what it was like. I saw the look he was giving Bella and I swore she was the reason behind his change.

I looked at Bella as she moved past me. She didn't even realize what she had accomplished. No one had been able to bring Edward to life except Angel, not even the family. I needed to get to know her better; I wanted to know what spell she had used to captivate him.

I took a small glance in Rose's direction. She was shifting her eyes back and forth between Edward and Bella. The confusion on her face told me she was at a loss too. Whatever her reasons were, theywere a complete mystery to me.

I handed Angel back to Edward as he approached. He moved towards the staged area in front of the tripod. The table beside it was covered with more cameras than I had ever seen in my life. I sat to watch in fascination.

Rose's elbow connected with my arm. "Have you ever seen a photo shoot before?"

I turned and shook my head. She smiled and nodded back to the lit area of the room. I was amazed as Bella's demeanor completely flipped as she went into photographer mode. I watched, amazed at her knowledge. She took a few pictures, adjusted the lighting and then took a few more shots. She switch lens a few times, snapping more pictures in between each switch, moved the tripod and checked through the lens before she seemed satisfied.

Bella's body moved around with complete confidence as she approached Edward. She moved him onto the set, as I took my first look at it. It had a soft, pink, pastel backdrop with a small bench covered with a matching colored sheet. It was very relaxedand comfortable.

She gesturedEdward to the bench and spoke quietly to him. Her attitude was very professional but her body language gave off a feeling of ease.

I watched in amazement as she moved him into position and stepped behind the camera. She snapped a few shots, guided him to move his head a certain way and then shot a few more.

Her voice rose a bit, so I was able to finally hear her. "Edward, could you turn Angel so I can get a better look at her face?"

Edward readjusted the baby and lookeddown at her.

"Perfect, Edward, hold yourself like that. She's a beautiful baby." Bella's voice was filled with wonder as she moved behind the camera once again.

Bella then removed the camera from the tripod, moving around Edward and Angel, snapping shots with grace and smooth movements. She would reach out and move a section of Angel's dress or straighten Edward's shirt.

She would cautiously touch Edward, turning his head or readjusting his shoulders. I could see an uncertainty when she pulled away, as though she was confused by the simple touch. I simply needed to figure out what was happening between these two. I didn't think they even realized there was something there.

**Bella**

I moved to the table switching lens, hoping that it would correct the problem I was having with the shots. I could feel Edward holding back. He had his emotions completely shut down again. It was just like the first day he had walked into the studio.

I twisted the lens onto the camera and stepped back into the light. Positioning myself behind Edward, I took a shot of Angel and brought it up on the screen of my camera, checking the quality. I knew I needed to lower Edward's defenses and she was the key.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hhhmmm." He was lost inside his head; he was barely conscious of anyone or anything other than this beautiful baby.

"I want to show you this picture," I said as I moved around him, turning the camera for him to see.

His eyes came up and focused on Angel's picture. I could see the light in his eyes, like the sun hitting the grass of a meadow.

"She's so perfect."

"Yes, she is, hold on to that thought, Edward, hold that beauty in your eyes." I whispered as I backed away.

His face relaxed and smoothed out, and I could see the youth in his features. He was beautiful just like his daughter. The perfection surrounding them was astounding. I started snapping more shots.

I leaned in, fluffing up Angel's chestnut hair. Edward ran his finger down her face, connecting us for a brief moment.

The current I felt every time I touched him was present again. But this time, there was a difference. Edward's body stiffened as I pulled away. _He felt it too._ I was certain of it.

I had another idea. I was positive that the pictures would be unbelievable. I turned my head motioning to Rose, giving her the signal about the lights. She knew exactly what I was asking for.

I continued to take shots of Edward as the natural light from the windows began to flood the room. The artificial lights vanished, making the room feel open and refreshing.

I quickly switched cameras and took a test shot. I checked it on the digital screen. I was pleased with my idea.

There was something about natural lightthat could never be reproduced. It brought out the color in Edward; his eyes popped, the bronze in his hair sparkled against the dark blonde. What amazed me most was the kiss of sun shining through his tanned skin.

"Edward, you are perfect, you're a natural." I complimented.

He looked up slightly, "Really?" He was surprised.

I snapped the shot, proud that this shoot was turning out the way I had imagined. "God, yes, I haven't seen such natural beauty in a long time. You have the look every photographer prays for."

"Trust me, Edward. She's a professional but I haven't seen her like this in years." Rosalie said from the shadows. I felt awed in her faith in me; I could hear it in her voice.

I watched a smile ghost his lips as I took another shot. I knew I was finding the perfect photos now. The earlier ones seemed so staged and phony compared to these.

I turned and spoke into the dim light, "Alice, would you come here please."

"Is something wrong?" I could hear the concern in Alice's voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I would like you to sit with Edward." I felt the need to include Alice in a couple of shots.

Alice stepped out of the shadows, shaking her coat off. I hit a button on my computer and changed the background of the set. The soft pink disappeared replaced by a photo I had taken years ago.

The photo was of a meadow I had found outside of Forks. The flowers had been in full bloom, the sun sending vibrant shades of red, gold and green sparkling around the air. I had never been so proud of the magic of the meadow as I was that day. I had tried on many occasions to produce that magic again, but every picture had failed. I was very proud of it.

I never used this picture before, but knew this was a special shoot. I continued to take pictures as I spoke. "Alice lean into Edward's shoulder."

"Place your hand on his hand."

"Perfect. Hold it there."

…_.A few more shots._

"Edward, cradle Angel with her back against your chest and place your hand on her chest, feel her heartbeat, feel her love for you."

Edward's face softened. The flood of emotions flowed through in his body language; his gentle touch, his sagging shoulders, the pure and innocent ecstasy in his eyes tugged at my heart. They made everything so simple and exciting.

I hadn't felt this way about taking photos for so long; I just continued snapping. I knew I would have a hard time choosing the perfect photo since they all seemed unbelievable. I normally didn't do baby shots, but I never knew one that was so innocent and loving. It had become a favorite of mine.

I set the camera on the table and started towards Edward. "I need you to do something for me."

His head turned towards me but his eyes remained hypnotized on Angel. I felt I was witnessing pure love and joy, and was seriously humbled by it.

"Edward, put her in the crook of your elbows, so her back is your arms." He did as I asked, hopeful that his love for Angel would step forward, and I wasn't disappointed.

I motioned to Alice to move out of the way. I wanted a father/daughter shot. She smiled and slowly slipped away.

Edward leaned forward, still mesmerized by his daughter. Just as their noses touched I started snapping more shots. It was a simple gesture but it brought out the feelings he had for his baby; love, devotion and pure joy.

Angel had decided she was finished. I felt a little defeated as she began to fuss. I could have continued all night, but I couldn't allow her to be uncomfortable.

I set the camera down. "Thank you so, very much, both of you. I haven't felt like my old self in a very long time."

Alice pranced towards me. She pulled me into her arms and squeezed me tight. She brought her lips to my ear, whispering, "Thank you, Bella. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

I pulled away looking into her eyes. They glistened from the unshed tears and I knew I had pulled off a miracle in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, unsure what I had done but was happy to have done it.

Rose helped me remove and catalog the memory cards while Edward and Alice attended to Angel. I attached the stickers with Edward's name to the cards and placed them in a sealable bag. I placed the bag in his folder and handed it to Rose.

She walked out of the room with the precious cargo and I knew I would find them in my sanctuaryin the morning. I was glad I had my best friend with me. She was the only one I trusted with such an important package.

I walked towards Alice and Edward as they prepared Angel for her trip home. "Edward, would you like to come up front with me so we can arrange a follow-up appointment?"

"Okay." Edward's voice sounded monotone once again, but a little lighter.

He was an enigma.

I wasn't sure who I would deal with from one moment to the next. I was intrigued and wanted to know more about him. The obvious attraction I had to him was one of many things that I wanted to figure out. But as each minute passed he became more addictive; he was exactly what I was missing in my life, what I wanted.

I opened up the planner on the computer and checked my schedule for the next week. "It'll take me a couple of days to review the photos and find the ones I believe will work best. Do you have any free time at the end of the week?"

Edward looked down at the counter for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking into my eyes. I could see something there but I was lost about what it was.

"Saturday works for me." He answered.

Alice came around the corner, pushing the stroller. "Saturday works for what?"

"A follow-up, to look at the photos," I responded.

"He'll be here." Alice said with a smile. She pulled me into her embrace again. "Thank you, Bella, for everything."

I hugged her back, while looking at Edward as he checked on Angel. "It's my pleasure."

As the trio left the studio, I stood watching them settle the baby into the car. I wondered what it was about Edward that left me cold and with goose bumps whenever he walked out of my life.

We had shared something magical today. It felt so warm, so perfect when I was working with him, and his baby girl. My eyes continued to follow him, and I felt empty as the car drove away.

It was going to be a long week.

**What do you think of Edward's devotion to Angel?**

**Rec'd**

**Fix You** by **chocaholic123**

**Summary:**

Two lives. Different wolds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course with last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Stay tuned for photos from the shoot. Working on them now.**

**Thank you EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen for my 200th review.**

**I write in more than one POV in some chapters because the chapter tell me too. Sorry of this gets confusing.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett POV**

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and rolled over, curling up against Rosie's body. _Damn, this woman is hot, even in her sleep._ I ran my hand down her arm, wishing I had more time this morning to indulge in one of my favorite activities.

I groaned, annoyed at the fact that my wonderful and loving sister was forcing me to get a job. I wasn't allowed to mooch off her. It was a piss off really. She was rich and could sit on her ass all day so why couldn't I? I was definitely jealous of her and her luck.

I rolled out of bed, shuffling my tired body towards the bedroom door.

I knew why I couldn't sit around all day. I had to provide for Rose and me. I had to be the man my father had raised me to be. I wanted to be a responsible man.

Sure, Rose had enough money to by a small island but, I knew I'd never enjoy the easy road. Sitting on my ass would be boring and I definitely wasn't that type of man.

I needed coffee before I started this day.

I had a feeling it was gonna be long and hard. With my work experience, I had landed a job easily. The construction company had been thrilled to bring me on board.

I could tell Bella was already up and on the move. I could hear the water running in the bathroom.

I moved towards the kitchen, grateful for once, that my mother had raised my sister right. The coffee was already brewed, and the smell was one of my favorite things next to Taekwondo.

I sat at the table, swallowing down my second cup, when Bella walked in. "Morning, Sis."

"Don't give me that innocent tone." Bella growled.

She gave me that look that told me I had done something wrong. I knew her well enough that I was supposed to be able to read her mind and know what I did. But damn, if I had a clue.

"Okay, pissy, what did I do now?" I sighed, wondering if I could get out from under her claws quickly.

"A love swing?" Bella asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

_I swear the girl is __PMSing__._

"Bellybutton, have you always lacked a sense of humor?"

"Only when it comes to the destruction of my house, or your sex life," she quipped.

"Okay, make ya a deal. I won't joke about either one again if you stop waking up like a werewolf." I figured we could find some way of making the living arrangements fair on both sides.

Problem is, I wasn't going to be fair. I had Rose to exploit and use against her. Rose was a sucker for bad jokes; her sense of humor was twisted.

Bella spit on her hand and shoved it in my face.

"Deal."

I loved Dad's way of making deals but when it was Bella demonstrating, it was just gross. I sucked the air in through my nose and hawked up anything that was in my throat. I spit it all into my hand and presented it to Bella.

"Deal."

Bella's face scrunched up as she looked at the slimy shit in my hand. She was a Swan though, and sealed the deal. I laughed a hearty laugh as she immediately went to the sink and washed her hand.

"That was disgusting, Frankie." She snarled jokingly.

"Fuck off, Bellybutton. I hate that nickname." I cursed, wiping my hand on my leg. I brought the coffee cup to my lips sniffing the smell.

"You stop first." She replied as she sat across from me.

"Never."

"Well, then I guess you can live with it, _Frankie_." She emphasized the word. I knew she was enjoying pissing me off.

My sister knew how to get under my skin. Frankenstein had been the biggest monster my sister could think of as a child. Since the word was difficult to pronounce, she shortened it. I was the monster in both size and attitude towards any annoying little sister. I had to live with it when I let her know I hated it.

I dropped my cup off at the sink and headed out of the kitchen. Shit, shave and shower were my next task;unfortunately, Rose had other plans for me.

She appeared in the hall wearing nothing more than her bra, underwear and a smile that could make a dick hard. "Morning, Bear." She said, jumping into my arms.

"Morning, Rosie." I kissed her neck while lifting her up off the floor.

Yup, hard dick.

She pushed away from me as I dropped her carefully to the floor. She patted my chest and slipped under my arm and into the bathroom.

"Damn, Rosalie. I need in there." I twisted the knob on the door, realizing she had locked it.

"Talk to your sister about a second bathroom." Rose muffled through the door.

"I fucking swear, Rose, we're moving as soon as I get my first paycheck."

"Sorry, I already promised Bella to live here with her forever." She chuckled. _Damn!_

I huffed and headed for the bedroom. There was no way I would win that fight. Bella had Rose by the hair and Rose had me by the balls. I would buckle to anything Rose wanted.

I was really looking forward to this job now. I need to beat something, or at least sweat out the frustration these women were causing me.

**B&W**

I stepped inside the site office. The two room trailer was no different than any other office I'd been in. A large conference table, a shitload of filing cabinets, an architect's desk layered with blueprints and a desk with a computer.

Sitting at the computer was a thin guy would seemed to sit a little too proper and was a little to clean. That told me he was the site foreman. They were too stuck-up to get dirty or do any hard work.

"Hey, I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock." I said to the guy, knowing what his answer would be.

He spun around on the office chair. "You must be Swan?"

"Yeah," I answered, sticking out my hand.

I was expecting that I was going to have to be gentle with him. He barely came up to my shoulder and was less than half my weight. Fuck, was I wrong; this guy was strong for someone his size.

"Okay, let's go have a look around before the rest of the crew gets here." Jasper said, heading for the door.

Something told me this guy was all business no pleasure. I didn't see myself working here for long.

After going through the safety orientations, check listing all the necessary paperwork and getting a walk through of the site, I found myself being introduced to my crew. They all seemed like good guys.

"Shawn, Chris, Jack and Edward, this is your new supervisor, Emmett. He's got years of experience working on foundations, so look to him for the expertise." Jasper said as he slapped me on the shoulder.

He motioned me to the side as the guys started their morning routine. "All of them but Edward have the knowledge of both work-related experience and this site. Edward's only been in the business since we started this project so bear with him. He's a quick learner."

"Sure, no problem, I've had newbies before so I know how to take care of them." I answered. Something's up with this Edward guy, my gut was telling me so.

"Well, I'll let you get to work." Jasper said, again slapping me on the shoulder. He turned and headed back to the office.

I turned and watched the guys for a few minutes before checking out their work. The work was the best I had seen in a long time. The guys were chatty enough but they were very good at their job.

I noticed Edward was a little quiet; he didn't joke or interact with the others. He was doing a great job but seemed a little isolated. I wasn't sure what to make of it and decided to keep an eye on him.

Lunch came quicker than I thought possible. I noticed Bella's SUV parked in the crew lot. The girl had money but she didn't let people know it by the Explorer she drove. It was forest green with a shitload of rust. The look was definitely a deception. Under the hood was a V6 motor and with the automatic 4x4; she could climb mountains. I needed to steal the keys at some point.

I shouted, "Lunch, guys; one hour." I moved towards the metal fence, looking for Bella.

What I found confused the fuck out me. She was staring, her face completely unreadable. I looked around and couldn't figure out from all the activity what she could possibly be looking at.

I slipped through a small opening in the fence and stepped behind Bella. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her up in the air. She let out a terrified scream.

Fuck, the girl's got lungs.

"Damn, Belly, I'd like to keep my hearing for a while longer." I cursed as I dropped her back to the ground.

"Fuck off, Emmett. Does he work here?" Bella answered and questioned with her filthy mouth.

"Okay, stop the cryptic questions, _he_ who?" Only my sister knew how to irritate me.

"Edward Cullen." She had gone back to her staring.

"Yeah, why, do you know him?" His name was now ringing alarms off inside my head.

"I did a photo shoot the other day with him." Bella answered.

I mentally smacked myself in the head. Damn, Edward. That's the guy Rose was telling me about. The one Rose said had gotten under Bella's skin.

"What's wrong with you, woman? You look like a kid in a candy store." I didn't like this. I need to keep an eye on Edward.

I knew Bella too well. She had been replaced by a love-struck clone, and I didn't like this at all.

"Hey, Cullen," I called through the fence.

"What the hell are you doing, Emmett?" Bella hissed, hiding her face in her hair.

_Yup, just as I thought, the girl's got something for this guy._ My brother mode went into full swing.

"Checking out this guy," I answered with a growl.

"Why?" Bella sounded humiliated.

"Cause I want to know if I need to kick his ass." I answered as I turned back to the fence.

"Yes, Emmett?" Edward answered. Either he hadn't noticed Bella or wasn't interested in her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join my sister and me for lunch. I thought she could go over the progress she's made with your pictures." I motioned towards Bella.

Edward's head tilted, trying to see through Bella's hair. "Mis...Bella?"

Bella raised her head, her face was beet red. I knew I was going to pay later for this, but I needed to know for myself if Rose was right.

Had this guy finally cracked the armor of the great Isabella Swan, the scaredy cat of relationships? Was Bella falling for this guy? I need answers and since Bella wasn't the type to talk to me about this shit, I needed to find out the answers for myself.

"Hello, Edward...ummm..." Bella was at a loss for words. That was definitely a first.

"I would like to see how you're doing with my pictures." Edward seemed shy and...nervous?

Boy, this guy's insecure.

So, it was agreed, we were all going to lunch.

**B&W**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe Emmett had managed to pull this off. Somehow, I was sitting across from Edward, watching the silence between the three of us get more and more uncomfortable.

I also couldn't understand why Emmett was doing this to me or Edward. It wasn't like there was anything between us. Edward had his life, his family, and didn't even know I existed outside of being his photographer.

Sure, I had an attraction to him. I was human and a woman. Who wouldn't be attracted and fascinated by a man like Edward. It was obvious; however, there was a lot of baggage that came along with being with him. Plus, the man had a baby, so he had to be involved somehow with a woman.

I was currently connecting with the computer at the studio. I was grateful for having left it on. I didn't have to call and try to explain this predicament to Rose, even though I knew Emmett had already called her.

That man was going to feel his balls in his throat when he got home. I was beyond pissed at him for putting me in the situation. I was already having enough problems with my own thoughts and feelings; I didn't need Emmett pushing something that just wasn't going to happen.

The silence was broken when I displayed the photos I had chosen. I turned the laptop around and watched with amazement as Edward's eyes became brighter. The lines on his face became smooth. He was slowly coming to life. I loved being able to see him happier. You could see the difference in-between.

I pulled my chair around the table so we could look at the pictures together. Edward reached out and slowly stroked a picture of Angel. His breathing quickened, becoming shallow. Sitting with our arms touching, I could feel his body shaking.

"It's her." He whispered.

I sensed he wasn't talking about Angel. The picture he had focused on was a photo of Angel sitting with her back against his chest. The look on Angel's face was simply perfection. The chestnut brown of her eyes was highlighted by emerald green flakes. Her hair was soft curled locks of cinnamon. A smile played on her plump lips. The creamy, color of her skin contrasted against the pink warmth in her cheeks.

I reached out and laid my hand on Edward's leg. I leaned in, concentrating on the computer, bringing the picture up to full screen so he could appreciate the details. I knew the images on my computer did nothing to the picture. I couldn't wait to show him the originals at the studio.

I heard Emmett's sharp intake of air and looked over at him. His eyes were moving up and down from Edward's leg to his face. The look on his face was complete shock and dismay. His lips were moving but he seemed at a loss for words.

I turned my head in Edward's direction and witness the exact same look on his face. I lost myself. I have no idea what the problem is. I looked back towards Emmett and found him looking down at Edward's leg.

I followed his line of sight and watched my thumb running circles against Edward's knee. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience. I can feel the fabric of his jeans, the warmth of his body, but my hand is just visible to me. Trying to move it seemed impossible. The electrical current coursing through my hand, my arm, and into my brain was disconnecting me from myself.

I looked back towards Emmett, silently begging him to help me out of this suddenly awkward situation I had found myself in. I wasn't even sure why I had done it. Nothing made sense to me. I wasn't the touchy kind of girl; it wasn't me, but with Edward, everything was different.

Emmett's eyes met mine. I wasn't sure what the look was but I knew something in him had shifted. Whatever his motive was before for this lunch, it was gone and had been replaced by a new plan.

I chanced a glance in Edward's direction, and the look on his face floored me. His eyes were smoldering. A look of longing had been replaced by the numb look I was used to. He had sucked his bottom lip in, biting down on it to hold himself in check. His body was stiff but vibrated as he reached out to cover my hand in his.

My heart soared as his warmth surrounded me, spreading through my body.

I was an addict and he was my heroin.

I needed my fix.

My mind went numb from the beauty of the small smile the crept up on his lips.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

I suddenly felt cold and unsatisfied. In one moment I had been in the glow of heaven, and the next I was standing on an iceberg in the middle of a starless night. I realized Edward had moved my hand from his leg and onto my own.

He had broken our connection.

I felt defeated and lost. I think Emmett sensed it because he looked over at the waiter who had so rudely interrupted my moment of bliss.

Emmett felt my pain.

"Well, since you seem so eager, I guess we are." He nearly growled at the young boy. He turned his attention to Edward. "Edward, what would you like?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you, Emmett." Edward answered quietly as he went back to examining the photos.

"Edward, I invited you to lunch, the least you can do is eat. Besides, since Bella's showing you pictures, it's now become a business expense for her. Go crazy and order the surf and turf." Emmett chuckled.

I reacted before I thought about what I was doing. My foot, carried by the momentum of sisterly hate, connecting with Emmett's shin, as shades of purples and reds, course across his face like a kaleidoscope.

I giggled, "Serves you right, you big oaf. You're cheap and you know it." I looked at Edward, noticing the tension from a moment ago was gone. "I'm ignoring him for the rest of the day. Would you let him know for me?"

There was a small change in Edward's demeanor. His shell seemed to have cracked just a little. He looked from me to Emmett and must have sensed the sibling kidding that was happening and answered, "Of course, Bella." He turned to Emmett. "You're in trouble."

I was floored. For the first time since I had met Edward, I felt there was more to him than the morbid loneliness I had seen far too often. He had more than a two-dimensional persona. He had a sense of humor and I liked that.

"Finally, I have a man to defend me." I stated with a genuine smile. I could feel my eyes mentally rolling as I replayed the words inside my head.

_Smack yourself stupid, Bella._

I must've had a sign glued to my back the said 'Open mouth and insert foot'. I didn't quite know how Edward was going to react to my foolish comment.

Emmett gave Edward a slap on the shoulder. "Good luck, man, you're gonna need it."

Edward and I both looked at each other, the look of confusion mirrored between us. I don't think either of us understood what Emmett meant by the statement.

I looked again at the picture that had captured Edward's attention. I suddenly realized something that hadn't occured to me before. Where was Angel's mother? I had never met the woman but obviously, she had to be somewhere. It's very rare for a mother not to show for a child's photo shoot.

My thought process suddenly did a 180 as I realized this whole scenario was wrong. I was behaving like the other woman. Edward had a daughter who had a mother, Edward's significant other. I couldn't allow myself these feelings for him. I had to fight them and smash them into the dirt. I was also a woman who didn't play these needy games with any man.

_I am Isabella Marie Swan, confirmed __bachelorette__, and I am not falling for a potentially married man._

I sighed to myself. _I am in trouble._

**How do you feel about Bella's whiplash?**

**Rec'd**

**The Art of Getting Fluffed** by **ChocolateSparrow**

**Summary:**

Like every professional, Edward Cullen needs the right tools for the job. But what happens when they just don't work anymore? Cue Bella Swan, an expert of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The adventures of Pornward and Fluffella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are everything to me.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are my one in a million.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Let's hear from Edward.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV**

_I wrap my arms tighter around my beautiful wife, reveling in her warmth. My favorite time of day with her is early morning. I enjoy watching the peaceful look on her face as she awakens from her beautiful dreams, the simple smile playing on her full lips. They beg to be kissed._

_I lean in and gently pressed my lips against hers, breathing in her heavenly scent. I feel the smile, ever present, loving every moment of my bliss. She's my world. I never want to sleep; I don't want to miss a moment of my life with her._

_She stiffens and pulls back from me, a mixture of shock and joy on her face as she slowly lowers her eyes to her swollen abdomen. My eyes slowly follow hers as she places her hand over her stomach._

"_It's time."_

I opened my eyes, tears running freely down my face. The same beautiful dream every night leaves me in shattered ruins in the morning. I'm nothing without her. I walk through my day, an empty shell of the man I use to be. She was the reason my life was shining bright. All day, all I wanted was to get home and be with her. She was my motivation, my inspiration. She was gave me everything I needed.

Without her, I am nothing.

I am a book without a story.

The sound of the cry in the crib is the only reason I go on.

_She needs me. I'm all this innocent child has in the world. She's the living proof that my true love ever existed. She is the only link I have to my past. She is the most beautiful gift my wife had given me, but I was the only one able to enjoy it._

I crawled out of my bed and stepped over to the crib, lifting Angel out. "Good morning, daddy's little angel." I smiled at the sight of her little face.

I carried her over to the change table, preparing her for the day ahead. I changed her diaper which didn't diminish her wail. She was demanding and very impatient.

I cradled her to my chest, leaving the room and heading down the hallway to the kitchen. I was grateful to my parents for giving me the master bedroom on the main floor. It made things so much more convenient for Angel's feedings when she was younger. It made everything more convinent.

No sooner have I entered the kitchen when all my parental rights to my daughter are stolen from me.

My mother had scooped Angel from me, nodding her head towards the coffeepot on the counter. "Good morning, Angelina." She tickled the baby's tummy.

"Mom, she needs her breakfast." I said, without acknowledging my mother's lack of good morning to me.

"Edward, I managed to raise both you and Alice without any damage. I think I know how to take care of my sweet little granddaughter." My mother argued jokingly. She turned her attention back to Angel. "Daddy's a scatterbrain. Do you know what that is, baby girl?"

"Esme, I doubt the child will answer you." My father interjected. He sat at the kitchen table enjoying the morning paper.

My parents were the practical type. Neither of them sugar-coated anything and definitely stated the obvious. It was the reason I loved them. They had kept me from falling into a canyon of depression when Angel was born.

"Of course, she can't answer me, Carlisle, but she knows what I'm saying. She understands far more than you realize." Mom moved to the counter, retrieving Angel's breakfast from the cupboard. She was a natural. She handled everything flawlessly.

"Mom, she's just a baby." Alice said with a sigh.

I shook my head, wondering why anyone bothered arguing with Mom. I grabbed my coffee mug and sat at the table, inhaling the aroma.

"It doesn't matter, she's intelligent and I know she understands." Mom stated.

"Alice, you know you're gonna lose this argument, right?" I uttered. I loved my family but wasn't up for this. Their easy attitude seemed wrong.

Mornings were always the toughest on me. The world continued around me while I struggled to catch up. It was mornings like this that reminded me of what I had lost, what my wife was missing. It was these mornings that made me want to give up.

Alice hung her head in defeat, "Whatever, Edward." She turned her attention towards me. "So, Mom said you saw a few of the pictures that Bella took for you."

I took a deep breath, hoping Alice wasn't going to start this again. "Yeah, the new foreman is her brother."

"Okay, and..." Alice was pushing for more information.

"There are a few nice pictures." I added.

"Details here, Edward. More than one, sentence answers would be nice." Alice huffed. "How did you end up looking at the pictures?"

"Alice?" Dad asked from behind the newspaper.

"What? I'm allowed to be curious, aren't I?" Alice countered. Her curiousity usually meant she was scheming. I knew what she was doing, and I didn't like it at all.

"I guess Emmett and Bella were going to lunch and he invited me. She showed me them there, at the diner." I answered. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. Well, it was a big deal, but I didn't need my nosey sister knowing that.

"When will we see these pictures, Edward?" Dad asked, looking up from the paper. He had a way of distracting and diffusing difficult situations.

"I made an appointment for later today to look at them." I walked towards the sink, disposing of my coffee mug. "I have to get ready for work."

"I thought you didn't work Saturday's?" Mom asked.

"Jasper asked me to help him out, so I'm kinda working." I kissed Angel on the forehead, running my hand over her downy curls. "I love you, Daddy's angel."

"But, Edward, Angel sees so little of you." Mom commented.

"Mom, I need to work. I have bills to pay." I countered, turning to leave the kitchen. I knew Mom worried about me; she approached her worry from a different angle each time she said it.

"Get dressed in the bathroom and I'll pack you a change of clothes." Alice offered.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Why?"

"Come on, Edward. Don't you think it would be polite to go to the studio at least resembling a human being?" Her logic was definitely clear, but I was wondering why it mattered?

"Fine, but I don't see why it makes a difference. She's seen me in my work clothes before." I conceded.

"It just does." Alice retorted.

I knew Alice was scheming some plan, I just wondered what it was and why. With Alice, there was never a way out. If she had a plan, whatever it was, I just had to go with it.

**B&W**

I walked into the office, looking around for Jasper. Of course, he's sitting at the computer, double checking the blueprints.

Most people would think that's all he ever did. Jasper, however, wasn't the typical boss. His overalls were covered in dust and mud. He was a rugged man, who worked behind the scenes, finishing up the little things that others took for granted. He cleaned up the job site, helping to save the project money, instead of hiring a labourer. He was good at his job, and never seemed to falter.

"Hey, Jazz. Mind if I use the room to change?" I asked.

I'm waved into the second room of the trailer. "Why are you changing anyways?" He asked, swinging around on the office chair.

"Your wife insisted on me looking human for my appointment with Bella." I answered.

"Yeah, well, your little sister never insists on anything without a reason, so spill."

"I don't know, Jazz. She's been acting weird since the photo shoot. What's up with her? She must've told you something." I knew this conversation wasn't going to answer anything.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Edward, but she _is_ up to something, and I have a feeling you're at the center of it. I feel sorry for you." Jasper gave me a sympathetic look.

"I wish people would stop feeling sorry for me." I head into the back room to change.

"That's not what I meant, Edward." Jasper called.

"I know, Jasper. I'm just getting tired of hearing those words." I called back, closing the door, thankfully ending the conversation.

Up till a week ago, I thought I knew what my life was going to be like; work and Angel. I needed to work. I had no choice in that. Extended medical was something I hadn't been able to afford. I didn't have the money to sit home and wallow away in sorrow. I wasn't allowed to have the time to grieve. I didn't want the time to grieve anyways. It would allow me to realize everything that had happened. Angela was gone and that I was now on my own.

Now, things were different.

Bella Swan had shown me a little compassion. She knew something was wrong and hadn't treated me like a glass house. Instead, she walked around, rearranging the furniture.

I doubt she even knew she had brought me a ray of hope. I made sure not to show it. I didn't need any complications in my already complicated life. That had to be what Alice was up to. She wanted to encourage the complications.

I thought back to the first day I had met Bella. There was something about her and her attitude towards me. She knew something wasn't right, but instead of being sad for me, she had been compassionate. I knew she felt that spark between us as much as I had when I touched her. I felt more alive in that moment than I had in a long time. She was allowing me to see a light, it wasn't so dark when I was around her.

The consultation had been so much more than I had been expecting. I had walked in to find her curled up on the floor, shaking. I felt the sudden urge to hold and protect her, but that didn't last too long. She had rebounded quickly. I got the feeling her life was full of life and adventure. She was independent and free. I had momentarily wished I could have that type of life back.

When she had taken my hand, I felt the spark again. Things seemed so natural with her. I still felt the need for it. She had been so carefree till we sat down to talk about the shoot. She was extremely professional but also very kind. She didn't treat me like I was completely stupid about what I was getting into. She had been patient, explaining the process to me. She was very generous, sharing her knowledge and opinions freely.

The photo shoot, hell, I still don't know what happened there. We had both come to life. She was totally immersed in her passion and I was wrapped up in the only thing I felt any emotions for in life, Angel. It had been the only time when both of us had completely dropped our walls.

I didn't know why she had walls, but I had been living behind them for a while now, so I knew what they looked like. She had thick walls that would take a lot to break through, and I felt the longing to help her step through them. I didn't know why, but there was something about her that made me want to show her a life she deserved to live. She deserved to be happy; she wasn't meant to hide behind the shadow of those walls.

Lunch with her and Emmett had been so strange. The picture she showed me of Angel had been so surreal; she looked so much like her mother. My heart was broken in that moment, but it also soared to the sun and back. I felt so torn. I wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

That's where things changed.

Bella's hand on my leg.

I still couldn't get the feeling of her warmth out of my head. That perplexing spark had been there again. It felt right, no, perfect. I wanted to hold her and feel it flow through my whole body.

I didn't want to give Bella mixed signals though. I couldn't be with someone like Bella Swan. She was so full of life, I would only bring her down. She didn't deserve it, but the idea of exploring a relationship with her was exhilarating.

I wanted more.

I was so confused.

I found myself pulled from my thoughts as I walked into the studio. Bella was standing behind the counter, talking to a woman.

"I'll be right with you, Edward." Her warm smile lit up her face as she acknowledged my presence.

I nodded and moved to examine the photos on the walls. I listened to her conversation with the woman, enjoying the musical tone in her words.

"...with the green screen we could add any background you want." She stated.

"So, what you're telling me is the ocean won't look fake or two-dimensional?" The woman asked.

"No, not at all. However, I would still rather take the pictures in the real setting." She answered.

"The ocean air doesn't agree with me. I want it done this way." The woman argued.

"That's fine, I have the programs to make it look perfect for you, Mrs. Murphy." I could hear Bella crack under the pressure. I felt bad for her but wasn't quite sure why.

"Good, now I have time next Tuesday for the shoot." Mrs. Murphy stated.

"I would like to do a consultation first. We have some things to discuss before the shoot." Bella countered.

"I don't need any of that. I'll wear a bathing suit and pose on a rock or something like that. Other than that, we have nothing to discuss."

"All right, let me see what time I have available on Tuesday." Bella played with the mouse and looked back up. "Will 10AM work for you, Mrs. Murphy?"

I could hear the annoyance in her voice. This was not her way of doing things. Bella thanked the woman, who then walked out the door without another word. Her lack of manners astounded me.

"Edward, thank you for coming, I've been so excited to show you the photos." Bella's voice was so relaxed and mellow compared to a moment ago. She stepped forward, holding her hand out.

I could see she was craving that spark as much as I was. I reached out my hand, hoping it was there but dreading it too. As soon as our hands touch I felt complete. I felt that my world was whole once again. The warmth that flowed through my body was such a rush.

It also reminded me of my loss and crashed me back to the ground. I held my emotions in check. I didn't want her to think she was the reason for my hurt. In fact, she was the reason I was slowly able to see the light.

"You just showed me the pictures yesterday." I answered her.

"Oh, Edward, that laptop doesn't show you anything. The photos are amazing. You have to see them in all their glory." Her joyful tone was contagious. She was really excited about showing me her work.

"I would love to see them." I said with a smile. She was so full of life when she was in her element. She really had a passion for her work.

I followed her down the hall as she spoke. "I'm so sorry for Emmett's behavior yesterday."

"He's a good guy, Bella. I didn't notice anything wrong with him." I retorted.

"Oh, good, I was worried he had stepped over a line." She said as she motioned me into a large room.

I wasn't sure what line he had purposely crossed, but I had been fine with the lunch. It had been nice to spend time with people who didn't know about my past and feel the need to pity me. It had been refreshing.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She left for coffee a while ago. She really has it bad for your daughter." Bella answered nonchalantly.

I was confused by the mention of Angel "My daughter?"

"Yes, Alice came by a little while ago to wait for you. Rose was heading out for coffee and invited Alice along." Bella stated, sitting behind the desk. "You didn't know?"

"I was planning on walking home. Alice must have decided all this after I left this morning." I now knew for sure that Alice was up to something. She was setting me up but why? _Come on, Edward, even you're not that dense._

"She's very thoughtful, Edward. I like your one in a million."

"Yeah, she is definitely that." I agreed. I was sure we both had different reasons for the definition Alice in that moment.

Bella flicked off the overhead light and turned on the projector facing the wall. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked up to find a picture of my daughter and I spread across the white wall.

The pink glow of the background reflected in Angel's cheeks and lips. Her angelic face showed one of the many reasons I had chosen her name. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at me as I held her. Her tiny hand was wrapped around one of my fingers and the other was reaching out for my shirt.

The look on my face showed me an old version of myself; I was relaxed and comfortable. The lines on my face had been softened. There was a small smile on my lips, and my eyes were bright and full of life. I tried to remember what I was thinking at that moment but my mind was blank.

"I love this picture. You look so peaceful." Bella's voice was almost a whisper.

I wanted to chance a look at her but my eyes were glued to the wall as image after image appeared. Every one of them showed the love I had for Angel. My face reflected the feeling more and more.

Suddenly, the one photo that had mesmerized me at lunch appeared. I felt my light mood turn. I felt heavy and dark. The sadness sank into my heart, causing my breath to become rapid.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm..." I didn't know if I was okay. I felt the urge to let go. Let it all out. "...I don't...her face..."

I felt Bella's hand on my arm. Her thumb running circles against my skin. She had found the chink in my armor. She had inadvertently broken through all my defences. I didn't understand how she had done it. Suddenly I felt so tired of keeping everything inside.

I felt the tears rolls roll down my face. The lump in my throat left me unable to speak. I felt my body shake as I continued to look at the simple picture of Angel. Her face was so perfect. Her eyes reflected the innocence she had.

I felt Bella's arms pull me to her. I cradled my head into her shoulder. I breathed in her scent; she smelled of fresh strawberries. I felt her warmth surround me. Her hand ran softly through my hair. I cried and allowed all my pent up emotions loose. Her body against mine or my body against her, as wrong as it was, it felt good.

I felt so vulnerable and unmanly but the angelic look of Angel was too much for me. I couldn't take another moment of being strong. I was at my breaking point. I was broken and finally feeling the emotions that came along with it.

I could hear Bella speaking through my sobs. I didn't hear the words just the soothing feel of her voice. She was simply caring for me, allowing me the time to work through my rush of emotions. She was gentle and patient as I continued to feel the pain and release it through my tears.

As the heaviness in my heart lightened, my tears became less. I pulled back from Bella's embrace to find a look in her eyes that amazed me. She was full of love and compassion, without pity or sorrow for me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled a little for her benefit. She shook her head and smiled back at me.

"Stop trying to be so strong, Edward. Let it out." She breathed. "It's okay to feel…"

"I'm such a wimp. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be burdening you with all this." I felt so stupid for my breakdown.

"Never apologize for being human. I can see something's happened to you." She said in a soft voice. "Edward, what is it about this photo that affects you so much?"

I looked up at the picture and allowed the words to fall off my lips. "She's the spitting image of her mother. Oh god, Bella, I miss her so much." I answered as my body shook uncontrollably.

I allowed myself to be pulled back into Bella's warmth. I allowed my defenses to fall away and cried, truly cried for the first time, for my loss, Angel's loss and mostly for the life I would never have.

My wife was all I had; I never loved anyone like I loved her. We were so excited about the life we were about to start as a family. Everything was perfect, and now, I was so alone. I missed her and I knew I'd never see her again.

When she had died minutes after Angel's birth, my world had been torn in two. I had held Angel for hours, crying for someone to wake me up from the nightmare I was in. I wanted my world back. I wanted Angela to be alive and enjoying the miracle we had just brought into the world.

I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, it had happened so quickly. I had lost one of my two reasons for living. I had been a mental and emotional wreck since. Now, six months later, I was still an emotional mess but mentally I was slowly making my way back, for Angel's sake.

I felt so sorry for crying on Bella's shoulder. I don't know what it was that I felt with Bella, but at that moment, I didn't care.

…Her touch.

…Her voice.

…Her smell.

They were helping me more than anything.

**How much do you love them both right now?**

**Rec'd**

**Because of a Boy** by **cutestkidsmom **

**Summary:**

Edward is the son of an Autistic father. Bella is the mother of an Autistic son. What happens when their paths cross. Can they find peace and love with in the chaos. **(Complete with a sequel on the way)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Let's see what Rose and Alice have up their sleeve?**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 10**

**Rosalie**

I sat behind the desk in my office. I had been monitoring the front lobby on the cameras as I worked on the accounting aspect of the business. Well, actually, I was signing checks and attaching them to the correct bills. The accountant would be by Monday morning to pick them up.

I thought back to my conversation with Alice during the photo shoot and wondered if I should tell Bella about my discovery. Alice hadn't said anything specifically about Angel's mother, but I got the feeling she was gone. I didn't know if that meant dead, or just not in the picture. Either way, Bella was been wrong about him being married.

I knew Bella had an interest in Edward. Her behavior when he was around or even when his name was mentioned, told me everything I needed to know. She was falling for him. I could see the evidence and was totally shocked by it. I had never seen her like that.

I knew that I shouldn't get involved. I had pushed Bella once before and it had strengthened her resolve to be a bachelorette. I had been wrong then, but this time was different. Bella was acting with her heart, even if she didn't know it.

I heard the bell ring in the lobby and looked over at the monitor, smiling at the image being displayed. My help had arrived, I hoped. I headed up front to find a way to create a brainstorming session. I had to tread lightly, test the waters to see if I could make something happen.

"Alice, what a pleasure to see you again," I said, rounding the corner.

"Hi, Rosalie." Alice answered.

"Please, just call me Rose. I have too many people who call me by my full name and I actually hate it." I sighed.

"Okay, Rose. I was wondering if Edward had made it here yet." Alice asked, while picking Angel up out of the stroller.

"No, but he's not due for another half-hour."

"Do you mind if I hang around and wait for him? I thought since I was nearby I would pick him up." Alice placed Angel against her chest and bounced her.

"That would be fine, Alice. I was actually hoping I would have a chance to talk to you," I stated. I thought I might be able to talk to Alice about my idea, but unfortunately, Bella had other plans.

"Alice, hi," Bella said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Bella, how are you doing?" Alice seemed genuinely interested in Bella.

I had a strange feeling that Alice was up to something. Call it an instinct, but the way her eyes were checking Bella over told me something was definitely up. She was studying Bella.

"I'm fine, Alice. Thank you for asking." Bella said.

"Alice came to pick up Edward, but she's pretty early." I interrupted. I needed a way of talking to Alice without Bella around.

"That's fine, Roses. She's more than welcome to wait."

"Yeah, well, I thought since she's so early and I know that the follow-ups can take a while, I'd take her and Angel to the shop for coffee." I knew I was rambling.

Bella squinted her eyes in my direction, knowing full well that I was up to something. Being her father's child, she wouldn't stop till she figured it out; Bella was a super-sleuth.

"Rose, what's up with you?" She questioned. The tone in her voice confirmed she was in detective mode.

"Nothing, I just thought..."

"I know what you thought, I heard you the first time. Now, answer my question." Bella was getting irritated and I knew the threats would soon follow.

"Can't I just be nice?" I shot back innocently.

"Rosalie Hale, tell me one time in your life you've been nice without a reason." Bella stepped up to me.

I placed my hands on my hips, faking insult at her accusation. "What about that time in New York when I volunteered at the homeless shelter?"

"Well, Peter, you weren't doing that out of kindness. You were doing that as part of your probation order." Bella stated.

"Peter?" I didn't understand the name. That was the first on my list of many comments about her statement.

Alice giggled.

"What?" I asked still totally lost.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror when you stand like that?" Alice laughed, placing Angel back in the stroller.

"No." A simple reply, but as I looked down at myself I realized what Bella was referring to. I actually was standing with my legs spread apart and my hands curled up in balls against my hips.

Bella was turning red from holding back her own laugh. "You really should sometime. You'd see what you truly look like."

I pulled my legs together and lowered my hands down my side. "You are both evil."

"Hey, don't drag me into this. She said it not me." Alice chuckled. "But I would love to hear more about this volunteer work you did and why?" She actually did the quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word 'volunteer'.

"Oh, it's a great story. Rose was in this clothing shop; she has a fetish for clothing. Anyway, she was walking out of the store when security stopped her. She'd forgotten to remove the bra she had tried, and she'd left hers in the change room." Bella was getting a kick out of telling this horrible story.

"Listen, we both know it was an accident. My bra cost ten times more than the one I was wearing. The judge didn't buy it and put me on probation with community service." I recalled the story and stamped my foot.

Alice dropped into the chair, holding her sides to keep them from splitting.

"Thanks, I'm going for coffee, and now, you don't get any." I growled at Bella and turned into Alice's direction. "Would you like to grab some coffee with me? I can tell you about the first time I slept over at Bella's place."

I could see out of the corner of my eye the look of horror on Bella's face. Alice was also looking at Bella, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Something tells me, I'm about to hear a blackmail story." Alice answered as she stood and turned the stroller around.

I walked over to the door, holding it open for Alice and looked back at Bella. Her eyes were tight and her lips pursed. She was pissed, but as the saying goes _payback's a bitch_.

Making sure to keep the door open, I called out loud enough to for Bella to hear, "Alice, do you remember those PJ's with the booties and hoodies with the bunny ears?" I could almost feel Bella throwing daggers at me. She was going to hate me for this.

The last thing I heard was Bella cursing something about the door and my perfect ass. Well, she didn't say perfect but I knew she was thinking it.

"...so in the morning, I woke up to find Bella still asleep, sucking on a bunny ear." I giggled as Alice laughed out loud. "My mom took a picture and I still have it hidden from Bella."

"So, it is a blackmail story?" Alice chuckled as we entered the cafe.

"Yup, and one I keep telling without retaliation. I know someday she'll pay me back for telling it." I loved telling that story, and every time I did, I made Bella sound like she was about ten; the truth was, she was only five.

"You've known Bella a long time?" Alice asked as we sat down at one of the tables in the back. She checked on Angel, making sure she was comfortable.

"Since we were four years old," I answered.

"Wow, you're best friends then?" Alice asked as she turned her full attention back to me.

"Oh, Alice, we're more than that. Bella and I are best friends, sisters; we're each other's support and protectors. I'm engaged to her brother, but Bella doesn't know yet. Emmett and I are planning a Christmas reveal of it." I said as the waitress stepped up to the table.

"I'll have coffee, black." Alice said softly.

There was something about Alice's sudden change that gave me a strange feeling. I pulled out the menu and looked over it quickly. "Coffee, two sweeteners, and two pieces of apple pie, please."

As the waitress walked away, I looked at Alice as she reached for her purse. I decided to cancel her plan before she even started. "Put your money away, Alice; my treat."

"Thank you, Rose." Alice replied, putting her purse away. "So, Bella? What kind of person is she?"

"What's with all the questions about Bella?" She was up to something and I wondered if we had the same idea.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious." Alice apologized as the waitress returned with the coffee and pie.

"Don't apologize, listen, I'm curious too." I admitted as I opened the sweeteners. "Okay, so let's clear the air and see if we're on the same page."

"Okay." Alice said slowly. She seemed nervous as to where I was going with this conversation.

I took a deep breath, not sure exactly how to approach my questions about Edward. He had lost someone dear to him and that information may be a touchy subject, not just with him but Alice too.

"Something's changed in Bella over the past week. She seems to be questioning...no, fighting everything she believes. I think it has something to do with your brother." I thought that honesty was the best policy.

Alice gave a sigh of relief. "I've noticed a change in Edward too. He's fighting it since he's still grieving, but Rose, he's coming to life."

"He lost Angel's mother?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, she died." Alice's look told me she was also suffering over the loss. "I really thought the brother I knew had died with her, but I've seen him coming back. It's not constant but it's there."

I thought about what she was saying. She wasn't grieving only over the loss of Angel's mother, for but her brother too. Obviously they had a special sibling bond and the pain was still fresh. You never forget about someone you love that quickly, if ever, but the pain would lessen as time went on.

This was going to be a harder plan to execute than I originally thought. Should I even try? Edward needed time to grieve. They were each other's support. Like anyone who had lost a loved one, they were trying to get through this together. It was only right, but Alice should have an input with this plan, if there was one.

"Rose, what are you thinking?" Alice asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Look, Alice, we don't know each other, but I know Bella. She's got feelings for Edward. I'm worried that she'll close herself off to the world if she continues this way of thinking. I thought Edward could be the key, but he seems to be too vulnerable to bring her out of the prison she's locked herself in." I admitted.

I couldn't do something like that to Edward. I didn't even know him, but it wasn't fair to involve him with Bella when it could possibly backfire and he would suffer a second time.

"What prison is she locked in?" Alice asked sincerely.

"Bella doesn't believe there is a true love. You know the raw and powerful kind. She watched her parents' marriage fall apart before her eyes. They grew in different directions. Not only did Bella and Emmett suffer from the divorce, but Charlie, Bella's dad, suffered too. He still loved Renee and took it hard for years. She didn't have a good example of what love is or what it can be."

"How old were they?" Alice asked. I could see her gathering information to come to a final decision about what I was proposing.

"Bella was eight and Emmett was ten. They suffered a lot because of the divorce. Bella moved to Phoenix with her mom, leaving Emmett, her dad and me behind. It changed her. She's convinced that every relationship is destined to fail. Actually, no, that's not right. She convinced any man she involves herself with, the relationship will fail."

"I don't understand." Alice was truly confused.

"Bella's like her mom more than her dad. She is a free spirit and stubborn as hell. Thanks to that she thinks that if her mom walked that easily so can she. She doesn't want to become like her and make children suffer because of it." I confessed.

"Wow, she's a complicated person; a little warped, but still complicated."

"Welcome to the world of Bella." I smiled. I decided that New York and Alec was best left out of this conversation. I had already messed up enough with that subject.

"Edward's the complete opposite. He lives for love, relationships and family. He wanted it all as a child. My family has always been tight and loving." Alice offered. "Since Angela died, he's been shut down. It's wonderful to see him coming back."

"Angela?" I put the two and two together. Angel was named as a reminder of her mother, Edward's wife.

"She was a beautiful person, Rose. I loved her like you love Bella. I was heartbroken when she died, but Edward was devastated. She was the type who would give you the shirt off her back. She was talented; she had a wonderful singing voice. She was everything to him and it all happened so fast." Alice fell silent.

I knew Alice had so much more she wanted to say, but was holding back for some reason. I wasn't going to push. When Alice was ready to talk she would. For now she was satisfied with the information she had given.

"I don't think it's a good thing to try and match-make them, Alice. I was wrong for even thinking it." I stated.

"You're not wrong, Rose, they need each other. Edward has so much love to give, it's who he is. Bella's already bringing him back. She needs to know how easy love can be when it's true and pure." Alice argued, sipping the last of her coffee.

"But, Edward just lost his wife, his true love. Isn't it a little soon?" I wasn't convinced so much about Alice's reasoning as the timing.

"Maybe, yes, but if we push just enough for them to be friends, maybe as time goes on they'll naturally gravitate towards each other. They'll fill in the parts that each is missing in their lives. And if they don't, they will still have a wonderful friendship."

Alice had a poetic vocabulary and I felt myself gravitating towards her. I wasn't sure how or why but I knew she would be a great asset in the studio. I needed to talk to Bella about finding her a job with us.

"You have that much faith in the both of them?" I asked.

"They're both broken, Rose. They can heal each other just by being friends. I feel it, something's telling me this is the right thing to do."

We walked back down the street, trying to figure out a plan outside the studio, to get Edward and Bella together. Because of Edward's situation, he wasn't likely to go to JP's or any other place like that. And Bella wasn't the type to go hang out in a child friendly environment like Edward would do.

We continued to run through ideas till Alice mentioned Edward's love for taking Angel for long walks.

"Wait, Alice! That's it. Bella loves taking nature pictures. If we can get Edward to the right park and just happen to bump into Bella, we could just let nature take over." I jumped around in a circle with glee.

"Discovery Park?" Alice offered.

"Perfect. There are lots of trails for Edward and lots of natural beauty for Bella to explore. We just need to work out how to get them in the same place at the same time." I confirmed, as we arrived back at the studio.

"Give me your number and I'll call you to figure it all out." Alice said, pulling out her cell phone.

I put in my name and number and handed the phone back, before opening the door for her. We walked in with a plan. The rest would be up to Edward and Bella.

I moved down the hallway, searching out Bella. I stopped short as she and Edward exited the conference room. The looks on their faces were unreadable, but it was obvious that Edward had been crying. He wasn't hiding the fact, but the look of pure exhaustion on his face made my heart scream out to hold him. There was no doubt, he was still grieving, and obviously, it was hard.

I understood why Bella had this desire to protect him. He was so broken and helpless. Thanks to Alice, everything I now knew convinced me that such a wonderful and caring man didn't deserve to hurt this much.

Bella on the other hand, looked just as broken; she was emotionally exhausted. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell, but I knew her, she was my other half. I could see she was lighter and more open to everything. It was almost impossible to explain it to myself, but she was a different person than I had seen an hour ago.

I looked at Alice, and the look on her face was pure disbelief. She knew something had happened, hell, anyone would've been able to tell. The question was what? She looked over at me, the tears were there in her eyes, refusing to fall. She gave me a small smile. She understood her brother and I sensed whatever had happened had been a good thing.

The silence was broken by a small whimper from within the stroller. Edward was immediately there, pulling Angel out, cradling her in his arms. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. The sadness in his eyes was replaced by love and affection. I knew that the moment was over but wouldn't be forgotten.

Alice pulled me into her embrace. "Thanks for coffee, Rose, I hope you, Bella and I can get together and have some girl-time. I think we're going to be good friends."

I tightened my hug and replied, "Definitely; call me."

Alice pulled back and turned the stroller around pushing it out the door as Edward silently held it open. I watched as Edward looked past me and smiled at Bella and mouthed the words _thank you_.

I turned my head to see Bella's face. She was smiling and mouth back _you're welcome_. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard getting these two together.

Maybe they were already becoming friends without our help.

I still questioned if the plan Alice and I had hatched was the right thing to do. Should we really do this or should we let them figure this out for themselves? I knew they were already under each other's skin and under the circumstances they needed each other. They could be more than friends; maybe not now, but maybe someday.

**What do you think of Rose and Alice's plan?**

**Rec'd**

**Uncertain** by **theonlykyla**

**Summary:**

Bella isn't used to finding herself in situations like this. She's typically a good girl, like to have fun and be carefree. But, then she met 'Masen' and her life changed forever. Edward Masen saw his future in her eyes...but left her anyway. Can they find themselves back together? Or will the uncertainty of their future continue to hang in the balance? **(Complete)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**And the ride truly begins.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 11**

_Angel – Within Temptation_

_For your listening pleasure_

**Bella**

I pulled the ear buds out as I stepped into the house. It had been a long day, and despite Rose's advice, I had decided to go for a walk after locking up the studio.

Rose was a worry-wart; she thought the streets of Seattle were far too dangerous to walk by myself and offered to come with me. To my surprise, she had told me that Emmett had given her lessons in Taekwondo while I had been living in Phoenix. She thought that both of us would have a better chance walking through the dark streets.

I needed some time to myself; I had to get some of my thoughts straightened out. Having her along would've been a distraction and I didn't need that at the time.

Edward, a basic stranger, had been my main topic lately. My emotions swirled around him and Angel. Now, to top it off, I had his loss to add to my thoughts. I called it a loss because saying it any other way sounded morbid.

I had walked for the first couple of blocks but my mind was so cluttered with thoughts about everything I had learned, I had decided to run for a while. I wasn't really dressed for it, but hell, I needed to shake it all for a while.

I had been crisscrossing the city and didn't realize how late it was until two hours later when I found myself five miles from the house. I called a cab and took it home. I was now exhausted and looking forward to my bed.

I threw the iPod down on the counter. The house was quiet, which for a Saturday night wasn't unusual. I figured Emmett and Rose had gone out for the night.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I drank the water down and tossed the bottle in the recycling. I searched the fridge for something to eat and settled on an apple. I headed to the bathroom to quickly wash up.

I was in the hallway when it happened. The sound barely reached my ears at first, but suddenly, the scream was undeniable. Rose's giggle followed quickly behind Emmett's outburst. I knew I didn't want to know what those two were doing in that bedroom and continued quickly to the bathroom.

I closed the door and was about to turn on the tap when the unthinkable happened. A rhythmic beating vibrated the wall, matched in time with Rose's moan.

I raced out of the bathroom and threw myself on the couch. I curled up into a ball not sure what to think or do. I pulled my legs up against my chest, rocking my body back and forth. I felt violated and traumatized. I didn't want to hear them.

Emmett let out another scream. Now, I realized it wasn't a scream as much as it was an animalistic growl. I could feel my body shudder, my face cringing as I slammed my hands over my ears. I could feel my stomach flopping around in circles.

As soon as Rose screamed 'fuck me harder' and 'spank my ass', I flew off the couch and yanked my iPod off the counter. _I'm gonna kill them both._ I cupped my ears, trying desperately to drown out Rose's words from bouncing around inside my head. I would never be able to look at her in the eyes without hearing those words.

The music slowly lulled me into a place of peace and solitude. After a day like today I needed to escape from my thoughts, feelings and my brother and his kinky girlfriend, who was not only his kinky girlfriend but my best friend. That thought only made me sick to my stomach.

I closed my eyes, laid down on the couch and thought about my meadow back home. My imagination remembered every detail clearly.

The golden hues of the reds and yellows of the flowers were highlighted by the rarely seen sun. The morning dew sparkled off the blades of green grass. The forest smell was fresh and exhilarating.

I stood in the middle of the meadow basking in the warmth of the sun. I twirled slowly in a circle causing the marvelous colors to warp into a rainbow. I saw a color that didn't seem to belong. I knew these colors; I'd imagined them for years.

I slowed and focused on the small blur of purple moving towards me, and I realized that it was a child. I looked around trying to find her parents. She reached out her little arms, searching for something or someone. I moved towards her, feeling the need to hold and protect her.

As she came closer, I could see the purple sundress was tight around her body and flowed down to her knees. The smile on her face brightened like the sun against my face. Her eyes were the most amazing color. I recognized them. I'd seen them many times thanks to my photographs. The chestnut brown was undeniable.

I reached down and scooped her into my arms. She was about four or five years old and beautiful like her father. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. Her tiny lips kissed my cheek as I looked toward the line of trees on the far end of the meadow.

I felt a smile spread across my lips as Edward stepped out from within the trees. I moved forward as I held Angel tight to my chest, her tiny legs wrapped around my waist.

As I neared Edward, I saw he was cradling something small and fragile in his arms. Everything felt perfect, natural. As I finished the distance between us, I saw clearly the object Edward was carrying.

I reach out and pull back the blanket, revealing an empty space. The shape was there but where there should've have been something there was nothing. The area was void of any substance.

"Bella."

The word seemed wrong coming off of Edward's lips. I frowned, squinting my eyes to see him better through the blaring light.

"Bella."

The voice was louder, unsupported, since Edward's lips didn't move in time to it.

"Isabella."

The voice sounds frantic, concerned. It demanded something from me.

My body shook as the sun disappeared, filling the meadow in darkness. I reached out, realizing my arms are empty, Angel was gone. Edward and the blanketed nothing float gently backwards and into the woods. I felt pressure on my arms as my body shook again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wake up!"

I open my eyes, looking up into Rose's ocean blue ones. "Rose?"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Her voice was harsh and strained.

"What...?" I still felt the fog of sleep creeping around inside my head.

"You must've fallen asleep on the couch." Rose clasped my hand, pulling me up.

I flexed my limbs, stretching out my muscles. The run last night had left me tight and sore. The dream, or whatever it had been had given me a headache. I headed for the bathroom for some pain killers.

As I opened the medicine cabinet, there was a bang against the wall. I knew Emmett had just slipped out of the bed on the other side. I screamed before I even realized what I was doing.

I stomped out of the bathroom, down the hall and banged my fisted against the bedroom door. "Frankenstein, get your ass out here now!"

I marched back up the hall and straight for the kitchen. I needed my morning elixir. I saw Rose had been a smart blonde this morning, and pulled the half-brewed pot, pouring the thick liquid into my favorite mug.

"Bella, the rest of the coffee is going to be weak if you do that." Rose complained, pulling her head out of the fridge.

I looked over at her and brought the mug to my lips. I sipped the black liquid and did my best imitation moan of her, that I could. The look of confusion was evident on her face.

I knew I would have to step it up a notch if I was going to achieve the payback.

I turned around and bent my body over the table. I looked back at Rose and announced. "Spank my ass."

The look on Rose's face went from confusion to enlightenment and then switched again. It morphed from embarrassment into mortification. The color on her face went from natural to pasty white to blood red.

She turned and slammed into Emmett in her attempt to escape both the kitchen and me. Their bodies landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. Rose tried without success to push her body off Emmett.

"Now, Rose!" I howled. "You're like a jackrabbit." As angry as I was about being so humiliated, I couldn't fail to see the opportunity to make the most of their present situation.

It was now Emmett's turn to show signs of confusion. "What the hell, Belly? What did you do to her now?" Emmett asked as he watched Rose race down the hall.

I knew that it was Emmett's turn to know how I felt. "Hey, Frankie, you guys should consider getting rid of the headboard before you break down the wall."

I could see the look of confusion still on his face. Nothing; was my brother's head that empty? I thought for a moment as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"By the way, Emmett, when did you start screaming like a banshee in the middle of the night?"

I watched as his shoulders tensed up and he hung his head. _Bingo!_ I got him. He knew what I was talking about now.

Emmett turned around and I knew I was wrong, totally wrong. He was trying to hold back a boisterous laugh. He failed miserably as the bellowing escaped his chest.

"Maybe next time you should let us know you're home." He chuckled. "I seem to remember you embarrassing me when you brought Tyler Crowley home."

I realized I was finished, I had been beaten this time. Well, half-beaten, I had succeeded with humiliating Rose. "Don't ever talk about that again, Emmett. I didn't sleep with Tyler."

"No, you didn't, but walking in on your little sister baring her body, damn, I had nightmares for a week." Emmett continued to poke the bear.

"Emmett, I was only six. God, you are unbelievable." I shouted, slamming my feet against the hardwood floor for effect as I left the room. He knew how to get to me, each and every single time.

**B&W**

My life was pathetic.

It was a gorgeously warm, sunny Sunday and I was sitting in front of a computer doing work. I was going over Mrs Murphy's request, I was Googling some pictures of the surrounding beaches, trying to find the perfect one. After her consultation, or lack of, I knew I didn't really didn't want to deal with a high maintenance attitude.

I had dealt with too many models in New York who thought they were the money pit the fashion designers needed. They had certain food, drinks and atmosphere specifications.

Stupid shit like pomegranates cut into quarters or baby carrots that had to be exactly four inches long. Nothing with sugar or artificial coloring was allowed on the set. Everything had to be organic.

Energy drinks had to be non-carbonated and shaken ten times before being place in their room, or mint tea, heated to three hundred degrees and then cooled to one hundred before it could be served.

The part that made me dislike those siliconed filled women the most was their demands on set. The lightening couldn't be too bright on their eyes or the temperature couldn't be too hot or too cold. The biggest problem with that demand was that the helpers were supposed to be able to read minds and determine when the temperature needed adjustment. They were so needy and demanding.

I continued to scan the different pictures of the beaches within an hour's drive of the city and didn't realize Rose had even walked into the room.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, coming around the desk.

I sighed, "Beaches for Mrs Murphy."

"What about West Point Lighthouse?" Rose offered.

I thought for a moment about the spot as I began pulling up Google pictures of the area. The lighthouse was on a point sticking out in the Puget Sound. It was on the western edge of Discovery Park. The pictures showed many types of beach environments that I was certain I could use.

"It could work." I replied.

"It would be perfect." Rose smiled. "You need some time in your favorite element to clear your head."

I could hear something in her voice that screamed at me to run while I had the chance. I wasn't sure why, but decided I was going to ignore my gut and go out and unwind for a few hours.

**B&W**

I could spend days in Discovery Park, enjoying the natural surroundings. I stepped cautiously over the roots of the large trees that criss-crossed the worn path.

The songs of the hundreds of different types of birds filtered into my ears. I wrapped the headphones around my iPod and put it in the outer pocket of my camera case. I pulled out my favorite camera and starting zooming in on some of the birds. Their colors, their feathers, the sun rays, it was the perfect setting.

There were miles of trails to wander and enjoy. I had never been to the meadow at the south end of the park so I slowly made my way there first. I was curious if it had any familiarity to my meadow.

I snapped more pictures of the many types of trees and some of the interesting formations. I could imagine using these photos as backdrops or even arrange photo-shoots here. I took some in black and white, and some in color. I liked the variation and it brought different emotions to the picture. I just wished that I had brought my wide angle lense, it would have brought a whole different vision.

"Wow, Bella, this place is beautiful." Rose said from behind me as we entered the meadow.

I had forgotten she was here. Nature was my friend and my peaceful solitude. It was easy to forget and get lost within the beauty, plus I was in my element, hidden behind the camera.

It wasn't nearly as miraculous as my meadow but this large meadow was surrounded by small trees and bushes opening up to a bluff at one end showing a beautiful view of Puget Sound.

Rose and I made our way back to Loop Trail and headed towards West Point Beach which was west of the meadow. It was my ultimate destination for the day. It was mid-afternoon and I wanted to try and capture some photos before the sun started to set.

We rounded a large Douglas-fir and were met by a remarkable sight. A short distance up, on a path that met up with ours was a figure I had recently begun to have vivid dreams of.

Rose jabbed me in the side and pointed ahead of us. "Is that who I think that is?"

I looked over at her, narrowing my eyes. Something in the expression on her face, the sound of her voice told me she had been expecting this. "I know that tone, Rosalie, this was your doing wasn't it?"

The guilty look of innocence on her face spoke volumes. She refused to meet my eyes. "I...I..ddd..didn't...do...anything." She stuttered giving herself away.

She got caught again.

"Sorry, Rose, but guilty as charged." I answered, knowing she had been a part of something that had Edward less than thirty feet up the path from us.

Edward had turned to the sound of our voices. The look on his face was one of pure astonishment. I could feel my body reacting to his intense eyes. The coiled snake that seemed to be permanently nested in my stomach tightened.

I had my camera in my trembling hands, wishing I could take pictures, many pictures of him that I would keep to myself. I couldn't fight the urge and zoomed in on his face. His eyes were trained on me, I didn't see pain or sadness, and he looked relaxed and alive as his eyes met mine through the lens. Something had changed again in him.

I captured the moment. The wind blew through his hair. The outdoors always brought out such a natural vibe. The pictures were perfect. My heart was pounding in my ribcage, I didn't know how I was feeling anymore, upset that Rosalie had planned this or simply happy to see him.

"Alice, Edward, hi." Rose called out.

"Hi, Rose." Alice answered back. "What are you doing here?"

I was certain that Alice had been involved in the plan too, but what the plan was continued to elude me. I lowered the camera and shot Alice a warning glance. She looked back and forth between Rose and me, the look was one of clarification. She knew that I knew.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

My body was admitting defeat to whatever power Edward had over me. I was on a constant high. My lungs pulled in more air; my skin was more sensitive to the gentle wind blowing through the trees. My eyes widened seeing more of my surroundings. My ears tingled with the sound of his voice filtering into them. I felt alive whenever he was near me.

"Hello, Edward." I answered as I stepped forward. His scent assaulted my senses. It reminded me of morning dew in the woods. Even the smells of Discovery Park failed in comparison.

I put one hand on his shoulder and was rewarded with electrifying waves lapping up my arm. I pulled back the blanket draped across his chest and found Angel sleeping in a baby carrier. She was simply beautiful; her features were tiny and perfect.

"What are you doing here?" Edward's breath washed over my face, sending shivers across my skin.

"Unfortunately, work." I sighed, momentarily brought out of my paradise.

"It's a beautiful place to be doing work. I'm envious of you, Bella."

I looked up, shocked as his comment. His green eyes blazed with a fire I hadn't seen before. It captured me and made me feel alive. "Envious of _me_. Why?"

"You do something you love; you feel a true passion for. You can find beauty all around you and capture it, immortalizing it for future generations to appreciate. You are like a writer; you get to tell a story, your picture are worth a thousand words." He explained.

"I never thought of it that way. You say it like you know what that passion feels like." I stated, thinking about his words.

"I dabble a little with painting." He admitted. I could hear the longing in his voice.

"What type of paintings do you do?" I asked, curious about this unknown information.

"Landscapes, nature." He offered.

He seemed different, more at ease. I wasn't sure if the breakdown at the consultation or being in the park was the reason for it, but it was wonderful to see the real Edward.

"Oh, Edward, I would love to see them sometime." I breathed. He had me captured. I could feel myself being locked up inside his world more and more each time we talked. I felt like we had a connection, something that we shared.

Art.

"I would like that, Bella." Edward replied. He looked around, "So, where were you heading?"

"Over towards the lighthouse. That woman from the other day, Mrs Murphy, asked for some beach photos." I sighed. I felt our moment broken by the reality of why I was here.

"Mind if we tag along? I haven't been to the lighthouse in a long time." Edward asked in a friendly tone.

I felt like a kid in a candy store even though he sounded a little off about being here. I didn't know why, but something about this place held feelings for him.

I was excited and giddy over the idea of spending more time with Edward in an element we both had a passion for. I had to control the smile on my face; I didn't want to be too obvious.

My day was definitely looking up.

**What do you think of Edward's change?**

**Rec'd**

**Daybreak** by **kay0913**

**Summary:**

Bella Swan thought everything that she has dealt with was real, that she lived in a town where supernatural exists. One day she wakes up, only to find out that the reality she had belonged to was nothing more than one big elaborate dream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**I had family arrive for the weekend so I'm apologizing for not responding to reviews. I do appreciate every one of them. Thank you.**

**Shall we hear from a confused Edward?**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 12**

**Edward**

Obviously, I have known my baby sister Alice her entire life. Her mannerisms, her attitude and her way of thinking were things I could pick out of a line-up. We were blood after all. And being my younger sister, she had intimate knowledge of me as I did of her.

When she had suggested a trip to the park, I knew something was up. Alice, even with her slim figure, was one of the laziest people I had ever met. She ate like a horse and never exercised. She was convinced that man had created the motorized engine as the only way to get around. Taking walks and any outdoor activities were never on her agenda.

If our financial situation was any different, she would have one of the fastest and flashiest vehicles out there. Anything to her was better than using your feet or causing a sweat.

Discovery Park was one park in Seattle I was totally in love with. I had asked Angela to marry me in this park. It was also the place she had told me she was pregnant. I had second thoughts about coming but I had to start facing my past.

Everyone had been right about living in the past. You missed out on the present and what it holds. I needed to stop living in the past for Angel's sake. She needed me to be strong and continue to move forward for her. I had to push myself and accept that life moved on; I couldn't stand still.

I didn't realize what Alice was planning till Bella's beautiful face was staring at me from behind the camera. There was no sense in me denying of how physically attractive she was. She was perfect in her own personal way. Her beauty would shine bright even on a dark stormy day.

She was taking pictures of us; I knew it and I let her get away with it. I didn't mind really. I knew that it was what Bella loved, and if it made her happy what was the harm in that.

We walked casually towards the lighthouse. I hadn't been there in almost a year, but I was sure it still looked the same. My favorite part of the day was twilight, and being at West Point Lighthouse, looking over Puget Sound was one of the prettiest I had ever seen.

Painting was a passion of mine. I still had one of my paintings hanging in my room. It was of the sunset behind the lighthouse, and it was one of my favorites of all the ones I had ever done.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Angel. She was starting to fuss. She was normally the best baby a dad could wish for, except when she was hungry. Maybe she was colic, I'd heard about that. It was in those times that I was more than thrilled for my family. Having them around helped a lot. I would pacify while they prepared bottles or food.

This unfortunately wasn't one of those times. Alice had convinced me that we could leave the diaper bag in the car. We had fed Angel before we left the house so I had agreed with her thinking that Angel would be okay till long after Alice had given up on the walk. How wrong I was. I should have brought it or brought a smaller bag, just in case.

"Edward? Is she okay?" Alice called, attempting to catch up to Bella and me.

I stopped and turned around, bouncing from one foot to the other. "I think she hungry, I knew we should've brought the diaper bag."

"Let me have her, Edward." Alice demanded as she reached in the carrier and pulled out the crying baby. "Take that thing off."

I did as I was told, even though I wasn't sure what Alice was doing, but she had never steered me wrong when it came to Angel. I made the switch with Alice and cradled Angel in my arms while Alice put the carrier on.

She stretched out her arms to take Angel back from me for a second time. "You two go ahead to the lighthouse. Rose and I will head back to the car and feed her."

I looked over at Bella, a light bulb coming to life in my mind. This had all been a part of the plan. Alice had thought of every detail and I was certain she had recruited Rose into this stupid plan. I was going to kill her later for setting Bella and me up like this.

I didn't know what they had been thinking; I wasn't ready for this. I didn't think I would ever be ready to find someone. Angela had been my life, my heart and soul. I wasn't going to tarnish her memory by jumping at the first woman who paid me some attention.

I was still trying to adapt to this transition in my life, or at least trying to focus on what was left in my life. I had so much to deal with right now that I couldn't even think about engaging in a relationship with Bella. Yes, there was something about her, but it was far from anything serious. I wasn't ready and never would be.

I didn't think it was right to set Bella up either. I sensed that she didn't have any interest in having a relationship, but I couldn't deny there was something there. She had some sort of attraction to me too. It had been written on her face, in her eyes, in her body language since that first day.

I would've had to have been blind and deaf not to notice. I had seen these reactions before. I wasn't arrogant about them; I just didn't pay any attention to them. I had been a married man. I had no reason to give them a second thought.

_But I'm not married now, I'm not a husband...I'm nothing now but a father to a vulnerable child. I can't let Bella get hurt. It wouldn't be fair to her._

Before I even had a chance to call the two of them out, they were heading up the path towards the parking lot. I stood dazed at how things were changing so fast.

"Edward? What just happened?" Bella's voice seemed lost and confused.

"I think we've just been set up." I answered, embarrassed by Alice's behavior.

"I'm gonna kill Rose." Bella's voice seemed angry and apologetic at the same time.

I looked over and found Bella's skin as red as an apple. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Sagging her shoulders, she hung her head and I watched her take in a big gulp of air and release it. "Edward, I'm an honest and open person about some things. I don't think you want my honesty."

I was stunned. I wondered what she was hiding from me and why. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." I said softly, laying my arm on her shoulder for moral support. The warmth that connected us when we touched still surprised me. It was there every single time.

She pulled in more air, held it for a moment, and then squared her shoulders and looked up at me. Her eyes held such sorrow and despair. What had happened to her to make her such a sad person?

I realized in that moment that I was curious about her and I wanted to know everything about what made her tick. I felt that we could learn and possibly heal from each other's support.

"Edward, Rose is trying to play matchmaker. I've known her over twenty years. I know her better than she realizes." Bella admitted, hanging her head again. "I'm not the type that does relationships and she knows it. I don't want you to get hurt so I'm apologizing for her behavior now rather than later."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I quickly silenced it as Bella looked up at me with her mouth hanging and her eyes so wide all I saw what the snow white of them.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I settled myself, wondering if she ever let her guard down, "but, if you didn't notice my sister was involved too."

"I don't understand why they're doing this." Bella said the words so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard them.

"Alice seems to be under the impression that I need to be rescued." I admitted. I wished Alice hadn't done this. "I just lost my wife and she thinks that I should be looking for a replacement."

I realized how terribly rude my words were as soon as they came off my lips. Hell, it was hard to even to talk about my wife at all. I couldn't take them back, but I felt horrible for Bella. She would never be a replacement to any man. It had sounded despicable.

"Edward, I could never be a replacement for your true love. Hell, I can't be anything to anyone. I'm not a relationship person, Edward. I never have been or ever could be." I could see Bella getting mad.

Certain that she was getting mad at me; I tried to fix things fast. "Bella, you could never be a replacement. Please don't misunderstand."

I felt her tiny hand against my lips before I realized what she was doing.

"Sssshhhh, Edward! That's not what I meant." She took her hand away, looking mortified at what she had done. "Rose knows I'm not that type of person but she did it regardless. She and Alice were wrong to put either of us in this position. We are not what the other person needs."

I thought about her words for a moment. I wasn't looking for anyone, and might never be ready to do it. Bella was telling me that she wasn't the settling kind or even the girlfriend type. Maybe we needed each other in other ways.

"What about being friends? Is that something you could handle?" I didn't know how to do this. I was new at this.

I watched her thoughts swirling around inside her head. She must've been trying to decide if this was something she could commit to. I had seen the looks she had given me. I knew she was attracted, but could she handle being just friends further down the line.

I knew I could handle it. I found her attractive but I wasn't interested in anyone except my little girl. Angel was my world and always would be. Also, I didn't want to disrespect Angela's memory in that way. She was the only woman I would ever have those types of feelings for.

I could feel the depression and loss seeping back into my heart. I needed to shake it off for Bella's sake. I wanted Bella to be my friend. I wondered if she would be okay with that. Alice might have a good idea, and I wouldn't mind.

She looked at me, thoughtful and full of hope. "I can always handle having friends. We can be happy with this and hopefully, so will Rose and Alice."

I chuckled, "I think it's war, Bella, you and me against them."

She answered with a chuckle of her own, "I have tons of things hanging over Rose's head, so we won't have any more interference from her at least."

I realized that Bella was a complex person. She had many layers that I was going to have time to work through. "Well, I know lots of secrets on Alice so we won't have any problems with her either."

I didn't even realize how far we had walked when I saw the lighthouse in the distance. At some point we had stepped off of Loop Trail and on one of the many miles of sidewalks. The beach to the left looked out at the Sound with Bainbridge Island in the distance.

Memories began flooding back and my tornado of emotions slammed against my insides. I felt lost in the dark of night. I wanted to drop to my knees as the vivid memories spoke to me.

_Edward, I know we were going to wait a few more years._

_Ang, what's wrong?_

_You're going to be a father._

_A...father? Ang, are you saying...are you pregnant?_

I heard the snapping of the camera, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned and looked back towards Bella. She had found her element; her muse. I had been forgotten. She stepped off the sidewalk and on one of the trails leading down to the south beach. The lighthouse was a short distance away.

I followed silently, lost in my thoughts. I allowed Bella the time to capture the beauty of the beach. It was fascinating watching her float around unaware of anything around her. She was trapped inside her own little world just as I was.

She turned again and seemed to come back to reality, well, my sense of reality. I could see the smile cross her lips as she continued to snap pictures, this time focusing on me.

She seemed reluctant to stop as she dropped the camera from her face. She turned, motioning me forward. A short distance down the beach was a large piece of driftwood. It was just big enough to use as a sitting area for two.

"So, since we're going to be friends, I think we should at least know something about each other." Bella stated in a soft voice. It was strange how her voice matched the relaxed peace of the park.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, wondering what questions she would ask and what answers I could answer.

"Well, I know Alice is your sister. Do you have any other siblings?"

It was a simple enough question. "No, just her. Trust me, that's more than enough. What about you?"

"Just Emmett and he is definitely more than enough." She answered.

"Okay, I sense there's something more to that comment." I said.

Bella leaned forward putting her head in her hands. "Emmett's one of a kind. He and Rose are together, and it makes things a little interesting around our house."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I found my curiosity peaking. Bella answered questions but they seemed vague.

"It's a good thing. You definitely have a smile on your face constantly." Bella answered. "What about you? What's your family like?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really thought about how to explain my family. "Well, Alice is the dependable one; she's my rock. And my mom and dad are remarkable. They worked hard to raise Alice and me to be decent people. I admire their morals and ability to see the positive in everything."

"I think they did a wonderful job raising you two." She sounded very sincere. "So what does Alice do for work?"

"She doesn't. Her husband, Jasper, makes enough money to so she's able to stay at home to watch Angel. We all moved in together after Angel was born to save on expenses. The house is small and a bit of a tight fit but it helps all of us being under the same roof."

Bella stiffened beside me and I sensed that my admission of our financial situation wasn't something I should've mentioned. She would've eventually found out so I might as well let her know now.

"What about you, Bella? Tell me about your parents." I wanted to take the focus off me. Bring her out of the slump I had put her in.

She sighed. "Unlike your parents, mine are divorced. My mother lives in Phoenix and my dad in Forks. They are both remarried and seem happy."

Her slump hadn't improved. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Edward." Bella clipped, standing and walking a short distance down the beach. She turned and faced me. "My parents' divorce wasn't easy on either Emmett or me, but it shaped us and made us who we are today. It's just a hard thing for me to live with. I was young and we had to be witnesses to my dad's broken heart. It wasn't easy."

"Is that why you don't do relationships?" I wanted to know if that had been the catalyst that had turned her into the person she was.

"Yeah, why get involved with someone if it's only going to cause heartache and hard feelings in the end." She answered. "Come on, the sun's going down and I have a few more photos I want to grab before it's too late."

She had shut herself down. I knew now that she was perfect to have as a friend. I only wanted Angel, she's the only love I wanted or needed. Bella wasn't a complication to that love. She wasn't interested in having a true love, at least not yet. She would find that person and her way of thinking would change. I knew I could help her through that transition. We were perfect for each other.

**B&W**

I stepped in the door, looking around for Alice. I found her in the living room, snuggled up against Jasper. My attitude flipped as soon as I saw her. I was angry that she had pulled a stunt of this magnitude. She had embarrassed me, Bella and our family.

"What the hell, Alice?" I snapped.

"Hi, Eddy, how was your afternoon?" Jasper asked, obviously ignorant of what his wife had been up to.

I ignored his question and focused on Alice. "So, would you like to explain a few things?"

Alice looked up at me innocently. "Edward, you needed an afternoon away from everything. Bella's a nice person and I thought you two could enjoy each other's company."

"Stop trying to be a matchmaker, Alice. I'm not interested and Bella's not the type. Maybe you and Rose should have thought about that before you hatched this plan." I voiced angrily. "So, next question is, why the hell did you leave like that?"

"Angel wouldn't stop crying. Rose and I drove back here to get Mom's help." Alice continued in her soft tone.

"It was an ignorant thing to do. You could have at least have called or sent a text or something. You took it upon yourself to decide Bella would drive me home. Did you stop to think that this plan of yours could have backfired and I'd have to walk?" I questioned.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." My mother called out. "Quiet down, Angel's sleeping."

"Sorry, Mom, but Alice shouldn't have meddled like that. It was wrong and we all know it." I calmed my emotions. My mother was the type of person who didn't like drama and always mediated a way around it.

"Alice has a good heart Edward, and she just wants you to be happy," Mom stated. "Her way of doing it may be flawed but she's only got your best interest at heart."

"And, what's my best interest?" I asked, staring Alice down, "Setting me up so I can forget about my wife? Is that it, Alice? Do you want me to forget about my wife, your best friend, the mother of my child?" I felt my throat tighten. Talking about Angela like that wasn't easy.

_I would never forget._

"Edward, that's not my intention. Angela will always be a part of this family. I don't want any of us to forget that, but, Edward, you can't shut the world out just because she isn't in it. I only wanted you and Bella to be friends. I'm not looking for Bella to be your next wife. Hell, I thought that maybe the two of you could help each other." Alice was raising her voice which for her was unusual.

"Whatever, Alice, just stay out of my life. I'm a fully functional human being who can pick and choose my friends by myself." I shot back. I walked out of the room, tired of this conversation. "I'm not going try and find a replacement for Angela, so why don't you just stop trying to do it?"

It didn't matter to me if Alice thought her intentions were pure. It was irrelevant if she wanted to match two people who needed each other in ways other than love. She had no right to interfere with my life and I would make sure it never happened again.

I closed the door to my room, ignoring the protests of my family. I knew this conversation was far from over. My mother and Alice would both want to talk about it. I didn't care either way. It didn't change anything.

I walked over to the crib, reaching in and retrieving a sleeping Angel. I cuddled her to my chest and pulled a blanket off the back of the rocking chair before settling into it.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the fading scent of Angela's perfume. She would wrap herself in this blanket while sitting in the chair, talking to our little bundle.

Between holding Angel and the memories, I felt the stress seep from my body. This was all I needed and all I wanted.

**Can you feel the flip-flop?**

**Rec'd**

**Torn** by **Dooba**

**Summary:**

Bella Swan has survived a living hell, twice. She no longer speaks. Nobody ever listened. The Cullen family take her into their care. Bella fights to leave her past behind, but will she be able to let love in?


	13. Chapter 13

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**A flip-flop on the POV's. There are some who don't like multiple POV's in one chapter, but we need to hear from both Rose and Alice.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 13**

**Alice POV**

Rose and I were smiling all the way to the car. We were so proud of the plan we had made over the phone earlier in the day. It seemed like it was going to be a good day.

Unfortunately, Angel wasn't smiling or in any type of good mood. The looks from some of people browsing the park was rude. They didn't have any dignity when it came to an unhappy baby.

We got to the car and I took a bottle from the bag. I plugged in the heater, setting the bottle in it to warm up. I was so grateful for Mom having bought the device. It had been a lifesaver a few times already.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked.

Rose didn't even think about the question for a second. "We've done what we can. The rest is up to them."

We settled into an uncomfortable silence. I tried to think of something to talk to Rose about. I didn't know if we had anything in common so I broke the silence with the first thing I could think of. "Rose, Edward mentioned that your boyfriend is his supervisor."

"Small world," Rose giggled. "That's my Emmett. He seems to be happy with the job. I was shocked when I found out that Edward worked on the same project, too."

I bounced Angel, trying to pacify her as I giggled, "Well, Edward isn't the only family member working there."

Rose turned and stared at me in disbelief. "Who else?"

"Emmett's boss, Jasper," I answered.

"Jasper, is he another brother?" Rose asked.

"Oh, God, no, Jasper's my husband." I chuckled. Jasper was nothing like the family, and given time, Rose and the others would find that out.

"Wait, isn't your last name also Cullen?" Rose seemed confused.

I knew there would always be confusion about my name. "Well, I'm not the most traditional person, so Jasper and I aren't a traditional couple. I'm extremely independent and refused to take his last name...kind of."

"What do you mean _kind of_?" Rose still didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

I pulled the bottle out of the warmer and tested it before presenting it to Angel. "On paper, my married name is Alice Mary Cullen-Whitlock, but to everyone I'm just Alice Cullen."

"Cullen-Whitlock..." Rose tested the name on my tongue, "Sounds like a mouthful."

"That's what I thought. That's one of the reason I chose to go by Cullen." I answered, struggling with Angel. She wasn't taking the bottle as easily as she should. She has been fussy and uncomfortable and she was making sure we knew it.

"She's not happy." Rose stated, running her hand over Angel's head, trying to feel for a fever.

"No, not really, and she's normally a happy and easy-going baby, but something seems wrong." I stated.

Angel's cry became worse as I tried to make her more comfortable. "I'm sorry, Rose. I think I'm going to have to find Edward and get Angel home. She's not taking this outing very well." I sighed.

"Bella can drive him home, she won't mind. We'll take Angel back to your place and then I'll grab a cab. They deserve this afternoon**;** both of them need time away from life." Rose retorted with reason.

I wasn't sure an afternoon would be enough time to give Edward, but a distraction was something he deserved. I nodded at Rose and put Angel in her car seat. She was now screaming harder than ever. She was angry with us and her cries were breaking my heart. I tried to calm her with a pacifier, but she didn't want it.

I could feel my frustration level increasing. I wasn't frustrated over Angel's behavior, but because I didn't know what was wrong or how to fix it.

Rose climbed out of the car and into the backseat with Angel. It seemed to come so naturally to Rose. I believed that she would make a great mother someday.

Even with Angel's angry protests, we made it back to my place intact. Rose had her out of the seat before I was out of the car. I was amazed over and over at Rose's ability to handle everything in such a calm manner.

I grabbed Angel's bag and headed for the front door of the house. Opening the door for Rose, I yelled inside, "Mom, I need you."

As I closed the door, I could hear the patter of feet from the second floor. My mother appeared at the top of the stairs with a distressed look on her face.

"Alice, what's wrong with Angelina?" Mom's tone was one that was difficult to explain, but I knew it was the voice that only a concerned mother ever had...one that showed compassion and love for a child.

"I don't know. She started fussing at the park. Edward thought she might be hungry so I took her to the car to feed her. She just got worse from there." I was talking a mile a minute as my mother took the screaming baby from Rose.

I followed Mom down the hall to Edward's room. I could see she was checking Angel over as she moved. She had Angel in one arm, running her hand over Angel's body. I trusted Mom knew how to fix this.

"Where's your brother?" Mom asked as she entered Edward's room.

"Still at the park; he and Bella went ahead to the lighthouse while we went back to the car." I answered, watching intently as Mom laid my niece down. I was so scared I had done something wrong. Edward shouldn't have trusted me with her.

"And who is _we_?" Mom asked in a hushed tone. She seemed to be talking to Angel but I knew the question was directed at me. Mom began stripping Angel of her clothing.

"Sorry, Mom, this is Rose, she's Bella's friend." I answered as Mom handed me Angel's clothing.

"Bella, the photographer?" Mom asked as she removed Angel's diaper.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." Rose answered for me. I looked over and found her just as interested in what Mom was doing as I was.

"Rose, my mother-in-law was Mrs. Cullen, my name is Esme." My mother argued. "Alice, hand me the cream and baby powder."

I did as I was told. "What's wrong with her, do you know?"

"Two things actually; one, she has the beginning of a diaper rash, and two, her diaper was digging into her skin." Mom answered, while she applied the cream and powder. "We're going to have to be careful with that during the next couple of days."

I sighed with relief as Angel's cry started to diminish. My relief was short lived as I knew Edward would be beside himself for this happening. I wasn't happy with myself and voiced it. "I should've known."

"Alice, stop. These things happen. You can be as cautious as you want but it won't change the fact that these things happen. It's not your fault or Edward's either." My mother lectured. "Angel's six months old. Diaper rashes continue to happen the whole time she's in diapers, not just in the beginning."

Mom left Angel in just her diaper and picked her up from the changing table. Rose and I followed them to the kitchen.

"Do you have a warm bottle ready for her, Carlisle?" Mom asked.

Dad turned with a bottle in his hand. "Of course, my love. What kind of father would I be if I didn't remember the routine?" He chuckled.

"What routine?" I asked quietly as Mom sat down at the table and delivered the bottle to Angel who gobbled it greedily.

"When Edward was a baby, your mother and I were new parents and totally unsure of what we were doing." Dad said thoughtfully as he poured coffee into three mugs. "When your mother was pregnant with you, we went over a routine we had created through trial and error with Edward. I had my duties and she had hers. When you were born, we were confident we were ready."

Rose and I accepted our coffee. I chuckled and garnered a look from Rose, one of confusion. "I wasn't a very good baby, at least from what these two have told me."

"Don't listen to her Rose. Alice was a good baby," Mom paused, chuckling, "when she wanted to be."

"She surprised us at every step. She refused to walk till she was two. She enjoyed being carried so much she would drop to the ground, sobbing, every time we tried." My father's eyes were glossed over. I could see he was remembering the details of the memory.

Rose and I sat for the next hour listening to stories about my childhood. I was mortified as I was embarrassed again and again by my parents.

**Rosalie POV**

After I exited Alice's car, I lean in through the window. "Thanks for the ride home. You didn't have to, you know that, right?"

"I wanted to, plus if I hadn't done it, I'd be listening to Mom all night about my behavior and how I was raised better." Alice smiled. "There are disadvantages of moving home at twenty-three."

I giggled. "You love it and you know it."

"Yeah, I do. There are definitely advantages, too." Alice sighed. "I have to get going, she's expecting me back."

"No problem, Alice. I'll talk to Bella about next weekend and give you a call." I answered as I stepped back from the car, allowing Alice to leave.

I walked up the steps to the house, meeting Emmett at the door. His eyes looked at the car as it left. "Who was that, and where's Bella?"

I threw myself into Emmett's arms and kissed him. I felt like I hadn't seen him in years. His warm, protective arms enveloped me, lifting me off the landing.

_God, I love him._

"That was Alice, and Bella is still at the park with her brother." I answered innocently.

"Rosalie Hale, what have you done?" Emmett growled as he put me down, pulled back, and looked me straight in the eyes.

I sighed and went in the house to explain everything to him. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about any of it. I knew he didn't appreciate me intervening in people's life, especially when it came to Bella. I had fucked it up once before and he never let me forget it.

Emmett paced the room as I explained our plan. The look on his face morphed from disbelief to full-blown anger. "Rosalie, don't you remember Alec? How do you know we aren't going to go through that again?"

I hung my head. "Emmett, I know that everything is going to be okay. We're not putting them together for that kind of relationship. Edward just lost his wife and he's not ready for anything like that."

Emmett huffed. "There's the next problem...Edward. What the hell were you thinking? He's gonna get hurt."

"He won't, Emmett. He's not any more interested in getting involved with anyone than Bella is. If it does happen, then nature took that course not me." In my heart, I was convinced that it _would_ end up that way.

"And, if it does happen and then blows up, what then? Remember who Edward's supervisor is? Me. I have to continue to work with him. Did you stop to think about how hard that would be for either of us?" Emmett was definitely being a man about this. He was thinking of all the things I hadn't; of all the things that _could_ go wrong.

"I didn't think of that, Emmett. I only wanted Bella and Edward to be friends. Since neither of them seemed to be interested in anything more than that, I didn't consider anything that far down the line." I really hadn't thought how bad this could get if things went wrong.

"Rose, even you told me that there's been a change in Bella. Hell, even I've noticed the difference from the woman she was two weeks ago." Emmett said softly. "For your sake, her sake, and now mine, I hope this doesn't go down a fucked-up path."

And with that, Emmett ended the conversation by walking out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I knew he wasn't happy with me. He knew my thoughts were my own worst enemy. My conscience would be my dictator, cursing me out for the lack of thought in this plan.

My mind was reeling. If Emmett was upset, was there a chance that Bella would be too?

I had only been looking at the positive outcome. The negative impact this could have would be disastrous for everyone. Friendships could be fractured, jobs made very awkward or non-existent, and lives forever changed.

What had I been thinking? I wondered if Alice was having the same conversation with Jasper that I had just been through.

**Alice POV**

"Alice, honey, this wasn't a good idea. You understand that, right?" Jasper stated. He remained calm but I knew he was concerned.

I was glad Mom and Dad didn't know about this. I had told Jasper about everything and he reacted totally different from the way I thought he would. If he was taking it like this, I could just imagine how my parents would react.

"Jasper, Edward deserves to be happy. That's all I'm trying to do." I answered truthfully. It's all I wished for him.

"Alice, Edward isn't in a very good place. He just lost Angela, he's trying to raise a child by himself, he has to work to support her and he's emotionally unstable. This might have been a good idea a year from now, but this is too much, too soon." Jasper replied, pulling me onto the couch.

I fell into his arms, realizing that maybe he was right. "I only wanted him to be happy. I wanted to see my brother back. I'm not looking for anything to happen between him and Bella." I felt like crying. "I wanted him to have a friend, to show that friend that love is worth allowing into your life."

"But, Ally, how is he supposed to show this woman love when he has no interest in her? He's hurting from losing his own love, and on top of all that, he's been coerced into being around this woman; what's her name, Betty?"

"Bella, Jasper, her name's Bella." I said softly. "You should see them together. They need each other. She's brought him back to life. I only want to see that spark alive and burning in him. I'm not trying to set him up. I only wanted him to be friends with someone I knew could bring him back."

"Alice, I seriously think this is a mistake, but I signed on for better or worse. I think this is going to get worse before it gets better." Jasper calmed responded.

I laid my head on his chest, settling in to feed off his love and protection. If anyone could make me second guess myself, it would be him. He loved me unconditionally, so it didn't surprise me that he would back me up no matter what; even if it went against his judgement of the situation.

I knew that it would probably get worse. I could always gauge Edward's reaction to something based off Jasper's reaction. They should've been twins. The only difference about them was the way they dealt with their reactions.

Jasper was the calm, cool and collected man, while Edward was the jump now and think later one. I had a bad feeling he was going to slit my throat the moment he came through the door.

It was about two hours later that I found myself holding on to Jasper, crying over Edward's outburst. I had been right about Edward slitting my throat, but the low blow that had come along with it was too painful to endure. I had regrets and I wasn't dealing well with them.

I loved Angela. I would never disgrace her memory by trying to get Edward to replace her. No one would ever compare to her. She was beautiful, talented, oh my God, she was everything any man would ever ask for in a woman. Why would I ever consider trying to make Edward forget about her?

I didn't even want to forget about her, she was my best friend and had been for many years. She was Angel's mother; we needed to keep her memory alive so Angel would know who her mother was, what she was like, and how she was a shining star in everyone's lives.

I needed Edward to understand all of that, but right now was definitely not the time. The saying goes, _two steps forward, one step back_, well; I had sent Edward ten steps back. I was in trouble and second guessing everything I had ever done in my life.

**Rosalie POV**

"Rosalie Hale! Get your ass out here right now!" Bella's voice was loud, high pitched and sounded extremely pissed-off.

I sighed as I took my mug of coffee and headed out of the kitchen and into the firing range. After the hell I had gone through with Emmett, I was expecting Bella to be ten times worse.

"Hi." I said in a calm voice.

I knew Bella. I knew how she was, how she reacted to just about everything and anything out there. Since talking to Emmett, having been enlightened on how bad this plan had been, I was terrified of Bella's reaction. I had to tread really cautiously with her right now.

"Don't _hi_ me, Rosalie." Bella challenged. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't." I admitted.

"Damn straight you weren't." She stated. "I came to you in confidence about Edward. I needed a friend to help me figure out how I was feeling about him and why."

I knew she wasn't done. She was taking this to a whole new level of wrong that I hadn't even considered.

"And, what do I get for it? My best friend stabs me in the back and sets me up. Are you proud of yourself?" Bella snapped. "Edward lost his wife during childbirth. Did you know that, Rose?"

The look on Bella's face was scaring me shitless, I was in trouble.I nodded. Alice and I had being talking on the phone and I probably knew more than Bella knew at this point. It had stressed Alice out talking about it, but we had a good therapist type talk.

"Did you know that she was his true love, his fucking soul mate, Rose? Her death fucked him up royally." She stomped around the room, refusing to look me in the eye.I could see the tears threatening to fall. She was truly beyond pissed. "He's on an emotional roller coaster. The last thing he needs is someone like me adding another hundred miles to that ride."

"Bella," I whispered, "I wasn't looking to make a couple out of you two. I was hoping to accomplish two things."

"And, what would that be, oh great matchmaker?" Bella snarled.

"Edward needs a friend. Alice said..."

Bella interrupted me, "Oh, don't bring Alice into this. This has you written all over it. I saw the signs as soon as I realized the set-up."

"But, Bella, it's true." I defended myself. "Alice hasn't seen Edward that alive since Angela died. She was so happy to see him turning into his old self."

"Okay, so you've accomplished one thing. You sent Edward into a tailspin." Bella twisted everything, but she did have a different perspective on this situation. "So, what's your second accomplishment?"

I knew this would be the one reason that wouldn't go over well with Bella. "I did it for you. I know there's something about Edward that has you hooked. I wanted you to find out what it is."

Bella looked around the room and then back at me. She huffed and squared her shoulders, and in a slightly quieter voice, she hissed, "What the fuck, Rose? Did you lose your memory?Did you forget about one of the reasons I decided to leave New York?" The look in her eyes reflected pain, anger, hurt and heartbreak all rolled into one. I should've thought about this more thoroughly before heading down this path.

I knew she was talking about Alec. She never discussed him out loud. She hasn't spoken his name since we had arrived back in Washington. I had made a huge mistake then, but I knew this wasn't going to turn out the same way. Edward just wasn't Alec.

"Bella, I will never forget New York, but Edward's different. I'm not trying to set you up in a romantic relationship with him. I just wanted you to be his friend so you could have a chance to find out what is so different about him."

Bella dropped down onto the couch, obviously exhausted. Everyone was exhausted mentally and emotionally because of Alice and me.

"You and Alice were wrong with what you did. I know you both had good intentions but my feelings will never change. I don't think Edward will ever get over Angela enough to have a healthy relationship with any woman." Bella was done fighting, done being angry, well, for now.

Unfortunately, I was still in the doghouse and would be for a long time. I really hadn't thought this through and now I had created a mess that I hoped didn't cause an avalanche to land on all of us.

**So, what do you think? Did Rose and Alice make a mistake?**

**Rec'd **

**Nobody's Little Girl** by **HelloElla**

**Summary:**

A billionaire couple searches for their long lost daughter. A lonely, trouble young man finds and gives refuge to a homeless girl with no name. Paths are crossed and hearts are given, but you can't keep what was never yours. **(Complete)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Mixed reviews about Alice and Rose's plan, the reasons and the ultimate outcome. Thank you all for those reviews, it shows that you truly care about these characters.**

**I'm sorry I haven't answered all the reviews, rl is a cruel bitch.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

I had finished Mrs. Murphy's photo shoot and was taking a quick, detailed look at them, knowing that there was going to be a lot of Photoshopping to be done. I wasn't looking forward to hours of playing with manipulated photos to order to make them perfect. The pictures would be much better if I could have taken them down at the beach. The final product was only going to be an illusion.

I shut the file down. I couldn't handle the unnatural looking images anymore. I looked on my screen and found a file I knew I needed to finish. I was smiling already, it was a nice project. I clicked on it and waited for the photos to appear.

The first picture on the file was my favorite; Edward, with no shirt on, cradling Angel in his arms. His hand was covering her diaper giving a naked impression of innocence and vulnerability.

There was a look in Edward's eyes that was soft and humble. The constant look of heartbreak and grief was missing. The hard lines on his face were invisible, hiding the fact that his loss and misery were a daily suffering for him. But the adoration and devotion to Angel was written all over him.

The picture was perfect. The natural lightening that had been filtering through the windows had cast the perfect shadows. The body positioning was perfect. I couldn't describe the photo by any other word. It was perfectly perfect.

I jumped as my phone vibrated across the desk. I flipped to the next photo as I grabbed my phone. I looked at the next photo, completely satisfied again with Edward and Angel's natural ambience.

As I waited for the next photo to come up, I looked down at the incoming text.

_**Hello**_

I checked the number, but I didn't recognize it. I wasn't sure who it could be. My cell phone number was only available to a few people and they were all listed in my contacts. I threw caution to the wind and texted back.

_**Hello?**_

I looked back to the computer. The picture was full of such love and happiness. Edward was looking at Angel as if she was all that mattered.

My phone vibrated again.

_**U have no idea who this it?**_

This was feeling a little creepy. It reminded me of some cheap horror movie.

_**No**_

Before I even had a chance to open another photo, my phone vibrated again. I sighed and gave up on them. I sat back in the chair, relaxing as I brought my phone into view again.

_**Shall I give u hints?**_

I thought for a moment wondering if this was a good idea. I had never had anything like this happen before and wasn't sure how to handle the situation. But, I had to admit that it had me curious. I wanted to know who was hiding from me.

_**Ok**_

I took a sip of coffee, waiting for a reply. I didn't have to wait long.

_**U seen me naked**_

I spit my coffee out with a gut reaction. Good thing I had turned my chair away from the computer. Who the hell had I seen naked that would have my number? I thought for a moment and could only think of one person. It had been a while since I had seen a naked body.

_**Rose?**_

I was going to kill her. This wasn't a way to get back in my good graces.

_**Nope...u don't like sexual images**_

What the fuck? Who the hell would text me something like that? _Ah, okay gotcha!_

_**Emmett?**_

I waited again. He was dead for bringing that up.

_**Ur bro?**_

I was obviously wrong again. I started typing a response when the next text came in.

_**Ur fascinated with my body**_

This had definitely gone from creepy to a feeling of having a stalker. I looked around the office, just checking if there was someone watching me.

_**Wth is this? :O**_

I waited for a response. I was about to call the number and seriously bust the person's eardrums.

_**O:)**_

Whoever this person was, they weren't an angel. Wait, an angel? There was only one person I could think of that all the hints applied to. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

_**Not fascinated by body**_

We had agreed to be friends so I was pulling my attraction for him in and seeing him as untouchable. He was anyway; he only had eyes for his daughter.

_**U were when taking pics**_

True, taking pics of him was fascinating but in a photography type of way.

_**Haha...true...how r u?**_

_**Good, u?**_

_**Good...r u work?**_

_**Yup...what r u doing 2nite**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Can I c u?**_

He wanted to see me. I could feel the confusion setting in. This was moving fast and it was a little unsettling.

_**Sure**_

_**Call u when done**_

_**Ok**_

I sat back completely baffled and confused. This wasn't the type of Edward I was accustomed to. He was playful and free-spirited. It was strange but exhilarating at the same time.

I wondered what he wanted to do. I was excited about this. Would he bring Angel or would it just be us? I brought up the browser on the computer and started to search for something we might both be interested in. I wanted to make sure it was something we could take a baby to, just in case.

As I searched I found what I thought would be the perfect thing and sat back with a silly grin plastered across my face. I knew I was getting in over my head, this was all moving in a direction I didn't have experience with. I had experience with anyone I considered family, but not with someone who was quickly becoming a friend. It was very confusing; somehow I needed to figure all this out.

**B&W**

I was a little sad as I started the final process of printing Edward's photos. I hadn't had to do any editing to the shots, but looking them over had been relaxing and delightful. It was one project I didn't want to end.

I hadn't felt truly like a photographer in far too long.

Since opening the studio, too many of my clients thought that my job was Photoshopping their photos, to make them look like what they wanted to look like if this was a perfect world. To me natural photos were so much more priceless than fake ones. With changing all their little flaws, I felt like I was creating what the client wished they looked like. It was their vision or their hope, not the reflection of who they really were.

I reached for my cell phone as Clair du Lune began playing. I looked at the clock and then the phone, seeing Edward's name displayed across the screen. I felt my body sitting a little straighter in my chair.

"Hello?" I said, my voice a little too anxious.

"_Hello, Bella._" His voice was like silk in my ear. "_How was your day_?"

"Wonderful," I answered, and continued without thinking, "I worked on your photos today."

Edward chuckled through the phone, "_Told you...you're fascinated with my body._"

I could feel the blood settling in my cheeks, setting my skin on fire. There was definitely something different about him. "You're a natural model for the camera. Why wouldn't I be fascinated?"

"_Well..._" He seemed to be finding something to say that wouldn't make our conversation awkward. He was out of words, not speechless, but maybe overthinking.

"It's fine, Edward. I enjoy taking photos and you make it so easy." I thought about my words, mentally slapping my brain and praying that Edward wouldn't think too hard about the words.

His snort told me he had. "_Okay, before this becomes an obscene phone call, I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight._"

I smiled in spite of the fact he had thought too hard on the words. I wondered if this was the old Edward or a new persona that he was creating. Either way, he was definitely a gentleman. "Well, I was trying to find something we could do with Angel, you know, just in case. I was thinking about the Seattle Art Museum."

"_Seattle Art Museum?_" Edward's voice sounded a little off.

"Or, we could do something else." I wanted to give him an out if there was something I didn't know about the museum.

"_No, __the__ Seattle Art Museum sounds fine. I haven't been there in a while._" Edward answered, a little too quickly.

There definitely was something about the museum that was an uncertainty for him. I wasn't sure now if this was a good idea, but if he insisted it was okay then I decided we would try it.

"_I'll pick you up around seven?_" He asked.

"Sounds good, do you need my address?" I asked curiously.

"_No, Alice has it._" He answered. "_I'll see you at seven._"

"Okay." I said, and hung up the phone. Of course, Alice had been to the house to drop Rose off. I wondered if that's how he got my number too. I guess I'd find out.

I know it was only a night out with a friend but I was really excited about it and I couldn't hide my joy. What the hell was happening to me?

**B&W**

I heard the front door open and I knew it was Rose since Emmett was in the shower. I finished tying up my sneakers before heading out of my room.

I heard the clatter of the coffee pot and headed straight to the kitchen.

Rose and I needed to have a quick chat before I left. It had been a few days since I had confronted her. She had been making herself scarce which left me feeling lonely and isolated. I felt like I was losing my best friend. This wasn't what I wanted when I had talked to her. Well, screamed like a maniac was more accurate. I need to apologize for it.

I leaned against the doorway and watched as she finished cleaning up the coffee she had spilled on the counter.

I giggled.

Rose looked over her shoulder. "What?" Her voice was soft and nervous.

"I never thought I'd see a woman in four inch spikes doing housework. Emmett must love it." I stated. This wasn't quite the way most people would handle issues, but this was Rose and I; it was our way.

"Funny, Bella, he'll never see this or hear about it." She clipped.

"Oh, I'm not saying a word." I said confidently as I felt Emmett's large frame, stepping up behind me. "Maybe, I'll buy a French maid's outfit for Halloween for you. Emmett would drop dead of a heart attack."

"Hell, I don't need the outfit. The heels are all I need." Emmett stated.

I felt the shivers running across my skin. I hadn't been this grossed out in a few days. The mental images were going to scar me for life.

Emmett's deep laugh was directed at both my reaction as well as Rose's. Rose spun around and gave him a look that made me gag.

"Okay, can you two wait till I leave? I don't need any more mental images." I said disgusted at the turn in the conversation. Okay, so she and I would have to talk more later, but for now, she got the idea.

"Leave?" Rose asked, tearing her eyes off Emmett to stare at me questionably.

"Yes, leave, as in, I'm going out." I answered before slipping under Emmett's arm and towards the couch. I sat down; watching out the window, hoping Edward would arrive soon and save me.

"Where are you going?" Emmett intercepted Rose's oncoming bombardment of questions.

"I'm going to the SAM tonight, there's an exhibit." I decided to leave the details vague. Since neither of them were into art of any kind they would assume it was a photo exhibit, so I could keep this a secret for a little longer.

I knew Alice would be on the phone with Rose immediately, but for now, I wanted some time to try and figure out what the change in Edward's attitude was all about. He was a walking pendulum, full of swinging emotions. I knew he had all the reasons to have mood swings, he was under a lot of stress, but so far I think we were doing great. We get along and we could be really good friends. _Now, who's the walking pendulum?_

It wasn't a surprise really. Emmett and I had been full of mountains and valleys of mood swings when Mom and Dad had gotten divorced. I sort of understood what Edward was feeling.

"Boring!" Emmett huffed as he headed down the hallway.

I saw a car pull up and park in front of the house. I scooted off the couch and attempted to get past Rose. She grabbed me by the elbow, spinning me around in a circle and into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I crashed into her.

"I love you, Tinkerbelle." She said softly, kissing me on top of the head.

"I love you too, Roses." I answered honestly. It was our way. Things weren't healed between us, but we did have the stitches in place.

"Say hi to Edward for me." She whispered as she pushed away and quickly followed Emmett down the hall.

I stood stunned for a moment. I swore I saw tears in her eyes. Yes, we definitely needed to talk, and soon. She was devastated by our last argument. Maybe she had regrets or maybe we just needed to have a heart to heart. We were like sisters; and I don't want things to change between us.

I stepped out the door and found Edward walking up the driveway. "Hey, no fair."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm nothing, if not a gentleman. I should be picking you up at the door." He answered.

I snickered, "Well, this isn't the 19th century, so 21st century dictates that I come to you."

Edward stopped short and stared at me. He seemed to be at a loss for words. I could see his mouth bobbing up and down.

"What?" I asked, again confused.

"Sorry, I'm not use to being around independent women like you." He answered, sweeping his hand in a gentlemanly fashion towards the car.

I could feel the Edward I was use to quickly returning. I sensed that Angela had something to do with it and always would. She relied on him, I was sure of it. I'm someone he's not use to being around.

"Oh, you'll learn how independent I am quickly enough." I answered as I pranced past him.

"I have a feeling it'll take me a long time to figure you out." Edward replied.

**B&W**

We made it to downtown Seattle in record time. It was strangely light on the roads, even for a Wednesday night. Edward found a place to park that was a few blocks away from the museum.

For late September, the weather was very co-operative. I enjoyed the cool air without being pelted by rain. I took my jacket off and tossed it on the seat of Edward's car before closing the door.

"So, Alice has Angel tonight?" I asked, trying desperately to find something to keep our conversation going.

"Nope, she's grounded from my daughter till Sunday." Edward replied. His voice seemed too hardened at the mention of Alice's name.

"Grounded? Do I even want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Her stunt on Sunday." His answers were short and to the point.

I realized he hadn't been happy about the way we had been set up any more than I had. I wondered if he wasn't happy about it because he was forced to spend time without Angel, or forced to spend time with me, or just how he had been forced out of his slump before he was ready. I knew better than to ask.

"Rose got a tongue lashing from me, too." I replied, hanging my head, silently hoping that he wouldn't read my comment the wrong way.

Edward stopped short and leaned against one of the buildings lining the street. "Bella, can I ask you an honest question?"

I didn't even think twice before answering, "Sure, ask away."

"Are you here with me out of pity or are you okay being with a fucked up person like me?" He asked with a weak and shaky tone.

To say I was stunned would've been an understatement. I moved towards him and laid my hands on his folded arms. The current that seems to connect us sizzled in the cool air. He needed the truth. "I'm not here out of pity, nor are you a fucked up anything. You are hurting, lost and in need of a friend. It seems that I'm the perfect person."

He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall. "I am a fucked up person, Bella. I can't seem to stay on a straight path. One day I can see some daylight, and then the next day the world seems so dark and gray again."

"Edward, it's understandable. When my parents divorced, I was all over the place. For a child, unable to understand what is happening or why everything has to change, God, I thought I was going crazy. I wish I had someone to help me through those times. Maybe I wouldn't be the fucked up person I am now." I decided honesty would be the best policy.

"But, I'm not a child. I'm a grown adult who should be able to handle this better." Edward said as he looked back down at me. "I'm so screwed up."

"You're not screwed up. You're suffering through one of the most terrible things that could happen to anyone. You lost her so suddenly, left with a small child who needs you to be strong all time for her. My God, I would be a blubbering mess of goo. I'm so impressed with your strength." I argued. "You are a strong man, you have a lot going on but you work through it, you work hard every day and you provide for your child."

"I don't know how to do this. How do I make sure Angel doesn't turn into me?" Edward asked as the tears freely fell down his face.

I reached up, laid my hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Let me help, I'll show and teach you what I wish someone had taught me."

Edward covered my hand with his. "Why, Bella? Why would you commit yourself like that to a complete stranger?"

I thought about my answer for a moment. Why was I doing this? Was I truly interested in him, the idea of saving him or was I doing this out of a need to help someone I saw as a friend? I decided again to be honest.

"I don't know, Edward. I've seen you light up when you look at that beautiful little girl of yours and I know that you deserve to be happy. I want that sparkle in your eyes to shine for the whole world to fact, I want to see that spark every single day."

Edward let his arms drop to his sides. "I don't know if that's possible. It won't be fair to you if I can't be helped."

"Well, let me decide what I consider _fair_. For now, let's just take it one day at a time. Let me be a friend and help bring you back to life." I declared.

Before I even realized what I was doing, my body was pushed into his, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt so right, I felt like I molded into him perfectly. Once more I felt like a fraud. I wanted to help a friend, but my physical attraction for him was wishing for more. I was wondering again if this was a good idea.

I felt his arms surround me, holding onto me like I was a beacon of light in a storm. "Maybe, I can bring you back to life in return."

I wasn't sure why he thought I needed help. I was fine. I was happy with the way I was. As long as I could stop my hurricane of emotions. I guess I had missed something during this conversation, but if it was something that he felt he wanted to do, I wasn't going to stop him from trying. Maybe, it would help him in his healing.

**So which of these two is going to break first?**

**Rec'd**

**The Demons in My Dreams** by **littlecat358**

**Summary:**

27 y.o. Social worker Bella Swan has seen her fair share of troubled souls, but nothing like Edward Cullen, part owner & manager of The Cullen House Group Home. Will he allow her into his life? And can she survive the demons that haunt him? **(Complete)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Due to RL coming and slapping me in the face with a thorn bush, I will be changing my posting dates to once a week starting Saturday. I will try to answer emails but I can't make that a promise. Thank you for your continued support and love.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.**

**Chapter 15**

**Emmett**

I noticed a difference in Edward's work performance over the last week, but it had gone up another notch in the past couple of days. I felt Bella had been the reason for it since her over-the-top attitude seemed to have mellowed out.

Rose had told me that Jasper, my boss, was Edward's brother-in-law. She definitely knew how to complicate my life. I had it easier when I was fighting in tournaments; at least there I knew who my enemy was. Now I didn't know who I needed to keep an eye on and sometimes I felt like they had the advantage on me now.

If whatever was going on between Edward and Bella blew up, I knew that somehow I would suffer from it. I wished Rose wasn't so much Rose. She needed everyone around her to be as happy as her. She didn't realize that there were different degrees of happiness, and that everyone out there didn't have to live like every other person. That's what made them individuals.

And then there was Bella; she was a walking enigma. Normally, she shut down, and was lacking any true emotions. Suddenly, Edward walks into her life and she's like a school girl again. No one knew what was happening between them, but from what I had seen for myself, something was happening.

"McCarty?"

I turned to the sound of my name and sighed. Jasper was heading towards me, his shoulders squared.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. I tried to sound like nothing was going on outside of work between his family and mine.

"Was wondering if we could talk for a bit?" Jasper said. I knew he wasn't asking or suggesting.

I nodded and took a quick look around, checking on the other guys, and then followed Jasper to the site office.

I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the chairs at the table. "So, what's going on?"

Jasper's shoulders sagged as he sat on the other side. "Listen, Emmett, just so you know, I like your work; you've definitely proven yourself since you started here."

"Okay," I said cautiously, "so, why are we meeting like this?"

"I'm concerned. I'm not sure if what your girlfriend and my wife are doing is a good thing. I'm worried that your sister and Edward will get hurt, or even worse, hurt each other." Jasper answered. He was definitely forward with his opinion. "I'm just hoping that we could talk so I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Sure, I guess." I wasn't comfortable talking to anyone like this. Hell, it's was so hard even with Rose. It just wasn't me. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm not going to lie, Emmett, Edward's been going through a hard time lately, but something's different in him and I'm sure your sister has something to do with that." He stated and I was glad to see that he thought the same thing.

I was slightly amazed by this man. He talked like he was lacking emotion while being concerned and protective at the same time. He was definitely family oriented. I might even be a little envious.

"Well, whatever it is that's going on, I've seen something different about her too." I was protective of Bella and was going to make sure this guy knew that she wouldn't get involved with Edward. "She's not the relationship type, doesn't have the desire for it. She's extremely honest so he already knows she's a friend only and nothing past that."

"You probably already know about Edward's wife. He's not in a place to be involved with anyone. He's not ready for that." Jasper retorted.

He wasn't so sure about Bella or maybe it was her intentions that he wasn't sure about. Either way I needed to watch out for Bella, something I've tried to do my whole life.

"Listen, Jasper. Bella's been through her share of experiences. She's not interested in being anyone's other half and is certainly not interested in becoming a rebound." I wasn't sure how to say it but Edward was on a thin line.

"Edward doesn't do rebounds. He's dedicated to his daughter and he needs time to process and mourn for his loss. I just want to make sure someone looks out for him. Your girlfriend and my wife seem to think differently." I could hear the displeasure in his voice. It was controlled but it was definitely there**,** bubbling beneath the surface.

"I'm not happy with Rose about what she did, but if Bella and Edward are enjoying each other's company without any complications, then let them. They're both adults." This guy was striking the wrong notes with me. "Bella has respect and wouldn't stalk someone in such a vulnerable position. She'll go into this friendship with full honesty."

I was disappointed with Rose, but this guy was starting to get on my nerves. I shouldn't have to answer for Bella and I certainly shouldn't have to defend her or her actions that were nothing but innocent.

"I don't know, Emmett. Some people wouldn't take the time to see that, but he's barely functioning right now. I know Edward's acting different from how he should be, but he has to push forward for his daughter. He's not grieving in a normal way because this is far from a normal situation. If your sister is that strong in her honesty, she may get herself hurt or be forced to hurt Edward in the end." Jasper answered unconvinced.

"Listen, we're going out tomorrow night, why don't you and the others come with us? Rose has a connection to this small bar that has live music on Fridays. You could go and see there's nothing to be worried about. You'll see Edward and Bella are nothing but friends."

Jasper paused for a moment, thinking about the offering. "Let me run it by Alice and I'll let you know tomorrow."

**B&W**

"Emmett!" Bella's voice was loud and over the top. Damn, the girl had a set of lungs.

"I'll let you have the bathroom in a minute. Damn, Rose is right, we need a second bathroom." I hung my head, I hated the idea I was agreeing with Rose over something as trivial as a bathroom.

"Fuck the bathroom thing, Frankie." I could hear Bella's body thud against the door. I watched the door and followed the sound as Bella slumped down to the floor. _Damn, this isn't good._

I purposely opened the door, causing Bella's body to fly backwards on the bathroom tile. The look on her face was one of desperation.

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

Bella looked up at me. "Your girlfriend."

"You mean _your best friend_." I smiled. Rose was being a pain in Bella's ass since this group outing had been arranged.

"Tell her to leave me alone." Bella covered her face with her hands.

I knew what Rosalie's plan was at that point. She wanted to transform Bella into her own Barbie doll. Unfortunately, it was worse than that. Rose wanted Bella to look good for Edward. This wasn't going to be an easy situation if I didn't put a stop to it now.

"Bella? Where did you go?" Rose's voice came from down the hall.

Bella's hands ran down her face, exposing the annoyance. She went into a full temper tantrum as she pounding her feet and hands against the floor.

"Rose, what have you done now?" I wasn't sure what was going on but Bella was getting irritated with her. It was time to intervene.

"My god, Bella, get off the floor or you'll ruin your hair." Rose appeared and presented her Peter Pan stance.

"Fuck off, Peter. I'm not going." Bella's voice had gone up an octave.

"Rose?" I questioned. _Back off, Rosie. You just got her back on good terms._

"Bear, she needs to widen her palate. Doing the tomboy thing really doesn't work anymore." Rose answered lowering her hands from her hips. "A dress and heels wouldn't hurt."

I looked from Bella to Rose and back again. I knew where this was going and why. Rose was pushing and interfering again. She was Rose and always would be, but she needed to back off under the circumstances.

"That's it, Rose." Bella was angry and it was obvious in her voice. She pushed herself up off the floor. "I'm not going."

Rose stared in shock as Bella stood toe to toe and face to breast with the overbearing beauty. "But, Bella, we all need a night out. I already have the booth booked. James is expecting all of us."

Rose just didn't get it and she was going to fracture their fragile treaty if she didn't back off. It was time for me to interfere.

"Stop. It. Now." I raised my voice, causing both of them to tense up. "Bella, go put on whatever you want to wear. Rose, bedroom, now."

I moved past them and headed towards the bedroom. I didn't hear any movement and I turned and found them still squaring off. "NOW!" I commanded.

Still nothing. I knew it was time to resort to desperate measures. I moved back towards them snatching them both by the ears, warranting squealed obscenities from both.

I dragged them down the hallway as they pulled and scratched my wrists and hands. I pushed Bella towards her room, releasing her ear.

"Didn't we already go over this? You and Bella are hardly talking because of your previous interference, and now you want to push her further." I walked over and put my hand under her chin, forcing her teary eyes to meet mine. "Do you want to lose her completely?"

"You go in there. Get ready, and yes, you are going." I growled. Turning towards Rose, I gave her the 'don't fuck with me' look. "You in there and just leave her alone."

They both stared at me now. I could see the shifting in their eyes and I knew how stubborn they could both be. Normally, this scared the shit out of me but once in a while they would just push my buttons too many times.

"NOW!" I yelled. I swear the walls vibrated from the level of my voice. I saw both of them flinch and quickly head into their respective rooms.

I waited for a minute after Bella closed her door. I figured she would try to make an escape. When I decided she wasn't going to try for it, I let out my breath I had been holding and stepped into our bedroom.

I closed the door with a bang, causing Rose to jump. She slumped her shoulders before turning towards me. "I'm sorry, Em. I just want Bella to look good tonight."

"Why, Rose? For Edward?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Well...yes." Rose answered quietly.

Her eyes went wide with fear. "No, never."

"Then, back off." I said firmly. "She will walk, Rosie. She's angry at you already, so leave it alone and stop pushing. Edward's in a bad place and you're gonna get someone hurt by getting involved."

Rose fell into my chest, wrapping her arms tight around my waist. "I just want her to be happy..." She paused, "...like me."

"She's not you, Rosie. You push her and she will walk away without a word to anyone." I confirmed. That was the reason Bella and Mom were on shaky ground even now after all these years.

I could feel Rose stiffen. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. "Okay."

"If it's meant to be then it will happen without everyone getting involved, but this needs lots of time. Edward has a process to go through and you're not making the right choices. You shouldn't be making any choices." I said, pushing her back so I could look down at her.

After she nodded in agreement, I headed to the dresser to finish getting dressed.

I was being selfish about this. I didn't want our world to come crashing down around us. If Rose continued to make Edward and Bella a personal project and they got hurt, Jasper would be right. I would be caught in the middle as the fall guy.

This was going to be a stressful night. _Fuck, I need a drink or two._

It had been decided that everyone would meet at the bar. Designated drivers were the responsibility of each party, so we arrived by cab.

Rose and I had become regular weekenders here since I arrived back in Seattle. James didn't seem happy about it but kept himself in check. He had his chance years ago and lost it fairly quick.

Sure, they had only been teenagers but he wanted something Rose hadn't been ready to give. How she managed to get out from under James' hold was still a mystery to me. She never talked about it.

We headed into the bar and I wasn't surprised to find it overcrowded. I wondered a few things about James. One, how did he manage to fit everyone in here? Two, how was it possible he wasn't breaking the max capacitylaw? And three, why everyone kept coming back to a bar that served watered-down drinks?

James must've been watching for us, since he appeared out of thin air. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, James. What the hell did you have to offer to get this place so packed?" I asked, truly curious. I played nice with him for Rose's sake.

"I booked this group that's starting to make a name for themselves. I know the lead singer so I asked him to play as a favor." James answered.

I nodded, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, helping people out of certain legal jams gives you perks in the end." James replied, motioning us to the booth.

"Where's that Marcus guy?" Rose asked. I could hear the venom dripping from her words. After Rose had told me about that dick, I had been waiting for my chance to have a word with him.

"Fired." James spit out the word. "Fucking ass thought stealing from me would be a good idea."

"I'm assuming you personally showed him the door." Bella stated.

"Wish I had. He would've been leaving with a couple of bruises if I had." James slammed his fist into his other hand. "No, Sam caught him red-handed and personally dealt with it."

"Sam's a good guy, James. You're lucky to have him as a friend." I observed, sliding into the booth.

"Yeah, sometimes."

I sensed there was something going on but didn't feel the need to ask. "So, James, how about we get this party started?"

"Already got the order in with Peter."

Bella let out a very unladylike snort. I turned, wondering what was so funny. I was happy to see her smiling again after the ordeal at the house. "What?"

"James, is his last name Pan, by chance?" Bella giggled. She was like hot and cold lately. It was really confusing.

"No, why?" James was lost to the reference but I could see Rose wasn't.

Her face was red as a ripe tomato. "Not funny, Tinkerbelle."

"Oh, yes it is**,****" **eliciting another round of snorts from Bella.

"Not very attractive, you know." A voice announced from behind me.

Bella turned and stuck her tongue out at the voice. She slipped out of the booth and reached out to Edward. He looked down at her hand before reaching in to pull her close. I could see Bella hesitate before hugging him back.

I stood and shook Jasper's hand, seeing the eye he had on Edward and Bella. His eyebrow was raised as he looked over at me. Damn, Rose was going to cost me my job. I couldn't let this happen.

A petite brunette was clinging to Jasper's arm, so I decided since I knew everyone else in our tiny group I needed to be polite and introduce myself. I stuck my hand out in her direction, hoping to cause a distraction, "Hi, I'm Emmett, and you must be Alice."

"Hi. Wow, Rose wasn't kidding when she said you were a huge man." She answered, taking my hand.

My hand devoured it. Her hand was so delicate,I was worried I would break it if I squeezed too hard. I released it quickly and motioned everyone into the booth.

Once in the booth in a boy-girl formation, I felt the uncomfortable silence sink in. James had made his leave at some point during the introductions. The man gave me the creeps, but having known him for years, I knew he was complicated. What you saw was what you got.

Bella and Edward sat beside each other engrossed in their own private conversation. I watched them out of the corner of my eye. I could see the ease of posture. Bella was definitely more comfortable than I had ever seen her with any man who was considered family.

I didn't like it.

Alice and Rose had settled into their own conversation. They seemed to get along really well. I was happy to see that Rose had another friend, even though I knew no one would ever replace left Jasper and me to amuse ourselves. I didn't think this guy and I had anything in common so this was going to be a long night.

Maria set a tray of drinks on the table. Jasper reached for his wallet, but I put up my hand.

"On tab, Maria." I said.

"Of course, Emmett." She chuckled knowingly. "Let me know when you want another round."

I grabbed a JP and slammed it down as Maria walked away. I saw Jasper look at me, unsure what to do. "Have a drink. James is a personal friend and won't allow us to pay."

Jasper's eyes popped with surprise. He reached for a drink and took a sip. I suspected he was the DD as he placed the drink down and pushed it towards Alice. She accepted it gratefully.

"You driving?" I asked.

"Yeah, the house is on the other side of the city; a little too expensive for a cab." Jasper sighed. I had the distinct feeling that he wanted to relax.

Rose could always be counted on to try and improve every situation. "No worries, Jasper. James has a DD program. I'll make arrangements to get everyone home in one piece."

"What about my car?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"James has a garage in the back. I'll come get Alice tomorrow to pick it up." She clearly had thought of everything, or possibly the match-makers had.

After thinking about it, Jasper reached out and grabbed a drink and raised it towards the middle of the table.

"A toast."

Everyone's eyes fell on him. Alice and Edward grabbed a glass and clinked Jasper's glass. _It must be a family thing_, I thought as the rest of us joined in.

"To friends, old and new. May our _friendship_ last for many years to come." He announced before downing his drink.

I could hear the tone in his voice. The word friendship was laced with so many layers. I knew he was as unconvinced as I was that Bella and Edward could keep this thing between them simple. Jasper was right someone was going to get hurt. I had to protect my sister.

The rest of the night was quite easygoing. Between the drinks loosing up everyone's tension and the band being surprisingly good, the dancing had caused the temperature to rise in the bar.

Jasper and I had some interests that tied us into the start of a friendship. He was into battle and stragedy, which worked well with my Taekwondo. We discussed at great length how strategy worked in the success of my competitions. _If he's interested, I __might invite __him to the gym._

I finished off the last drink on the tray and looked around for Maria. We needed another round. Edward and Bella had taken off to the dance floor. To strangers they looked very relaxed and just enjoying each other's company, but I knew Bella. She looked happy and smiled a lot but I could see the inner battle she was raging. I was starting to wonder how simple this could remain.

I was on constant guard about this situation now. This wasn't me; I wasn't the type to overthink things, but this was something that really could blow up and injure a lot of people.

Something caught my eye, pulling me from my current thoughts. I turned and felt a punch in the gut as I followed Vicky's line of sight. She was zoned in on Edward and I knew the night was about to come to an unhappy ending.

**Any predictions how this is going to end?**

**Rec'd**

**Touching Solitude** by **catharticone**

**Summary:**

Edward moves to a remote homestead in Oregon. Seeking isolation to recover from a traumatic event. However, a chance meeting with his lovely yet melancholy neighbor sparks concern for her. Can these two broken individuals help each other to heal? **(Complete with sequel)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Welcome back the evil and twisted, Vicky.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 16**

**Bella**

From the moment Edward's voice had floated into my ears, I was a goner. I felt the shivers run a line up and down my spine. I turned and wondered how such perfection could exist.

He was dressed up as much as he was dressed down. His white button up shirt shone under the neon lights, highlighting the muscles under his rolled up sleeves. His black jeans hung low on his hips leaving everything to the imagination. I chuckled at the black sneakers he wore; an individual with simple tastes, just like me. I had opted for a simple white v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans against Rose's objections. I wore black skater sneakers, similar in style to his. We could almost pass for twins.

I pushed myself out of the booth, stretching out my hand. I was in the company of family, newly found friends and match-makers that didn't need any more encouragement.

Edward pulled me into his embrace. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt complete and whole in that moment. I didn't want Edward to get the wrong impression but I was having a hard time fighting against this instant attraction I had for him.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." I replied.

I pulled away far sooner than I would have liked, but knew it was necessary. I could feel multiple sets of eyes boring into me. The first set of eyes belonged to Emmett.

He didn't look happy and I wasn't surprised. The frown on his face was more of a concern, a protective concern. I didn't know if it was for me or for his job, from the look he gave Jasper. I thought that maybe they both had talked or something.

Jasper also had the same look, and I knew he had his concerns but they were all for Edward. He had only lost Angela a little over six months ago. He was nowhere ready, Jasper had to know that.

That's what made Edward and me perfect. He wasn't looking and I wasn't interested. There was nothing anyone could do to take Angel away from him or him away from her. She was all Edward had left.

I motioned Edward into the booth with me. I saw the little glances between Emmett and Jasper. I knew they each had their concerns on this matter but it wasn't necessary. They had nothing to fear and I wasn't worried about their ungrounded fears. I was here to show Edward a good time and open life back up to him. We were going to have fun as friends. That's what we had agreed to.

A short time later, I downed another shot from the latest round that Maria had deposited at our table. I was definitely starting to feel the effects. My light-headedness was leaving me vulnerable. The conversation Edward and I had been carrying all evening had been an easy back and forth question period.

"Bella, does it seem strange to you that everyone's leaving us alone?" Edward whispered. Well, it really wasn't a whisper since the live band was screaming their heads off.

I chuckled, "Edward, you really need to wake up."

"What?" His confusion was completely transparent.

"Rose and Alice are scared of both of us. They know they're in the dog house for their stunt and..."

Edward interrupted, "Wait, Bella. You can't possibly be angry at them for their plan. I'm happy with our friendship. I'm pretty sure you are too. So their plan was a good thing, definitely not something to be angry at them for."

"Edward, please! I'm not angry at Rose for the outcome. I'm happy to have you as a friend, but I'm angry at the fact that she's interfering with my life. She did it once." I shut up right there. I wasn't getting into any heavy conversations tonight. This was supposed to be a light and upbeat evening.

"I'm guessing that's a story for another time?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, please." I answered softly. I hoped that another time would be never. I didn't want to talk about it now or ever.

"Okay, so let's just forget the question period. We'll keep that for our phone calls, agreed?" Edward smiled.

He had a way of steering away from difficult conversations. Our phone calls had been long and in depth. I had learned so many things about Edward that few people, including his family knew.

I knew he liked Chinese food but it had to be with no MSG and ginger. I knew he liked sleeping with one pillow pulled up against his chest. He never slept in past six on the weekends since his downtime was so precious to him. And, he snored in his sleep. He had fallen asleep on the phone a few times.

Even though we were supposed to have our phone calls for our _heavy_ conversations, I had always managed to keep away from them. I just didn't want to talk about my past. I was leaving it there to be forgotten.

Edward slipped out from the booth and presented his hand, waiting patiently for me to except it. I knew what he wanted and nervously accepted. I wasn't afraid of the dancing, I was more afraid of the mixed signals I could possibly be giving Edward. I continued to be amazed at the sparks that coursed through my body when we touched. I silently wondered if that feeling would ever diminish.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I stated as he led me to the dance floor. I was fighting a tough fight and was determined to find a happy line that he and I could live with.

"Would you rather chat with Rose and Alice?" He asked.

I pulled on him, halting him in his tracks. "Why? What did I miss?" I asked confused. I silently hoped that Rose was staying out of my business.

He chuckled, "Bella, you really need to wake up."

I swatted him on the chest playfully.

"You didn't hear them discussing their plans for a shopping trip." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, fuck, Edward." I cursed, turning and seeing the look on Alice's face. "Rose is gonna turn Alice into a Barbie Doll."

Edward howled in laughter. "Good luck. I think you and Alice would have more fun shopping than they will."

He pulled me around in a circle till I was face to chest with him. I looked up into his face, "What?"

"Alice isn't the girly-girl. The dresses, heels, make-up; it isn't Alice. Rose will have a headache by the time that trip's over with." Edward answered as he wrapped his hand around my waist. "Alice is a spit-fire and doesn't bend to the pressure."

"But the way she's dressed..." I had noted the short sleeved v-neck one piece with the matching high heels. I wasn't sure what I was missing.

"She only dresses up on special occasions. This is our first time out since Angel was born." His voice carried the sorrow that always accompanied that aspect of his life.

I thought back to the previous times I had seen Alice. It was only a few times but she had been dressed in simple, comfortable clothes.

I chuckled, trying to bring us back to happier times. He needed a little joy. We twirled around in time with the upbeat music. "I would love to be a fly on the wall for that."

We continued through a few more songs, the silence between us comforting and relaxing. I felt the fluttering of butterflies with every look Edward gave me. The currents running over my skin every time our body connected. I was finding it harder by the moment to keep in the safe zone with him.

As I twirled around him once again, my eyes suddenly connected with one of my Seattle nightmares. Her red extensions were impossible to miss in a crowd. The tight, black strapless dress, that left nothing to the imagination, screamed skank. The overdone make-up made her look like a ten dollar prostitute.

I could've ignored all of it, but Vicky's look at Edward was disgusting. The lust was thick and nauseating. I felt horrible for the fact that he was on the receiving end of it. To make it worse, Edward didn't even know.

Vicky was trouble, and when she wanted something, she would do everything in her nasty power to get it. She was a use and abuse type woman. She was one woman that needed a cowbell hung around her neck as warning that she was close by. Edward wasn't prepared for the likes of her, plus had probably never dealt with someone like her.

I pulled Edward closer, taking control of his hands and placing them on each side of my hips. I ground my body against his, feeling him stiffen. It was an uncomfortable situation for me, but I felt this was the only thing I could do to try and keep Vicky off of him. If she saw us together, she might steer clear. She seriously didn't want another run in with me. At least, I hoped not.

I could feel his heart beating out of his chest, his breathing was coming in short quick breaths. His body slowly relaxed as I moved seductively against him. It was obvious what my actions were doing to him physically. I wanted to stop, pull away and forget what I had started. The only problem was I was enjoying the feeling. The alcohol was inhibiting my thoughts and relaxing my desires.

Things took an interesting turn as my body tensed up. Edward brought his leg in between mine, as our bodies began to sway in intimate ways. I could feel the lightning snapping around our bodies. It was inside me, traveling in bursts through my head, my chest, and my lower area.

My body was grinding seductively against his thigh; the increased pressure screaming for a arousal was something I hadn't felt ever in my existence. This was wrong, everything about this screamed wrong.

Edward's body melted into mine as we floated around the dance floor. His hands moved off my hips, sliding to my back. We were tight against each other; every part of our bodies, intimately memorizing the other. I felt the current crackle against our contact.

We were closer than we had ever been. As we moved together, the world vanished around me. His breath against the skin of my neck sent chills over my body. His hands roamed over me zapping my energy, and I allowed him to take control.

It was so wrong but it felt so right.

We continued our little tango together. His hands ran invisible lines across my curves. I melted into him, my blood burning through my veins. I closed my eyes, remembering him shirtless in the studio. The memories only inspired my hands to run circles around his body, enjoying the defined muscles under his shirt.

His hands traveling back to my hips, grinding my body against his obvious desire. I could feel the lust dripping off of both of us, surrounding our bodies. The pressure in my lower area caused my body to beg to be set free.

I slowly slid my hands into his; I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I could see the glossy look as his eyes burned down at me. My mind went blank as my eyes ghosted over his lips. My breath hitched in my throat as he moved his face down towards me.

His hand trailed up my body, my fingers still entangled in his, and cupped my face. My heart was beating out of my chest as his lips skimmed my cheek. I could feel him inhaling my scent, like a succubus stealing my essence.

His breath against my skin caused goose bumps to rise in its wake. His voice felt like silk in my ear. "Bella, is this happening?"

My mind was numb with euphoria. I felt torn between tearing my body away from his and pulling him closer. The only thing that made sense was my desire to claim him. His lips peppered tiny kisses against the small under my ear. I wanted this, I wanted him. His mouth moved slowly, methodically across my jawline, closing in on its final destination.

It was all it took for the fireworks to explode within my body. The white sparks in my mind temporarily blinding me as my knees buckled. My body exploded with zaps of electricity traveling to every nerve of my body. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

Edward's arms tightened around me, holding me steady as I came down from the euphoric high I was on. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he spoke. I couldn't make sense of it but the word _beautiful_ seemed to be a guarantee.

I didn't want it to end.

As his lips made silent promises down my chin of capturing mine, a shrill voice tore us apart. "Why, Bella, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

My thoughts came crashing back, reminding me why I was in this position. I pulled back just enough to find Edward's cheeks glowing red and matching mine. I sighed, mentally bookmarking this moment. I had just caused a situation I knew everyone would have their thoughts on.

I was in deep trouble.

I turned, squared my shoulders and narrowed my eyes as I glared at Vicky. "Hello, Victoria. No date tonight?" I tried to silently bring myself back under control.

"Oh, the night is still early. I have some prospects but nothing as fine as this beautiful man you have." Vicky purred as she ran her eyes over Edward's body.

I felt the bile climb up into my throat in disgust. "Well, that's too bad, Victoria. Unfortunately, when you whore yourself out, your name gets around to the _real_ men."

The look on her face was one of death. "Bella, you should know better than to listen to rumors. I don't whore myself out."

"Whatever, Victoria." I turned my back, positioning myself between her and Edward. I could see the look in his eyes. He was unsure what was going on but, like any man, he knew a catfight when he saw one. I silently pleaded with him to trust me.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I could hearthe flicking of her forked tongue as she spoke.

"My name's Edward." Edward stated as he shifted my body so I was tucked into his side. He didn't correct her assumption and for his sake I wasn't going to either.

His arm was draped over my shoulder, his hand resting on the lower part of my back, pulling my shirt part way up. His thumb ran circles across my nearly exposed skin. Every time he touched me, I felt like an eagle enjoying the freedom of the air, but grounded at the same time.

I really was in trouble.

"Well, Edward, Bella's kept you a secret for far too long." Vicky hissed. I could feel the claws stabbing me.

"Well, I'm here now. I'm not a secret anymore, so if you'll excuse us." Edward answered, pulling us back towards the booth.

I could smell Vicky's skunk-like perfume and knew she was following. I felt Edward flinch. I pulled away just enough to look behind us. Vicky's hand was glued on Edward's ass as her eyes shot daggers at me.

I needed help to rid myself of this nonsense.

"Hello, Vicky."

I sighed a breath of relief. I sensed Edward had realized what was happening. He had pulled us both back towards the safety of the group. The support would be more than Vicky could handle.

Even through an unstable treaty between Rose and me, she could be counted on to always have my back. I didn't have to turn my attention away from Vicky to know that she had her own claws out. The look on Vicky's face, and the quick removal of her hand spoke volumes.

I felt my protective nature kick into gear as I used Edward's body to catapult myself around him and in front of Rose. Keeping her and Vicky would be in everyone's interest.

"So, Rose. I see you have your hunk of a man here too." Vicky spit.

"Yeah, and as you can see, we were having a good time till the skank level of the club went off the chart." Rose snapped, pushing around me. Seemed she had decided that I needed to be protected.

"I don't understand why you all have to be so evil towards me." Vicky looked at me, lowering her voice and defenses. "I only wanted to introduce myself to your man, Bella."

I knew what the change in attitude was about. I didn't even have to turn around. "James, do you want to get rid of the trash or should I?" I didn't care at the moment whether James was offended or not about my treatment toward his sister.

"Vicky, I think you've done enough tonight. It's time to go." James answered with an irritated tone.

"I don't get this. I try to be nice to Bella's boy-toy and this is how I get treated?" Vicky laid it on thick with the pouting of her lips.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked innocently as she pushed herself from the booth.

In any other scenario, I would've laughed as Alice stood toe to toe with Vicky. Damn, I thought I was short. I was the Statue of Liberty compared to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced." Vicky pushed by me with her hand extended. "My name's..."

I turned as Edward's hands snaked around my waist, pulling me out of harm's way. He sensed I wanted to see the outcome of this conversation.

"I don't care what your name is. My name is Alice and I am _boy-toy's_ sister." Alice snarled.

I was stunned by tone in her voice. I was more scared of Alice in that moment than I had ever been of Rose in my whole life. I never expected Alice to act like this; it is so out of character from what I had seen.

"Hello, Alice. I'm sorry for my lack of respect. Being around people like Rose and Bella, it's infuriating and I tend to..."

Alice forced Vicky to take a step backwards, shoving her finger in Vicky's chest. "I don't care for yourattitude towards my friends or my family. If you have any smarts in that dyed head of yours, you'll walk away now." She seethed.

Alice definitely could be intimidating. Vicky was visibly shaking. James slipped behind her, positioning himself.

"Fuck, Bella, what lies have you been telling people about me?" Vicky hissed.

"Enough Vee, you've caused enough shit and I don't need anymore, especially in my bar." He growled as he captured her by the arms, dragging her away.

I could hear her shrieky voice protesting just as much as her body was. James was man-handling her, and I would normally want to protect any woman against that kind of behavior, but in this case I turned away from the view.

Vicky, unfortunately, had to get the last word. And that word left a shiver of uncertainty running down my spine. "One day, Bella, you will lose everything you hold precious. I know shit." She screamed as James dragged her through one of the back doors.

I looked at Rose with wide eyes. She looked directly back at me while slightly shaking her head. She was also lost about what Vicky had been talking about. Unfortunately, I had my suspicions but now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

Emmett must have caught the look between us and decided to take shots of his own. "Well, Bella. Now, that she's gone, would you like to continue that tango you and Edward were doing out there?"

He wasn't happy and I knew it. I could see the looks on everyone's faces and knew there would be multiple conversations I was going to have to listen to. I turned on one foot and pulled Edward away from the stares of everyone as I flipped Emmett the bird as we walked away.

I think Edward and I needed to talk about what had happened on the dance floor, and why it would never happen again, for his sake.

**Any thoughts? I know you have them.**

**Rec'd**

**Anger Management** by **theonlykyla**

**Summary:**

I'm pissed off...My anger is at all time high. The best way to relieve that frustration and stress is using my willing new assistant for some release. She prances around in those see through blouses and tight skirts. #1 in a series of 4 **(All 4 are complete)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Time to hear from Edward. A/N at bottom**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 17**

**Edward POV**

I followed Bella as she pulled away from the stares of my family. I knew exactly what Emmett was insinuating and from the look I saw on Alice and Jasper's faces, they also understood. But I wasn't happy that Emmett had but Bella on the spot and made her uncomfortable.

I wasn't worried about what they thought. It was my life and I was going to do what I wanted. There was something between the two of us that was special enough to explore, and I wanted to try to figure it out. I knew my family wouldn't agree, _hell, should I really agree?_ I had only known Bella two weeks and I had just lost ... no, I wasn't going to bring those emotions to the surface.

Not now.

I wasn't going to play on that see-saw tonight.

Angela had made me promise not to close myself off from the world. I was still lost and suffering, but I made a promise. I hadn't thought it would be this soon, but what if it was fate?

I needed to figure this out.

Bella was beautiful in her own way just like Angela was. And is there really ever a perfect time? I loved Angela and I missed her, she was my wife for Christ sake. I never thought I would lose her so quickly but she was gone now and I had to get through this and go on with life. Because of Angel, I would always and have that reminder of the love we had together, and if and when I found someone else, they would have to understand that.

I needed to talk to Bella who was now pulling me into the tiny dining area that was secluded from the bar. The smells reminded me of Sunday supper at home, at Mom and Dad's house.

It wasn't home; it was just a temporary place to lay my head at my family's request. It was a necessary request too. After Angela's death I needed fulltime help caring for Angel since I couldn't afford daycare. Hell, I had just started the job with Jasper, I didn't even have benefits and couldn't afford it privately.

Between medical bills, funeral costs, rent and daycare, it would've been impossible for any other necessities. So moving in with my parents was the only option available to me. They had been a blessing in a time of need.

We came to a stop, and Bella and I sat at a small diner-style booth against the back wall. The room was virtually deserted since most of the patrons were at the liquor bar or dancing. It was nice to have some real privacy for the first time this evening. It was more personal and I wanted to talk about what just happened.

A waitress was immediately at our booth offering menus and I silently asked Bella if she was interested. After she gave me a negative response, I denied the menus and asked for a couple of JPs. Bella made sure to ask for them to be put on tab.

Once the waitress had left to retrieve our drinks, I reached across the table, running my thumb over the back of Bella's folded hands. "I think we need to talk."

Bella kept her eyes trained on her hands, watching my thumb skim her skin. I could feel the current that connected us. It was incredible. I had never experienced anything so remarkable and it fascinated me. I was so attuned to it; I didn't want to let her go.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm so sorry I dragged you into it." She said softly.

"I don't understand. Why are you apologizing?" I was confused. Was she sorry about Vicky? It wasn't her fault.

"Edward, it just...it shouldn't have happened. It was wrong; I was wrong." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She looked concerned and I didn't want her to overthink what happened. "I should've handled that situation better than that. I just wasn't thinking."

She still had me confused.

"What do you mean situation?"

"I saw her...Vicky eyeing you up from across the room."

So it was about that woman. How the hell did she think that was her fault?

"She's got it out for me because of some photos I took of her." Bella fell silent. She seemed unsure how to explain.

"What photos?" I wanted to understand.

"Look, Edward, she's complicated. She's been jealous of Rose for years. She wants what Rose has." Bella sighed, almost a defeated sigh. "She hired me to do a photo shoot for her, and it didn't end well."

As Bella continued her explanation, her voice held no emotion. She sounded like a bad narrator of a novel. She explained how she and Rose had known Vicky since their teens. She explained about James being Vicky's brother and his past relationship with Rose. The jealousy on Vicky's part wasn't overdramatized, it was for real.

I knew who Rose was thanks to Alice. She had shown me the photo spreads in the magazines she had collected over the last few years. Rose was famous and it would be unheard of if there wasn't someone out there that was jealous of Rose or her success. I was partially shocked to find out that Bella had been involved, but I sensed she was holding back.

Bella continued to read from her invisible novel and told me about the hell she had endured while doing Vicky's photos. I was thrilled and horrified to hear about the altercation the day Vicky went to the studio to pick up her photos. It was thrilling to know that Bella was willing to stand up and protect her friends, but horrified to know that Bella had a violent streak when provoked. My fatherly instincts immediately thought of Angel.

"Okay, Bella, I get that. I understand how this happened but there's more. Why did it happen?" I needed to get to the core of all of it. Vicky was the cause of it happening but the feelings had to be there first. "There's something between us. Neither of us can deny it, and I know you feel it."

"No, Edward." She sighed frustrated. "It was wrong of me to do what I did on the dance floor, I wasn't thinking clearly. What I should've done was taken you straight back to the group."

I was floored. Was she really trying to say what had happened was wrong?

She continued before I had a chance to get my bearings. "I shouldn't have encouraged something that isn't there."

"Why are you lying, Bella?" I challenged.

"What do you mean?"

Now it was her turn to be confused.

I huffed, "There's something there. I can feel it and I know you do too." I was getting frustrated by her.

She shook her head, so I continued before she could object. "Bella, there is something between us." We both felt it, I knew that.

I could see she was trying to make sense of something. I knew she would fight this. "You're a wonderful man, Edward. You'll make a wonderful husband again someday. You don't want this; you don't want what comes along with me. All I'm gonna do is hurt you."

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. "How do you know that; how can you be so sure? Have you tried?"

She pulled her hands out of mine and covered her face. "Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"This is the story you keep avoiding, isn't it?" The phone conversations we had been having over the last few days always stayed steered clear of her past relationships.

Bella stiffened and became defensive. "Edward, please, I don't want to get into this. I don't want to ruin our friendship by talking about it. It's in the past, it's behind me and I'm done with it."

"Obviously you're not Bella. All of the avoiding is not helping. You will never be over what happened if you've never talked it through." I felt my anger boiling. What could have happened that was so bad?

Bella scooted out of the booth. "I don't want to talk Edward, don't you get that? I'm not going to burden anyone with it again."

I moved quickly out of the booth and blocked her path. "Please, Bella." I could see her fighting an internal battle. I pulled her into my arms. I felt her body shake as she fought whatever it was inside of her. She stiffly put her hands on my waist as I waited.

I felt complete with her in my arms.

She pushed away as I moved us back into the booth, refusing to let her go. "Bella, if we are supposed to be friends, then let me _be_ your friend. Lean on me; let me help." I took deep breath, enjoying the closeness as well as the perfume she was wearing.

"Edward, I don't want to complicate your life more than it already is." She argued. "Let's just be friends. I don't want to break your heart." I didn't know if she was trying to convince me or herself, but I could see that it was all just a mask.

"How are you gonna break my heart, Bella? Explain that to me." Maybe there was a way I could get answers.

"Edward, you only lost Angela six months ago. I see how you look at Angel; she's your world; she's everything to you. I'm not gonna take that away from you." She sounded so confident in what she was saying.

"You wouldn't be taking anything away, Bella. No one could ever take her away from me."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean; God, I would never think about that." She sounded mortified by the idea. "You're wrapped up in her world; everything you do you is for her."

I understood what she was trying to say. Angel was everything. She and I were a package deal. Was Bella was worried that being part of our life would divide my attention between her and Angel? I wanted to disagree but she did have a point.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" The sound of her voice was strong but it still wavered.

I laid my fingers under her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking at me. Her eyes were full of hurt. Whatever she had to ask me was painful for her.

I nodded.

"Have you grieved? Like, really grieved?" She barely whispered, and I could see the pain in her eyes.

I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest with a red-hot iron. It was now my turn to put up the defenses. She wouldn't let me in and yet she expected me to open up to her?

How dare she ask me something like that?

"Why the hell would you ask me that?" I could hear the defense in my voice. "Didn't I cry on your shoulder, let it all out; bear my soul to you?"

She was visibly shaking. I knew I was scaring her. My voice was hard and guarded as I continued. "I did it, Bella. I trusted our friendship enough, to lower my defences, so why can't you?" I felt terrible for pouncing on her like that, but something had to give.

Why was she fighting this?

"Because there's nothing for me to grieve. Unlike you, I didn't lose something that meant everything to me. You lost your one true love. You lost that one thing that meant so much to you. In the process you gained something so precious, and she is so innocent and needs you, Edward. She needs your attention to be solely on her."

I still couldn't argue with her logic.

Bella continued, "I'd just be a complication; a complication you don't need. I'm a package; a big, heavy package." She paused and squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have given you mixed signals; it was never my intention."

I was getting whiplash from her thoughts. She was all over the board.

"There is something about you that is so special. I told you I would always be honest, so I won't deny that I feel something for you."

_She felt it. _

_She's admitting it_.

_Go with it, Bella. _

_Feel it._

"But I can't allow us to be anything more than friends. We need to stop this now before I hurt you. We need to put our emotions aside and just be friends."

_Damn, my neck hurts from this whiplash._

I let her continue. Maybe, just maybe, I could make sense of what she was trying to convince herself of.

"For Angel's sake, let's just be friends. I can't be what you want me to be. You're not ready and what I did was unforgivable. All I did was throw your emotions into a tailspin." She was resolved in that comment.

I was floored. She was so convinced she couldn't be happy. "I don't understand, Bella, why do you want to deny that there's something between us? Just explain that to me." I seriously needed to understand why she didn't believe she was capable of having something wonderful.

"My parents divorced when I was just a child. I was torn away from my father and Emmett, forced to live in Phoenix with my mother. I love my mother, I truly do, but she's a package deal too." I could see the anger in Bella's eyes.

I knew the divorce had something to do with her feelings, but was it really rooted that deeply inside of her?

"If they didn't have true love for each other, then why did they get married? Why did they have Emmett and me? All they managed to do was show me that love is tainted and unforgiving. No child should have to witness that. Getting involved with someone leaves the possibility that I will hurt them. I know it."

It was starting to make sense, and I could see that her last comment was part of the key. There was something here bigger than her parents' divorce. She had already been involved. I felt her pain and I wanted to help her, to prove her that it could be different; different from whatever she had been through in the past.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch someone I love, someone I devoted myself to become like my father. It's unfair; the world is unfair, relationships are unfair. It's cruel to think I could do that to anyone. I'm sorry, Edward, but no. I won't do that to you or Angel."

She seemed completely convinced that everything she was saying made sense. Maybe to her it did but to me it just seemed ludicrous. Maybe I had read her actions wrong, but those actions had shown me that there was a chance I could be happy again. Maybe I could love someone while still holding Angela in my heart.

I knew now that I definitely had a mission.

She said she wanted to bring me back to life; well, then I was going to show her how to allow herself to love. Life wasn't worth living when love wasn't involved.

She certainly was trying to convince me. "Edward, let's make a pact. Let's just stay friends; let's not ruin what we have because of a mistake I made. Everyone's worried about you, me, us, for their own reasons. Hell, I'm worried and you should be too."

"I get that. They can't seem to keep their thoughts to themselves," I did understand what she was saying. I had to listen to Alice's constant jabbering about Bella. Jasper was constantly worrying for me. I was growing tired of it. "But, Bella, I'm not going to stop trying. I'm not worried." _I'm an __adult; I__can decide for myself what I want._

"Edward, I don't see a future for us beyond friends." She argued, but I knew she wasn't being honest with herself. I saw her, I felt her, when we touched, and it was like if a switch was turn on. That dance, or mistake as she called it, was the wake-up call. I knew there was still a life for me out there and I was convinced Bella was supposed to be a part of it.

"I don't know if it was fate or maybe, Angela, but the first time I came into the studio, happened for a reason. I never take that route home. I've never walked down that street before. It was like there was a hand on my shoulder pushing me in that direction. I know there's a reason I was pushed." I tried to make a point, that maybe we had a future together; maybe it wasn't just a coincidence.

She seemed enthralled with my confession so I continued while I had her attention. "There's something between us and we both know it, we both admit it. So if you want to fight _against_ there being an 'us', I'm going to fight _for_ 'us'."

My decision was made and on the table.

Bella shook her head in frustration, "You're stubborn, you know that, right?"

I chuckled, "I'm as stubborn as you are independent."

_I won't give up._

"Hey, you two."

I sighed.

Of course, just as we're finally getting somewhere, I get blocked again. I looked up as Emmett arrived at the table and sat in the seat across from us.

"Have you two been in here the whole time?" Emmett asked curiously. "We've been searching everywhere looking for you guys."

"Emmett, shut up." Bella was still pissed at him. "I'm not talking to you right now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett raised his hands in surrender, "don't you hit me too."

"You're lucky I don't kick you in the balls." Bella hissed.

"Hey, you promised never to do that again." Emmett turned so he had himself protected. "I do want kids someday."

"Fine, then I want a promise." Bella leaned over the table. She brought her hand up and spit in it before presenting it to Emmett.

Emmett looked at her hand and then at her.

"Wait. What's the promise?" He looked disgusted by Bella's spit.

"If you value your balls you'll promise." Bella challenged.

Emmett looked at me. "Good luck man, you're gonna need it." He spit in the palm of his hand and slapped it into hers.

"What?"

"My life, my rules, and stay the hell out." She spoke in a sturdy and strong voice. "And that includes stupid comments."

Emmett's eyes went wide. He was shocked by what he had just agreed too.

"Fine." He sighed, realizing what he had just agreed to. "Look, Rose is pissed at me. She realizes she made a mistake and pointed out that I just made the same mistake. It was only a joke but I did cross the line."

Bella looked around. "Fucking right you did. Where is Rose anyways?"

"I dunno. She and Alice are pissed." Emmett had a scared look on his face. Hell, if I was surrounded by three pissed women, I'd be scared too.

"Emmett, you are such a man." Bella banged her head against the table. "Vicky hit on you and Edward. Fuck, I can imagine how nasty it could be if Jasper had been targeted also."

"Well, Vicky's done worse." Emmett admitted.

Bella's eyes bulged with a sudden flash of insight. "Oh my god, Emmett, you didn't tell that to Rose." Bella snarled.

"Well, yeah." Emmett sounded completely innocent. Even I knew a mistake when I heard one.

"No wonder she fucking hit ya." Bella pushed herself out of the booth. "I better go find her and make sure she doesn't go to jail."

Bella gave me a quick 'we'll finish this conversation later' look. I turned my attention back to Emmett as Bella headed out of the diner.

"You know you screwed up with Rose, right?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it." Emmett answered as he watched Bella disappear. "Now, you and I are going to talk."

I felt trapped. "I thought you just agreed, her life, her rules."

"Oh, I know. This is about you." Emmett said with a very protective attitude. "Listen, Edward. If this goes bad, whatever _this_ is, it affects you, me and Jasper. We have to work together. I need that job and I'm sure you do too."

He was right; I needed it more than anything right now. I needed my income, but I wasn't going to back down, because I needed Bella too. I was determined that I could, and would, make this work with her.

"You don't need to worry. Bella and I talked and we're just going to be friends." I knew I wasn't going to convince him any more than Bella had convinced me.

"That's Bella talking. I can hear her saying that, but I can hear it in your voice that you're not convinced." Emmett challenged.

"Do you really want to get into this? It's a grey area on your promise."

"She gave you a speech, didn't she?"

I wasn't going to discuss our conversation with Bella's brother. "What do you mean _a speech_?"

"She said something like how she's no good with relationships and she's unworthy of being with anyone. I bet she told you she shouldn't have involved herself with you. It was wrong and you'll get hurt."

I was taken aback by his words. He was completely sure of what he was saying and there was no sense in denying it.

"Yeah, something like that."

Emmett banged his head against the table before looking back up. "Look, I'm worried about this going bad, but if she gave you the speech then don't give up. She's loving, compassionate and very protective."

"I don't understand." What did this mean? I was missing something.

"She gave me that speech before. I'm keeping my promise, but if she gave you a similar speech then she's invested herself already. She's gonna fight, but she's a goner." He was giving me information to use to win Bella over.

"You are definitely breaking your promise to her." I stated. I wasn't sure how or why, but I would use this information to my advantage.

"I think you'll agree, this is one time it's worth breaking a promise." Emmett said as he rose from the booth.

I did agree and Emmett was right. I needed to convince her and show her another way. She was worth it. There was something between us and I wanted the right to explore it when the time came.

"I'm just gonna warn you once, Edward, don't hurt her or I'll make you hurt," Emmett warned, leaning down over me, "but, I want my sister to be happy so I'll help in any way possible."

I was gonna need luck and lots of it.

**I know you all have something to say.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note...I love everyone of you for supporting, reading and reviewing this story. Unfortunately, Real Life has kicked my ass. I will be virtually invisible for the next few months in my Facebook Group and in answering reviews. I promise I do read and love every one of them. Please be patient with me and trust I have a path for this story even if it seems confusing at times. All good things come to those who wait. Thank you.**

There is no **Rec'd** for this week. Just this:

If you are a **publishing author** who is looking for advice, support or a place to promote your story, book or novel, please visit...

**Anything goes... Authors group** on Facebook maintained by my pre-reader** Missjude aka Jude Ouvrard**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Here come answers and more questions about New York.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 18**

**Bella**

I lounged in the chair in the living room, coffee in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I smiled as I glanced down at the latest text from Edward.

Ever since our talk Friday night, he had been constantly texting me about his past, his life and family. He was taking this new stubborn streak to the extreme. I didn't know how I could explain it to him. I wanted to be his friend, but I couldn't be anything beyond that. I wasn't a good woman for him. I couldn't offer him love beyond friends that would be healthy.

He had been given me his history, trying to convince me of who he was. I smiled as his effort, but also finding out who he was. He hadn't been the typical teenager. He never partied. He had only Angela as a girlfriend through high school. He had been a bit of a nerd; straight A student and artist.

I didn't mind the idea that he had possibly been a nerd. I was more curious about it. Being such a model student, why didn't he go to college or even university? He had obviously been with Angela for many years but with a six month old baby, that couldn't be the reason. Why was he working construction when his passion was art?

I wondered what his paintings looked like. He had been passionate that night at the SAM as we moved from picture to picture. He knew the different brush strokes, the reasons they were used. Hell, he even knew the difference between realism and abstract, and why the painter had used the styles to tell his story. He could read a painting like some people read books; like I could take photos and others took pictures. It was something he clearly enjoyed so why hadn't he steered in that direction in his life?

I had never thought of paintings as telling a story but with Edward's explanation, it all made sense. I could see the similarities between painting and photography. We both used our formats to convey a message and to capture beauty in a timeless fashion.

I had finished Edward's photos and felt they held endless perfection in each of them. The one I loved most had been the one Edward had chosen for his package. It was the innocent photo of him and Angel, the one that had broken Edward that day in the studio. We had bonded over that one; it had truly started our friendship.

_**Btw, photos are done**_

I took a sip of my coffee while I waited for his response.

_**Really? Fast**_

I smiled as I typed. _**Not fast...easy...didn't have to fake anything.**_

It really had been easy to finish the photos. Edward and Angel were natural in front of the camera. I had plans to ask Edward's permission to blow up one of the photos and hang it in the front area of the studio. It was becoming a gallery to me. My best work was displayed there.

_**Never fake anything with me...ok?**_

His comment caught me off guard. I took a deep, ragged breath to calm myself. He had promised he wouldn't give up. I wasn't mad he was trying, just frustrated at the idea that he was wasting his time on something I would never allow to happen.

_**Yeah**_ It was all I could type. How do you even respond to a comment like that. I quickly typed to cancel where I knew this conversation would eventually go. _**Can we meet today?**_

I pushed myself out of the chair, realizing too late that sitting on your leg wasn't the best of ideas. I hobbled on a sleeping leg to the kitchen for a refill of my coffee. I picked my phone up off the counter as it chimed.

_**Sundays are family dinner**_

_**Oh! Sorry**_ I typed as I headed back to the living room. My leg was tingling and the feeling wasn't very pleasant.

_**NW...you could come here...M&D would love to see them**_

I fell into the chair, floored by what Edward was saying. He wanted me to meet his parents. Wouldn't that be a little awkward for everyone? I shouldn't be meeting parents. They might get the wrong idea.

I was thinking about this the wrong way. I would be going there for the photos not to meet his parents. Of course, they would be excited to see photos of their granddaughter. Who wouldn't?

_**What time? **_I texted as I shook my leg, silently cursing pins and needles for having been invented.

I heard a door open and close and knew either Emmett or Rose was up. How they managed to sleep in so late was totally baffling. I heard another door close, the bathroom I assumed, as my phone chimed again.

_**Around 3**_

_**Sounds good**_

_**Angel wants Daddy...ttyl**_

_**K**_

Rose shuffled her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Morning, Tinkerbelle."

"Morning, Roses." I replied. I set my phone on vibrate and shoved it in my pocket. I had decided it was time for Rose and I to clear the air about a few things.

I waited patiently for her to pour herself a coffee and join me in the living room. She sat on the couch in front of the picture window.

"Rose, can we talk?" I asked quietly. I didn't know how to approach this. There was so much going on in my life now. I wasn't use to having in-depth conversations, especially about me. I seemed to be doing a lot of it recently.

"Bella, can I say something first?" Rose returned with a question of her own. She obviously knew this conversation had been coming. She had prepared , she wasn't going to try and weasel her way out of it.

I took a long drink of my coffee before nodding.

"I want to apologize for everything I did. I shouldn't have gotten involved." She was being so sincere and regretful at the same time.

"Rose, it's fine...now." I said as I moved from the chair to the opposite end of the couch, nursing my sensitive leg. "I wasn't happy at first with you. Then to find out that Alice was involved really left me pissed, but you weren't out to hurt me or Edward. I realize that now."

She continued to look out the window, refusing to meet my gaze. "I know you both have your reservations, Bella. I just know there is more out there for you than what you've seen or experienced."

That opened up the area I wanted to talk to Rose about. She understood without saying it what the lines were and where she had crossed them. We now had an understanding about Edward.

"Rose, I've been thinking. Vicky said something the other night that has me wondering." I stated, looking down as my thumb circled the rim of the coffee cup nervously.

"I haven't been able to think of anything else. She knows something, Bella. I have my suspicions, but she could only have been talking about New York." Her voice wavered. She was nervous too.

"You haven't told Emmett about what happened there, the real reason we came home?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I just had to hear the words.

"Never, oh God, Bella, never. I pinky swore I wouldn't. He's still blind to the real reason. He only knows what we told him. Besides, I don't want to lose Emmett." Rose was horrified.

I looked up to find her shaking. "You wouldn't lose him, Rose. He wouldn't leave you over it."

"If he knew the truth about Alec, he'd fly to New York and kill him." Rose replied, looking towards the hallway, ensuring we were still alone. "Emmett has a temper; we've both seen it. I know he'd do it."

It was my turn to shiver in fear. She was right. If Emmett ever found out about what Alec had done...damn, I couldn't even conjure up the image. Emmett was too protective sometimes. He had gone after a few bad seeds in high school to protect Rose and I. It was in his nature, but in order to protect him from himself, we had to keep it between us.

"Rose, I can't figure out how. If Vicky was talking about New York, how did she find out?" I was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. I didn't have any secrets that she could use against me except New York.

"I think I'm to blame for it." I could see the tears slide down Rose's face.

"What? How?" I was so confused. Did Rose say something? No, not Rose, she would never do something like that.

"Think about it, Bella. She's been obsessed about me for years. James told me she's been fighting to get out of Seattle since I first made it big. She's been following my career from step one." Rose fidgeted. She was speaking slowly and but making every word crystal clear. She was trying desperately to keep the stutter at bay.

"But, that doesn't explain me." I was still lost in her thought process.

"Izzy Dwyer is the only person who was ever allowed to photograph me. I was a famous model, whatever I demanded I got." Her voice was growing strong again. She was becoming more confident in her reasoning.

I was beginning to understand her reasoning. "You think she found out I'm Izzy?" I asked. I could feel the knots tightening within my guts. The more I thought about my question the queezier I became.

"I don't doubt it, she may have guessed it but Izzy disappeared when you reappeared from New York. Anyone who knows either of us or has obsessed about either of us could figure it out." Rose definitely had her confidence back and every word made sense. She was right.

"A Google search would give her the news reports about me. She wouldn't have all the details or any pictures to go with it, but there would be enough information there to make my life difficult." I felt my body shudder at the thoughts of what Vicky could do with that information. My stomach was fluttering like a butterfly. I was going to be sick.

"The last thing we need, Bella, is for Alec to show up here looking for Izzy and finding you." Rose reached out and rested her hand over my twitching hands. "Stop digging at your wrist, Bella."

I looked down at the scar I had been absently picking at. "Why me, Rose? Why would she come after me that way?"

"She wants what I had. If she figured out you are the famous and mysterious Izzy Dwyer, who picked and chose her models to photograph...the only photographer the famous model, Rosie Hale would allow to photograph her...hell, she'd be hell bent on finding a way to force you to do it."

I continued to focus on the scar, an everlasting reminder of Alec. "Do you think that's why she wanted me to do her photos?"

I heard Rose take in a deep breath. "I think so. She wants everything I had and if your photos of me started it all then she'll be more determined than ever to get those shots."

"But I did the photos." I argued. I couldn't stop shaking. The thought of Alec was enough to make the world sway back and forth. "What more does she want?"

"After the way we treated her, I think she wanted everything I have. All of it, and that now includes what you have." Rose declared.

"Emmett and, now, Edward." I prayed I wasn't right; not Edward. I was pulling an innocent man into the claws of a predator. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair.

"Yeah. We've made this a game for her. She's playing for keeps and it doesn't matter how fucked up it gets as long as she wins."

"What are we going to do if we're right?" I whispered.

"If we have to, Bella, we'll tell Emmett and your Dad everything. We'll put a stop to it before it happens." Rose's voice was set. She knew I wouldn't like hearing it, but it was the only thing we would be able to do.

"What if _he_ comes here and finds me before that?" I was terrified. I couldn't go through that again. I was still suffering from that relationship. It was another reason I knew I wasn't good enough for anyone. I wasn't even good enough for myself.

Rose was about to answer my question when we were cut off by Emmett. He chose the worst time in the world to wake up. I looked up as he walked into the living room.

"Am I interrupting?" He was concerned. He was always the strong, protective one. I tried to hide my emotion as best as I could or he would know something was wrong.

I was done with this conversation. I still wanted an answer to my last question but now definitely wasn't the time. I jumped off the couch and ran my hand across my face, erasing the worry lines. "Nope, I think Rose and I are okay for now." I silently thanked Mom for those stupid acting lessons.

"Good, I hated walking around on eggshells." He smiled.

I moved past him, slapping him on the chest, hearing the resounding thud. "You couldn't walk on eggshells. You're like a tree in the forest."

Rose giggled behind me. As I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, I heard Emmett ask, "What the hell does that mean?"

My brother was a large man but sometimes I truly believed it never extended to his brain.

**B&W**

I parked my SUV on the road in front of Edward's house. The last time I had seen the house had been at night. My first daytime view was so different.

The best word to use to describe it was quaint. It was a small house compared to some of the newer houses on the block. It was well maintain though. The light blue paint of the two story house was highlighted thanks to the white trim around the windows, doors and porch.

The flower beds were covered to protect the bulbs for the winter. The finely trimmed grass was yellowing in some areas. The leaves had been raked up recently, leaving the walkway clear. There was no evidence that any weeds or grass had ever grown through the cracks. Someone took great care of the home.

I stepped on to the porch and down at the welcome mat. I wasn't surprised to find it there. I looked back wondering if I had missed the white picket fence. I chuckled at the ridiculous notion.

I knocked and stepped back waiting. The door flew open and I almost fell off the porch as Alice flew into my arms.

"Bella, hi, welcome, come on in." Her words flew out of her mouth a mile a minute.

I internally smiled. I could see how Alice and Rose could get along so well. They were both talkers, which naturally made them the center of attention. I could also see that causing some issues down the line.

I stepped in, closing the door behind me. I noticed all the shoes lined up against the wall and immediately removed mine. I followed Alice to the living room that was just off to the left of the small entrance way.

The room was tiny but even with all the furniture, pictures and other trinkets, you felt at home. The pictures that lined the walls were all family related. Edward and Alice as children were the majority of them.

I saw Edward as a teenager and realized I had been right about the nerd thought. He was tall and lanky, braces covering his pearly whites.

"You must be Bella." A voice announced from behind me.

I turned to be met by an older woman whose beauty was timeless. She had the typical '50's flare. The one piece flowery dress held snug around her waist by an apron. Her light brown hair floated loose over her shoulders, cascading down her back. Her eyes matched Edward's. The emerald green was flaked with touches of gold.

I put out my hand to accept hers. "Yes, and you must be Mrs. Cullen." I had been raised with manners.

"Please, Bella, I may be a grandmother but I'm definitely not that old. Esme will be fine." She giggled.

"Of course, Esme." I tested the name on my tongue.

"Edward's with Angel. He's just putting her down for a nap." She said, pulling me by the hand towards the couch.

The smells floating through the house were so delicious. I could smell the herbs and spices of a roast cooking. The other smells came from the fresh flowers that were arranged around the room. I could sense the care that had been taken to make the home comfortable for anyone who entered.

"Edward told me you were bringing some pictures with you." Esme stated. I could sense her anticipation.

"Yes, I have them right here." I held up my shoulder bag.

"I'm so excited to see them." Esme was practically bouncing.

"Same here."

I turned to find Alice doing the same bounce._ Like mother, like daughter._

"Could you two fairies leave her alone for a few minutes so she can set up?"

I felt my body melt as Edward's voice drifted into my ears. I slowly turned and felt the temperature in the room rise. His hair was messy and wet from the recent shower he had obviously had. His cologne was invading the my senses, leaving me smoldering look in his eyes told me he was feeling the same thing as I was. I shook my head mentally, telling myself to hold it together.

"Sorry, Edward." Esme answered. "Of course, Bella, we'll give you a few minutes to get everything ready."

"It's fine, Esme. I understand how this can be exciting for all of you." I replied, opening the bag.

Edward moved around the coffee table, sitting himself next to me as I pulled the photos out. I made sure to leave the piece de resistances in the bag. I wanted to show one of them to Edward privately. The other was something special for all of them.

I spread the photos down on the table as Alice sat on the floor across from me.

"Oh my god, Bella." She breathed the words. "I was there. I never thought there was anything this beautiful in the shoot." She looked amazed.

She picked up one of the photos that she had been in. She was leaning on Edward's shoulder. Her hand cradling Angel's head while Edward had his hand laid over her chest. I was in love with that photo. Edward was completely at ease. There was no worry or sadness in his eyes.

I looked over as Esme delicately touched each photo. Her fingers traced the images, almost memorizing each detail. "They're so beautiful."

I smiled. I picked up a photo and handed it to Esme. It was another one of my favorites. Edward had Angel nestled in the crook of his arm. I had positioned her so Edward's hand had the diaper covered. She had raised her hand at that very moment to lay it against his naked chest. The words to describe it were innocence, love, devotion. I had felt so many emotions flow through me when I had first saw it.

"She's so tiny." Esme's voiced cracked with emotions.

"She's perfect, Esme." I added.

"Yes, perfect." Esme agreed. "I don't know how to pick the right one. They're all so wonderful." A tear of joy fell down her cheek.

I decided it was time to let everyone in on my special surprise. "You don't have to pick." I reached into the bag and pulled out the album I had created.

Alice gasped as she realized what I had done. She reached out for the album and laid it gently on an empty space on the table. She opened the book and oh'ed and ah'ed over each picture. Esme's gasps were filled with true and raw emotions.

Edward laid his hand on my leg, grabbing my attention as the current flowed through me. I turned and watched his lips curl up into his lopsided smile. He mouthed the words _thank you_.

I held his eyes as I realized how precious Angel was to everyone. She wasn't just the center of Edward's world, the family rotated around her gravity. She was the only thing that mattered to any of them. She was worshipped by all of them.

I held on tight to my bag, wondering what Edward's reaction would be to the most precious picture I had in the collection. I anticipated the reaction and silently craved the hug I knew was coming.

**What else happened in New York? Any guesses?**

**Rec'd**

**Always and Forever **by **cutestkidsmom**

**Summary**

Edward and Bella have been friends since childhood and got through all the tough parts of adolenscence together. So, what happens when they are all grown up and growing apart? Can they find their Always and Forever, with each other?


	19. Chapter 19

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Thank you to all of you for your support.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 19**

**Bella**

After finishing one of the best meals I had eaten in years, Edward and I found ourselves sheltered in the confines of his bedroom.

Mom had always been the cook in the family. After the divorce, Dad and Emmett had been left eating a lot of takeout or simple meals like frozen dinners. Mom had fattened me up for years and taught me everything she knew. Unfortunately, New York was a 24 hour city so time for cooking wasn't the best place to try and keep the flair for cooking. Because of that, I had lost my touch and still didn't have the time.

The meal Esme had created had been beyond words. The smells, tastes and even the textures had been exquisite. The beef roast had melted in my mouth. The spices had been rubbed onto the outside and darkened into a coal black reminding me of black forest ham. I had even found cloves of garlic that had been stuffed inside the meat.

The fresh vegetables had been hand picked out of Esme's garden. They were so tender and flavorful; carrots, beans and snap peas. The mashed potatoes, also from the garden, were simply heavenly; creamy and fluffy like clouds on a beautiful summer's day. Organic food really did taste better.

The gravy that Esme had made from the beef drippings was a masterpiece as it had pooled in the confines of the potato wall, only to flow like molten lava as the fork had dug away at the structure.

Esme was a true artist. I could see Edward inherited his creativity from her. Of course, I realized that Alice was no slouch and had her mother's flair also.

The apple pie Alice had created was absolutely sinful. The apples were tart and crisp; the warm cinnamon syrup breathtaking. The crust, oh my god, the crust had been light and snapped under the weight of the fork.

I was uncomfortably full while I sat on the futon that doubled as Edward's bed. I watched as he fed Angel in the rocking chair positioned on the opposite side of the room.

I couldn't help myself as I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera. I carried a bag with me everywhere since I always saw beauty that needed to be captured and made timeless.

Edward was curled up under a green blanket. It seemed so out of place from the rest of the room. The color scheme of the area was light and airy; creamy colors covered the walls and carpet. Light pastels were dotted everywhere from the curtains and bedspread to the lampshade. The forest green covering him and Angel was a complete contrast.

Edward's eyes popped open at the sound of the clicks I made with the camera. I was delighted to see the light shimmering in his eyes. It was a huge difference from the dull emptiness that I had seen that first day in my studio.

I had been seeing that dead look less and less. It was, however, a constant reminder of Edward's love and loss, but the joy and happiness that presented itself to me now was truly magical.

"Do you mind?" I asked, removing the camera from my face and jiggling it at him.

"No." He answered softly, trying not to disturb Angel.

I brought the camera back up and continued shooting pictures of the two of them. She was so sweet and innocent. I could understand how easily she mesmerized everyone who came within contact of her.

I set the camera back in the bag, taking a moment to look at the pictures on the walls. There were lots of photos of Angel, ranging from newborn till now. There was a few store bought, framed pictures that matched the color scheme of the room. They were beautiful pictures; it was obvious that the buyer had an talent for chosing the correct tone of each picture.

The one picture that didn't match the room was the original painting of the lighthouse. The attention to detail was remarkable. The swipes of paint were carefully placed to give a sense of a breeze in the air. The sun had been shining bright; the light colors blended into the lighthouse and off the water crashing on the beach had been proof of it.

I knew the painting was Edward's. I could see the love and devotion that had been taking in making the painting perfect. I wasn't sure why, but Discovery Park met something special to Edward; the same at the art museum had. I decided they had to be memories of Angela. Maybe someday, when Edward was ready, he would tell me about them.

Edward finished feeding Angel and moved her to his shoulder. "Do you ever want to have children, Bella?" Edward asked as he rubbed Angel's back.

"Me? God, no." I felt shocked towards the question. "I doubt I have that instinct in me."

Edward carried Angel to the crib and tucked her in under the pastel colored blanket that cover the baby duck sheet. "I didn't think I had it until Angel was born."

He sat next to me on the futon, the sizzle of the electricity present around us. I reached into my bag again and removed my private present for Edward. "I'm sure you noticed there was a picture missing from the photo album."

Edward's expression became somber. He nodded his head, shaking his uncontrollable hair. I watched him swallow hard as I turned the picture frame over, exposing the photo that had been his meltdown at the follow-up.

Edward's eyes began to tear up as he reached out, taking the photo from me. He ran his hand over Angel's face. "She looks so much like Angela."

He moved towards the table beside the futon and opened the drawer, pulling out a rectangular framed picture of his own.

He hesitantly passed the photo to me. I held my breath as I looked down at it. The portrait couldn't be anyone other than Angela. I could see a mature Angel staring back at me. Her chestnut brown hair fell in waves down over her shoulders. Her high cheek bones and pouty lips were a perfect match. Her skin was soft and dark in comparison to Edward.

Her chestnut eyes were gorgeous and filled with life and love. She had been looking through the camera to the person behind it. I assumed it had been Edward. I could see her love, I could almost feel it. She loved him.

"She's beautiful and Angel looks so much like her." I breathed.

"Yeah..." Edward whispered, "that's the best and worst thing about her."

I knew where his pain and the comment were coming from. "Edward, never see it as a bad thing. It hurts, I understand that, but you have a constant reminder of a beautiful person you had the privilege to know, love and love you in return. Cherish that and remind Angel daily that her mommy loves her and is watching over her. Tell her stories about you memories and keep Angela alive here." I placed my hand over his heart.

"It does hurt, Bella." Edward responded. "What if I fail? She depends on me for everything. What if I can't do that?"

I could feel his heart pounding within his chest. "How can you fail? She's happy and healthy. Angel has a wonderful family, and with that, you have support from people who love you and her equally. There's no room for you to fail, Edward."

I handed the photo back over to Edward. He moved to replace the frame back in the drawer. I reached out, snagging the sleeve of his shirt, halting his movement. "Don't hide her away, Edward."

"What?" He seemed confused.

"I know you're in pain, I know you don't think you're strong enough, but hiding her in a drawer isn't the answer." I got up and took the photo from him.

I looked around the room and found a nail sticking out from the wall. I placed the photo on the wall and stepped back, checking to make sure it was straight.

"I've seen what can happen when you bottle up your grief. I don't want you to turn into that type of person, Edward. Your heart is too big to have it turn dark." I said as I sat back down on the couch.

"What makes you think that'll happen to me?" Edward asked.

"I've seen it happen." I dropped my head as I answered.

"Bella," Edward's fingers pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes, "talk to me."

"I don't want you to hide your grieve, Edward. Tucking it away and not dealing with it will only make you a bitter man. Please, trust me when I say that you have such a long life to live. It's so tiring to hide yourself from the beautiful world that is out there." I hoped Edward would just leave the subject alone and accept my facts.

"I hear your words, but you're still closing yourself off to me. Why do you do that?" Edward sighed. "You want me to do something I don't think I'm ready to face, but you won't face your own fears."

"I'm here for you, Edward. I'm your friend and I want you to see what the world has to offer." I answered defensively.

"Why don't you follow your own rules, Bella? I'm sure the world has something to offer for you as well."

Edward did something I wasn't expecting. He reached out and pulled me into his body. His scent surrounded me. I wanted to melt into his warmth, the current coursing through my body and back into his nearly broke me. He ran circles with his thumb over my back as he laid his chin on the top of my head. I could feel my hair move as he inhaled.

I wasn't sure how to handle this. We had agreed to be friends, but Edward had also warned me he would be stubborn about the obvious attraction we had for each other. I felt my internal battle waging in my heart and my head. I fought both equally.

"Bella, you want me to grieve over my loss, but I sense you've never grieved over yours." Edward whispered into my hair.

"I don't have a loss. I saw someone I love suffer over one." I barely made a sound as I mouthed the words. I was telling him half the truth.

"Who, Bella?" Edward asked. "Please, talk to me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Edward's musky scent assaulted my nose, strangely relaxing my body deeper into his. "My father." I couldn't understand how someone who I'd only known a couple of weeks was getting me to unlock my past so easily.

"The divorce." He said the words as more of a confirmation than a question.

"Yeah." I knew he had pieces of the puzzle. He just didn't know how they all fit together.

"What happened, Bella?" He pulled me tighter, letting me know that I was safe.

It was strange to be in the arms of a man, feeling secure and protect without fear of it being used to manipulate me. He was giving me the exact same feeling I had been trying to give him; sanctuary.

I opened my mouth and felt the verbal diarrhea of thoughts I had kept hidden for so long come flooding out. "Mom and Dad married straight out of high school. It wasn't really because they wanted to, they had to."

"Your mom was pregnant with Emmett?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, back then it would've been expected of them." I answered and continued. "Unfortunately, Mom isn't the settling type, or wasn't at that time. She left Dad because she felt unsatisfied. She didn't love Dad in a forever way." She loved him but there was something missing.

"Oh." What more was there to say, really?

"Dad took it very hard. He didn't even see it coming. He never let go of her. He was devastated." I declared numbly. "He shut the world out, except for Emmett and I. All his love and devotion, hell, everything he did was for us."

"That's what you think I'm doing?"

"I don't think it, Edward, I know it. I won't allow you to stop seeing beauty staring you right in the face. You have so much to give and I'm sure Angela wouldn't want you to shut it out any more than my dad did." I tried to be mindful of my words.

I didn't know Angela or their relationship, but who wouldn't want the person they love to continue, be happy and full of life. Anyone who knew Edward would understand he had so much more in him to give.

"What's your dad like now?" Edward asked cautiously. It sounded like he wanted to truly know how he could turn out.

I wasn't sure he wanted that answer, but it might help him. "He's bitter, Edward. Charlie still loves Renee deeply, but he focuses all his love on Emmett and I. I don't know how Sue does it."

"Who's Sue?" He seemed confused and I understood why.

"His new wife. They're been married for five years. Somehow she tolerates and loves Charlie, even though he doesn't show her the love I believe she deserves." I replied dryly. I loved Sue but somehow she was happy with the cold shoulder Charlie gave towards emotions, especially love.

"Not everyone loves in the same way, Bella." Edward answered some unasked question.

"But, maybe, Edward, some people just don't know how to love." I wasn't sure if that made since to him but it made perfect sense to me.

"Maybe, I think those people just need to open their hearts and allow true love, the pure joy and magic of it, to show them how." Edward replied, releasing his grip on me.

I looked up at him. The golden flakes in the emerald green of his eyes sparkled from the sunset out the window. I felt my hand reaching up on its own to cup his face. "Maybe."

"Yes, maybe someday you'll let me, when the time is right." He confirmed, leaning forward to place his lips against my forehead.

"Edward, you are too stubborn. I'm not gonna let you waste your life away trying to accomplish the impossible. This is all about you." I took in a deep breath, focusing on the conversation rather than the feel of his soft lips dancing across my skin.

"We'll see, Miss Swan. I'll convince you somehow, some day that you can love and be loved equally." Edward answered quietly, pulling me back to him.

I laid my head on his chest, and relaxed to the sound of his heartbeat, comparing it to my own. His stubbornness about whatever it was between us was both scary and exciting. It was obvious to me since my heart was pounding out of my chest while his was smooth and steady.

Maybe Rose had it right. Maybe it would take a special man to show me how precious love could be. Was it possible Edward could be that man? I guess we'd find out how stubborn he could be.

There was a part of me who wished it could be him. There was another part of me that was terrified it could be.

**Esme**

I quietly slipped away from Edward's door. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop but with the door partially open, I couldn't help myself. I also couldn't help the wide grin I had plastered on my face.

I stepped into the living room, finding Carlisle flipping through the channels with the remote. I tucked myself comfortably into his side, curling my legs up under me.

"So?" He said without looking away from the TV.

"So what?" I asked innocently.

"Do I really have to bring out the trump card for you to tell me?" Carlisle twisted his body to wrap his arms around me.

I kept my composure, "Tell you what?"

His tongued darted out, leaving his lips moist. "Why my beautiful wife has such a beautiful smile on her face?"

I shrugged my shoulders, fascinated by the motion of his tongue. "Can't I just be happy?"

Carlisle leaned in, wrapping me up in our own personal cocoon. He pressed his mouth up to my ear, "Spill, oh Goddess of mine or the ear gets it." He licked the nape of my neck, silently telling me that my ear was in jeopardy.

I giggled in enjoyment of the shivers that tickled my spine. "Okay, okay. I'm happy."

He whispered into my ear, sending another round of shivers through my body, "Why?"

"Edward." I only had to say our son's name for him to understand. We were so in sync with each other's thoughts.

"It's only been a few weeks, Esme. Are you sure she's here to stay?" He asked pulling away.

I could see the concern in his eyes. "There's life in his voice again. It's only been a short time really, but for me, his mother, it seems like it's been a lifetime."

"And I trust that motherly instinct, so we'll do it the right way." Carlisle replied.

"We won't do anything, Carlisle." I retorted. "We'll let them find their way, on their own terms."

"As always." Carlisle confirmed.

We both knew Edward had a process of loss to go through. I had been afraid he would shut himself down, but Bella was encouraging him to grieve; to accept the facts. He had already gone through the initial loss and was beginning to accept the grief.

He had skipped the denial stage and moved into acceptance, but that was never a guarantee of closure. He accepted the fact that Angela was gone, but not the fact that he would feel alive again. Somehow, Bella knew it was important that he did. I had her father to thank for that, as sad as it was.

I wasn't sure what the full story was between Bella Swan and my son, but I did silently hope she was here to stay. I hadn't answered Carlisle's question about it because I didn't know if she was. That was my only fear now; was she here to stay? If she was, what did the future have in store for the both of them?

Only time would tell.

**End of Book 1**

**Is Bella going to open up and accept what Edward has to offer?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Many thanks to my pre-reader, Jude, and my beta, Fran, for their many hours of work to make this story shine.**

**l thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Unfortunately, I dont' have the time to answer the reviews, but please, be assured I read and love all of them. The answers to some of your questions.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters. I own the rest.**

**BOOK 2**

**Edward**

I felt like a dog, scurrying around on all fours, chasing a baby who seemed to have the ability to crawl faster than me. I couldn't understand how children were able to crawl on their hands and knees all day without getting sore. I stopped short, watching Angel's fascination with a small ladybug she'd found. She tapped it with her tiny finger, giggling as it attached itself to her hand.

She turned, presenting the ladybug to me. I reached down and scooped her up, placing her in my lap. I held her hand steady, looking from the ladybug to her, "Bug."

She giggled again as the ladybug flew away. I picked her up, pulling her close to my face and kissed her on the nose.

"Hey, stop hogging my niece." Alice stated behind me. "It's time for the presents."

I turned and took in the sight in front of me. Bella's backyard had been transformed into a wonderland of pinks and purples. Somehow, the women had decided that these were Angel's favorite colors. Myself, personally, thought it should be more neutral colors, but I was outnumbered when Angel had hugged one of the balloons and repeated the letter 'p' over and over.

Everyone, except Mom and Dad, claimed she was saying it because of the names of the colors. Myself, I thought it was cause she was thought it was pretty. Mom and Dad could be expected to be the practical two. Their collaborated reasoning was because 'p' was an easy letter for Angel's tiny lips to form.

Alice scooped Angel into her arms and headed for the patio table. It was loaded with presents, far too many for a one year old. As I walked towards the table, I watched as Angel was passed from one person to the other in our group. Kisses and hugs from so many people left her cheeks rosy and her smile contagious.

The past six months had gone by quickly, leaving me in a sense of awe at how different my life was now. I had maintained a constant love with my family and support group, while adding a couple of wonderful friends in for good measure.

Emmett, Jasper and I had become very close. Emmett and Jasper had so much in common. There was hardly a day that went by that the two of them weren't doing something together. Taekwondo had become a passion for them. Emmett was working towards his third degree black belt, while Jasper was moving up the ranks quickly and was about to get his green belt.

Even though I didn't really have any interest in the sport, I still appreciated the workout that you got from it. We would go for runs, go to the gym and any other activity that kept us in shape. It also helped when it came to work, which was one of the other many things we all appreciated.

The current job was almost done, but thanks to the excellent work we had done, another project loomed ahead of us. All of us were excited about having full-time hours again. The weather hadn't been very agreeable during the winter, it had left us picking up little shifts here and there; that made money very tight sometimes.

Mom and Dad were also happy about leaving winter behind. Spring was always the busiest time of year for them. Their store, Knick Knack Nook, was in full swing. Mom had always wanted to be an interior decorator, but marriage and the arrival of me and Alice had put her plans on hold.

Her and Dad had received an inheritance from a distant aunt of Dad's and had purchased a small space downtown. Mom was thrilled at the constant stream of customers who wanted their homes decorated. She hadn't fulfilled her dream, but she was happy to show off her talent of decorating a room or backyard with the beautiful inventory she had. It seemed she had altered her life's dream and made it her own.

Rosalie and Alice had become close friends. It had been amazing how a famous model and a stay at home caregiver had found common ground. Alice had started working part-time at Swan Studios. She had always had a flair for writing. When the opportunity dropped in the studio's lap of doing an advertisement poster for a small store in Seattle, Rose and Bella had approached Alice about helping.

They had created a play area for Angel that doubled as Alice's office. The three of them had become incredibly close. I hadn't ever thought how much Alice regretted never having a sister. She was happier than I had seen her ever. She had always been a happy person, but now she had someone to share her hopes and dreams with outside her mother and husband.

Bella was the one thing that had remained constant but different. She and I were closer than any two people could possibly be. Many people would swear we were a couple, but that was so far from the truth. She was still closed off and fought the continuous battle about us being anything more than friends, even though I had broken through her walls occasionally. I wanted to move forward, but she held back.

I loved Angela and missed her terribly. I kept her picture on the table beside my bed and talked to her every day. Bella had been right; I had been hiding my grief. I continued to wonder who I would've become. With her help, I had been working through my loss and, in the process, had grown closer to Bella. She was a breath of fresh air in a world that had been grey.

"Edward, stop making that face and get your ass over here." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett Swan, watch your language."

I laughed as I joined the group at the table. It had to be a woman thing, every one of them had spoken the words in unison. Mom had covered Angel's ears while glaring at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett's confusion was blinding. He never thought about what he was doing wrong. It never occurred to him how impressionable a one year old could be.

I looked at the banner hung over the patio door. _Happy 1__st__ Birthday, Angel_. Life had definitely changed.

I took my seat beside Angel's highchair, handing her a present. She seemed confused was to do with it. I slipped a finger under the corner of the paper and tore it. She giggled in fascination at the torn material. She reached out and pulled the paper, tearing more of it from the stuffed animal I knew lay inside.

Babies must test everything with their mouths, I had come to discover over the past year. Everything had been pulled from Angel's mouth at one time or another, and the wrapping paper was no different. Even with her fighting for the paper, my daughter was the most adorable child that ever existed.

Easter and Angel's first birthday fell in the same week. It was decided since her birthday was late in the week and everyone would be working, that the party would be held Easter Sunday. Angel was still too young to understand Easter so this was a perfect meddling of the two.

I wasn't surprised to see a stuffed grey bunny revealed from Rose and Emmett. Emmett was too predictable. I picked up the bunny, amazed at the softness of the material, and tickled Angel's nose with it. Her pudgy arms pulled the animal close, giving it kisses.

I took a closer look at the bunny, realizing it wasn't just any stuffed animal. My jaw dropped as I looked over at Rose. The smile on her face was ginuwine.

"This is too much." I said slowly, while still playing with Angel.

"Just say thank you." Rose answered. "Every child deserves to be spoiled on their first birthday."

I stared at the Steiff rabbit and noticed the limited edition tag. I was floored by the money I knew Rose and Emmett had spent on it. I wasn't sure if I should allow Angel to play with it, knowing how rough she could be on her toys.

The backyard was filled with a very light and happy atmosphere as I pulled another present from the pile. Angel wouldn't relinquish her hold on the bunny, so I stuffed it in highchair with her. I heard the snap of Bella's camera and was so use to it now, I didn't have to turn to know she what was doing.

The next present was too big to pick up, so I pulled Angel out of the high chair, cradling her on my lap. I pulled on a section of paper. Angel was a smart child, she understood immediately what to do. She reached out again and pulled the material away, revealing a section of a box.

I watched with anticipation of the reveal. Alice had already told me what the present from her and Jasper was. The box was uninteresting to Angel so she turned her attention back to the bunny.

I looked at Alice, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Edward. She'll appreciate it once it's out of the box." Alice answered, smiling.

"What?" Mom asked. She was excited to see what the present was.

Alice, Jasper and I had kept the present a secret from everyone. It had sat in the living room for a week, wrapped with a note attached saying 'no peeking'. Now was the time for the reveal.

I pulled the rest of the paper off the box, allowing everyone to see the contents. Inside the sealed box was the disassembled contents of a jungle gym, complete with a slide.

"Oh, Alice, it's wonderful." Dad jumped up and started to pull the box out onto the grass.

"Carlisle, don't you think we should wait till we get it home to assemble it?" Esme laughed at the young boy that had suddenly appeared.

"Oh, maybe you're right." Dad answered, retreating back to his chair.

The happy laughter continued.

"Do our's next, dear." Mom stated, pointing at the bagged present.

I picked it up and balanced it on my knee. I pulled Angel's attention from her newly acquired best friend that was still in the highchair. I pulled some tissue from the bag, showing Angel what I wanted her to do. She looked her bunny and then the bag.

She had decided she was done with presents. She squirmed and whined, reaching out for her rabbit. "I guess she's done."

"You open the rest for her, Edward." Bella's musical voice floated through the air.

I looked up to find her hidden again behind her camera. The beautiful smile on her face spoke for her. She was happy and enjoying every moment of this well-planned party.

I turned my attention back to the bag and pulled out the rest of the tissue out.

"Carefully, Edward. It's wrapped up and breakable." Dad offered.

I lifted the wrapped object out of the bag and set it carefully on the table. Tearing away the paper, I felt my heart swell. In front of me was a crystal angel. She cradled a small child in her arms protectively. Her wings were wrapped around them both, while her dress flowed down around her ankles.

"Mom...it's..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"I had to get it. It just called me when I saw it." Mom's voice cracked with emotions.

I picked the delicate item up and inspected it carefully. It was then that I noticed the angel's face. It was like the statue had been made with Angel and I in mind, but I knew it wasn't custom made which made it so much more precious. The face was the spitting image of Angela. She looked so happy, looking down at the child in her arms.

"Oh, god, Mom. It's Angela." It was easier every day to talk about her. I was happy that I could speak about her with joyful emotions rather than sad and depressing ones.

"She's beautiful, Edward." Bella had stepped behind me, laying her hand on my shoulder, silently supporting me as she always did. "Angel is so lucky to have such a beautiful memory."

A memory was exactly what this angel would be. Pictures did so much for Angel, but this statue held so much more. The love and bliss that I felt when I looked into the angel's tiny crystal eyes, reminded me of the day Angela and I were told we were having a little girl.

"Thank you, Mom." My voice was barely more than a whisper. I pulled Angel tighter to my chest.

"My turn, Edward." Bella said softly, reaching over my shoulder. She picked up the last present off the table. I could smell the strawberry shampoo still lingering in her hair.

She moved away from me, pulling her camera back up to her face. I tore the paper off the box. It was a small black velvety jewellery box. I looked up, narrowing my eyes at her.

I had asked her not to go overboard, knowing it was a waste of time. She smiled from behind the camera and motioned for me to open it. I did as I was told.

The necklace inside was sterling silver. The pendant hanging from it was a small angel holding a diamond. I looked up at Bella in shock.

She cut me off before I was able to object, "It's her birthstone. Diamonds symbolize enduring love. She is and always will be the representation of that. So say thank you."

I stood, cradling Angel in my arm and walked towards Bella. I ran my hand down her arm, comforted by the electrical energy flowing between us. I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her into my embrace, hugging her and Angel.

"Thank you," I breathed into her hair. My heart was racing from the public intimacy we were displaying, "It's perfect."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with fun and excitement. Angel had covered herself from head to toe in cake, forcing bath time. She had become tired due to the extra activities from her normally quiet days, so Bella and I took her back to Mom and Dad's.

We had insisted that everyone stay at Bella's and have a relaxing Sunday afternoon. I enjoyed the sunshine filtering in through the car window.

"Bella, I appreciate the bunny from Rose and Emmett, but should Angel really be allowed to play with such an expensive gift?" I asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Edward, this is Angel's day. Rose knew Angel would want to play with it. That's why she bought it."

I was still concerned about the price. It was such an extravagant present. Rose could've saved so much by going to a department store and buying a bunny there.

"Stop overthinking, Edward." Bella commanded as we pulled into the driveway. "She's spoiling Angel and you need to understand that it will happen."

"But there are so many more things she could have done with the money." I countered.

"I understand that money will always feel like an issue for you, Edward, but you need to let go and allow Angel to be pampered." Bella stated, turning the engine off.

We took Angel inside without another word. I had always lived within a tight budget and felt overwhelmed with the notion that money could be spent with such disregard. Rose wasn't arrogant about it, but she still shouldn't have spent so much money on a present that would eventually have the stuffing torn out.

Bella relaxed in the living room as I laid Angel down in her crib. She hadn't stirred once while I carried her in from the SUV. I kissed her forehead and silently left the room.

Bella was flipping through the channels on the TV. She looked at me, frowning, "Why is there no good shows on TV anymore?"

I plopped down on the couch next to her, holding out my hand for the remote. She gratefully handed it over, tucking herself into my side. I wrapped my arm around her, as she pulled her feet up under her. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Have you seen this one?" I asked as I found an romantic comedy.

"I barely watch anything anymore, not with all those stupid reality shows that they're playing these days." Bella sighed. She sounded a little irritated.

I set the remote down and settled in for the laughs. I felt Bella's body shake in silent laughter, happy that she was enjoying the movie.

"How can anyone think that's romantic?" She asked, chuckling.

"I think it is." I answered.

She pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes. "So, you're saying that if you wanted to be with her, you would nearly kill a poor defensively penguin?"

"No, I wouldn't put any animal in harm's way." I answered. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears from her laughter for the movie. I felt it was time to try again with her.

"What would you do?" She breathed, realizing what she had stepped into.

"I would just walk up to her," I leaned in, "place my hands on either side of her face," I cupped her face with my hands, "and kiss her softly."

I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her eyes glossed over. She fought me constantly, but occasionally over the past six months I had made some movements forward with her.

I slid my lips lightly across hers, her breathing coming in short, shallow breaths. I smelled the lingering scent of her vanilla body lotion. My head swirled with the need to kiss her. I was honest with her, always.

"I'm gonna kiss you, Miss Swan." I breathed as my lips captured hers.

She stiffened slightly as I silently asked for entrance into her mouth. She relented and melted her body into mine. I wrapped her up, pulling her tighter to me. She parted her lips, sliding her tongue against mine.

I ran my hand up her back, tangling my fingers gently in her hair. I pulled her face back from me, breathing heavily. I licked down her jawline, nestling my lips against her neck, tasting her. Her body shook with anticipation. I traced my tongue up, capturing her earlobe between my teeth, sucking it in. Her breathing was ragged as she snaked her hands up my chest, pulling at my shirt.

She cupped my face with one hand and the back of my head with the other. I released my hold on her ear, feathering kisses back across her face, till her eyes met mine. She was dazed with lust. My lips crashed against her. It was time for my move.

I wasn't gentle, but neither was she. For once, she was completely letting go, sending me into further oblivion. I explored her lips, memorizing every curve with mine. I kept her body tight against mine as she repositioned herself, straddling my lap. My excitement was evident against her. I grabbed her hips, grinding my obvious need into her.

Her slender arms captured my shoulders as she pushed down against me. I continued to feel the building anticipation of a release I had dreamed of over and over. Her chest rose and fell against me as she moved.

My tongue met hers, a battle of neither winners or losers. We were in a continuous give and take. I never wanted it to end. Her body movements became erratic, signaling that she was close. I was still amazed at how just this little time together could push her over the edge.

I always held back, but I couldn't anymore. Her response to me this time was so different, she was accepting without reservation. I wrapped my arms around her, pushing against her as I continue to explore her mouth with my tongue. I wanted her, I wanted more.

"Oh...god...Edw.." Her voice was barely more than ragged syllables.

I grinded her body tighter against me, the friction pushing me closer to a release I wanted and knew she did too. I released her mouth and pulled her face into my neck. I could feel her heart slamming against my chest.

"Come for me, baby." I whispered softly in her ear, the sparks zapping around us.

She pushed her face deeper into my neck, claiming my skin with her teeth as she moaned. I felt like I was crushing her when her body tensed, jerking with her release.

I allowed my brain to turn off and my body to take over. She ground her body harder against me, throwing me over a long awaited cliff. I growled as I captured her neck with my lips, sucking her in. My breathing hitched as I saw fireworks explode behind my eyelids.

We both slowly descended from our high, our breathing heavy and irregular. The heat of the moment caused a sheen of sweat to coat our bodies.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella begged through her rapid breaths.

My mind crashed back to earth. I ran my hand through her hair as she attempted to pull away. "For once, baby, don't overthink. Just let it be."

She always did this. She felt she had overstepped the boundaries. I never felt she had. I wanted this, I had been pushing for this, but she still lived with the belief that she wasn't good enough for me or that I wasn't ready. I needed her to know that I wanted this; I was ready.

"I shouldn't..." She whispered.

"Yes, you should. We both want this...please, Bella...don't retreat." I begged as I kissed her neck with passion.

Our moment of solitude was smashed to pieces with the lock on the front door. Bella scooted off me, quickly straightening her clothes of its disheveled mess.

I jumped off the couch, feeling like a teenager being caught and followed Bella who was moving towards the door. I captured her elbow as the door handle turned. "This isn't over."

_Perfect fucking timing._ It seemed that just when I was starting to move forward with Bella, someone destroyed the moment. I was beyond frustrated.

She shook her head as she pulled out of my hold. She had closed herself off once again. The magic of the moment broken.

"I'll call you tonight, Edward." Bella said as she slipped under Dad's arm and out the door.

"Edward?" Mom asked confused.

I banged my head against the wall, my frustration with her at an all time high. _Yup, one step forward and two steps back._

**Till next Saturday...Edward and Bella have made some steps forward, have they not? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

**Thank you all for your patience. I've now hit writer's block on top of RL drama and stress. I will never forget about this story. Thank you for the reviews, good, bad or otherwise. There is a HEA in the future, even if it sometimes doesn't seem so.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 21**

**Bella**

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I sat there, my hands glued to the steering wheel. My eyes stared forward as my mind did a replay over and over of what had happened. The feelings were still vivid as my body remembered Edward's hands roaming over my skin. I banged my head against the steering wheel.

I knew Edward would try to talk to me again, about what had happened. I wasn't afraid of the conversation; I just couldn't find the right words to say to him. I didn't know how to make him understand that I had the same attraction for him that he had for me. It just wouldn't work out for us.

My life was complicated. This wasn't what I had become friends with him for. He deserved a good life. The dead look in his eyes, the negative emotions he had carried around with him when we first met were normal for someone who had lost their true love. I just couldn't allow a wonderful man like him to turn into my father.

The knock on the window caused me to bang my head against the wheel again. I pulled my head back, rubbed my forehead and looked out the window at Rose.

She opened the door to the SUV, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Contemplating suicide," I joked, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Contemplating giving yourself a concussion." She corrected.

I climbed out of the vehicle and started up the path to the house.

"Bella, what's going on?" She sounded concerned. Was I being that obvious?

"Nothing, Roses," I answered, stepping inside the house. Right now I didn't want to involve Rose with my secret issues, Edward being one of them. She was involved enough already.

The past six months had been a long process for Rose and me. We had talked many times, but I felt the need to hold back a little now. She and I still had a long ways to go before we would have our perfect bubble back.

Rose pulled me around by the arm and stared straight into my eyes. "It happened again, didn't it?"

I wasn't able to keep that piece of information from her. I needed someone to help me make sense of it. Rose had been understanding about my reasons for not moving forward with Edward, but she also didn't agree with them. If only she knew about my more recent issue.

"It still doesn't change anything." I sighed, pulling away from her. I needed to change the subject and fast. "Where's Emmett?"

"Backyard ..." she answered, "...why?"

I looked towards the locked drawer beside the couch. She knew immediately what I was looking at. She squealed and threw herself on the couch. Another unwanted conversation with Rose diverted, which lately, wasn't hard to do.

Out of habit, I removed my cuff and threw it and my keys in the bowl on the small table by the door. I wore the leather wrist cuff everywhere when I wasn't in the house. It was like Wonder Woman's bracelets, never leave home without it.

"I was thinking, Bella," Rose claimed, unlocked the drawer, "the veil should be longer."

I sank onto the couch with her, folding my legs Indian style, taking one of many folders from her. I opened it up, still amazed at the picture inside. It had taken Rose a long time to sketch the wedding dress.

It was perfect in every way for her. We had searched every website known to man, never succeeding in finding the perfect dress. We had even gone onto private sites that only models and those in the industry would have access to. There was something Rose liked or disliked about each and every dress.

Eventually, Rose started sketching the basics of the dress of her dreams. As soon as Alice had seen the drawings she had convinced Rose to draw it and have it custom made. It had been perfect and saved so much time in the end.

Sure, the dress that she would only wear once cost the price of a small country, but we knew people who knew people who could create the dress in record time. Thankfully, Rose had made the calls, leaving me out of that part of the process.

I closed my eyes remembering Christmas Day when Rose had made the announcement. Well, announcement wasn't the right word, but it was implied. I had taken the simple envelope with my name on it off the branch of the Christmas tree, opened it and found a beautiful invitation inside. The words were elegant as I read over them.

You are cordially invited

to the joining of

Emmett McCarty Swan

and

Rosalie Anne Hale

The date and place had been left blank. I learned that Rose was flying the whole wedding party off to an unknown exotic location for the week around the wedding.

She had decided on a small, intimate gathering of family only. She, of course, made a point to invite Edward and his family too. How couldn't she when Edward, Angel and Alice were all involved in the wedding?

She still wouldn't tell me where or when, even all these months later. I was still sad about not being able to be her maid of honor, but if I was going to be the official photographer, it was the only role I could accept. No one else could be trusted to make her perfect in every shot. She had been upset at first by my refusal, but understood my reasoning.

Alice had gladly accepted the spot in my place. Jasper was chosen as the logical choice for the best man. Angel would be a flower girl and if she couldn't walk by then, Edward would carry her down the aisle. Everything was slowly coming into place.

"Bella? Hey, wake up, sleepyhead."

I turned my face towards Rose's voice, my eyes still closed. "What?"

"Dreaming?" She giggled.

"Nope, remembering." I sighed happily.

I felt the couch dip slightly from her adjustment. "Is it about Edward?" She whispered in my ear.

I smiled in spite of the question. "Nope," I popped my 'p', "if you must know, it's about Christmas Day."

"Oh, Bella, the look on your face was just what I had imagined." Rose snuggled into me. "You were so happy for Emmett and me."

"I told ya, the two of you were meant for each other." I answered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"Would you two get a room?" Emmett's voice boomed.

Rose and I scrambled. "Get the fuck out, Frankie." I yelled.

"Oh, is that shit from the famous locked drawer?" He moved towards the couch, still littered with drawings, photos and stationary.

"This is from the 'none of your fucking business' file." Rose jumped from the couch and one-hopped over the coffee table as I swiped the inventory back into the folder.

I shoved everything back into the drawer, just managing to get the key out of the lock before Emmett landed on top of me. "Let me see."

"Fuck off, Bear."

Rose must have jumped on Emmett's back, as I was crushed from above. I was now being suffocated by the couch and muffled a scream as they wrestled on top of me.

During the wrestling match, I had managed to push myself off the couch and away from the obvious PDA that was now being performed on it.

I wanted to gag, but unfortunately, my sore wrist had my attention first. "Guys... guys ..." No answer. "Guys!" I screamed.

That got their attention. They both paused and looked over at me. Before I even had a chance for my brain to catch up with what my eyes had witnessed, Rose was cradling my arm and Emmett had me scooped up in his arms.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry." Rose's voice cracked, matched by the tears welling up in her eyes.

Emmett carried me squirming over to the chair, carefully setting me down.

"I'm fin ..." I tried to speak, but was overpowered by the two tornadoes that were bickering between each other.

"Get some ice."

"To hell with the ice ..."

"Jasper! Medic!"

I slammed my head back into the chair. _Damn, these people go fucking overboard._

"Bella, oh my God, are you okay?"

"We need to take her to the hospital."

Clair de Lune began playing and the whole house had gone mad. I tried to reach for my phone, hoping the madness would settle. I couldn't find it in my pocket.

"... She broke her wrist."

_What the hell?_

I opened my eyes to find Alice wrapping a cloth around an ice bag, Jasper holding my arm, carefully examining it, Emmett pacing and Rose on my phone.

"Who ..." I started to ask, knowing I would regret the answer, "Rose, who ..."

Rose tapped the screen and looked at me. "Edward's on his way."

I banged my head back against the couch again, jerking my wrist that was now wrapped in the ice bag. "Fuck!" I cursed.

"Easy, Bella," Jasper replied calmly.

"Stop ... all of you ...just stop!" I needed to get control. What the hell was wrong with these people? A small sprain and they treat it like I had just been stabbed with a four foot blade.

"Bella, just stay still and let me look at it." Jasper's voice was soft and soothing, but extremely commanding at the same time. I didn't know how he did it, but Jasper could always be counted on to diffuse and control any situation. "Everyone shut up and sit down."

Jasper moved the ice pack and slowly turned my arm, running his fingers over my skin, testing the muscles and bones. I tensed slightly as he hit a sore spot.

"A little tender?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah." I answered, wincing as he slowly rotated my wrist. He paused looking at the scar that my wrist cuff normally had hidden. He gave me a pointed look, silently asking what had happened.

I could feel my body shake. I hadn't even thought about it. I was completely exposed and vulnerable. I shook my head, silently asking him to let it go and not say anything. I felt my throat tighten; all the emotions began flooding back into my conscious thoughts.

"Nothing's broken." He announced, turning to the small group that had gathered in the living room.

There was a collective sigh from the group.

I pulled my arm out of Jasper's grasp, hiding my wrist under the ice bag. "Can someone, please, call Edward and tell him that Rose overreacted again?" I glared at her.

"Sorry, Tinkerbelle, how was I supposed to know?" She answered sheepishly. She slipped the now forgotten key in her pocket.

I smiled at her, despite the emotional turmoil my brain was going through, letting her know all was forgiven. I reached out for my phone, realizing no one was calling Edward. I needed to talk to him before he went completely crazy.

Everyone dispersed quietly as I pressed 'send' on the phone and waited for him to answer.

"_Bella?_" His voice was full of fear and desperation.

"It's me." I sighed. _Too late._ "I'm fine ... nothing broken."

"_I'll judge for myself._" _Yup, crazy._ "_I'm almost there._"

"How the hell are you almost here?" His parents' house was nearly fifteen minutes away. "How fast are you going?"

"_I don't know __..._" He paused, "_...__ damn, a little too fast, I guess._"

I wasn't sure, but there was something strange in his voice. "Edward, what's happening?"

"_I'm getting pulled over __...__ damn, I'll call you back._" The line went dead.

I cradled my wrist to my chest as I dropped the phone in my lap. Fuck, the last thing Edward needed was a speeding ticket. His financial situation didn't leave him enough room for that.

I leaned back against the chair, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. My heart was pounding a mile a minute, while my insides felt like they were going to jump through my skin. I needed to calm myself down and fast.

I picked my phone back up, dialing the one person I was sure could help. Of course, it wasn't a phone call for me, but for Edward too. I felt guilty for not calling him more often. I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"_Bells?_" The voice came desperately through the line.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled, while controlling my voice, at the knowledge he was always worried about me.

"_Hey, what's wrong?_"

"Does anything have to be wrong for a daughter to call her daddy?" I giggled. I was focused on his voice; it had helped many times before.

"_Now I know something's wrong._" Dad replied in a dry voice.

"Dad, I'm fine, Emmett's fine...hakuna matata." I did my best Timon impression.

"_Okay, __fine .__..__what's going on that would make the child of my loins call me for the first time in three week__s__, __and in the middle of the day?_" He was pushing the guilt button.

"Dad, if you never say loins again, I would be very happy." I gagged at the thought of my father and his nether region.

His laugh was contagious and before I knew what was happening, we were both laughing hysterically. I brought my hand up to wipe away the tears when the pain shot through me. "Ow."

"_Bella __...__ what the hell?_" His voice immediately became serious.

"Nothing, Dad," I silently cursed, "just Emmett and his bullshit again."

"_I swear that boy has been the cause of one too many of your pains._"

"He is the royal pita, Dad." I giggled, resting my wrist on my lap. Yup, my Dad could always be counted on, even if he didn't know how much he helped.

"_So, what did he do?_" I could hear Dad's irritating tone but knew it was a joking tone too.

"He tried to look at the wedding files." I giggled at his irritation.

There was a pause before Dad responded. "_Stupid boy._"

I could tell there was a double meaning in his words. He was happy Emmett was marrying Rose, but was equally worried that Emmett would become him down the road. I realized how much I was like my father.

Of course, that thought started my pulse racing again. _Damn!_

I knew I needed Dad's help. There were so many secrets, so many unknowns and so many doubts I had. He was the only one I really could trust when I couldn't trust myself.

"_You gave him a shit kicking, right?_" Dad continued, the double meaning conversation forgotten.

"I wish. He got the better of me. I didn't realize how much his weight could twist my wrist." I answered, closing my eyes, concentrating on his voice.

"_Do I need to come there and refresh your skills?_" Dad asked.

"No, I have it under control." I took a deep breath, expecting the inquisition to begin with my next comment. I was now regretting this. "Listen, Dad, I may need a favor?"

There was another pause, "_from __your fathe__r __or the chief of police?_"

It was my turn to pause. This wasn't going to be easy. "Both?" I said cautiously. Dad's reaction would either send my emotions into outer space or bring me back to earth.

"_What happened?_" Dad asked seriously.

I took another deep breath, "Rose went overboard and told a friend that I broke my wrist. They were racing over here and got pulled over."

I could hear the hum on the line. "_So, __what … they __had drugs in the car? Have a __warrant?__ I'm lost here, Bells._"

I blew the air out of my lungs, attempting to relax my tense body. "No, nothing like that, they're only getting a ticket for speeding, I think. But they really can't afford it." I paused letting him take in the meaning of my words. "Can you help?"

"_Has your friend even __gotten__ the ticket yet?__" _

_Logical question._

"I don't know."

_Honest answer_.

"_Call me back when you know for sure. I'll see what I can do for your friend._" Dad paused again and I could hear the rustling of paper.

"_What's her name?_"

Here is comes. "Edward Cullen."

The silence on the line was deafening. "_So __..._" pause "_... your friend is __..._" pause "_... a guy?_"

"Yes, Dad, Edward is a guy." I hoped this didn't get difficult; my heart was beating out of my chest. "He's just a friend."

"_Okay, good. You don't need that kind of complication in your life._" His tone was flat and to the point.

"Dad, do we really want to get into this? I'm just trying to help a friend out." I answered flatly. My legs were trembling in time with the rest of my body.

"_Okay, okay, I get it._" He said.

"Thanks, Dad." I breathed a sigh of relief for having diverted one difficult moment. Now, if I could only control the other I knew was coming.

"_I love you, kiddo._" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too."

"_Don't be a stranger. Haven't seen you since Xmas._" There was that tone again.

"How does next weekend sound?" I asked, breathing for control.

There was a pause before he answered, "Bella, what's going on?"

"I need you, Daddy." I whispered.

"Talk to me, Bells." My father's voice took a sweet, protectively tone.

"Ed ..." I took a deep breath, calming myself down, "... Edward's important to me, Dad. I want ..."

"You're not sure?" Dad understood immediately.

"I want to move forward, but I'm scared." I wanted to tell him the rest, but this had to be enough for now."

"I'll be waiting. Come down this weekend." My father commanded."

"I promise, Dad. Thank you." I looked out the window, seeing Edward's parents' car pull into the driveway. "I gotta go, Dad."

"_Hug your brother for me._"

"I will .. miss ya, Daddy." I confirmed again. I truly did miss my stubborn and overprotective father.

"_Miss you too, Bella. Call me about the __ticket__._"

"I will." I answered and hung up the phone.

I moved towards the door, swinging it open as Edward's fist hit it twice. I smiled, feeling the tension in my body.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied looking down at my wrist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just sprained." I said, moving out of the doorway.

I squealed as Edwards scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. "What the hell?"

"I can't take any chances." Edward chuckled.

"Put me down, you oaf." I slapped him in the back with my good hand. He was instantly making me feel safe and much more in control.

"Okay," he replied as he dropped us both onto the couch, "let me look at it."

"Jasper already did and is confident it's not broken." I argued, pulling my hand away. No, he couldn't; my mind was already on the verge of shutting down, and I knew if he saw it, I'd be a goner for sure.

"So, what happened?" He asked curiously.

"You mean Rose left that part out?" I asked sarcastically.

"I didn't give her enough time to tell me." He answered sheepishly.

"Surprise, surprise." I rolled my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't forcing me to show him my wrist.

"Stop being so stubborn." He chuckled.

"Not stubborn … independent. Stubborn is your category." I stated.

"Seems as though it's becoming yours lately." He retorted.

I sighed, feeling much more relaxed. "Emmett decided to try and squishy hug us to see the wedding files."

"Stupid." Edward answered.

I laughed, much to Edward's confusion, but much to my relief.

"What?" He was rightfully confused.

"You sound like my father." I answered, still laughing.

"When did you talk to him?"

"Just before you arrived. Speaking of him, what happened with the cops?" I asked curiously, slowly regaining my composure.

"Two tickets," Edward sighed, hanging his head. "One,for using my cell phone while driving, thanks for that. And another one for speeding. He said he could've done the higher fine for excessive speeding."

It was my turn to feel awful. "Don't worry about the tickets."

"What did you do?" His face was twisted.

"Rose is responsible for the speeding ticket ... her big mouth caused that one ..." I knew he wouldn't accept the money but I needed to try, "... and I called you while I knew you were driving so I'll pay that one."

It wasn't the truth, but leaving Dad out of it was better anyway. I didn't want to start that conversation again with Edward. It opened up doors I would rather keep closed, especially, right now.

"Bella, you and Rose aren't responsible for my tickets, so let it go." Edward was definitely going to be stubborn about this.

"Explain how?" I challenged, feeling much better by the minute.

Edward wasn't expecting that question and stared at me, blank faced. His lips tried to form words to argue with, but he was obviously failing to find them.

"See, you can't fight the truth." I said, realizing I was only telling him half the truth. Hell, I was blatantly lying to him. _Just __breathe__,__ Bella, you lied all the time to Mom and Dad as a child._

"Fine, you win." He relented.

I pushed myself off his lap and twirled around the room, rejoicing in one of the few wins I seemed to be getting the upper hand against anyone lately. I felt wonderful, until the pain once again shot up my arm, and I quickly cradled my wrist with my good hand.

Edward was up and beside me in a flash. "Sit, let me see."

I was frustrated that this tiny sprain was causing me such a headache. I hated being dotted over. I sat down on the coffee table across from Edward who was seated sat on the couch again.

He took my wrist carefully in his hand and examined it. He flexed my fingers, feeling the muscles and nerves with his fingers. He slowly rotated my wrist before turning it over.

I tried desperately to pull it away from him. My heart was fluttering wildly, my skin scorched from the boiling blood rushing to my head. I felt the overwhelming sensation of claustrophobia push the walls of the room down on me.

He stopped short and brought my wrist closer to his face.

He shifted his eyes up to look at me. He looked extremely frightened.

"Bella, why do you have a suicide scar on your wrist?"

And at that very moment, everything went dark.

**Update will be a little sooner next time...I hope.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Black & White**

**Thank you to my pre-reader, Missjude, my rock and my salvation.**

**Thank you to my beta, Sunflower, my absolute everything.**

**An FYI...I do have more chapters completed, unfortunately, I have hit a writer's block at the section of the story I'm at. I do have a plan for this story but my character at the moment is being silent.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight...I own everything else.**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward POV**

I looked up through my eyelashes, concerned and terrified to ask the one question I currently had racing through my brain. "Bella, why do you have a suicide scar on your wrist?"

I watched as she looked at me in fear and horror. She was begging me with her eyes not to ask her questions, but she knew I would. She pulled her arm away, wincing in the obvious pain she was feeling from the movement. She stood and walked to the front door, grabbing something from the glass bowl on the table.

Her leather wrist cuff.

I realized it was the first time I had ever seen her without it on. She wrapped it around her wrist with well-trained movements. She didn't look at me as she walked towards the kitchen.

I stood and followed her, wondering why she was so silent. Had she tried to harm herself? Was there something in her life I had missed? The scar was old, so was that the reason she kept herself so closed off?

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She responded quickly.

"When will you open up to me?" I asked, pushing her out of the comfort zone she kept herself wrapped up in.

"You don't understand, do you?" She hissed, turning to look me straight in the eye.

"No, obviously I don't." I answered honestly.

"I told you I wasn't good for you ..." she sneered, "... and now you know why."

I was taken aback by this darker side of Bella. I had seen it occasionally, but it had never been directed at me. "I don't know anything, Bella. I need you to explain this to me." I stated, pulling at her hand, exposing the now covered wrist.

She pulled her hand back, flinching again. _God, I wish I could take away her pain._ She opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle full of aspirin. She popped the top, throwing a couple of the pills into her mouth. She swallowed them down with a mouthful of water.

She looked at me sternly as she walked out of the kitchen. I was completely lost as to how to deal with this Bella. I had never met anyone who could flip emotions so radically. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I was so uncertain.

I followed after her as she moved back into the living room, sitting in the chair, forcing me to sit on the coffee table. I wasn't sure why, but something about this was feeling like a bad movie. She was upset and scared, holding herself in check while she worked through her thoughts.

She picked needlessly at the cuff, and asked, without raising her head, "Edward, would you believe me if I told you it was an accident?"

"Of course."

I was shocked at why she would think I would assume anything but. "What happened, Bella?"

"Would you be upset if I said I didn't want to discuss it?" She looked up at me. Her eyes showed terror that I had never seen before. "Would you just let it go?"

I wanted to reach out and hold her close, protect her from whatever fear she felt. I wanted to know, but I wanted her to come to me when she was ready. But, I was ready now. I wanted her to finally open up and tell me about herself. I was tired of guessing and finding clues in her speeches.

"I won't be upset, but no, I won't let it go." I knew the honesty between us was the one thing we trusted. "Someday, Bella, I want you to tell me about you."

"I've told you." Her voice held reservation.

"You haven't told me anything." I said sternly. "I find out bits and pieces, here and there, but you won't really open up to me, and I don't understand why." I was trying not to hurt either of us, but I never understood why she wanted to help me so much and hide everything about herself from me.

She took a frustrated breath, "Because that person is dead. I'm not that person anymore. I am who you see, that's it, that's all. Accept it or not, and if you ..."

"Bella?" Rose's voice travelled through the house.

_Perfect__,__ fucking timing again._

Rose turned the corner and halted as she entered the room. She shot her eyes between us, and back again, pausing on Bella. I watched as her eyes fell on Bella's wrist and the cuff she was still fiddling with.

She moved and knelt at Bella's feet. She calmly placed her hands over Bella's, ceasing Bella's fingers from digging. That's what she was doing, she wasn't fiddling at the cuff, she was digging at her wrist.

"Bella, stop." Rose said flatly.

Bella turned her eyes to look at Rose. They seemed to be having a silent conversation; I was totally invisible to them both. Bella shook her head, the tears falling as her vibrating body fell back into the chair. Whatever was happening, it wasn't the first time.

Rose turned her head, looking at me, silently motioned me forward. As I moved towards the chair, Rose pulled Bella up, gently holding her as she fought the embrace. I was motioned to sit and she placed Bella in my lap. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She felt stiff, and her body was shaking like an earthquake.

Rose leaned in and kissed Bella on the forehead, whispering, "He's not Alec."

I wasn't sure why I should be comforted by the comment, but I was greatly relieved that I was finally inside, but I was inside something I didn't understand. Bella melted into me, fisting my shirt like I was going to disappear. She needed support; I was going to give it to her.

I pulled Bella tighter, laying my head on hers, trying to cease her fidgeting. I looked up at Rose, tears glistening in her eyes. She mouthed the words "be gentle with her". How could I ever be anything but gentle with her?

Bella had become my best friend, my confidant, and my therapist, over the past six months. Her walls were slowly crumbling and I wanted more than anything in the world to be there to support her like she had done for me.

My life over the past year had been a complete roller coaster of emotions, dreams, nightmares and miracles. How could I not want to help and support her whenever or wherever she needed me?

I cradled Bella silently in my arms, allowing her time to work through whatever this was. She clung to my shirt, pressed her face into my neck and continued to shake. I wasn't sure how she went from a strong fighter to a trembling dove so quickly, but I was going to be with her every step of her way back.

Rose ran soothing circles, making shh'ing sounds, smiling at me. I had a newfound respect for her. Whatever was wrong, she had been there for Bella in the past. She knew how to deal with it; hell, she knew what _it_ was.

I heard movements coming from the hallway leading to the backyard. I didn't dare move, in case I disturbed Bella. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Rose turned her head, motioning for silence and then shooing the person out of the room.

Bella slowly stopped shaking and we stayed quiet, except for our breathing and Rose's circular motions on Bella's back. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this, but it was long enough for my arm, which was pinned between Bella and the arm of the chair, to fall asleep.

Bella slowly began to stir.

I heard a sigh from Rose; it was obviously a sigh of relief.

_Thank God._

I took a chance and looked up at Rose. She leaned back, sitting carefully on the floor, keeping a hand on Bella the whole time. I looked at her, hoping she would answer some of the many questions running around inside my head.

Rose was very quiet and calm as she spoke. "Bella doesn't like people knowing that she has panic attacks. At least, that's what we think they are."

Bella flinched inside the cocoon I had formed around her, and I tightened my hold. on her.

"She refuses to see anyone for these episodes." Rose continued softly.

I chanced speaking and asked in a very low voice, "Does this happen often?"

"I haven't seen it happen in over two years."

"How long?" I asked, slowly rocking Bella.

"She's been having them for about five years." Rose answered, moving to hold Bella's hand.

Bella squeezed it back; definitely a good sign.

"Why?" I was genuinely curious what it was that would cause such a dramatic reaction from her.

Rose hung her head, almost as if she couldn't face me when the words trickled off her lips. "Things happened to her ... while we were in New York ... this is her mind's way of dealing, or not, with it."

"Did I cause this?"

I was horrified to think I had pushed Bella towards a breakdown, but it was the only explanation I could come up with. This all had something to do with the scar. I just knew it did.

"No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. You had no way of knowing. I've talked to her about New York and it hasn't happened." Rose answered. "I should have seen the signs. I should have known this was happening."

She should have seen the signs? So, this must've started before I got here. What the hell happened to cause this? Was it the scar?

"Ro...?" Bella's voice was barely more than a breath.

"Hey, Tinkerbelle," Rose answered, pushing herself up onto her knees, "how ya doing?"

Bella pulled her head off my shoulder, looking around through glossy eyes. "Oh ... oh God ... no!" Her voice was filled with embarrassment. She pushed herself off my lap, running her hands through her hair, flinching from the pain in her wrist.

Bella was panicking again. She looked between Rose and me, a look of horror masking her face.

"Bella, it's okay." Rose hugged Bella protectively. "You're okay ... you're safe."

Bella looked out from within Rose's hold, "Oh, God, Edward." She tucked herself back into Rose's arms, hiding her face.

Rose looked at me, then at Bella. She silently motioned me over. I did as I was told, obediently. Rose moved so I was in her place, holding Bella tight against my chest.

"Talk to him, Bella." Rose whispered in Bella's ear. "It's time."

I watched as Rose backed out of the room, leaving us in silence.

Bella clung to me and I just held her tight.

When Bella felt strong enough, she pushed back, looking down at our feet. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, baby?"

"For being a wimp."

"How does this make you a wimp?" I was confused. She was one of the strongest people I knew.

Her head shot up, her eyes wide in bewilderment. "You're not mad?"

I wasn't sure what kind of answer she was looking for so I was honest. "You scared me, sure, but, why would you think I'd be mad?"

Bella pulled away, staring at me as if to judge whether I was being truthful with her or not. Her hand sliding down and into mine, and silently she led me down the hallway to her room.

Her demeanor had flipped again. She knew how to use her walls to her advantage. The only question I had left was what had caused her to become this person?

I had been in her room many times, but never like this. I didn't know what would happen. Every other time had been with reason; music, talking, even putting Angel down for a nap. This time was so different and strange.

I closed the door behind us, and turned to find Bella wrapping herself up in her favorite blanket on the bed. I sat down beside her, unsure what I should say or do.

She reached out and pulled on my arm. I lay down beside her, and she pushed her back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her protectively.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about Angela."

I was shocked. This was coming out of left field, but I sensed she was searching for something. I just wasn't sure what it was.

It had become easy to talk to Bella about Angela. She had pushed me, and of course, I had resisted at first. I wanted to keep all my memories sacred, but Bella somehow knew it was important for me to share. She had been right. Every time we talked, the pain was less, the words flowed easier, and, now, it was joyful for me to remember.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, hoping whatever she was searching for could be narrowed down.

"When did you know she was the one?" Bella whispered.

I thought back to that day.

"Our senior prom. She walked down the stairs at her parents' house and oh, she was beautiful. She had a green dress on; her hair was pinned up so sections of it spilled down around her face. Her smile lit up and the look in her eyes was mesmerizing. That's when I knew."

"Did you ever fight?" Bella barely spoke the words.

"No. Every day for us was new and magical. We looked at each other every morning like it was the first time we had seen each other. We went to bed every night with sweet dreams."

"I never had it like that." Bella's voice cracked.

I was nervous about asking, but needed to know, "Alec?"

Bella's body tensed up and started to shake again. I pulled her tighter into me, running finger circles across her stomach.

"Yeah, he told me that I was messed up, people would think I was crazy for not understanding love." Her voice muffled as she pressed her face into the pillow.

"He was wrong, Bella, so wrong." I whispered in her ear. "I see you love Rose every day with your protectiveness, your love for Emmett shines through with your playfulness. The look in your eyes when you look at Angel, I know you love her."

"But ..." She paused.

"What, Bella?" I waited, knowing she was trying to speak from a part of her that was locked behind an iron wall.

She took a deep breath and let the words flow from her mouth, "But, they're not you."

My heart leapt for joy. She was finally relenting. She was letting down her walls. She was admitting it to me and more so to herself. I leaned in and kissed her exposed neck. "No, they're not me."

"I can't fight, Edward. I'm so scared, but I don't want to fight anymore." She sounded on the verge of crying.

"Then don't." I whispered.

"But, I don't know how."

There it was. The reason she tried so hard to hold me at arm's length. She didn't know how. Alec was the only name that had ever been connected with Bella's. Could it be possible that he was the only guy she had been in a relationship with?

"Bella, let me lead, let me show you how." I said.

She turned her head, her eyes glistening with tears. "Why?"

"Because, baby..." I wasn't sure how to say it. Was I ready to say the only words that made sense? I felt them, I was sure of it, but was it too soon? "... I care for you." _Yup, it was too soon to tell her I loved her._

"Stay with me, please." Bella begged. "I don't want to dream tonight."

I didn't understand the meaning behind the words, but I knew that her dreams weren't happy ones. She was afraid of them, her voice told me so.

"Of course," I answered, kissing her forehead softly.

We lay quietly for a while. I knew this conversation was far from over, I had so many unknowns that I wanted to understand, but we had moved forward. She had let down some of her defenses and I was happy to be there to help bring down the whole wall.

Long after Bella's breathing evened out, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I hit speed dial and waited for an answer on the other end.

"_Hello."_

"Dad?"

"_Edward? Where are you?" _I knew Dad was worried.

"I'm at Bella's." I answered. "Can you and Mom take care of Angel for the night?"

There was a long pause before my father answered. _"Edward, are you sure this is the right time?"_

"Oh no, it's not like that." I argued softly. "She needs me, Dad, just like I needed her."

Dad understood immediately what I meant. Bella was in a bad place, but was reaching out for help. I wanted this and I wanted to be that help. Everything else that was going on would have to wait.

"_Is she okay, Edward?_" Dad sounded worried. He and Mom had come to love Bella like a daughter.

"I hope so, Dad." I answered truthfully.

"_Okay, son, take care of yourself and Bella." _Dad answered. _"We'll see you tomorrow at the store."_

"Thanks, Dad." I said and hung up the phone. I set it on Bella's bedside table and snuggled in close, hoping to keep her nightmares from creeping in.

It felt good having her in my arms; I just wish it was under different circumstances. Hopefully, someday soon it would be.

**Rose POV**

I stepped out of the patio doors and immediately wrapped myself in Emmett's arms. He held me tight against him, more out of fear than anything else.

"Is she okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"She will be." I replied.

"You really need to tell me what happened in New York." He said flatly.

I held myself together. "I told you."

"No, you told me what Bella told you to tell me." He said softly. "I know there's something neither of you have told me."

"Emmett, leave it alone." I warned.

"Someday, Rosie, the truth will come out." Emmett warned me right back.

"Be happy for her, Emmett. She's let down her guard. She's finally letting him in."

"I know there's more to Alec than Bella told me. I'm not stupid, but I don't know if it's a good thing pulling Edward into it."

I was overwhelmed by shock. "Bella wouldn't do anything like that to Edward. She'll tell him everything before it gets that far. He cares for her, and this is a good thing."

"Supposedly, Alec cared too."

I needed to change the subject. I wouldn't break Bella's confidence. It wasn't my place to let Emmett know the rest of that story.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?"

"They went home."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"They got a call from Esme. I heard something said about someone named Jessica."

"I wonder who that is."

"Don't know."

"Emmett, let's clean this all up tomorrow." I stated, pushing my body deeper into his. "I want to go to bed, wrap myself up in your arms and feel you love me."

"I think that can be arranged."

I was drained, both physically and emotionally of all my energy. Seeing Bella having a panic attack took me off guard. It had been awhile. For an instant, I thought we were back in New York.

The look on her face, she was scared and completely defenseless. She feared him even after all these years. That scar was the one constant reminder of what he had done to her. A lot of what she thought and believed love was, had been based on that scar.

This was the perfect opportunity for her to be with Edward. He was there for her and cared about her. He deserved his chance to show her how love should really be. She could have the happiness she deserved.

I sighed contently as Emmett took my hand and led me into the house. After a day like this, nothing could make me feel better than he could. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms and feel his warmth and love surround me.

I needed him.

**I hope my writer's block passes soon...if it doesn't I will soon have to postpone this story. I don't want this to happen so keep me in your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

**Thank you to MuffinMom for the Spanish translation.**

**Disclaimer**: SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 23**

**Edward POV**

I wasawake most of the night, holding Bella tight through her nightmares. She talked so much in her sleep, but most of her words were jumbled; some made sense and other didn't. What did make sense didn't make sense when put together; words like control, life and response.

One word, name, that was clear, was … Alec. Every time she said his name her body would stiffen and shake with uncontrollable terror. Whoever this guy was, he had a hold on her that seemed unbreakable.

I wanted to know more, but worried that it would cause another breakdown like the one Bella had suffered yesterday. This side of her was different. She seemed so strong and indestructible. Her stubbornness knew no bounds. Her attitude was scary and exhilarating, things I wasn't use to. I had never dealt with anyone like her before.

I didn't like comparing Angela and Bella, but they were the only two women I had ever had these kinds of feelings for. Angela was the only woman I could compare Bella to, and they were like night and day.

Angela had been my angel. She was innocent; a calming influence in my life. She had been the one person I knew inside and out. We had shared our fears, hopes and dreams. Everything had been in sync with us. We both wanted the same things out of life. We had known each other so long that each memory I had, either involved her or was oneI had told her about.

Bella was the complete opposite. She was wild and exciting. She didn't settle for the easy and relaxed. She pushed towards the unknown with a power I didn't know was possible, and I admired her. All my memories were new and welcoming to her. She had questions and asked many of them. She thrived on learning everything she could about everything and everyone she came in contact with.

The light began to filter in through the curtains. I looked around her room, fascinated by her. I had been in here a few times before, but I had never taken the time to actually look at the items in her room. Everything was clean of dust and organized in one way or the other.

Her books were in alphabetical order by author, and then title. The clothes in her closet were organized first by pants, and then tops. She had no skirts or dresses from what I could see. The clothes were put together by colors, light to dark. Everything in her room seemed to have its place and reminded me of a staged room; something straight out of a home decorating magazine. It was as if her room had been staged for perfection.

Bella stirred within my arms, and I pulled her close, breathing in her scent. She moaned softly, suddenly stiffening within my arms.

"Bella, it's okay ..." I whispered, unsure if she was awake or still half asleep, "... it's me ... it's Edward."

"Ed...?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Yeah, morning, baby," I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Morning," Bella answered. Her voice was calm and soothing, a complete opposite from the need she had last night.

She stretched, and a few of her bones cracked from the movement. She turned onto her back, looking up into my face. She smiled, her face lighting up slightly. She was back to her old self, and I knew she was closed off again.

"Thank you, Edward." Her cheeks flamed as she spoke. "I'm so sorry ab **...**"

Maybe she wasn't so closed off. I placed two fingers over her lips, silencing her words. "Don't, I don't want to hear those words."

She looked down, seemly embarrassed. I took a chance and leaned down, removing my fingers from her lips. I brushed my lips across hers; the warmth radiating throughout my face. She paused before pushing into me.

She brought her hand up, wrapping it behind my head, pulling my face tighter to hers. I parted my lips, allowing her tongue to meld with mine. I slid my hand down her hip, slowly memorizing her curves. The sparks crackled around us as she pushed her body, flipping us, so I found my body covering hers.

I wanted this; I loved the feel of her body responding to me. I broke contact with her lips, peppering kisses across her jaw. I could feel her hands run the length of my ribs and onto my chest. She stiffened and pushed me away.

Her voice was soft but troubled as she breathed, "It's too soon, please."

Of course, it was.

After everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, we had moved forward, but this was still new to us. I would never push her when she objected. For whatever reason, she wasn't prepared or ready to move forward with our ... whatever we were. I was happy to respect that.

I rolled off her, cradling her in my arms. "Whenever you're ready."

"I don't know if I ever will be." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She sounded so unsure of herself. "Edward, you don't understand what I've put you in the middle of. I shouldn't be forcing this on you."

She clung to my shirt, hiding her face in my chest. "You're not forcing anything on me. I want this. Hell, I feel as though I've been pushing you."

She pulled back, a small tight smile tugging on her lips. "Never."

"You told me once; I'm not here out of pity. You're hurting, lost, and in need of a friend. It seems that I'm the perfect person." I said quietly. "Let me be that person for you; the same person you've been for me."

She wrapped her free arm around me, gripping the back of my shirt for support. I held her tight as she finally did the one thing I had never seen her do; let down her walls and cry. I wanted to hold her and comfort her as long as she needed me.

"When you're ready, I'll be here to listen." I whispered.

What had the world done to this beautiful woman? Who was Alec?

**Esme POV**

I watched as Edward pulled up in front of the store in my car. I wasn't sure what had happened last night, but he was a grown man and a responsible one too. He looked utterly exhausted. My curiosity was in full swing, but I had a store to run. The trials of being a mother and store owner.

I excused myself from my current customer, and picked Angel up out of the playpen I had set up behind the counter. I headed to the door, confident that Edward would need to hold her immediately.

Angel fought against my hold the moment she saw Edward. With the devoted attention he gave her, it didn't surprise me that she would want him. She was a good baby but was quickly becoming a spoiled baby too. I would have to speak to Edward about this very soon.

The bell chimed as Edward stepped through the door. Angel reached out for him, and with a smile on his weary face, he reached for her. I released my hold as Edward scooped her into his arms. He blew raspberries on each of her rosy cheeks, eliciting a round of giggles to ripple through both of them.

I chuckled as I moved back towards my customer who had been waiting patiently for my return. Maybe I didn't need to speak to Edward. Angel was obviously Edward's world, and hewould only do what was best for her. I was sure she wouldn't become a spoiled child.

Miss Riquelme was having a garden party on Saturday and needed the expertise of a qualified eye. She paid me many compliments about how I was the best in the city; according to all her friends.

She had thirty guests and an empty backyard. I knew this would be a fast paced stressful week. This poor woman needed everything from tables and chairs to decorations. My work was certainly cut out for me.

"So, Miss Riquelme, is it possible to set a time to come and see your home? This is short notice to prepare for your party, so the quicker we meet and go over some ideas the better for the both of us." I said politely.

"Please, call me Cristi," the young woman replied with a beautiful accent, "could we meet later today?"

Edward and Angel were still wrapped up in themselves, when Cristi and I approached the counter to ring through the few things she had already decided to purchase.

"My husband will be here around two, I could meet with you any time after that," I answered, pulling some blank paper out of the drawer. "I'll need your address."

"Of course," She answered, writing her address down on the paper.

"That's perfect." I answered.

"She's such a beautiful baby," Cristi said, holding out her arms towards Angel, who reached back. "Hola, mi Nina preciosa."

"I'm sorry," Edward's face scrunched up as he relinquished his hold on her, "what was that you called her?"

"Mi Nina preciosa." Cristi answered as Angel gripped her coat. She tilted her head down, touching noses with the little girl. "It means 'my precious girl' in Spanish, and your daughter definitely matches the description."

"That's gorgeous." Edward smiled, reaching out to run a finger down Angel's face.

"Precious, just like her father." Cristi's voice was barely more than a whisper, and I noted the flush in her face. Edward had won another admirer without even trying.

Edward was so much like his father. Carlisle was sweet, loving and caring. He thought of others before himself, which, in a sense, made him very protective. Edward possessed identical traits.

Edward was aware of his handsome charisma, but never let it influence him in a negative way. I was proud of the wonderful man he had become. He had never allowed it to go to his head, unlike some men.

"Thank you very much, Cristi." Edward replied politely.

He scooped Angel back into his arms, and allowed Cristi to pay for her purchase.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Esme." She said. "Thank you for everything."

I chuckled, "Don't thank me till we have everything ready for Saturday."

She smiled and nodded, "of course."

I brought my attention back to Edward after she left the store. "So, what happened last night?"

"Mom, I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss that." Edward answered a little defensively.

I knew something had happened, and from the tone in his voice, it wasn't what he had been hoping for. I knew that he was developing feelings for Bella; I had seen it from the beginning. Bella was good for him, but I continued to wonder why she fought against them.

"I get the feeling it didn't go the way you planned." I pushed.

Edward sighed and placed Angel in her playpen, picking up her bunny, shaking it at her. "It wasn't what I was expecting. Hell, I don't know what I was expecting, but that definitely wasn't it."

"Edward, sweetheart, talk to me," I insisted. "Don't shut me out."

He sat cross-legged on the floor, continuing to watch Angel. "She lost it last night, Mom. I mean seriously lost it. I thought I was a mess a year ago, but this, I don't know how to describe it."

I sat on the stool, leaning against the counter. "I don't understand."

"There's some guy named Alec, and he did something to her, Mom." His shoulders tensed at the name. "I thought her attitude and thoughts were based on her parents' divorce, but this guy, oh my god, this guy totally messed her up."

I felt a shiver travel my spine, and I could sense the meaning of his words. The tone of his voice was terrifying. He was angry, scared and full of despair. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Edward, relax." I spoke softly, knowing he would become an emotional wreck if he didn't. "What do you mean messed her up?" I didn't know what to expect, but I was hoping for the best and planning for the worst.

Edward took a deep breath, "She always seems in control, so sure of herself and her thoughts. She has a scar; she hides it. It's like when it was exposed, she just ...I don't know how to explain it."

I could feel my body shake, afraid of the answer to my next question, "What scar?"

"On her wrist ... like suicide ... but ..." he was trying to pick the right words, "... but, she says it's not. I don't know how it couldn't be when she reacted like that."

I understood what he was asking. He didn't want to doubt her, but in his world, he took everything at face value. That was something we, Carlisle and I, had instilled in both him and Alice; _never doubt what is staring you right in the face_.

"Edward, what if it was, but not by her doing?" It was the only other option I could give. I wanted to be wrong, for her sake.

"What? You think this guy, Alec, is responsible?" Edward's voice was so hateful. I had never heard him react like this. He cared so much about Bella. The thought of someone hurting her was unknown in his world.

This was a part of the world we had only seen on TV. This was something that rarely entered our lives. Some people would see us as the Cleavers, but our world had come crashing down when Angela died. The cruel realities of the world had started to smother us, and this would be another reality for us all.

"The world isn't always black and white, Edward. There are so many varying shades of grey." I sighed, "Your father and I hid you from it a little too much, I'm afraid."

"You think you hid it from us, Mom, but Alice and I aren't that naive. We weren't tied up in the house all day, every day. We were out there in the world, interacting with kids who didn't have it so easy." Edward hid his face, his breathing heavy and deep, "But maybe, just maybe, Mom, what you and Dad tried to do was a good thing."

Under the circumstances, I wondered why he would think so.

He answered my unspoken question. "Maybe, that's what Bella needs; someone who sees the good in the world ... not someone like this guy."

I smiled, relieved but worried, "Are you ready to handle such a challenge? Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I love Bella, but it's only been a year. You're still dealing with your own emotional challenges. Are you ready to add to that?"

Edward was silent for a long time. He rubbed his hands over his thighs, through his hair, and finally folded them in his lap, before looking up into my worried eyes.

"I don't know, Mom." He was being honest. "I care about her, and she's helped me so much; I want to be there for her. What kind of man would I be if I ran away when things got complicated? That's not the man you raised."

I was proud of the man in front of me. "I raised you to do the right thing, Edward. You need to decide what's right for you, but ... you need to do what's right for Angel too."

Edward looked over at the now sleeping baby in the playpen. "I have some thinking to do."

I sighed. I couldn't hold the latest piece of reality from him. "I truly don't want to add any more issues onto your plate, Edward ... But ..."

Edward looked back at me. His eyes narrowed as I fought to say the words.

"What?"

"Jessica called last night." I barely whispered the words.

"Jessica?" His voice was full of surprise. "What does she want?" His voice was hard.

I took a deep breath, steadying my voice, "She wants to see Angel."

**Emmett POV**

I waited till Edward had silently slipped away from the house before making my way towards Bella's room.

Rose had gone to the studio to finish some paperwork. She had warned me to leave Bella alone, but knowing fully that I wouldn't. I could handle a few sexless weeks in exchange for some answers. Hell, even threatening not to speak to me was worth it, but she couldn't pull something like that off.

I knocked lightly on Bella's door, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping. Sure, I wanted answers, but I was still respectful of my sister's needs. I heard movement inside the room and knew she wasn't sleeping.

The door opened, producing a very exhausted looking woman who had the world on her shoulders. She looked up at me, her eyes full of worry.

Bella didn't say a word as she slipped around me, heading straight for the kitchen. I followed silently, realizing that coffee was the first thing on her agenda.

She poured herself a cup, searched the fridge and finding an apple and then moved straight to her favorite chair in the living room. She sat staring off into space as she sipped on the hot brew.

I couldn't take any more of the silence, "Belly, what the hell is going on?"

She looked over as I sat on the coffee table. She narrowed her eyes as if she was attempting to squish me out of existence. When she realized she couldn't, she ignored me and took her previous position looking into space.

I pondered what my best course of action should be as this wasn't the Bella I was used to dealing with. Something in her was different, and I wanted to know what. I decided direct action was the best option. She would talk or she wouldn't, but at least I would know.

"I'm not letting up, Lil sis. You need to tell me what the fuck is going on." I spoke harshly, even though inside I was cringing from speaking to her in such a way.

She looked over at me again, judging how serious I was. She opened her mouth, closing it again immediately. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth again,

"My life, my rules."

_Damn, she has me there. Why the fuck did I ever make that deal?_

"No, this time it involves everyone. So, it is not just your life, it's all of ours." I hissed.

"How does any of this have anything to do with you?" She sneered. Damn, she was a little pissed off now.

It was time to rein in the emotions; otherwise, I was going to have her shut me out altogether. I settled myself by taking a soothing breath and moved, so I was kneeling in front of her.

"Because, I'm your big brother, and I want you to be happy for once in your life. I want them to see the Bella I know is inside, not the one you pretend to be." My voice soft and soothing.

Bella flopped her head down, resting her chin on her chest. "That's what I'm trying to do. I'm tired, Emmett, so damn tired."

"So, whatever's going on let it go." I said, knowing it wasn't that simple for her.

"I've tried to let it go, but that's how I ended up like this. I'm a fucking mess who has panic attacks." Her voice cracked under the strain. "I can't do this alone anymore."

"So, let me in, for once, just trust me enough to lay it on my shoulders." I replied.

"You won't like it." Bella stated confidently.

"Bella ... I ... CanI ask you one thing?" I needed to know, even if she didn't give me the details, I needed someone to finally admit to me what I already knew.

She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. She tried to speak, but instead, just nodded.

I steadied myself for the response. "There's more to the Alec situation than you told me, isn't there?"

Her body stiffened. She darted her eyes to the door. I knew the answer before she even realized I did. She opened her mouth again, but no words came out. All she did was nod.

I had to know what he had done to my sister. He had hurt her when I wasn't there to protect her, and she was a mess because of him.

I had to know.

I suddenly felt like I had been dropped in a war zone. I didn't know where to turn for relief.

My heart broke for my sister.

**Couple different POV's, but there were a few people wanting to be heard.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You all rock in my world. Answers are slowly comng. Things will get a little angst for a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 24**

**Bella POV**

How did it all happen? When did I start losing control of myself?

I knew Emmett was waiting in front of me for an answer, but I needed to organize the last twenty-four hours before I could talk to him.

_As normal for a Sunday morning, I had been the first person awake. Emmett and Rose had done a dinner and movie date the night before that ended up with Rose drinking a little too much wine._

_I had gone through my normal routine. Bathroom, coffee, and my spot on the couch to watch the sun as it rose over the houses on the other side of the street. _

_Everything had been normal._

_That's when things started to go wrong. As the sun created a soft glow of light on the porch, I had seen a large envelope lying on the mat. I had moved towards the door, unsure what it was or who had delivered it._

_I remembered sitting back on the couch with the envelope in my hand. The package was addressed to me, but I didn't know if I wanted to open it; for some reason I had a bad feeling about it. It wasn't delivered by the regular mail. No stamps; someone came here to deliver it; someone I knew._

_I had finally opened it, placing the contents onto the table. It contained three photos and a folded piece of paper._

_I had picked up the photos, turning them over. The first was a picture of me in the studio. The picture had been taken from across the street, and it was recent. My latest winter wonderland photo was hanging in the window._

_The second was another one of me. I was sitting in the small cafe I had taken Rose to the previous weekend. I knew the picture was from that weekend because of the clothes Rose and I had been wearing._

_The third one had caused shivers to run the length of my spine. It was a picture of Edward, Angel and me at the park. It was a monthly routine to go to Discovery Park. This photo was three weeks old._

_Someone had been watching me for almost a month. They were making sure I knew. I had picked up the folded piece of paper, shaking uncontrollably as I unfolded it. I was holding my breath, I was scared, so scared to find out who it was from. I had an idea, I was almost certain, but there was a tiny hope that it wouldn't be from him._

_It had been a very strange sensation. I felt as if I had been involved in an out of body experience. I could see everything going on, my body sitting stiff on the couch, the paper crinkled in my clenched hands as my wide eyes continued to read the words over and over again. My throat was hurting from holding back the tears; tears of hate and fear. There was no sadness involved._

_The person I was watching had been on the verge of losing their shit, but I was completely calm and void of the emotions. I wasn't even sure when reality had brought the two of us back together. The next thing I had remembered was sitting on the couch, my body deadly stiff, my mind void of all thoughts and my emotions trying desperately to bury themselves deep inside._

_My eyes were reading the words over and over again, burning them into my brain._

_I see you when you don't see me. You've convinced everyone that you're a functional woman. You know I'm the reason. I taught it all to you. Just remember, Izzy, I'm the only one who loves you and understands you. I'll see you soon._

_I had burned the words into my head. I would never forget them. I could hear myself reciting them even now as I stared at Emmett who was waiting for me to speak. I brought myself back to the present, attempting to decide what I should tell him._

"I ..." I was just so lost. The thoughts were jumbling up within my head.

"Belly, just talk." Emmett said softly.

"He was controlling. He decided everything for me." I said my voice flat and dead. My emotions were bottled, at least the ones that I associated with Alec. I needed to keep them deep down inside, or I was going to suffer another panic attack.

"He's doesn't have that control anymore, Bella." Emmett said with confidence.

I had already been down this road with Emmett. I wasn't giving him any more information than he already knew. "You don't understand, Emmett, you never did. When I say he decided everything, I mean everything."

Emmett was confused, just the same as he was in the beginning when I had called to say I was coming home from New York.

"He had me twisted up. I couldn't even display any emotions for anything unless he told me it was the right emotion. He used the divorce against me. My life has always been based off what Dad has become and how much I'm like Mom."

"Wait ..." Emmett stood and started to pace the room. "... Are you saying he manipulated you?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully, knowing it was more complicated than that. Emmett was finally beginning to understand. "He promised me that he could show me how real love was supposed to be. He said he would teach me. All the time, he was looking for the perfect slave who would rely on her master for everything."

"How could you allow that?" Emmett had been raised by Dad, he had been older. Mom and Dad's breakdown hadn't affected him the way it had me.

"I didn't know, Emmett. When have we ever seen a healthy relationship? How was I supposed to understand it wasn't the way things should be?" I argued. I could feel my hands digging into the arms of the chair, my wrist screaming in protest. I had no choice; I couldn't dig at my arm, not now.

Emmett continued to pace, shaking his head in disbelief. "If he had his claws so deep in you, how did you manage to get out?"

This was the beginning of the questioning I had been dreading. I couldn't tell him the truth, or could I?

"Rose."

"How did she do it? I know you, Bella, once you have it in your head to do something, no one can change your mind." Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"He tried to get me to cut all ties with her, with the world." That was the truth, well, a half-truth depending on how you accepted the words. "How could love force me to walk away from my best friend, my family? It was then I realized that what I was involved in wasn't healthy; I needed out."

I kept my voice controlled. I wanted the truth to finally come out, but how would Emmett react?

"That's when you decided to come home; giving up the Izzy Dwyer charade?" Emmett asked innocently. He had moved forward, completely skipping the biggest part of the story.

"It was time. I'm not a big city girl." I was definitely being honest with him there.

Phoenix, Seattle and, most certainly, New York weren't me; Forks had always been comfortable and safe for me. I loved being able to walk down the sidewalk using a person's name when I said hi. Being able to find the woods, the beach, a path to get lost in just a few minutes away; I was content.

"Okay, so why is this all coming up now? You've been back in Washington for two years, what triggered this panic attack?" He asked skeptically.

New York. When I had been free of them for six months, everyone assumed they had been caused by stress. Rose and I knew it had been Alec, and now it was time to let Emmett in on it. Rose and I had told Emmett and Dad that I had suffered panic attacks in.

"Edward has something to do with it. It wasn't stress that caused them, but that relationship in New York." It was time for this part of the truth to come out. I couldn't tell him yet about the package.

"Let me see if I have this straight." Emmett stopped pacing and started making an invisible checklist. "We thought the attacks were from stress, but you're saying they weren't. You figure this attack was triggered by Edward. Why?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Because, Emmett, Rose and Alice were right; there is something between Edward and me. I've been fighting it; I didn't want to become Izzy again."

"And by Izzy, you mean the controlled slave you were in New York?" He was back on the path.

"Yes," I answered, "but I know Edward's not like that. I want to try with Edward, but I'm scared. Deep down I was terrified that it would happen again. That in itself, caused the attack."

"What about the scar?" Emmett asked. He had moved on again.

I paused.

Was I ready to tell him everything?

Could I explain the scar without him blowing up with a search party, being the leader of the lynch mob? I needed to protect them all somehow.

"I ..." I needed a lie. I couldn't tell him that my scar was a direct result of Alec's love for me. "... I need to talk to Edward. He needs to know, to understand everything before I tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Emmett huffed. "I'm your brother. I'll always be there for you."

"Because I know you and I know how you'll react. I couldn't ever let you know." I could feel my body shaking. My hand instinctively flew to my scar, digging mercilessly at it.

"Is that why you wear the cuff?" He asked, looking down at my wrist. He placed his hand over mine, ceasing my movements.

"Yeah, you know ... out of sight, out of mind." I answered, forcing my lips to curve in a tiny smile.

"I want the truth when this is over. All of it." Emmett reached down and pulled me out of the chair by my one good hand. "Listen, I wasn't so sure about Edward when I first met him, but now I know he's good for you." He pulled me into a bear hug.

I hugged Emmett tight, wondering what the right thing to do was. I was tired of fighting my feelings for Edward. Knowing I was being watched that he and Angel had been spotted with me, I needed to protect them too. I wanted to love Edward and protect both him and Angel. I wanted both things desperately, and being truthful with him would either allow me both or neither. I had to know which it would be.

**B&W**

I woke Friday morning with a purpose. Today was Angel's official birthday; that made it the first anniversary of Angela's death. This would be a difficult day for Edward. He had told me so much about Angela that I felt like I knew her and mourned her death too.

Edward had never fully discussed the circumstances surrounding Angela's death, but I knew it had been just after Angel's birth. She had been able to hold her precious baby, whisper sweet words to her.

Edward kept the one photo that had been taken in those few moments where they had both been able to bond. He kept that photo hidden, refusing to show it to anyone. He was keeping the photo sacred for Angel. It was the closest thing he had to his daughter's mom and he would offer it to her when the time came.

Angela had suffered some sort of complication from the birth which had caused her to bleed out. I didn't ask for details and Edward never offered them.

We had an understanding.

I hadn't seen Edward since the night he had stayed over. We had talked on the phone, but I kept coming up with excuses not to see him. I had so many things I needed to work through, and being around him would only be a distraction. I couldn't remain distracted now; I had to get my head on straight for everyone's sake but mostly for Edward's.

If I seriously wanted to try creating something with Edward, I needed to be honest with myself and him. I was tired of closing the world out, Edward had seen to that. In the beginning, I thought I was opening him up, but slowly I had truly begun to see through his eyes. I wanted what he was offering. I wanted to be happy.

I went through my daily routine and headed over to Edward's parents' place. I had thought long and hard about what I could do to make this day a little easier for him. I had finally decided on a plan, but was going to play it by ear. This was his day of decisions, but if this plan happened it would be a weekend of honesty, pure and true honesty.

I had promised Dad I would come down to Forks this weekend with Edward, but now that the day had arrived, I wasn't sure if it would be fair to him. Today would be a rough day for him, and he had been dreading this day as much as I had been dreading the feelings I had come to have for him.

I knocked on the door; waiting for the onslaught I knew was coming. Alice opened it and smiled at me. I found myself surprised as she stepped back, welcoming me in. There were no strangling hugs which I found very weird for the overzealous woman.

I stepped inside the house and found it eerily quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Dad are at Miss Riquelme's house doing the final touches on her party and Jasper's at work." Alice answered.

Smack my head. "Right, it's only Friday; work day." I responded stupidly.

"Well, it's been a long week for everyone." She answered strangely.

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I suspected someone had told her about my breakdown. I decided to let the comment slide. Today was about Edward and Angel.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was like soothing music to my ears.

I turned and watched him walk down the hallway from his room. I had expected a totally different look than what I saw. Considering what today was, I was totally sure I would be greeted by a devastated man, not this somber miracle in front of me. I could tell he was reserved as he wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to hold him, more than he was me.

"Hi." He said quietly, his lips ghosting my forehead. I could feel he was holding himself in check just as Alice had.

I expected him to be withdrawn, but I knew now that they were doing this for my sake. I didn't like it; this was the reason I kept my past to myself. I didn't want the pity or anyone treating me as if I was breakable.

"Hey," I said as cheerfully as I could. I hugged him back, holding him protectively in my arms.

"Come on in, Bella. I was just making some coffee." Alice stated, leading the way to the kitchen.

I sat at the table, waiting for the pot of coffee to finish brewing. "Where's Angel?"

"She's still asleep. I wasn't sure what the plan was for today, so I let her sleep late." Edward answered, pouring from the half-brewed pot.

"Hey, you know that'll make the rest of the pot weaker." Alice protested.

I cracked up laughing. I received confused and shocked looks from the siblings. "Alice, did you come up with that or have you been taking lessons from Rose?"

"What?" Alice was totally baffled.

"Edward has the right idea." I giggled as I winked at Edward. "The stronger the better. Rose doesn't get it either, and reminds me of it all the time."

Edward chuckled, "Great minds think alike."

I pointed my thumb in Alice's direction, "And then there are the rest of them."

"You two are evil." Alice walked past Edward, smacking him for effect on the back of the head.

"Is she always that serious?" I asked.

"You've known her for six months," Edward answered, pouring a second cup of coffee, "so you tell me."

I accepted the cup from Edward, smiling happily. "She seems a little too wound up."

Edward threw some more water in the coffeemaker. I giggled as I looked out towards the living room where she was currently pouting.

"You know that won't help, right?" I asked, pointing at the coffee pot.

"Oh, I know, but do you really want to see my sister on a caffeine overload?" Edward answered seriously.

I thought for about half a second before answering. "Definitely not." The idea was as terrifying as it was hilarious.

I took a sip of the thick liquid, feeling it burn down my throat. "So, what would you like to do today?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." Edward answered softly. "I know I don't want to hang around here." He thumbed the top of his coffee cup as he leaned against the counter of the small room. "Everyone thinks they have to treat me like a fragile toy today." He sighed.

I understood what he meant. I had been feeling like that all week. "How would you like to get out of town?" I offered.

"What about the studio?" Edward asked skeptically. He continued looking down at his mug.

"Rose rearranged the two photo shoots I had for today." I answered. Rose had been very thoughtful of clearing my schedule. I wanted to be available for Edward today if he needed me.

"What about tomorrow?" Edward seemed to be coming up with reasons not to go.

"Listen, we don't have to leave town." I answered.

"Bella, I've never taken Angel on a road trip. I don't know how she'll do." He stated. "I would love to go, but will you be able to handle the screaming?"

I had found out that Angel wasn't a happy baby when she was tied down. She had too much energy, and being strapped in wasn't the easiest thing for her. The only time she was settled was when she was too tired to stay awake.

"What if I promised that she would have lots of crawling room when we get to where we're going?" I answered. "I can handle her _discomfort_ if you can." It was the nicest way I could put it.

He paused, thinking about my offer. "Okay, let me get her ready." Edward replied suddenly, putting the mug in the sink.

I didn't think he'd agree so easily.

"I'll help." I offered, and then added, "Would you like to make a weekend of it? I have so many places I want to show you."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Where are we going?"

I didn't want Edward going unprepared for what he would be walking into. "Ummm … Forks."

"Your ... father?" I could see Edward's nervousness.

I had told him stories about Dad; some good, some bad. He knew almost everything about him without having met the man. This would be a trip into the unknown. Dad knew nothing of Edward, except that I wanted him bailed out of a couple of traffic tickets.

"He's not that bad, Edward. He's human, just like us." I answered.

"But, it's your father? A cop with a gun." Edward was obviously nervous.

"He's not the devil, and he'll be nice. I promise." I pulled Edward towards the bedroom. "Besides, while he's holding Angel, he can't use his gun."

Edward had always had this twisted way of thinking when it came to Dad. He'd always showered Emmett and me with tons of affection and love. Everyone got a cold shoulder attitude, including Sue. Edward was convinced Dad wouldn't like him.

I laid my hand on Edward's chest. "I want Dad to meet you, Edward. I need his approval of you. It sounds weird, but I don't trust myself. I've made mistakes, and I trust Dad."

"I don't know about this, Bella. I want your Dad's approval if it means that much to you, but … hell, Bella, it's your father, the cop." He stated.

I turned, blocking the bedroom door. "Trust me, Edward, we both need this trip. Plus, my father will love you as much as I do." I felt the blood rush from my face as the words registered in my brain.

Oh my God, did I say the words? What the hell was I thinking? This was a major step here. I cared for Edward, but to basically tell him I loved him. Was I crazy? I hoped he wouldn't overthink it. I just can't deal with another complication right now. I was still working on figuring all this out myself.

"Hey, come back to me."

I focused my sights back on him. He was as shocked as I was at the words. "Bella, did you just ..."

"Don't over-analyze everything, big boy." I mocked as I flipped my hair, in true Rose fashion. Damn, he won't be letting this one go. He knows now.

Edward chuckled, pulling me into his embrace. "By the way, I don't know where we stand, but I've wanted to do something since you arrived."

His woodsy smell made me lightheaded while the electrical current coursed over my body. I was a goner. "What?" I breathed.

Edward leaned in and placed his lips against mine. He held himself there for a few moments, breathing in my scent. His lips felt perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to lift me off the floor. I felt his tongue seeking entrance, and I opened up to him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist; his hands immediately cupped my butt. I moaned, the energy tingling my skin. His urgency was heightened, his lips moving away from mine, across my jaw, and focusing on my neck.

"Fuck, Edward." I breathed in his ear as I laid my forehead on his shoulder.

"You smell wonderful, baby." Edward whispered into my neck.

There was definitely no way I could deny it anymore, I was a goner. I had feelings for him, and they were too strong for me to hide. We absolutely needed to have an honest and open conversation. I was done hiding; I didn't want to pull away from him anymore.

"We need to get moving. We're on a time limit." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing we had to go.

"This is gonna be a weekend of firsts." Edward answered, walking me backward into his room.

A lot of things would change this weekend, this was going to be an extremely interesting trip, and hopefully, a new start for both of us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Black & White**

**Many thanks to my pre-reader and BCFF, Missjude, and my beta, SunflowerFran3759. Without their patience and support, this story couldn't exist.**

**Follow me at the group Alice Vampire on FB.**

**Chapter 25**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, you can't do this." Alice protested.

I looked out the living room window, Bella stuffing the bags in the trunk of her car. I turned my attention back to Angel and her diaper. "I can and I am."

"You know Jessica's coming this weekend." Alice argued, pacing the floor.

"And that means what to me?" I asked. I had no intentions of wasting my weekend waiting around for that woman. "She hasn't wanted anything to do with Angel till now. A full year, not a word from her or her family, and now suddenly, she thinks she can walk back into our lives and start making demands."

"She is Angel's aunt and has suffered as much as the rest of us over Ang's death." Alice pleaded.

The two women had never been close. Why Alice was defending her completely baffled me. I turned to face Alice, keeping my voice controlled since my sweet child was in the room, "Stop defending the woman. Whatever her reasons are for not being here are completely lame. She's blood to _my_ child and should've been here for her."

"She's gonna cause hell Edward. You're leaving us to clean up the mess you're creating." Alice slumped onto the couch, huffing as she crossed her arms across her was pissed and, frankly, I didn't care.

Alice's childish behavior wasn't going to stop me. "So tell her to call me. I'm not gonna change my schedule just because she wants to drop in unannounced." I stated, the hardness in my voice was reflected in the tone. I wasn't going to expose Angel to any sort of negativity.

"She did call last weekend, Edward. She let us know she was coming." Alice was driving me crazy.

"She let you know ... not me. I _am_ the father; I should be the one she asks." I hissed at Alice. "It's decided. If she wants to see Angel, she can call _me_ not you, her best friend."

Alice and I had a wider view of the world than our parents had shared with us, which translated into our way of dealing with one another. Most of our heated conversations became boiling rivers of lava. I didn't have the time or the desire to go there with her now.

Alice's eyes went wide, her mouth bobbing. "How dare you? She is the last person I would consider a friend, but she is doing this properly. You on the other hand ..."

"I'm doing what I have to do to protect my child from that bitch." I snarled. I needed to get out of here before this turned into a full blown war. "She doesn't have the right to decide when and how often she wants to see Angel, especially when it's once a year. Think about when she gets older?"

"I am, how will Angel feel when Jessica shows up and she has no idea who she is?" Alice asked concerned.

"You mean the woman shows up every couple of years, creates havoc and then walks out." I countered. "Should I really be exposing Angel to that kind of person? Till she's old enough to make the decision I, as her father, will make the decisions for her."

I picked Angel and her car seat up and headed out the door.

**B&W**

I watched out the rear view mirror as Port Angeles began to fade away. We had been on the road for almost three hours. Everything I dealt with on a daily basis seemed to slide off my body like rain on the window of the car.

Bella had been quiet during the trip. I wasn't sure if she was giving me my space or if she needed it herself. Alice and I hadn't been very quiet, and I was sure Bella had overheard some of it.

"I'm so tired of the rain." I stated as the windshield wipers swished back and forth.

Bella giggled, "I missed the rain when I lived in Phoenix."

"How could you miss it? My god, the idea of having sunshine every day would make me happy." I responded shocked by her comment.

"Edward, there is so little to photograph in a desert." Bella claimed. "There is so much more life here that few people see. People walk around never realizing how much beauty there is here. The ocean, the woods, the animals...how can they not appreciate it all?"

I turned my head to spy at her, "What are you doing?" I knew she was up to something. Most people wouldn't have realized it, but I knew Bella too well.

Her eyebrows narrowed, "What do you mean?" She was challenging me.

"Where are we going? There's something you're not telling me." I accused.

"I told you … Forks." She said confidently.

"What's in Forks other than your father and his gun?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You're very perceptive."

_Wow, she's just figuring it out._

"So spill."

"I thought you deserved a weekend away. I think we both do." She said flatly.

_She's not gonna tell me._

It must've been a long week for her too. As much as I was trying to keep myself together today, she had been trying all week. She was right; we both needed this time away.

"Edward, who's Jessica?" Bella asked suddenly, continuing to watch the road. Her voice sounded off, and I knew she wasn't sure if she should be asking.

I looked back at Angel's sleeping face. I wasn't sure if it was the piano music Bella was playing through the speakers, the low hum of the engine or just some unknown miracle, but Angel had shocked me by falling asleep less than five minutes into the trip. No screaming, crying or fussing.

She deserves to know, if we were going to be together, she had to know who was involved or not in my daughter's life.I continued to watch Angel as I spoke. "Jessica is Angel's aunt, Angela's sister." I felt robotic answering the question. I normally would have anger issues talking about her. "Where did you hear her name?"

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized, "I overheard you and Alice. You weren't being very quiet with the front door open."

I lowered my head; embarrassed Bella had seen that side of me. I wasn't an angry person, but Alice brought out the best and worst in me sometimes. I was right though, Bella had heard us. "She's two years older than Angela and a complicated woman."

"How?" Bella asked. "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking."

I leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes. I felt my anger begin to boil as the memories came flooding back. "I met Angela through a mutual friend in high school. We were already together when Jessica moved to Seattle to be with Angela."

I took a deep breath remembering the day, the day that changed everything. "Jessica's a little mentally unstable. A year before Ang and I got married, Jessica had convinced herself that we should be together. Ang walked in on her making advances on me."

I heard Bella's sharp intake. "How could anyone do that to their family?"

"Like I said, she's unstable." I reiterated.

"So, why's her name coming up now?" Bella sighed. "Sorry, none of my business."

"Bella, stop doing that." I demanded.

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Apologizing," I answered, "You have a right to know; I want you to know. I don't mind you asking questions if we're going to be more than friends. "Bella stiffened as she took in a deep breath. "Ummm ... I ... yeah."

I sensed this was going to take time for her. She had let her walls down a little, but she was so unsure of where or how to walk this road. Alec had really messed her up. I decided that now wasn't the time to talk about this. It was going to be harder building a relationship with Bella than I had thought.

I turned the attention back on myself. "Jessica called last weekend. She wants to see Angel."

"And she wanted to do it this weekend?" Bella asked calmly. It was an obvious question.

I answered with an answer I'm sure any father would give. "Yeah, but with Jessica's history, I don't want Angel anywhere near her."

"I can understand why. When's the last time you saw her?" She asked curiously.

"When Angela got pregnant." Ang had only been three months along, we hadn't even told anyone yet. "Jess showed up, drunk, demanding to see us. I was at work and Ang told her she would have to come back."

Bella took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then commented. "I have a feeling she didn't leave so easily."

"Yes, actually she did. She came to my work and managed to get me fired for causing a scene." Claiming her love for me, telling the workers that I would cheat on Ang; how much more of a scene could someone cause?

"I'm sorry, Edward, I always got the feeling your family was clean cut." She whispered.

Did my family really come across like that? Sure, Mom and Dad raised us in a safe environment, had tried to lock out the evils of the world, but Alice and I did see the other side of the fence growing up. We knew things weren't always beautiful.

I sighed, "I loved Ang, but clean cut isn't exactly the right words for my family. Her family, however, think they are. The problem is they have money and it makes them feel high and mighty."

It took Bella a moment before she asked her next question. "So, you think money gives you the right to be ignorant and ugly to people?" I sensed something behind her question, like a double edged sword.

"Bella, do I seem the type to think that?" I had started a whole new conversation. I knew Bella had money; she wasn't ignorant or ugly. She wrapped herself around people constantly, protecting them at any cost. "No, they think it does, along with anything they want."

"What do you mean?" Bella's curiosity was at a new high. She was truly interested in me, my thoughts and my life.

"They wanted to take Angel when she was born. They claimed they could give her a better life. But they couldn't find any reason to take her from me. I had my family's support." I felt a twinge of depression creep in. Angela's family had cut all ties because they weren't able to have Angel, and because of that, they were losing out on a wonderful thing.

"She and her family sound like peaches." Bella stated. Her voice was soft and steady, but sympathic.

"Rotten peaches." I added angrily.

We approached the sign for Forks. Instead of continuing on the highway, Bella slowed and took the road to the left.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around at the surroundings, missing the sign, so there was no getting help in answering my question.

"I told you we were on a time limit. I don't want you to miss this so we'll come back to town in a bit." Her voice was full of life. She seemed more relaxed and at home. "Is Angel still okay?"

I looked back at her, her head tilted against the head rest. "Still sleeping like a baby."

"Funny." Bella giggled. Her whole personality had switched. I felt the whiplash again, but in a good way this time.

"So, any hints about where we're going?" I questioned. I wasn't sure she would answer; she seemed to like surprising people.

"La Push." See, she had a way of surprising people without even knowing it.

"What's that?" I asked, unsure of this area of Washington.

"The reserve. It's the furthest point west that you can get in the area." She answered, slowing and turning left onto a small side road.

"What's there?"

"Boy, you are impatient." Bella joked. "Can't a girl have any secrets?"

"You seem to have plenty of them." I spoke without thinking. I mentally smacked myself in the head for saying anything.

Bella's hitched breath told me I had been an idiot. "We're here." She said flatly.

She parked the car, helping me to wake Angel up and get her set her in the baby carrier I had. We walked quietly towards a beautiful beach. A line of sunshine shone between the watery horizon and the dark storm clouds.

The reds and golds told me that the sun was chasing the moon into the unknown of the horizon. Soft rays of light filtered through the edge of the clouds, bouncing off the water.

The water lapped up onto the sand. The sand fought a losing battle in the war for dominance. The ocean always won, it was inevitable. Just like life, there was always one winner; fate. But what did that make the ocean? The future? People? I guess it always depended on what fate wanted.

We found a piece of large driftwood. I pulled Angel out of the carrier and set her down on the sand. She curled her hands up, feeling the sand slip between her fingers. She lifted one hand up to show me.

I smiled and dipped my hand down into the sand, letting the sand slide helplessly through my fingers. She giggled and continued her exploration.

I sat on the wood beside Bella. She had been quiet since we arrived. I had screwed up with my comment. I looked at her expecting the worst. She was watching the horizon; her face was free of all worry and stress. She was home and truly happy.

"Why was Alice acting so strange around me today?" She asked, her brows coming together, causing a small crease to form across her forehead.

"My turn to apologize." I sighed. I hadn't realized Alice would react towards Bella the way she had. "I needed someone to talk to."

Bella became silent again. She seemed to be thinking, the lines in the corner of her eyes became defined. "It's fine." Her voice was hard and even. She wasn't happy with me.

"It doesn't sound fine."

"I'm not use to so many people knowing about my past." She bowed her head, hiding her face behind her hair. Her walls were up and strong.

"I didn't tell her that." I would never break Bella's confidence, but she didn't have any way of knowing that. "I told her about that night at your house, but not why it had happened. Besides, she already knew. She and Jasper had walked in that night."

"Oh." Her voice seemed full of embarrassment.

I wanted her to understand more about me than she already did. "I would never discuss your private life with anyone." I stated.

She seemed to have this reason to think that her private life was used as leverage against her. Without saying the words directly, she was slowly giving me a picture of her relationship with Alec. It was definitely a good reason to close herself off from people.

She looked over at me, judging whether I was being honest with her. After a few moments of studying, she simply said, "Thank you."

"Bella?"

I turned towards the voice behind us. A tall, dark man was walking easily through the sand. He was comfortable here; his walk was perfect, he knew this beach intimately.

"Jake, is that you?" She didn't seem overly surprised to see this guy.

"What the hell brings you down here?" The guy, Jake, asked as he scooped Bella off the log, bridal style and spun her around.

"A weekend away." Bella chuckled, swatting Jake's chest till he set her down. She turned and motioned towards me. "Edward, this is Jacob Black. His dad, Billy, and my dad are fishing buddies."

"Pleasure." I said as I stood and shook his hand. He had a strong handshake that matched his bulked muscular profile.

Jake looked back and forth between Bella and I, pointing at me, his mouth bobbing, "So, this is _the_ Edward."

"What?" Bella and I asked in unison. How would this stranger know about me?

"Your dad told my dad about the phone call." Jake answered, ignoring me. His attitude had changed suddenly, and he moved so his back was towards me, blocking me from Bella.

"Jake!" Bella's voice echoed through the empty air.

The shock and horror on her face made me realize I had missed out on something. "Bella, what phone call?"

"Thanks a lot, big mouth." Bella hissed at Jake, pushing by him to stand toe to toe with me. She laid her hand on my chest. "I called my dad about your tickets. He said he'd help make them disappear." She smiled innocently.

It was my turn to be shocked. "Bella! You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Rose and I were responsible." Bella argued, ignoring Jake's irritated breaths. "End of discussion."

"Speaking of Blondie, where is she, and where is Emmett?" Jake asked. He seemed pissed about the lack of attention he was receiving.

I sensed he didn't like Bella ignoring him and it dawned on me why. The look he was giving me spoke the truth. He had feelings for Bella and saw me as the rival. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know how to handle these types of situations. I didn't have any experience.

"Seattle." Bella answered, turning towards Jake, oblivious to the situation. She spoke like she was comfortable and at ease. She didn't know. "Listen, Jake, it was great to see you, but we have to get Angel into town for her supper."

Jake noticed for the first time the little girl playing in the sand. His face morphed into pure anger as he eyed me up. He continued to look at me as he asked, "Bella, is she your ..?"

Bella's body shook in shock. "What? Oh my god, Jake, do you really think I would hide something like that from Dad?"

"True, Charlie would shoot you ..." Jake breathed a sigh of relief, ".. . and then him." His body posture told me he was looking for a fight.

Bella must've realized what was going on. "Okay, this conversation is over." Bella's voice was controlled, but full of rage. She took me by the arm, pulling me back towards Angel, indicating it was time to leave.

Jake continued to watch us through narrowed eyes. His nostrils flared with pure hatred. Bella lifted Angel into the carrier, ignoring Jake and his attitude. "It was great to see you, Jake."

We arrived in town; silence was the only blanket that surrounded us. Bella was working through something in her mind and I hoped she would open up and explain. I wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

I realized it wasn't going to happen anytime soon as she slowed the SUV in front of an older house. Even in the fading light I could see the paint peeling from the outer walls, and the porch covered in old leaves leftover from last fall.

Bella and I exited the vehicle. I pulled Angel out of her car seat as Bella retrieved our bags from the back. We started up the dirty walkway towards the house.

The door opened, revealing Bella's father. I knew who he was from the photos Bella had shown me. He was still dressed in his cop uniform, his gun still in its holster. I was glad I had Angel in my arms. He wouldn't shoot me while I was holding a child; I hoped.

"Dad!" Bella screamed as she dropped the bags, and ran straight into Charlie's waiting arms.

His smile was full and complete. He ran down the walkway, scooping Bella up into his arms. He swung her around in circles, laughing with joy. It was obvious, everyone in Bella's life gravitated around her. She was Jupiter, and we were all her planets.

This was going to be a good weekend.

Bella and I would have Charlie's blessing once he saw that I felt the same way for her that he did.

**Author's Note: My pre-reader, Jude Ouvrard, has her first novella, Under The Sun, hitting Goodreads on Tuesday. Visit the FB group "Anything goes... Authors Group" to check out her story and that of many other talented authors and their stories.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and followings. I love these characters more than words can say. I only write what they tell me to.**

**If you question some of their actions, I ask you to have faith.**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 26**

**Edward**

I stood back, watching the love that Bella and her father shared in their hug. His arms were wrapped protectively around her body. He kissed her silently on the top of her head. He seemed really happy to see her.

"Hey, kiddo." His voice was tender and full of surprise. He was so different from what I had been expecting.

I expected this rough and hardened robot; lacking emotions, lacking a sense of humanity. The scene in front of me showed a loving and caring individual.

Bella's muffled giggle caused her body to shake. She was relaxed and comfortable. Her walls were down, exposing her protected side. "Hey, Dad."

Charlie looked down the sidewalk in my direction. His stare was one of questioning, and a complete contrast to his voice as he asked, "And who's this?"

"Dad, this is Edward and his daughter, Angel." Bella replied as she pulled back, still wrapped within her father's arms. She was reluctant to release him.

I extended my hand in greeting. Angel tightened her grip around my neck, which I found strange. She was a friendly child who never denied herself a moment of attention. Now, she was timid and unsure of the stranger in front of her.

Charlie took my hand, squeezing it tighter than was necessary. He was silently letting me know why I was here. He was her protector and the only man she trusted. I could tell he was going to be a hard man to win over.

She pulled out of her father's embrace, and reached for the bags she had dropped on the ground. "Can we come in or are we gonna stand out here all weekend?" She joked.

"Of course, come on." Charlie answered, smiling at her. He threw his arm over her shoulders, relieving her of a handful of bags.

As soon as we entered the house, I felt a tension in the air, the same feeling as I got from Charlie. The house was cozy and warm visually, but there was a cold atmosphere that slammed against my body.

Charlie pulled Bella through the front hallway and into the living room. "Sue! Come see who decided to finally visit." His comment was made more as a demand than a request. It wasn't harsh in its order, but the command was there either way.

A dark skinned woman, with the longest black hair I had ever seen, appeared from the kitchen. "Bella?" She seemed surprised to see Bella, which I found strange since Bella's dad knew we were coming.

"Oh my god, welcome home." She claimed, running straight into Bella's open arms. Her voice was soft and loving, and her eyes expressed the joy as much as her voice did.

Bella didn't withhold her affection. The two women melted into each other. Bella's face disappeared in Sue's neck, allowing Sue to hold her up. Bella suddenly seemed tired, emotionally and mentally. Sue ran her hand in circles over Bella's back, whispering words of affection in her ear. They loved each other deeply.

While the women immersed themselves in each other, Charlie ran his eyes over at me. He was judging me which I had been expecting. I tried not to pass my own judgment about the family.

I wanted Charlie's approval for Bella's sake. She wanted to move forward with me, but something held her back. Something made her doubt her choices and her faith in people. The only man, who had ever been there for her under any circumstance, was Charlie.

His approval meant more to Bella than just us being together, it meant that she could have the happiness she hadn't had before. If Charlie could see that I was dedicated to pursuing a healthy and loving relationship with Bella, instead of a here and now relationship, like her mother, Bella would feel more at ease; more sure of herself and us.

Bella loved her father unconditionally, but she knew he hadn't become the loving and open man he should've been. He was protective but held everyone at arm's length, never appreciating the love those around him gave. This was the man Bella was afraid I would become.

Bella cleared her throat, pulling my attention from the continuous glare of Charlie Swan. Her lips curled with a slight smile. She knew what was going on between Charlie and I was, and was silently asking me to take it all in stride."Sue, this is Edward and his daughter."

"Welcome, Edward." Sue announced, a song in her voice, stepping forward to wrap her tiny arms around my waist. Looking up at Angel, she brought a hand up, taking Angel's. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"How long till supper?" Charlie asked, his voice wasn't as loving as it should be. He was straight forth, but I don't think he even realized he had closed himself off so deeply. He was closed off to his emotions, similar to Bella and her walls.

Sue released her hold, scooping Angel into her arms. Angel greedily wrapped her arms around Sue's neck. I realized what it was **about** Charlie that Angel didn't like. She could sense the same lack of life in him that I did.

"Few more minutes, Charlie." Sue answered, ignoring the cold shoulder in Charlie's voice. She rubbed noses with Angel, giggles erupting from both of them.

"Dad, I'm gonna take the bags upstairs." Bella stated, kissing him on the cheek before picking the bags up yet again. Her eyes had been scanning between Charlie and I the whole time. She was taking in her own analyses of the scenario. She was hoping for a perfect outcome; she wanted it.

"And just where is everyone sleeping?" Charlie asked flatly. He was analyzing the interaction between us; the reaction to his question.

I could see her body stiffen and stretch, much like someone reaching for an item off the top shelf of a cupboard. "Edward and Angel will have my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Good." He seemed satisfied with the answer he got.

Bella huffed and laid her hand on Charlie's chest, similar to the way she did with me from time to time. "Dad, please, be nice." Her voice was begging him to understand what she truly wanted.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, testing the waters. After a few moments, he sighed. "He means that much?"

I knew I was the main topic, and I was invested in the answer Bella gave. I wanted her to feel the same as I did. I wanted to move into the beginning of this less than normal relationship.

"Yes." Bella answered, loosening her stance. Her voice became a little softer. She seemed afraid what the answer would mean, what her father's reaction would be.

Charlie pulled Bella into another embrace, just as emotional as the one outside. He kissed her lovingly on the top of her head and looked at me, "Sorry, Edward." He nodded in my direction as he turned and headed out of the room.

Sue smiled, ran her hand down my arm reassuringly. She followed Charlie into the kitchen with Angel still clinging to her. I looked at Bella questionly.

"She's fine; Sue raised two kids on her own. She won't let anything happen to her." Bella answered my unspoken concern. Her tone was full of confidence even as her voice wavered. She was emotionally exhausted already.

"Should I keep Angel in my arms all weekend?" I asked as I took the bags from Bella. I wasn't sure what her father thought of me, I wanted to lighten the mood a little.

She smiled faintly at me. "Dad's overprotective, Edward. You already knew that, but Dad's already getting a feel for you. He knows that I want him to approve of you."

"He has a strange way of making a man feel welcome." I felt the ice still hanging in the air. "Wait? You want this?"

She wrapped her arm around my waist. "Yes, I feel that this is right ... that we need each other, but ..." Bella replied, leading me into a bedroom.

I looked around the room, realizing it was Bella's childhood room. Everything about the room screamed Bella. I knew her favorite color was purple, and the room was coated in it; everything from the comforter on the bed to the colors on the walls. The pictures around the room were ones she had taken; I could see the evidence in the work. She was a talented photograph even back then, her unique style was present in every picture.

I turned my attention back to her. I wanted to know what her _but_ was. "But?"

"Don't take him too seriously." She answered with her back towards me.

She had decided that now wasn't the time to start this conversation and she had closed herself off so we wouldn't start down that road.

"He went pretty extreme." I argued. I shouldn't push, but I was starting to get tired of this situation. I knew Bella wanted to come clean and tell me everything, but she was scared of the final outcome.

"I'll have to have a talk to him about it, but, Edward, he does mean well. He's just naturally cold." She responded. She was tired; I could see it mentally as well as physically. She was done fighting what she believed she couldn't have.

Bella and I unpacked and set up the playpen that would double as Angel's bed for the weekend. I realized since I had been in a hurry to get out of the house, I had forgotten Angel's favorite blanket. I knew I would pay for that later when I tried to put her down for the night.

Sue called us back down for supper, apologizing for not having a four course meal prepared. The baked chicken and Alfredo pasta looked delicious, and I wasn't about to complain since it smelled heavenly.

Bella sat next to her father, Sue sat on his other side. I sat between the two women with Angel on my lap. Charlie had a straightforward watch on me. His facial features had softened a little since his and Bella's unspoken conversation about me.

The front door opened causing loud voices to filter through the quiet home. I could hear distinctively one boy and one girl had entered. I assumed they were Sue's children.

Charlie huffed and hung his head. "You're late."

"Sorry, Charlie," A boy said as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

The two people that entered the room were spitting images of Sue; dark skin, black hair and small in stature. There was no doubt they were Sue's children.

"Where were you two?" Charlie's voice was full of mixed emotions.

"Down at the beach." The boy answered, squeezing himself into a spot between Sue and I. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Seth," Bella smiled, "how's life?"

"Good, now that school's almost done." Seth announced proudly. From the looks of him, I assumed he was about to graduate.

The siblings didn't act surprised that Bella was here. They treated the scene like they saw Bella every day. They had relaxed and easygoing postures and their personalities seemed to be the same. I wondered how they would react to me.

The girl found her seat between Charlie and her mother, and looked over at Bella. She was more quiet and reserved. She reminded me a lot of Bella.

"Hey, Leah," Bella said cheerfully, "how's Sam?"

"He's good." Leah answered. "He's done in a few months and then coming home for good."

"Leah, Seth, I want you to meet my friend, Edward," Bella reached out and ran a hand over Angel's head, "and his daughter, Angel."

Seth looked up from the plate and nodded, "What's up?"

I knew immediately I would like this kid. Leah, on the other hand, just glanced over at me, eyeing up Angel and I. She seemed like Charlie; she was analyzing me.

Bella looked over at me, "Leah's fiancée, Sam, is studying law. He wants to become an attorney."

She was obviously trying to break the tension, which I appreciated. Charlie would be hard enough to win over without having to double the effort.

"Is there anything he wants to specialize in?" I asked curiously. I wanted to break her shell if possible.

"Family law." Leah answered.

"Wow." I was amazed at the talent that emanated through the family; Bella and her photography, Charlie being the chief of police, and now, Leah's fiancée.

The conversation through the rest of the meal remained light and easygoing. Angel greedily accepted the cookie I offered her as Bella and Leah helped Sue with the dishes. Charlie and Seth took off into the living room, the noise of a ball game floating in the air.

Bella smiled at me, motioning to join the boys in the living room. I was apprehensive, but I knew I needed to make an effort to get to know Bella's father.

I picked up Angel, only to have her lifted out of my arms by Sue. "Go be a man for a little while instead of a father. We'll take care of her, Edward."

I looked back and forth between the living room and Angel. Bella chuckled, "He won't shoot you, I promise."

Sue giggled, "He's not that bad, Edward. He's got a good heart, just a tough exterior to go with it."

Leah looked over her shoulder, "No worries, Edward, he's not that tough."

I felt totally out of my comfort zone as I walked out of the safety of the kitchen. I knew this would be the time to try to win Charlie's approval. It meant so much to Bella, and, therefore, to me.

I took a chair at the end of the coffee table. Charlie and Seth sat on the couch behind it, eyes trained on the game.

I had never been a fan of baseball and didn't know more than the basics about the game. For Bella's sake, I attempted to get into the game, find something that Charlie and I could bond over.

"You watch baseball?" Charlie quipped, his eyes never leaving the set.

I wasn't sure whether I should lie to build the bond or tell the truth and tear it down. My parents raised me to be a decent man, so the truth was the only way to go. "No, I'm not into sports that much."

"So, what do you do for entertainment?" He asked flatly.

"For the last year, my entertainment has been my daughter." I answered, keeping my feelings in check. I needed to be strong against him. I knew he was feeling me out.

"And before that?" His voice showing no emotions or interest in what he was asking.

"Painting mostly." I answered quietly. Painting was not only an interest for me, it was a passion and a compulsion.

"Mostly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while he turned his head towards me.

I realized quickly, Bella had learned a lot about interrogation from her father, the cop. He was doing just that, interrogating me, finding out about me. If, I was going to be able to have a solid foundation with Bella, it truly needed her father's approval. I had to start giving him full answers.

"My passion was painting, and I would paint anything that pulled at me. Nature was the biggest pull for me." I answered.

"You said 'was', so what? You've stopped?" Charlie asked, finishing his beer, setting the empty can on the coffee table.

"Since Angel's birth, I haven't had a lot of time for anything except her and work." I responded.

"And my daughter." Charlie accused. There it was, the test.

"Sir, I have nothing but respect for your daughter. She and I have become very good friends." I was speaking the truth, but there was something in his voice that had me on edge.

"So what, you're looking for someone with money to help you raise your daughter?" His voice had a hard and definite ugly tone to it. I wasn't sure if it was for effect, or if he truly thought it was the truth.

Either way, it was the last straw for me. I kept my voice low; I didn't want Bella to have to witness this altercation between her father and I. This would either give her his approval or destroy us before we could even start. "Sir, you can think anything you want about me, and if you want to think I'm a gold digger, that's fine. I'm a grown man, who can handle name calling, but don't ..." I leaned over the edge of the chair, my voice steady and controlled, "... don't disrespect your daughter by making her look stupid. She is intelligent, and she can read people easily. She would've run from me if she ever thought I was that type of person."

Charlie sat watching me as I waited for his response. I wasn't sure what he was watching for, and I hoped I would or wouldn't give it to him. I guess it all depended on what he wanted.

"You're angry?" Charlie's voice was controlled again.

"Why wouldn't I be? Your attitude towards your daughter is unbelievably ill-informed. She's the smartest and most independent woman I've ever met, and here you are treating her like a child, one who can't think for herself." I growled, tired of his behavior.

Charlie leaned back into the couch, turning his attention back towards the game. I continued to stare at him, but noticed Seth's relaxed demeanor to what had transpired. Seth had known this was coming.

"Edward?" Charlie finally asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Two things..." he responded, eyes still trained on the game, "...one, don't call me sir, and two, I approve of whatever is going on between you two."

_Thank God! _I had passed his test. Charlie was overprotective, and he wanted Bella to find a guy who would think of her before themselves. That was his test, and I had passed. Bella would be relieved, and thankfully so was I.

I couldn't hold it over him. I would've done the same thing when it came to Angel. No man would ever be good enough without passing my tests either.

"Thank you, s ... Charlie." I wait grateful for having his blessing. I wondered what he would've done to someone like Alec. Hell, did he even know the story about Alec?

"Edward, one more thing ... Bella's not that great at picking out guys." Charlie's face dropped, and he was suddenly looked old and tired. "She has a past that has affected her badly. It wasn't just the divorce like she tells everyone."

I sat back in the chair, numb and amazed. Charlie knew. Whatever it was that Bella hid from everyone, she hadn't been able to hide it from Charlie, the cop.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came from just behind me.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to look at her in the doorway.

"I think Angel's ready for bed. She's getting a little cranky." Bella answered. She looked tired, and I was sure Angel would be too.

I stood silently and followed her back towards the kitchen. Bella stopped suddenly in the hallway, causing me to bump into her. She turned and placed her forehead against my chest. I laid my hands on her shoulders, letting her know I was here.

She slowly looked up, a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you."

I pulled her tight against me, wrapping my arms protectively around her. I was happy. She had heard what I had said to Charlie, but that meant she had heard what Charlie had said. I felt her melt into my body, shuddering in exhaustion.

A short time later, I stepped out of Bella's bedroom, closing the door. Angel had been fussy about sleeping in a strange place, but Bella had given me her security blanket to cover Angel with. I wasn't sure if it was Angel's exhaustion or Bella's scent on the blanket, but Angel had quickly fallen asleep after that.

I stepped out the back door, allowing my eyes to adjust the darkness. I saw Bella's outline as she leaned against the large tree in the backyard. I moved towards her, sinking down against the tree.

My shoulder made contact with hers. She leaned her head down onto it, watching the sky above us. I looked up, amazed at the amount of stars shining down from above. The city lights hid the miracle I was witnessing now.

Bella slid her hand into mine. It felt good to have her close. We had spent the day together but, I needed to feel her. I couldn't believe how much her body shook from the cold.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap. I set my chin on her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent. I rubbed my hands over her lower arms, enjoying the feel of her.

For the first time, she was instantly relaxed and completely at ease with me. I could tell she was happy. She leaned her head against my shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, sensing it wasn't just any regular old kiss.

"I'm ready, Edward." She breathed, "I want to make this happen with you."

"Your dad's approval meant that much." I knew there was something more to her father's approval, but it was still eluding me.

"Yes. He's always been solid in seeing someone for who they actually are." Her voice was trembling.

"And, you can't?" I asked, kissing her neck. I already knew the answer, thanks to Charlie. The electrical pulses were humming on every part of my body that touched her.

"I thought I could." She pushed herself tighter against me.

I felt the sudden urge to hold her tight, protect her from some unknown force. "Bella?"

"It's time, Edward; I need to tell you everything. You need to know what you're involved in." She took a deep shaky breath.

"Why did it take you so long to finally let me in?" I needed that answer before all others. I needed to hear the words she had never admitted fully to either of us.

She took a deep breath, held it for a moment and barely breathed the answer. "Because I love you."

**Surprise! Yup, she said it first!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Black & White**

Thank you to my pre-reader, **Missjude**, and my beta, **SunflowerFran**. They are the reason this story shines.

**Disclaimer**: SM owns everything Twilight. The rest is mine.

**Chapter 27**

**Bella**

I hadn't been able to sleep all night. Memories had been flooding my brain since I had crawled onto the couch alone. I pulled the duvet tighter against my neck, feeling the weight give me a sense of comfort and security.

I didn't feel like I needed that security as much as I had twenty-four hours ago. My body felt lighter and more at peace. I wish I had taken my own advice a long time ago.

I remembered telling Edward not to hide Angela away. Talking about her would keep her alive in his heart and in his memories, but secretively it would also allow Edward to grieve and heal. My talk with Edward last night had done the same thing.

I still wasn't sure how Edward felt about needing my dad's approval of him. He didn't really understand why I couldn't trust my own judgement till he heard the story, but it still hadn't told me how he felt. I felt relieved and free now, which was a step forward for me.

We still had more to talk about, but I had been exhausted and needed time to process how I was feeling. I would take it day by day before letting Edward in on my package and stalker.

As I lay, tucked under the blanket, watching out the window as the sun rose over the trees, I thought back to the conversation with Edward. It had been a very emotional talk, but scary as hell. I had shaken the whole time, my emotions ranging from fear to numbness. I hadn't allowed those feelings to come forth for such a long time; I didn't know how to handle them.

I closed my eyes and let the memory flood my body. I was still amazed at myself for having the courage to admit what I had known for so long; that I, Isabella Swan, was in love. I had only been in love once before in my life. I guess love wasn't the right word for it, but at that time I thought that's what love was.

**flashback**

"You love me?" Edward's voice was shaky and unsure.

"I'm sure of it." I answered, absolutely sure of that one thing. "The last thing I think of before going to sleep is you and Angel. The first thing I see when I wake up in the morning is your smile in my memories. Whenever I see something beautiful, I wonder what you would think of it. Everything I do, I wish you were with me enjoying it too. Is that love?"

"You don't know?" Edward asked, running his hands over my goose- bumped skin.

"I think I should, but..." I paused, not sure what the right answer was, "... no, I don't know, Edward."

"I don't understand, Bella. You're so sure of everything in your life. You push people and challenge everything about them while closing yourself off from them. Why does love confuse you so much?" He whispered in my ear.

He wasn't pushing me to answer; he was genuinely looking for answers. He was right though; love confused me. I never knew how I felt, but confused would seem the perfect word for it. "I haven't had much experience with it."

"The divorce?" He knew that wasn't the only reason, but it was definitely a safe topic.

"That's part of it." I was scared. I knew we were going to get to the main topic, I couldn't think about anything but the real reason. I didn't want to do this. I wasn't ready. "I ... Edward, do we have to do this?"

Edward shifted his weight, moving me with him. His body wrapped itself around me like a blanket of warmth and protection. He laid his head on my shoulder, his breath tracing a path down the skin of my neck. I felt relaxed and sure of myself when he was connected to me in this way.

"I'm here, Bella. I won't judge you. Let me help you." His voice, barely more than a whisper, it was comforting and powerful, giving me a newfound strength.

"The divorce was the beginning of it." I replied softly, my voice trembling despite the inner strength his presence gave me. "I've always questioned what love was because of it."

"Your father's love for your mother wasn't enough to keep her here." Edward understood more than I gave him credit for.

"He thought it was his fault she left. He said it so many times to Emmett and me. He thought he didn't love her enough. I know it had nothing to do with love. It was my mother's free spirit." I could feel my emotions shutting down, I was becoming numb. That was much better than Edward witnessing another panic attack.

"You've said you were like your mother more than your father. So, your fear of love stems from how easily she left him?" Edward was spot on.

"Yes." I answered flatly. "I can't do that to anyone. If someone loves me that much and I feel the need to be free; how could I do what she did?"

"It won't happen."

I turned my head to meet his eyes. His eyes held a knowledge I didn't yet understand. "How do you know? How can you be so sure that I won't leave you and Angel? What I feel for you is so different, but how can I take the chance of hurting you like that?"

"I know because you are aware of how it would hurt. Your mother moved to Phoenix; she didn't see the pain she caused your father. I won't tell you that it will work for us, but we will go forward together. We'll keep talking, keep expressing how we feel."

He was positive we could make this relationship work for us. He believed in us that much; I wished I had the same belief in myself. I sighed and laid my forehead against his. "I trust you, but I'm still scared."

Edward stayed quiet for a moment; the only sound was his breathing washing over my face.

"Because of Alec?"

As my body stiffened at his name, Edward's strong arms held me tight. He ran circles with his hand over my back, showing me silently he was here, protecting me from my demons. I pushed closer into him, fisting his shirt as I felt the tremors ripple through me.

"Yes."

The memories slammed around inside my head. "He said that he would show me the proper way to love a person."

"It wasn't what you were expecting?" He breathed.

I nodded, unsure if I could keep the shaking from my voice.

"Talk to me, Bella." Edward said softly. "Read from a book and tell me the story. Help me to understand."

I understood what he wanted. I had done this many times; told him memories from my past without emotions or attachment to them. I could do that. I could revisit New York and come back unscathed.

I took a deep breath, his scent assaulting my lungs, grounding me in the present as my mind traveled into the past.

"Rose and I moved to New York as up and coming stars. She became so famous that she could make demands. One of those was me. My professional name is Izzy Dwyer."

I heard Edward's intake of breath, making my skin cold. "Izzy? Dwyer? You're the famous and reclusive photographer, Izzy Dwyer?"

"Yes," I replied, surprised once again at his extensive knowledge of a world few think about. "You've heard of me?"

"I told you before; Alice is my one in a million; she has a lot of secrets that shock so many. She has great taste in fashion, but it was never an area she wanted to explore." Edward smiled.

"She's so much like your mother." I breathed, as a warmth of admiration spreading through my body.

"So, why did you become Izzy?" Edward asked, bringing the conversation back on track. He was nothing like Emmett, sidetracking him was so easy.

"I wanted my privacy. I didn't want the attention. I wasn't interested in it. I only wanted to make photos, not the fame behind it. Rose had the dream; I went along to support her. She's always thought that I was more famous than her. She still thinks she went to New York to support me, but I wasn't interested in New York. I went there to support her." I stated plainly, my emotions held at bay.

"Your love knows no bounds." Edward stated, kissing my neck, warming my skin. "How did you meet him?"

I noticed Edward didn't say his name, I was grateful for that. He wanted to help me put the past behind me. "He and I met at a shoot. He was a worm, that's what the models called them. A worm is a personal assistant assigned to a photo shoot to prep everything beforehand."

"That's a harsh term to call someone." Edward's voice was hard. He was offended by the word.

"I never thought of them that way, I promise." I worried he would think of me as one of those snobby famous types.

"I wouldn't ever think that about you." His apologetic tone filtering into my ear. "You don't have an evil bone in your body to do that."

I continued the story.

I needed to get it out.

The memories were cluttering my brain.

"Things were good between us at first; he treated me like I was a queen. He did everything for me, showered me with gifts. When he moved in, things changed. He started making requests; dishes had to be immediately cleaned after meals, bed made as soon as we got up, things like that. I didn't think they were strange requests."

"No one would think they were; it's just a way of keeping a clean home." Now he knew the beginning of the story.

"I didn't see a problem with it either. Rose voiced her concerns, but I blew her off." I melted my body into him, feeling his warm surround me. I felt him holding me in the present, protecting me from my past. "Slowly things changed. At first the gifts were a daily thing; like flowers and candy to trinkets; like a dollar store bracelet to statues. After a while, the gifts would only be one every two or three days."

"Again, normal," he confirmed.

"And again, I thought so too. Rose again said it was strange. She connected the dots long before I did." I shivered with the memory.

"What dots?" Edward asked.

"In the end, I found the connection. When the dishes weren't done, there were no gifts that day. You know, things like that." I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"He was conditioning you?" Edward was smarter than I gave him credit for. Of course, I only really had Emmett to compare him to.

"Yeah, things began getting worse. Eventually, he demanded Rose move out. He thought he couldn't control me with her around. That was the beginning of my climb back to the surface."

"The scar; that was the final straw?" Edward's voice was layered with anger. It wasn't directed at me, it was towards the situation and how I had gotten there.

I wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Yes ... well ... no ... it's hard to explain."

I didn't realize how badly I was shaking till Edward pulled my head into his shoulder. His other hand covered mine, ceasing my fingers from digging at my wrist.

"Take your time, baby." He whispered.

"When I fought for control of my life again, told him no about Rose leaving, he turned on me. All along ..." I paused, trying to find the words to explain, "... he had found a way to make me dependent on him and only him. When I fought, he fought back."

"He hurt you." Edward stated, it wasn't a question.

"He waited till Rose left and ..." I couldn't go there. I didn't want to relive that moment. "... Rose came home; I had been left there, bleeding. The last words he ever spoke to me were 'now everyone will see how crazy you actually are'."

"Bella?!"

Edward's voice was filled with shock and horror. "How could anyone think that about you?"

"I changed while I was in New York. I did it so I could become Izzy. When I came home, my family didn't notice the change cause there wasn't one. It was like Izzy and I were two different people sharing the same body. He made me think I was crazy for having a split-personality." I whispered.

"But, you don't. There are so many people out there that have their personal selves and their professional selves. It doesn't make them crazy." I could hear the disbelief in his even voice.

"I forgot about being Izzy, being everything she was, she said, she felt. I did what I always do. Shut it out and shut myself down. Having no emotions keeps me, and everyone around me, safe. At least, that's what I thought." I knew I had to tell him about the package.

"You heard what your dad said?" Edward continued to amaze me at how he connected the dots so easily.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't put it behind me so easily. I had seen love two times, both weren't healthy or life-long. I don't watch movies or read books, and I don't believe the love stories. There's no way love can be like that. That's what I always believed."

"And now?" Edward was looking for an answer to a question I had been fighting.

"You saw me when I couldn't see myself. You have shown me that I can believe in love. I can see it as a good thing and not just as one person using another. But, Edward, I don't know how to do this. How do I love you the way you love me?" I really had myself confused. Love was confusing.

"Let me show you real love. We'll take it slow. We'll move in baby steps." He answered. "I'll show you that I trust you, and that you can trust me."

"I'm tired of the push and pull, Edward." I pulled away to stare into his eyes. "I'm sick and tired of trying to figure it out. I want it, but it scares me, so I push away just when I think I can have everything I've never had."

"So don't push away anymore. I've seen you do it just when I think we're moving forward."

I wanted to move forward. I was ready to put trust in him. He understood everything. He now knew why I had such a hard time understanding how to do this. It was natural for him, but not for me. He didn't judge me; he didn't offer to make it perfect. He was only offering his support and himself.

"Edward, can I ask for one thing?" My voice trembled. I wasn't used to wanting something that scared me.

"Anything." He whispered, pulling my head to his chest. His heart was pounding through his ribs.

I looked down, pulled in a huge gulp of air and spoke so softly,

"Kiss me."

His hand came up under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. He didn't say a word as he leaned in. His lips brushed gently against mine. His tongue left a wet trail across my lower lip. My lips crashed into his, the desire suddenly overwhelming me. I wanted to take that last step into the unknown. I needed to push through and realize how right this was.

I allowed my fear to melt away as I pushed my tongue out to meet his. The softness of his lips covered mine as we both gave in to the feelings we had been harboring for so long.

**end flashback**

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard footsteps above me. I knew immediately they belonged to my father. He always had a heavy foot that was impossible to ignore.

I scooted off the couch and headed to the kitchen. I knew Dad loved eating my simple bacon and eggs breakfast, and I made it a point to make it every time I came to visit.

I heard the bathroom door close and knew I had time to get breakfast ready. The first thing on my agenda was coffee. Everyone in the house was a caffeine addict.

By the time the coffee had finished brewing, the bacon and eggs were well underway, and the kitchen began filling up with the sounds and smells of good mornings.

Sue pulled mugs out of the cupboard, pouring the dark liquid into them and depositing them on the table with the sugar and creamer. She started another pot while Leah pulled plates and utensils from the cupboards and drawers.

I began plating the food, giving the full ones to Leah who placed them in front of everyone at the table. I was anxious to finish the food and locate Edward. He hadn't come down yet, and there was no movement above me.

"Bella, are you eating?" Sue asked as I started for the stairs.

I turned my head in her direction as I continued out of the room. "Yup, as soon as I help Edward get Angel ready."

I found the door to my bedroom still closed and wondered if I should let him sleep or not. He seemed to be answering the question for me.

"You can come in, Bella." His disconnected voice floated through the door.

I giggled in wonder at how he knew I was here. I opened the door to find Edward in my rocking chair, playing with Angel. His smile was contagious.

I stepped up behind him, laying my hands on his shoulders. I looked down at Angel, who reached up for me. I scooped her into my arms, relishing in the knowledge she loved me.

"Good morning." I coo'd to her.

Edward's hand wrapped gently around my wrist, pulling me around, and onto his lap. "Good morning, baby."

I could feel the change in him. I felt the change in myself. I felt so light and perfect with him. Everything was good in the world.

I leaned into his shoulder, swinging my legs over the arm of the chair. "Good morning, how was your sleep?"

"It was wonderful. Your scent is all over the place in here." He leaned in and tickled my neck as he breathed in.

"I'm glad." I replied, relaxing into him. I kept my eyes on Angel as she went into her own world.

She stretched out her little hands, reaching for a photo I had framed on the windowsill next to the rocking chair. I reached out and picked it up, putting it in her hand, carefully holding it so she wouldn't drop it. She pointed at it with one of her chubby fingers, making excited noises.

"What's that?" Edward asked, his face imbedded in my hair.

"A photo I took of Rose. It's one of my favorites." I replied, smiling at Angel's response to the photo and the memory attached to it.

"Seems like a happy picture." Edward's smile was evident in his voice.

"It was; it's the first professional photo I took of her. I keep it here, to always remind me of my beginnings, when life was simpler." I remembered the day fondly. It was the day I found my meadow.

I had an immediate interest in taking Edward and Angel there. I had never shared it with anyone, not even Rose. She knew about the meadow, she just never realized how much it meant to me. To her, it was just another photo shoot. It was her first, but to me it was the beginning of the next chapter in my life. I was ready to start another chapter and wanted the meadow to be involved.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, his hand tracing a line up and down my bare arm.

"I want to take you and Angel somewhere special." I stated confidently.

"Special how?" He asked curiously.

"Remember the background shot of the flowers in yours and Angel's first photos?" I asked, still amazed how little Angel was just six months ago.

"I remember, you told me once it was your special pla ... wait, you want to take us there?" Edward seemed surprised.

"Yes." I clarified.

"But, that's your place; your sanctuary, your solitude." He half argued.

"And it's where I want to start this new chapter of my life." I answered confidently.

"Bella?" Edward squeaked.

I turned to look him in the eyes, the green sparkling from the approaching sun.

"Yes."

"I lo ..." He paused.

He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"... I'd love to."

**AN: I only have a few chapters left in the vault. I'll try very hard to keep ahead but there are no guarantees.**

**Much love to everyone who reads, reviews and rec's this story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader and Twifey, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers. This week's update comes with a special teaser photo.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 28**

**Edward**

I sat on the blanket looking around me, marvelling at the miracle that surrounded me. Bella's meadow was so much more than the pictures. The beauty of it wasn't able to be captured, neither by a camera nor by paint.

It was the beginning of April, which told me I definitely wanted to come back when the flowers were in full bloom and the leaves had filled in around the branches of the trees.

I tilted my head back feeling my skin soak up the moments of sunshine that filtered through the puffy clouds. There was a small chance of rain, but Mother Nature was being kind by holding it off. The wind blew gently around the meadow, forcing the blades of grass to bend in multiple directions.

I watched in amazement as Bella carried Angel around the meadow, helping her to explore every minute detail. Angel had this fascination of touching everything her little eyes spied; every leaf, blade of grass, the bark of a tree, even the water that ran over the rocks in the stream at the far end of the opening.

Angel became restless, squirming within Bella's arms. I was about to move off the blanket, but paused as Bella set Angel down. Angel stood for a moment on her tiny legs before they gave way and she landed on her padded bottom.

Her face scrunched up, a little whimper escaping her lips. Bella knelt down, her fingers tracing a line over Angel's cheek. She spoke softly to her, too softly for me to make out the words. Angel's whimper ceased as she stared up at Bella.

I suddenly had an idea.

I reached into Bella's bag and removed her camera. I had watched Bella enough times to have the general idea how to use it. I took the cover off the lens and checked the focus before starting to snap some shots.

Bella put out both of her hands in front of Angel and waited patiently for Angel to take them. Angel had other ideas and began playing patty-cakes with Bella. The smile on both of their faces was more breathtaking than the magic of the meadow.

It left me speechless.

I watched through the camera the interaction between them. I felt a sudden twinge of guilt that Bella was able to share this moment with Angel and not Angela. Angela would have loved this place. She would have loved Angel, and she would have loved Bella. That brought another round of guilt. Life was unfair sometimes, but we all moved on and continued to live even when others were only here in spirit.

I focused myself on the present, watching Bella wrap her fingers around Angel's tiny hands, pulling her up onto her feet. Bella took a step backward, lengthening the distance between her and Angel. Angel looked down at her feet, almost willing them to move.

Her leg came up, moving her foot forward in a slightly jerking motion. Her foot landed on a patch of grass, crushing it beneath her. She looked up at Bella, her eyes wide in amazement. She giggled as Bella stepped backwards again. She looked down and pulled her leg up, realizing she couldn't move that one forward without losing her balance. She put her foot back down and raised her other leg. A smile spread across her face as she continued this dance with Bella.

They slowly made their way back to the cotton blanket. When they were almost within arm's length of me, Bella twisted herself around, so she was now behind Angel. I stretched out my hands towards her, waiting to see if she would make the attempt on her own.

So many things happened at once. Bella loosened her grip on Angel, Angel took an unsupported step forward, and Angel spoke her first real world as she reached out for me.

"Dada." Her tiny voice was clear and precise as her tongue and lips formed the word.

I was numb from the shock. Angel had made so many incoherent sounds, but it had never been like this. She had recognized me and had come to the realization that the word and I were connected. She repeated the word over and over as she took an unsupported step towards me.

Something grabbed her attention, throwing her concentration off. She became unbalanced and suddenly quiet as she began to fall forward. I reached out, wrapping my hands protectively around her waist, pulling her into my arms.

I fell back onto the blanket, playing airplane with Angel above me. I laughed as her face morphed into so many different forms of joy. She was such a happy child, and I swore she would always be happy and loved. She would never know sadness or disappointment.

Bella had retrieved the discarded camera and was shooting pictures of Angel and I. "Hey, that was supposed to be my job.

"I'm sure you did a wonderful job, but as long as she's in your arms, then I'll take the photos." Bella chuckled.

I turned my eyes towards her, "So, the only way I can take pictures of you is if Angel's in your arms?"

"No, I belong behind the camera, not in front of it." She stated. "I have way too much fun back here."

"What about a canvas?" I asked, another idea popping into my head. I looked back at Angel, pulling her down and blowing raspberry kisses on her cheek.

"What?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Would you pose in front of a canvas?" I asked, realizing the question didn't thoroughly clarify my intentions.

"You mean for a painting?" _Well, maybe it did clarify it._

"Yeah." I answered.I wanted her to say yes. I hadn't been interested in painting for so long, but with Bella, it was so easy to want to again.

"I don't know. I've never been the model type." She sounded doubtful.

I set Angel down on my legs and sat my body up. "You don't have to model for me. Think of it as posing like your subjects in your photos."

Bella giggled. I wasn't sure what she found amusing. "What?"

"I just realized that's the first time you've said that." She mused.

"Said what?" I asked.

"Photos ..."She answered point of fact, "you've always called them pictures."

"Okay?!" I wasn't sure what the big deal was. "What's the difference?"

"There are so many people who look and see a picture, a scene captured. But to me, a photo is capturing the moment, the feelings, and the beauty of the scene. "She spoke with such strength and assurance of her words. "Does that make any sense?"

I tried to think about what she was saying. Angel curled her body up in my lap, sucking silently on her thumb. I thought about my paintings. Most people painted to create an image, but I painted to capture the moment, capture it for a memory. I suddenly understood the difference.

"I think I do." I answered thoughtfully. "Now, stop changing the subject. Would you pose for me?"

"It's not so easy with you." She smiled.

"What's not easy?" I questioned.

"Changing the subject." She quipped. "I can distract Emmett so quickly from anything that I don't want to answer, but you, you are impossible."

"When there's something I want, nothing can distract me." I answered.

"I wonder if that's true." Bella's eyes lit up mischievously.

I looked down at Angel, now sleeping in my lap. I looked back up at Bella, motioning towards the thick, soft blanket we had brought for her. Bella picked it up and wrapped it around Angel, pulling her off my lap and gently setting her on our jackets.

The moment Bella's hands left Angel; my hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards me. She fell into my chest, her hair sweeping down across my face; her breath assaulting my nose.

"There is one thing at this moment that could distract me." I relented, running my hand over her ribs and up her shoulder blade.

"And what would that be?" She breathed, lowering her face to mine. Her eyes were glossy and full of desire.

"This." I answered as I wound my fingers in her hair, pulling her face closer to mine.

Her breathing suddenly became rapid. Her heart was beating hard against my chest as my lips captured hers. She melted into me. Her weight was like a blanket I had been missing my whole life. I licked her soft lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened slightly, licking my lips in return.

The world ceased to exist as we explored the taste and feel of each other's mouth. Her plump lips molding mine perfectly. Her moans matched the intensity of my own. I ran my hand that wasn't wrapped up in her hair across her back, finding the edge of her shirt. I allowed my finger tips to caress her flawless skin, feeling the goose bumps rise.

Time seemed to stop as she moved her hands over my chest, digging her nails into the exposed area of my neck. I felt so alive when she did this. It wasn't painful, but the feeling went straight into my core, causing shivers to ripple through my body.

Bella pulled away just enough to trace her tongue across my jaw, down towards my ear. Her breath was hot, causing fireworks to flood through me; I wanted her; I had waited for so long.

"Oh god, Edward." Bella mouthed in my ear, the air coursing through me. "We need to stop."

I knew she didn't want to. Neither did I, but being responsible adults with a small child under our care, we couldn't do this now. I believed the place was perfect but not the timing. I wanted it to be special and now wasn't the time for it.

I tried desperately to pull myself together as I ceased all my movements. I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to stop. "I know, baby, but soon."

All she could do was nod, her face buried in my neck. Her breathing was uneven as she took in large amounts of air, fighting to fill her lungs and calm herself. She was having as hard a time as I was.

"Oh, Edward." Her body shook. "Why now, why couldn't this have happened so long ago?"

I could tell she was crying. She was letting down another wall, but I was so confused what this wall was. I moved her, so she was tucked up against my side. I turned over and propped myself up on my elbow, resting my head in my hand. Her face was pressed into my chest. I ran my hand lightly over her arm, reassuring her silently I was still here.

"It's happening now, when it was meant to happen." I whispered.

"I know, and I'm so happy that it has happened." She sobbed.

I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "So, why are you crying?"

"There's something else I need to tell you." She tightened her tiny hand, trapping my shirt within her grasp.

I could feel the fear rising out of her like a hurricane sweeping across a turbulent ocean. She was terrified, but of what? Was she scared of what she needed to tell me or how I would react to it?

"Talk to me, baby."

"He's here." She wept.

I was about to ask who, but I paused. My mind worked quicker than my mouth. I knew there was only one person who could make Bella act like this. "Where is here?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Bella took a deep breath and in a shaky voice answered, "Washington, Seattle ... Maybe here in Forks."

**B&W**

Bella sat tucked in to my side, my arm draped over her shoulders, rubbing her arm supportively. My other hand was covering one of Bella's knees, keeping it from bouncing. Her arms were wrapped tight around her body in a protective manner.

I had sat speechless as I listened for a second time to Bella's tale about the package. Her father and Sue seemed to be just as shocked as I had been. I wasn't sure how this conversation between her and Charlie would play out.

"All right, so where is this package now?" Charlie asked flatly.

"In my room at home." Bella answered numbly.

"Who's touched it?" Charlie demanded. His voice was steady. I realized he was in total cop mode.

"Just me." Bella responded.

Charlie picked up the phone. I looked down at Bella who was staring wide-eyed at her father. Charlie hit one button on the phone before putting it to his ear.

"Answer the phone, boy." Charlie said, obviously to no one. "Emmett. Damn, boy. Call me when you get this message."

"Dad, please," Bella begged, "don't drag Emmett into it, and, stop acting like this."

"Acting like what, Bella?" Charlie growled.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me. "Like that," she said softly, "a cop. I need my dad. I need his advice."

Charlie looked harshly at Bella as I tightened my grip on her. Charlie's eyes shifted in my direction, and then back at Bella as his face smoothed out and his body went slack.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I just don't know how to deal with this as a dad. I'm a cop, I deal with it better that way." Charlie said as he laid his hand on her other knee.

Bella shot up from the couch so quickly; no one had time to react. She paced back and forth around the room. "Dad, what do you know about New York?"

I knew exactly what Bella was asking, and I was sure Charlie did too. "Rose shared her concerns with Emmett, Emmett called me. I did what any father would do. I took the cop approach and checked that asshole out."

Bella paused and looked at her father. "And?" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Bella, I don't know what happened between you two, but considering the rap sheet this guy has, I can guess." Charlie stood and pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm just glad you were able to walk away unharmed."

I could see Bella stiffen within her father's arms, and her fingers begin to dig at her wrist cuff. I suspected this would turn out badly if the flow of this conversation continued.

"Um, excuse me, Charlie?" I tried desperately to find a way to change the subject.

Charlie pulled away from Bella slightly as he turned to look at me. "Yes?"

I racked my brain for a moment as Sue pulled Bella down beside her. Sue laid her hands on Bella's, stopping her digging. Sue knew. I found the question. "Why did you want to know who touched the envelope?"

"Since the letter is unsigned, I want to see if there are any fingerprints to tie Al..." Charlie paused at Bella's sudden intake of breath. "... Sorry, Bella."

Sue continued to rub Bella's hands. "Charlie dear, can we just drop this for now. Nothing can be done till Emmett calls, and I'm sure Bella's been dealing with all of this long enough."

"Thank you, Sue, but I think Edward and I still have some talking to do." Bella said, rising from the chair she currently shared with Sue.

She reached out her hand, silently asking me to come with her. I knew at some point we would need to talk. I finally understood everything. I took her hand and followed after her as we walked to the backyard.

Bella stopped and turned, throwing her body into mine. She squeezed her arms tight around my waist. "I'm so sorry."

I cocooned her within my arms, "Sorry for what?"

"For pulling you and Angel into this." Bella's voice was muffled within my chest. "I'll understand if you want to walk away now. It'll be safer for you if you did."

I snapped my head up, my eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of my head. "What, wait, what?" I didn't know where to even start with this conversation.

I pushed Bella away from me just enough to look into her eyes. "Are you serious? Why the hell would I walk away now after I fought for so long to get you to open up and trust me?"

"I just thought ... "Bella was lost and confused. She had never dealt with anything like this before. Of course, I have never dealt with anything like this either, unless you consider my Jessica situation.

"I love you, Bella. I won't walk away when you need me most." I stated, resting my hand on her cheek.

Bella's face paled, and her mouth dropped. "You ... you love me?"

I realized in that moment what I had said.

The words had been said, the feelings exposed and shown. I knew how she felt, she had said them, and we knew how much we both meant to each other. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell her, but I had said it. I had spoken the words and meant it.

"Wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but, yes, I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I would move heaven and earth to make sure you and Angel were safe, secure and protected from all the evils in this world." I declared. "You are now, and always will be my life. Wherever this world takes you, Angel and I will follow."

Bella fell into me, hanging onto me as if I was the only tangible thing that existed. Her body dissolved into mine, her final wall falling as she gave in to the knowledge that she could find happiness in love.

**Check out my FB group for a special teaser and photo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Black & White**

I want to thank my pre-reader, **MissJude**. You are my rock and solid foundation.

Thank you to my beta, **SunflowerFran3759**. You are the reason this story sparkles.

Come join me on **FB** at **groups/AliceVampire** for pics and teasers.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns everything Twilight. I own the rest.

**Chapter 29**

**Rose**

Emmett and I had reached Forks in record time. I knew my hand prints would be forever embedded in the dash of his truck. The outline of the large evergreens had blurred by in the moonlight. In any other scenario, I may have found it exhilarating, but this wasn't one of those times. Right now, I was scared shitless.

Emmett had gotten a message from Charlie, called him and then rushed into Bella's room, retrieving a large envelope; the same envelope that sat on my lap inside a freezer bag. Emmett had refused to tell me anything. Actually, he had refused to talk to me at all. All he had done was pull me out of the house and into the truck despite all my questions and protests.

We pulled up in front of the Swan house. Even in the dark, I could see the different areas of the property that flooded my mind with childhood memories. This was my second home.

I jumped out before Emmett even had the engine turned off. I knew that whatever was going on had to do with Bella. The negative feelings that pushed at me told me one other thing; this all had to do with Alec. I ran into the house without knocking and looked around, searching for one person; Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell are you?" I shouted, wanting to ring her neck for whatever was going on.

"Rosalie Hale, you will lower your voice before you wake up Angel." A voice announced from the living room.

I stopped short, realizing that I had been a complete idiot. Alice had called me in a rage over Edward leaving town with Bella. I should've known he wouldn't have left Angel behind. She was the center of his universe.

"Rose, what's wrong with you?" Bella's voice drifted down the stairs.

I turned and headed for the bottom step, catching Bella in my arms as she descended the stairs. "What's going on, Tinkerbelle?" I was slightly panicking, but relieved to see Bella unharmed.

Bella pushed me away so she could look into my eyes. She narrowed her eyes, watching my face. She sighed and pulled me back into the embrace.

A short time later, I sat in stunned silence as Bella finished telling me the latest complication in her life. I wasn't sure who to be more angry with; her or myself. She had lumped me into the category of everyone else. She was trying to take on the world by herself. How hadn't I realized something was going on? I'm supposed to be her soul sister, her twin.

I looked up through glistening eyes and realized I needed to be more worried about Emmett. He was motionless which didn't worry me as much as the look of anger written on his face.

I focused on Bella. I knew she and I needed to talk, but stealing her away from everyone right now wasn't the best idea. "So, what's going to happen next? What are we gonna do?"

Emmett's head snapped in my direction, "_We_ aren't going to do anything. Rose, you and Bella have already done enough or not enough. You shouldn't have hidden the truth for so long. Do you realize how many people are in danger because of you?"

The tone of his voice left no room for argument. I knew when pushing Emmett's button would set off the bomb. I needed to wait for him to settle down first.

Bella slowly moved off the couch, she shared with Edward, and fell into Emmett's open arms. "Frankie, please don't be angry with her. She wanted to tell you, she didn't believe hiding this from you or Dad was right. I'm sorry. Please, I need you, all of you. I have to ... "

The emotions floating in Bella's voice caused her body into a spiral. I was speechless as this new Bella took over. I had only known Bella as a strong-willed, hardcore, independent woman. This woman who had suddenly appeared in front of me was so broken and vulnerable.

Emmett held Bella in a tight bear hug. I watched as his shoulders shook as he struggled to hold himself in check. "I love you, Bellybutton. I'll protect you in any way I can." His voice was barely audible. "Let us take care of you ... for once."

I felt a hand wiping tears that were freely falling over my cheeks. I looked over at Sue. Her face was wet too. We both understood that a new page had been shown in Bella's life and it was all thanks to Edward.

Charlie spoke to no one in particular, "I have a friend in Seattle I need to speak to, but for now, Bella stays here." He stood without another word and headed towards the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn't too comfortable with all the mushy emotions floating around the room.

It was a short time later that Emmett and I found us at my parents' house. I wasn't sure how our time alone would go. I knew Emmett would have something to say to me over all of this.

I closed the bedroom door and stepped towards the bed. I knew my movements were sluggish, the fear of this conversation played on my mind.

Emmett held out his hand, encouraging me forward. I curled up beside him, bracing myself. I wasn't sure what Emmett would want to discuss first. Would it be my deceit, my half-truths or my secrets? They seemed all the same.

"I think this would be a good time to head to Jamaica." His lips attached themselves to my forehead.

"What?" I was beyond shocked. This was the last thing I was expecting from him. "How the hell can you think of getting married now?"

"Rose, now is the perfect time," Emmett argued. "We had it planned to steal everyone away in a few weeks, so why wait? Getting out of the country will keep our sister safe."

"But, Emmett, that's why it isn't a good time." I wasn't sure how to explain it to him without sounding selfish. "Our wedding will be overshadowed by the present circumstances. Bella would never forgive herself."

Emmett shifted on the bed. "Listen, no one knows when we're planning the wedding, so, we can change the reservations and get out of here. Your dad is working on getting some guys on the job."

I looked over skeptically. "What?"

"Alec's suppose to be in Washington, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, he'll be watching all of us. The best thing to do is to arrange someone who is a stranger to him to track him. Make sense?"

"So, what you're saying is ... we leave the country, all of us, and then he thinks that he can plan and execute whatever he wants." I tried to follow the plan.

"Yes, he starts approaching well placed people who are working for us. He traps himself and then ... bam ... he finds himself in jail. Problem solved."

Emmett was convinced this would work. I wish I felt the same. "What about Bella? Bear, she's gonna know that we didn't have the wedding ready to go so quickly."

"Bella's not stupid, Rose. She agreed to stay in Forks. I think she'll understand that we all need this time away. It's important to have everyone safe, and this will also keep everyone's minds occupied." Emmett countered.

I thought about it all for a moment. I didn't fully agree with him, but he did have a point. There were people, namely Edward's family, that were still in the dark about all of this. Maybe it was best for them to remain there for the moment.

"That's the phone call your dad made to Seattle?" I asked curiously.

"Dad went to the academy with a guy named Jason. He's a PI now." Emmett didn't continue, which meant he wasn't going to give me any more details.

I laid silently, enjoying the warmth of Emmett's body against mine. His breathing slowly evened out, indicating that he had finally gone to sleep. I was jealous that he was able to sleep so easily at a time like this. My mind was racing with the details of tonight's events and the fact I had to make tons of phone calls to reset the date for the wedding.

Between calling New York about expediting my dress to Jamaica and rebooking the flight, the room, the venue, I needed to find a way back to the house so I could retrieve all my other wedding items. I had so much to do and very little time to do it. Slowly stress filled exhaustion took over and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

**B&W**

I ran one of my hands through my hair in frustration while the other held the phone up to my ear. "Listen, I need those rooms now, not in three weeks."

"_I'm sorry, Miss Hale, the rooms aren't available now."_ The voice on the other end of the line explained for the third time.

"So, what do you have available?" I was seriously about to lose my shit on this woman. I had already had a full-blown screaming match with the designer, and now this. I was becoming a bitch very quickly.

"_I have only a villa available."_ The squeaky voice answered.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that before?" I breathed through gritted teeth. A villa sounded like an awesome idea.

"_You had seven rooms already booked. I didn't think it would be adequate."_ She responded sarcastically.

I shook my head, tugging on my hair. I fought to keep my voice controlled, which wasn't an easy feat. "Give me the details." I demanded.

"_It's a six bedroom villa featuring an open-air living room and verandah, beautiful private lawn and a magnificent westward-facing view of the bay. The villa comes with a dedicated staff which will cook a made-to-order breakfast every morning on request. Each bedroom is air-conditioned with a private bathroom. This particular villa has its own individually designed private pool and hot tub."_ She sounded like she was reading straight from a script.

It sounded wonderful, the only downfall would be no privacy for a wedding night. Maybe a room would become available by the time we got there. "Fine! Make the arrangements."

"_And how will you be paying?"_ Her voice was becoming snippy.

I was finally tired of her shit and pounced through the phone. "Listen, lady. My name is Rosalie Hale, as in the famous model, Rosalie Hale. Use my credit card and do whatever you need to do. I want the villa and I'm tired of your attitude."

As I listened to the silence on the line, I wondered if she had been shocked by my attitude or my revelation of who I was. I would never know for sure.

"_Of course, Miss Hale,"_ her voice timid and shaky, _"the arrangements will be made."_

I hung up the phone and sighed a soothing breath. I made a checkmark beside the word rooms on my list. I was about to dial another number when the phone rang. I waited for the call display to kick in.

"Morning, Bella." I said light-heartedly.

"_Rose? What the hell?"_ Bella's voice sounded tired.

"What?" I asked confused.

"_Sue's been slaving in the kitchen all morning. Why aren't you and Emmett here yet?"_ Bella answered. She sounded so wound up. Emmett was right. We needed to get away.

"I've been a little busy this morning, Tinkerbelle." I responded, looking down at the last item on my list. "I have one more phone call to make and then we'll head over."

Emmett walked in, motioning to me. I mouthed the word Bella. He nodded, "Morning, Bella," he called out.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes, Bella." I said as I pointed to the list on the table. Emmett leaned over and read the item on the list. He gave me a thumb up.

"_Alright, but hurry up. Sue can't keep it hot for long."_ Bella answered. She was starting to sound a little more like her pushy, caring self again.

I hung up the phone and gave Emmett a questioning look. Emmett smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't like the sneaky look that crossed his face. "Emmett Swan, what did you do?"

Emmett pulled me out of my chair and into his arms. "I spoke to Jasper. He's not happy, but he's taking care of everything in Seattle."

I pushed back, suddenly angry with him. "Oh my god, Emmett, why the hell did you tell him? It took so much to get on his good side about Bella and Edward. He's gonna use this as another excuse about why Edward shouldn't be with her."

"Shhh." Emmett put his finger over my lips. Damn, the man smelt good. "I said he wasn't happy, but he loves Bella and is on board with keeping her and Edward safe. He understands that they need each other. It took a while but everything is just as it should be."

"But ... " I tried to interject. Emmett didn't allow it.

His finger was replaced by his lips. In that moment, the world ceased to exist. I knew Emmett was manipulating me. His breathed fanned across my lips as he spoke. "I know Jasper better than you do. Trust me, it's okay."

All I could do was nod, but my mind was still working overtime. I wanted this trip but there were still more issues to work around. "What about Leah and Seth? Seth has finals coming up."

"I already spoke to Dad. He and Sue are already all over it." Emmett huffed. "Stop worrying about all the details. Trust me; I'm taking care of some of them. We can make this possible."

I leaned in and allowed myself to relax for the first time in what felt like years. There were so many details to deal with, but I needed to lean on Emmett now. He was right, again. I couldn't do it all myself. I still needed to prep myself for the onslaught of the tornado named Bella.

We stepped inside the Swan residence a short time later. The smells of Sue's superior cooking assaulted my senses. I turned the corner and was stunned by the spread the covered the counter.

There were pancakes and waffles on hot plates. Bacon and ham was simmering on the stove. Omelettes and scrambled eggs sat on a couple of plates, covered to hold in the heat. I felt slightly guilty that everyone had waited on Emmett and I. The smell must have been excoriating.

I saw a pot full of fresh brewed coffee and headed straight for the magic elixir. I pulled a cup out of the cupboard and turned, reaching for the pot. I realized it was gone. I spun around to find Bella pouring coffee into two cups.

"Hey!" I couldn't believe Bella had screwed me so quick.

"Don't hey me, woman. I'm starving and wasn't allowed to eat till you got here." Bella hissed playfully. She shook the coffee pot at me. "Mine."

"A little possessive." I joked back.

"I'll make you a deal," Bella said, without removing her eyes from the cups. "You tell me why everyone is being so secretive and I'll let you have the pot."

I knew exactly what Bella was referring to, but I wasn't sure how she was going to respond. I must've taken too long to answer.

"Rose, don't fuck with me. I'm not breakable, no matter what everyone believes. What is going on?" Bella was getting mad. The old Bella was back and her ugly attitude was raging.

I blurted it out before truly thinking, "We're heading to Jamaica."

Now it was my turn to wait. I braced myself. I wasn't sure how Bella would react to this information. Emmett had talked me into this idea so easily, but I wasn't Bella. Bella was the type who didn't like running from a fight. She wouldn't want to run and hide when there was a maniac on the loose.

"Okay," Bella's voice was level and tense, "w-five."

This was another game Bella and I played. Twenty questions were only good for certain conversations, conversations about subject we had information on. This wasn't one of those times. W-five was only used when one of us need clarification on a comment.

I set my empty cup on the counter and walked over to the table. I sat in the closest chair available and looked everywhere, trying to avoid Bella's glare. I could feel the thick layer of tension in the quiet room. I was really worried about how Bella would react. I knew she'd get why the wedding was happening now.

"So we know the where, so let's skip that one." Bella's voice was harsh, but well controlled. "When?"

"Two days." It was the soonest I had been able to get the plane tickets switched to.

"What?" Her voice didn't waver from that new piece to the puzzle. She wasn't asking the question as a form of shock, it was part of the game. Nothing was shocking her at this point. I knew she'd figure it out fast.

She was saving the hardest questions for last. "The wedding." Simple answers hopefully would save my ass.

"How?" She questioned.

I wasn't sure what the right answer was for this question and took a moment to figure out my words. I knew her patience was wearing thin when she repeated the question.

"We're travelling to Portland to fly out." That had been the hold up. Moving the reservations from Seattle to flying out of Portland had been hard.

I listened to Bella's breathing as she fought to calm it. Finally, she asked the last question. The word came out more like a hiss. "Why?"

I had to look her in the eyes to answer this question. She deserved nothing less than the truth. "To protect you."

She was pissed, which I knew she would be. "I'm pissed at you," Bella growled quietly, "but, I sense Emmett's far more deeply involved in this than you are."

I reached out to grasp her hand. "We love you. Bella, this isn't happening just because of you. It's for everyone's safety. There are pictures of Edward and Angel too." I knew using Angel was wrong, but I needed her to think about keeping everyone safe. She wouldn't be running away, she would be helping to protect those she loved.

Her face fell flat. I had hit a soft spot and there was nothing she could say at this point. I knew she would agree if not for herself, but for the safety of Angel.

After a couple minutes of silence, her only response was, "Okay."

**Haven't done any rec's lately, but ... here are the first of many to come.**

**I Was Nobody Once **by **cutestkidsmom**

**Summary: **Bella Swan was always an average girl, but when tragedy strikes she finds herself pulled into a world of light, camera, action and mayhem. Will she let Edward's love lead her through the storms or will the darkness claim her.

**Confessions After Dark **by **2DrunkUnicorns**

**Summary: **"Everyone has something they'd like to confess..." Every Friday night, he calls. And every time he calls, I listen. A stroy about what happens when fantasy blends into reality – when the secrets we share are just as important as the secrets we keep.

**California Dreamin'** by **chocaholic123**

**Summary:** 1967. Summer stalked in like a lion that year, fierce and angry; looking for someone to eat. Among the hippies, free love and Vietnam, we were forced to grow up, where we wanted to or not.


	30. Chapter 30

**Black & White**

**Chapter 30 (unbeta'd)**

**Bella**

I sat quietly in the small cafe that was centered in the middle of downtown Forks. It was funny to consider this downtown since it consisted of main street with a dozen businesses. Forks had always been a little small for my taste, but I secretly knew I would always favor small over a city like New York or Seattle.

The only issue with living in a small town was everyone knew everyone else. There were no secrets. I had a couple of secrets I had tried so hard to hide from the world. I had built walls around those secrets and fought hard to keep people out.

Suddenly, the Cullen clan walks into my life and I watch my walls crumble down. It was impossible to deny Edward anything. His love and devotion was addictive. I needed someone like him in my life. I needed the good he showed me. His caring nature shone like a summer sun. I soon realized that I needed him more than anyone else.

Edward scooted into the bench across from me. "Dad said they'll be here this afternoon. He still doesn't understand why it's all happening so fast or why we're flying out of Portland."

I sighed. I wanted them to know the truth, but I was so afraid of their reaction. Would they try to keep me from Edward? Would they be angry with me for putting their family in peril?

"Bella? Talk to me." Edward's voice sounded desperate.

"I want to tell them, Edward, but I'm so worried about how they'll react." I hung my head. I knew they deserved the truth.

"We'll tell them together when the time's right. Jasper knows and he agrees that we should wait. Everyone needs this break, and, hopefully, it'll all be over when we get back." Edward answered reassuringly.

I was grateful to Sue for suggesting Edward and I have breakfast alone. Time to talk hadn't been easy for either of us to find. Now, I was wondering how much alone time it would take before things really started to settle down for us. It was something I really wanted.

He reached across the table, resting his hand on mine. His thumb ran small circles over my skin, sending a current of electricity up my arm. I looked around the cafe. I wasn't worried about anyone's gossip about my relationship with someone they didn't know, but I was shaken up from the past few days events. I found myself on a constant outlook for Alec or one of his friends.

What I did see was a lot of empty tables for a Sunday. The few people who occupied the small space were those who didn't practice religion. They took advantage of the slow time to have quick service. I recognized a few faces, but not all of them.

One face that was familiar to me, sat in a corner booth, hidden behind a fake plant placed on the back of the bench. She was looking at me with daggers. I couldn't believe after all these years, she still held a grudge against me. It didn't matter to me anyways. She was just a bitch, and her family were such stuck up snobs.

I huffed in annoyance as she stood and started towards Edward and I. I didn't let go of Edward's hand. I knew I could handle Jessica Stanley on my own, but Edward's support was a welcome change in my life.

I smiled apologetically at Edward. He opened his mouth to say something but there words didn't make it from his lips before I was given the shock of a lifetime.

"Edward Cullen, you bastard." Jessica's harsh, nasally voice echoed around the small room, capturing the attention of the other customers.

Edward's head snapped in Jessica's direction. His face paled as he took in the sight just feet from us. As quickly as it had paled, his face flamed, cherry red, as his eyebrows narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jessica?" Edward's voice was as cold as it was controlled. I could hear the layers of anger vibrating through each word.

"I'm here," Jessica sneered as she pushed herself down into the booth I resided in, "because, you snuck out of Seattle with this little slut."

I sat stunned. What the hell was going on? How did these two know each other? The air around me suddenly smelled foul and pungent. The stench was undeniable; liquor. Early on a Sunday morning and Jessica was drunk. Where had she gone so wrong?

"Don't you ever talk about Bella in that way, Jessica. You don't even know her." Edward hissed, leaning over the table. His eyes spoke more than his words ever could.

His rage was beyond anything I had ever thought possible. Loving, caring, compassionate Edward was turning into a monster before my eyes. As much as I should be terrified, I wasn't. I could feel the safety in his defense of my virtue.

"Trust me, Edward, I know Izzy Dwyer better than you do." Jessica chuckled menacingly, turning her face towards me.

I swallowed the bile that was forcing its way up my throat. I wasn't sure if it is was the smell of her breath saturated with liquor or the knowledge she knew about my professional identity.

Edward was obviously not phased by Jessica's revelation. "She is my Izzy, and she has nothing to do with us."

I looked at Edward still lost in why this conversation was even happening. How did they know each other? My mind was twisting itself around their words, but I wasn't able to make any sense of it.

"She has everything to do with 'us'. I'm sure she has everything to do with why you won't let me see my niece. What bullshit has she told you?" Jessica exclaimed loud enough to keep the audience we had captured.

One word crashed in my ears, bringing everything into focus. Jessica Stanley was Angel's aunt. She was the Jessica Edward had spoken of. She was Angela's sister. How had I never known Jessica had a sister? My world had just become a hundred times more complicated.

Edward seemed to know that Jessica was trying to cause a scene and didn't seem afraid to call her out. "As you are well aware, Jessica, I won't allow you to see my daughter because of your drunken lifestyle. My daughter deserves better influences in her life than a pathetic woman who blames everyone for her current predicament."

"The only person I blame for my predicament is you, Edward." Jessica corrected. "If it wasn't for you, my sister would still be alive."

Edward's eyes went wide with shock. I'm sure mine matched his. Death during childbirth could never be predicted, or, sometimes, prevented. Edward grieved still over Angela's death and to throw it in his face was so despicable.

"I've had more than enough of this conversation. I won't let you see my daughter now or ever. She deserves a happy life without it being poisoned by someone who poisons their own body with whiskey." Edward stated as he pushed himself out of the booth.

He wrapped his hand around Jessica's arm, and pulled her off her seat. His other hand was extended in my direction, offering me freedom from my current prison. I accepted his hand and stood to stand with him against a common foe.

"You'll regret this, Edward. My niece will come home with me. She deserves everything my family can offer." Jessica snarled as she pulled her arm free of Edward's grasp.

"Money can't buy you everything." Edward whispered. The venom in his voice was dripping off every word.

Jessica looked at me and then back at Edward. "Well, we know she was able to buy you out of your parents' house and into her bed."

That was the last straw. I had finally come out of the fog of shock that had surrounded me. I stepped forward and brought myself nose to nose with her. "Jessica, you've always been such an ugly person inside. I'd like to remind you what happens when you call me a slut."

Jessica's eyes went wide as she stepped back. "You'll regret it, Bella. I promise if you do it, you'll regret it." Her voice quivered.

"The only thing I regret is not doing it harder years ago." I answered, pulling my hand back.

I balled my fist tight as I swung it forward. As my hand connected with the side of her face, I could feel the crunch of the bones. I wasn't sure if the broken bones were hers or mine, but watching her fly backwards kept my attention from the pain. She crashed into one of the tables, turning it over, the silverware and plastic glasses clattering across the floor.

I pulled Edward by the hand that I was still holding and stepped around Jessica as she laid sprawled out on the floor. I wasn't going to wait around for my father to be called and ruin the upcoming wedding. We hurried out of the cafe and into the car, leaving our food behind.

I didn't say anything as I grabbed my cell and hit the button, and brought the phone to my ear. It rang twice before I heard my father's voice.

"Bella?"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Bella, what's going on? are you okay?" The worry in his voice was drowned out by irritation.

"Well, I may have a ... problem." I answered, hesitantly.

"What do you mean by you may have a problem? Bella, what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume that I did something?" I asked defensively.

"Because you're my daughter and I know you way too well." He was so sure of those words.

"Um ... okay, I just had a run in with Jessica Stanley." I admitted.

"And?" His voice went up a couple of octaves.

"Well, to make a long story short, don't be surprised if you get a phone call charging me with assault?"

"Oh Bella, we're leaving this afternoon and you're putting this on the plate now too."

Edward leaned over and grab the phone from my ear. He must've been able to hear the conversation from Dad's end. "It's kinda my fault, Charlie. Bella wouldn't have had this run in with Jessica if it hadn't been for me."

Edward fell silent. It was obvious my father was saying something, but I wasn't able to hear his end of that conversation.

"Jessica is Angel's aunt."

There was another pause before Edward answered, "We'll be there right away."

Edward hung up the phone. "Your father's not very happy now."

"That's not a surprise, Edward. You already knew when it came to me, he's extremely protective. This twisted little web isn't getting any easier, you know that right?"

"Bella, we'll untangle this. Everything will work out. Let's just get ready and head off to Jamaica. We'll deal with everything when we get back." He replied, looking into my eyes. He was confident and sure in his words.

"But, you heard her. She's going to go for custody. That doesn't worry you?"

"I'm not worried about Jessica getting custody. She's got a drinking habit and she's got a background that will make her less than desirable in front of a judge. All I have to do is find a lawyer to help."

"Well, I think I have one for you."

"Bella, I'm not going to accept you helping me."

"Edward, stop thinking financially. You and Angel are family, and family always helps family."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm confused."

"I'm talking about Sam. He'll be back in a couple of weeks and he took the bar exam. He's a lawyer now; he wants a small family practice and this is a small town. He'll be able to help you. He may not be that experienced, but he's always been enthusiastic and very thorough in everything he sets out to accomplish."

Edward seem to be mulling over my plan. There wasn't much we could do or decide till we spoke to Sam. Edward knew that he needed to do this for Angel.

We got back to the house to find it in the fury of activity. Sue forced both of us into the kitchen, knowing that we hadn't had a chance to eat at the cafe.

Between bites of food, I asked, "Where's Dad?"

"Making a few phone calls. Bella, he loves you way too much to let this one go."

"Sue, I can handle Jessica. I just wanted to give Dad a heads up. I've had run ins with her before."

"But, this time, it's not just you who's in the line of fire. Edward and Angel could possibly get hurt this time."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I shouldn't be surprised Dad already told her. "Dad told you?"

"It's a small town. There's been rumors going around that Jessica had a niece. Didn't realize just realize who that niece or her father was. She's determined to make sure that she gets Angel. Family sticks together and we're not going to let this happen."

"Is Leah around? I want to talk to her about Sam."

Don't worry about that, Bella. Leah's already talked to Sam." Sue's chuckle lacked emotions. "Did you really think she'd go to Jamaica without him? She made last minute arrangements with Rose. This is going to be a vacation for everyone; a chance to get away. We're going to have to talk about some of this at some point, but, for now, just let it go and get yourself ready."

The Cullens arrived a short time later. Esme pulled Angel into her arms, treating her with hugs and kisses. You could see she was home, having angel in her arms.

She moved Angel onto her hip as she stepped over to me. With her one free arm, she pulled me into tight embrace. I could feel the love emanating of her.

I felt so blessed to have someone like her in my life. She was so different from my mother. Renee didn't really care about love and warmth; she treated each day like it was a new experience and she needed to do something to continue to relive her youth. she told me it had been wasted by marrying Dad and having a child so young. It was one of the many reasons why she's broken up with my father. She felt like he had been holding her back. She never regretted having me; she just wished she had waited a few more years.

Esme was showing me on a daily basis that life wasn't a partnership. A relationship was a combination of two souls who could share and grow together, not hold each other back.

"How are you, girl?" She whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod into her shoulder. Truth be told, I was extremely tired. I wanted it all over. I wanted to feel like myself again; strong and independent. I didn't want to rely on other people for help. The only thing I knew I didn't want to lose, was the way I Edward made me feel.

"Dear, I don't know everything, but I do think we need to talk later. Okay?"

I knew I couldn't withhold the truth from her, any more than I could from Edward. Right now, those pictures proved that it wasn't just Edward, Angel and Rose in danger, it was everyone from this now blended family I had created.

For the first time since I had met Esme, I felt fear. This was her only son; it was her only grandchild. Would she think that it was just too dangerous? Would she tell me that it was best to leave him before anyone else got hurt? I knew I was second guessing our relationship. I was trying not to, but that still wouldn't stop everyone else from doing so.

I pulled back unable to say anything. She gently wiped away a single tear that was falling down my face. "Now, there's no need for that. This is a time to celebrate. Remember, your sister's getting married."

I nodded and turned to see that most of the small group had disappeared. Dad and Sue had appeared, obviously taking in the intimate moment between Esme and I. Dad wasn't comfortable with such displays of emotions, his stiffened stance proved it.

I broke the tension, "Esme and Carlisle, I would like you to meet my father, Charlie."

My heart swelled with love as the two men, one, my father and the other, someone I had come to love as a father, shook hands. I knew Dad was holding back, which wasn't unusual for him, but this time it was something I was sure everyone would be expecting.

I hadn't told Dad about the Cullen's. He had been smacked across the face with all of it. They were strangers to him, but he knew that they were important to me. This made things difficult for him. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how to react to them. His love for me would make him be respectful of them, but his love for me would make him protective too.

Esme and Carlisle were open books. They knew about Dad. They understood how he would probably behave. They would keep an open-mind no matter how Dad reacted.

"Nice to meet you both." Dad's voice was friendly, but the undertone of reserve was there. I wasn't sure if anyone would realize it besides me.

As Carlisle and Dad broke their connection, Esme stepped in and wrapped herself around Dad. "It's a pleasure to meet the father of such an incredible young woman."

Dad seemed a little lost how to react to the openness of Esme's affections. He had never met someone like her, and I chuckled to myself wondering how he would take Alice.

Speaking of Alice, I turned my attention towards her as she walked into the house. I could see she was tense. I was sure she was still upset with Edward. I wasn't sure how or why she would be. Edward was doing what he felt was best for his child. This was something for them to work through.

She nodded in my direction and then turned towards Edward. She tilted her head sideways, indicating she wanted to talk to him. He nodded.

I looked at him, and said quietly, "You can use my bedroom."

Without a word, he headed for the stairs, Alice silently following.

Rose pulled all the stops. She had rented a van to transport most of us to the airport. Everyone from Seattle had decided to take their own vehicle down to Portland; that way nothing needed to be transferred. I wasn't surprised how Rose had gotten everything arranged in less than a day. She could always work miracles under pressure.

I'd never spoken to Rose about how the proposal had gone. Knowing Emmett, it hadn't been very romantic, but I was curious. "So, Rose, when and how did Emmett propose?"

"While he was in Japan."

"That long ago." I was shocked. They had been engaged for years. "How did he do it?"

"Well, you know Emmett. Romance isn't his strong suit he asked me over the phone, and my media response was yes, but with one condition."

I knew Rose better than anyone. I knew her condition would be something big. I saw Emmett squirm a little. I was having fun now. The tension in the van was beginning to fade away as everyone waited for an explanation.

I wanted to make him squirm a little more, "And that condition was?"

Rose's body shook with laughter, "He has to dress up in the penguin suit, as he calls it, get down on one knee in front of everyone and propose properly. Of course, that's after he talks to my father."

I burst out laughing, joining in with Rose. Mr Hale was a very stubborn man. Rose was their only daughter. He wouldn't let her go easily. Emmett would be drowning in a hurricane shortly.

It turned out Rose's parents were flying in from France for the wedding. They were going to arrive near the end of the week. I definitely wanted to be at that dinner when Emmett made a fool of himself.

I had sat stunned as Rose told me about all the last minute phone calls that she had made. Between promises and threats, she was most interested in arriving in Jamaica and meeting a certain hotel clerk. She didn't tell me what that was to do with, but I assumed that the clerk was in for one hell of a bad day.

A short time later, we all sat quietly in the lounge, waiting for our flight to be called. Esme and Carlisle were talking with Dad and Sue, becoming acquainted with one another. Emmett and Jasper were discussing work, as usual. Seth had immersed himself in some game on his phone.

Rose, Alice and Leah were going over details of the wedding. They were trying to involve me in the conversation, but my attention continued to be focused on Edward. He had been very quiet since leaving the house. He was playing pattycake with Angel, keeping her occupied.

He had been in two in-depth conversations in the short time everyone had been at the house; one with Esme and the other with Alice. They both seemed to be in lighter moods now, but Edward seemed more like the old Edward again.

I didn't like this old Edward. He was withdrawn and stressed. I knew Jessica was the main subject of both conversations, which gave me more reason to dislike her. I wanted to talk to him; I wanted the new Edward back. I had stopped myself from talking to him a few times. He needed the time to process the conversations, and, in time, he would open up to me. It was the way between us.

A woman's voice came over the speaker, announcing our flight. First class passengers began to file towards the gate, tickets in hand. Everyone in our group gathered their carry-on bags and headed towards the end of the line.

Angel began to fidget and whine. Edward whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to comfort her. It was almost as if she knew that she was about to be tied down, which as we all knew she didn't enjoy one bit.

I thought back to how she didn't fight or complain in the car during the two trips this weekend. I suddenly had an idea. "Edward, do you mind?" I reached out to ask for Angel.

Edward, looking a lot stressed, willingly handed Angel over to me. I wasn't sure why, but the moment she met my eyes she quieted. She reached her little hand up and patted my cheek. I chuckled and hugged her tight to my chest, her baby scent drifting around me. I bounced her within our little cocoon. She giggled as her body relaxed into mine, her tiny hands encircling my neck.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet a brilliant smile shining down at me. My father rarely smiled. It was mesmerizing, but also, shocking. What shocked me most was the words he spoke as he walked me on board the plane.

"You're such a natural, Bella."

**A huge shout out to my wonderful pre-reader, Missjude, and my beta, Sunflower. Without either of them, this story wouldn't shine like it does.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and newcomers. My heart swells with joy every time my email alerts me.**

**Head over to my FB group, AliceVampire, for teasers, pics and much more.**

**Love to all of you, **

**Alice**


	31. Chapter 31

**Black & White**

**Chapter 31**

**Edward**

I was amazed by how easily Bella was able to settle Angel down. It seemed so natural to her, just like Charlie said. I think the shock that Bella wore on her face, as she followed Charlie onto the plane, matched my own.

Charlie seemed like a practical man who didn't give compliments lightly. I knew Bella would be different. She was his daughter, and he was very protective of her, but such displays of PDA were not his way. She was human, so when she made mistakes Charlie would come down on her. Her accomplishments were never overlooked, but he didn't seem the type to show praise with an audience around.

My mind was all over the place. So much had happened over the weekend, I wasn't sure where to start. I knew I needed to talk to Bella about all of it. I knew she was holding back from approaching me. She was always worried about everyone else. She would worry most about me, and that was the real reason she had taken Angel. She was trying to give me time to analyze everything.

I sat in the seat next to Bella, who was still wrapped up in her own personal bubble with Angel. I smiled as I closed my eyes, thinking back to my conversations with Mom and Alice.

**flashback**

I sat on Bella's bed, watching Alice explore Bella's room. The photos she stopped to look at were amazing. She was quieter than normal, and I knew she was uncomfortable, and I was willing to wait. I knew I had so much to apologize for, but she did too.

She turned and leaned against the desk, "Edward, I'm sorry about Friday, I was wrong for talking to you like that."

"I'm sorry too, Alice. It wasn't right of me to rip you apart like that." I replied. We were both wrong, and we both knew it. "I understand why you did it. Jessica's a part of Angel's family, whether we like it or not."

Alice bowed her head, shaking it slightly, "True, but she's not someone we should have involved in Angel's life. She's not a good influence; she's a self-centered, self-absorbed person."

I was shocked. Somehow, Alice and I saw the same thing. How had we possibly come to blows over Jessica? "All she wants to do is hurt me. She doesn't care for Angel. She blames me for her sister's death, and she'll do anything she can to make me pay."

Alice moved over to the bed, laying her tiny hand over mine. "You understand I wasn't trying to defend Jessica, I was only trying to think of us. We, as a family want to protect Angel at any cost."

I nodded, but wasn't sure how to answer. I had taken Angel away for the weekend to protect her from Jessica. When had Alice come to the same conclusion, when we had the fight on Friday? What happened to make her see the light?

Alice continued, "Edward, we're doing it in different ways. I think that's where our problem is."

I was now confused, "What problem?"

"How to keep Jessica away from Angel." Alice said quietly.

"That's what I'm doing, Alice. You're asking me to invite the vampire into the church." I argued. Didn't she understand the flaw in her logic?

She huffed as she bounced off the bed. She balled her fists as she paced the room. "Look, I know she's doing this to hurt you; I know you want to keep Angel from being put in the middle. Here's the issue though; her family has the money; that gives them the power. We can't afford a decent lawyer that can guarantee us winning in court."

I realized I needed to tell her about Sam. I opened my mouth, only to be cut off by Alice's ramblings.

"We have to pick our battles with a level head. Unfortunately, that means we have to let the vampire in. You know the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

I stood up and put my hand over her mouth. I loved my sister, and as much as she was now making sense, I just needed her to shut up.

"This weekend has been an eye opener for me."

Alice tried to speak through my hand, but I brought a finger up to my mouth, indicating she needed to be quiet. I continued, "Listen, I feel like I'm living on a roller coaster with constant ups and downs, but Bella has already stated that we're all part of her family now."

Alice's question was muffled through my hand, but the tone told me it was her turn to be confused.

I couldn't believe I was about to go against everything I had worked so hard to avoid. I sighed, "Money isn't an issue anymore and hiring a good lawyer isn't either."

Alice's eyes went wide with surprise. The squeal that vibrated my hand, also pierced my eardrums. "Bella's stepsister's fiancée just became a family lawyer."

Alice pulled away, jumping up and down around the room.

"I love that girl."

"Alice Mary Cullen." I hissed. "Don't do it."

Alice stopped and hung her head. She was busted and knew it. "Do what?" She was trying to play the innocent card.

"I'm not happy using Bella like this, but she's insisting on helping to protect Angel her way."

"Wait?" Alice's demeanor switched so often it was like triplets living in one body. "Bella's okay with doing this? She never seemed the type to be all about the money."

"She's the one who suggested it. Sam is part of the family, so the money has nothing to do with it. We've always stood by each other, now we have an extended family that wants to help too."

Alice threw herself into my body, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I knew there was a reason you two found each other. She's as down to earth as you are."

I hugged Alice back. I wasn't sure where she had come to that conclusion, but, at least we had worked out our issues.

**end flashback**

I leaned my head back in the chair as the plane lifted off the ground. I looked out the window as the people, the cars and even the world became smaller by the second. I felt the stress start to melt away. This was a trip we all needed.

I looked over at Bella as she played with Angel. She was such a natural, something I don't think she ever thought she would be. I laid my hand on her knee. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

She closed her eyes, and whispered, "I'm so happy."

I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I was glad to hear the words. I realized Mom had been right. I closed my eyes and thought back to the conversation we had before leaving Forks.

**flashback**

Mom and I stood quietly in the kitchen. The scenario was the same as it had been with Alice, unfortunately the roles were reversed. Mom was waiting patiently for me to start the conversation.

I took in a deep breath and allowed all my built up thoughts to form into words. "Mom, there's so much going on."

She nodded, but continued her silence.

"I had a run in with Jessica; she's threatening to go for custody." I took a deep breath and continued. "Bella's offered to help, but she's got a lot on her own plate right now."

Mom finally spoke, "Jasper had a very intense talk with your father. We share everything, but he told me this was Bella's story to tell. Does this story have something to do with it?"

"Yeah, it does. That's why the wedding is being held earlier than expected. Bella's worried about your reaction to this news." I answered truthfully. "Please, I'm asking you to keep an open mind when she talks to you."

"She's finally let you in, hasn't she?" Mom's face lit up.

I couldn't hide my happiness. "Yes."

I found myself wrapped in my mother's embrace. "I'll keep an open mind. I promise."

"Mom, you need to understand something. You've always shown me the good in the world, but, unfortunately, the whole world isn't good. I've been pulled into an alternate universe. Bella tried to warn me right from the beginning that things weren't going to be easy with her. She told me she wasn't good for me, but I wasn't willing to listen or understand what she meant. I do know now what she meant, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Mom's voice wavered as she asked, "Is she worth it?"

"She's worth the good and the bad and I wouldn't change any of it. Mom, we're going to make it through this storm and things are going to be perfect in the end. I love Bella, and she loves me. I'm not going to walk away from my chance to be with my soul mate." I couldn't stop my thoughts from spilling out.

Mom pulled away, a look of awe painted on her face. "Oh my God, who are you and what have you done with my son?"

I chuckled, "Okay, Mom, that's enough. Bella's brought me to life. She opened my eyes and showed me that the world out there isn't always black and white. She showed me that it's filled with colors."

I watched as a tear rolled down Mom's face. "I'm sorry, Edward. Your father and I sheltered you and your sister too much."

I wiped away the tear. "No, Mom, you didn't. You showed me the good in the world; the simplest pleasures that the world has to offer. I always knew there was bad; you didn't shelter us, you protected us. That's what I'm doing now; I'm protecting Angel. I just need to expose her to the colors."

"Not too quickly, I hope." My mother would always be the protective type.

"I won't," I agreed, "but, I need Angel to be exposed. I'll protect her, comfort her and stand by her as she makes decisions. And maybe I won't agree with all of them. The world has changed since we were children, and it's because of Bella that I'm beginning to realize Angel needs the preparation. She needs to see the world for the good and bad, and be strong enough to handle it."

Mom stood silent, working through everything I was saying. I wasn't sure if I had explained it right to her. She didn't give me any indication whether she understood or not, she only said, "Let Bella know I'm ready to listen when she's ready to talk. I'll never judge her or interfere with your decisions."

"Thank you, Mom." I whispered.

"No, Edward, thank you. We've all been blessed having someone like Bella come into our lives. She's so different from when we first met her. She's definitely happier, and so are you." Mom replied, as she wrapped me back up in her motherly embrace.

**end flashback**

Mom was right about everything. Bella was happier, and he seemed lighter and less stressed. From the moment Bella and I met, we had changed. We had slowly come together. We had moved at our own pace, but we were together now, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

I ran my hand down Angel's cheek and kissed Bella on the forehead, "I'm so blessed."

**B&W**

The trip from the airport to the hotel was only a few minutes. The view of the beach was breathtaking. Montego Bay was a beautiful piece of paradise. I was just as amazed as the rest of the party. Rose had thought of every detail.

My mind spun with countless possibilities of the things Bella, Angel and I could do together. I wanted to speak to Mom about the idea of painting a portrait of Bella. Jamaica would make the perfect backdrop.

As I climbed out of one of the vans we had taken from the airport, I heard Rose's signature grumble. I had become too familiar with the little things that made the extended family unique. Her grumble screamed she was ready for a fight.

Bella breathed, "Oh, I hope for that clerk's sake that she's off duty."

I raised Angel from her car seat, and quizzed Bella, "What clerk?"

"You didn't hear about this?" Bella whispered. Rose had radars for ears. Obviously, Bella didn't want to be put in the middle of this mysterious situation.

I shook my head, not wanting to be involved either. I loved Rose and her over the top personality, but no one ever wanted to be the target in her scope.

Bella wrapped her hand around my elbow. "Come on."

I was sure I didn't want to see this, but curiosity got the better of me. I knew Bella was bringing me along to back her up if she had to intercept Rose.

We followed Rose into the lobby of the hotel. You would think it was the Royal Palace of some important family. The marble tiled floor glistened with the twinkle of a thousand lights that shone off the chandelier. The golden chandelier on the ceiling hung low over a solid, dark stained table. On the table was a vase of white exotic flowers, surrounded by a circle of white candles. The walls were painted in soft brown and green colors, reminding me of the trees surrounding Bella's meadow.

On the opposite side of the room was a young, dark-skinned woman leaning on an oak desk, speaking into the phone. The roll of her eyes spoke volumes about her lack of professionalism and I assumed this was the reason for Rose's attitude.

I waited, knowing that Rose's model persona was about to emerge. Bella pulled me to one of the couches that lined the wall. I sat, adjusting Angel in my arms, so she would be comfortable, and waited for the impending show. I normally didn't condone the behavior I knew was coming, but Rose only used this attitude when it was completely called for.

"... particular villa has its own individually, designed private pool and hot tub." The young woman said to the perspective client on the phone.

Rose stepped up to the desk and tapped her finger impatiently against the marble counter. I could see the twitch in the clerk's cheek. Rose huffed and reached over to ding the small bell that sat on the desk.

"Could you hold a moment, please?" The woman spoke into the phone, and after pressing a button, set the phone down. She spoke as she looked up into Rose's face.

"May I hel ..."

"You're the rude woman who nearly cost this establishment $10,000." Rose's no nonsense voice vibrated off the walls of the lobby.

"Miss Hale?" The woman's voice trembled.

"That would be me."

Rose leaned over the counter, looking into a room off to the left of the desk. "Would your manager be around? I would love to ask him a few questions about the service that my party will receive while here."

"Um … my manager is off the property at the moment." The young woman was shaking. I knew she was scared. I was beginning to feel bad for her.

"Well, maybe you can reassure me." Rose turned her head back, bringing her nose to the tip of the young woman's face.

"Of … course, Miss Hale. I'm so sorry for my rudeness on the phone. I've made arrangements for a boat cruise … compliments of the hotel." The woman barely breathed as she talked.

"And the service we'll receive?" Rose hissed. I could hear the change in her tone. She was feeling sorry for the girl.

"You will receive nothing but the best, Miss Hale." The woman answered.

"Good. Now, if I need anything else, I'll be sure to let you know … I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Rose's voice became a little less hostile.

"Gianna, Miss Hale."

"Hello, Gianna." Rose was suddenly as friendly as we all knew she could be. "You may call me Rose."

"Okay." Gianna answered carefully. "I'll need to check you in."

I sat, in a shocked state, as Rose won Gianna over with her wit and charm. A few minutes later, Gianna was calling the concierge to show us all to our villa.

Bella and I followed Rose out of the lobby, joining everyone who waited with our luggage. Bella pulled Rose away from the group, and I could see that they were about to have a heated conversation. I knew Bella wasn't impressed by Rose's display.

A short time later, I finished tucking Angel into her crib. She wasn't happy about the unfamiliar surroundings and was letting everyone know. Her screams were echoing through the massive house.

I heard the door open, the light from the main room filtered in. "Edward? Is everything okay?" Mom asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what to do, Mom. I don't know how to reassure her that she's safe." I replied in a frustrated voice.

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. "Go. I'll take care of her."

"But ..." I argued.

"You being worked up isn't going to help. She can sense it." Mom countered. "It'll only make her more upset."

I knew Mom was right. Normally, I could handle anything Angel threw at me, but I was exhausted, which caused me to be short tempered. I wouldn't be any good to my little girl like this. I stepped to the side, allowing Mom to reach in the crib and pull Angel out. Her patience knew no bounds.

"Go." My mother commanded as she moved towards the rocking chair. Rose had truly thought of everything.

I walked backwards from the room, pausing in the doorway. Another hand came down on my shoulder, pulling me the rest of the way out of the room. I looked at my father, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I should be taking care of her." I reiterated, trying to validate my failure.

"Let her do this." Dad whispered as he closed the door. "You don't understand how much of a thrill it is for her."

"What?" I felt so confused lately.

"Your mother loves being a mother, and she wants to be needed. You and Alice don't need her much anymore. Angel fills the void that you two have left." Dad stated as he walked us away from the bedroom.

"She's amazing," I reflected on my mother's love for being just that, a mother.

"Yes, she is that," Dad agreed, "and there's a young woman sitting alone in the moonlight, who is just as amazing." He pushed me toward the patio doors.

I felt my heart pound out of my chest as I stepped through the open doors and into the impending darkness. The soft filter of light from the moon created a silhouette of Bella. Her graceful movements accentuated every curve on her beautiful body.

Everything and everyone in the world melted from existence as I watched her taking photos of the beach. I walked around the pool to stand beside her, admiring the incredible view of the low hanging moon over the horizon. The soft light gave off a sense of peace and tranquility.

Bella looked up from her camera and smiled. Her beauty created its own glow that challenged the light of the full moon. I ran my hand down her arm, cupping her hand in mine; pulling her away from the house, and down the path towards the beach.

**This story belongs to my pre-reader, Missjude and my beta, SunflowerFran. This story exceeded my expectations. The reviews, the followers, the favorites; I love you all for your support.**

**Happy birthday to my wonderful and amazing friend and talented writer, theonlykyla. Send her your love by reading and reviewing her stories.**

**I have never been to Jamaica, so I hope I do the beauty of the island justice.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Black & White**

**Chapter 32**

**Bella**

I followed Edward willingly. Something had changed in him again. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel it in my bones. I didn't feel the need to hesitate. Trust was something I still question, but with Edward, I didn't feel the need. I knew with him; I didn't have to weigh those options.

We made our way down the narrow path; the grass beneath my feet bending to my will. The soft breeze blowing off the water fought a battle with the incredible heat that hung in the air. The light from the moon cast a light haze on the beach that lay spread out like a sheet before us.

As we stepped onto the warm sand, Edward turned to wrap me up in his arms. I instinctively threw my arms around his neck. He moved gracefully towards the water as it kissed the shoreline.

I quickly rid myself of my camera, knowing that this would be the only chance I would be given.

I leaned my face into Edward's shoulder as he pulled me tighter into his body. Small electrical pulses coursed through my veins as I relaxed into him, allowing myself a moment to enjoy the love that we had for each other to encase us in a warm cocoon.

Edward slowly lowered me to my feet, the water wrapping them in a blanket of warmth. Everything about Jamaica gave a sense of peace and tranquility. This moment didn't fail to reiterate that idea.

I pulled back, linking my hands in his. I looked up into his eyes, shining like emeralds with brilliant clarity. His smile was genuine and happy. I realized how much I wanted to see that look of calm and peace forever.

I wanted him forever.

Edward pulled away from me, throwing himself under the water's surface. He appeared a few feet away, his hands undoing the buttons to his shirt. Every muscle glistened as the droplets of water clung to his skin. In the pale moonlight, it sparkled like diamonds. He finished removing his shirt and tossed it, unsuccessfully, towards the shore. He dove back into the water, resurfacing a few moments later closer to me.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but the magic of this place spread through me. I was a willing participant in this chess game; I was the queen, and Edward, well, he was the king. I knew my clothing would become a casualty of the ocean's world, but at the moment, I didn't care. I tugged at the wet material of my tank top, pulling it up and over my head. I offered it to the small waves that pushed against me. It was miraculous how free my heart, mind and soul felt.

I dunked my body under the surface of the water, relishing in the distinct differences it offered to the water near Forks. The only comparison I had was the feel of being snug under a heavy blanket on a cold winter's day.

As I surfaced, taking in a breath of fresh air, I felt a set of arms encircle my waist. I leaned into Edward's chest, his muscles flexing as he breathed.

"It so gorgeous here." I said softly.

"Almost as gorgeous as you." He replied as he leaned in ghosting his lips against my shoulder.

I turned into his embrace, my hands moving up his chest and around his neck. I pulled myself up, kissing his forehead tenderly. I encased my legs around him, hooking my feet. He wasn't getting away a second time.

He drew me snug against him, his obvious want pushing into me. I felt the heat within me bubble towards the surface as I bore down on him. He groaned into my shoulder, as he walked us back to shore.

Every step he took applied more pressure against me, sending more shocks of pleasure to slam into me. I was nearly lost by the time we reached the one of the small cabanas that lined the beach.

I reluctantly let Edward go as he laid me down on one of the lounge chairs. He tucked himself in with me, curling his body around me. He turned his face towards the scene that lay out like a photo shoot in a magazine.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I ran a finger over his defined bicep.

He didn't answer immediately, which made me a little nervous. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart thumping through his skin. The steady rhythm was strong, but fast. I could tell he was unsure about something, which made me more nervous.

"I was thinking how perfect it is here," he whispered, "and how I want to make beautiful memories here."

I knew what he was referring to. I wanted it more than anything in the world. In such a short time, I had come to the realization that I needed it; I was ready. I wanted him; I wanted him to show me all levels there was to love.

I ran my hand down his arm, linking his fingers with mine. I pulled it up, his fingers tracing a line up my hip and over my waist. I spread his hand over my breast, still covered by my bra, and pushed into him.

His breathing hitched as he looked down at me, his eyes glossed with lust. "Are you sure?"

I didn't trust my voice, so I only nodded as I captured his lips with mine. The switch had been flipped. His hands began to roam every inch of my body; his lips following the same path. I rolled onto my back, enjoying the sensations that coursed through my body.

I reached out tangling my hands in his hair as his tongue traced a wet trail between my breasts and over my stomach. My body arched as he pulled off my shorts, exposing me to his touch.

He nestled between my legs, spreading them wide. I felt the sparks of electricity snap through me as he showed me how much he loved me. His tender movements as he pushed into me sent waves rippling through my body. The intensity of our connection spilled over as our hands memorized every intimate part of the other's body.

The moon was the only witness to our bond, Slowly moving across the sky, it smiled down at us as we bought each over the edge throughout the night in surges of ecstasy.

I woke the following morning to the sound of the ocean pushing against the beach. I was still wrapped in Edward's embrace, my head on his shoulder. His breathing was even and soft. I knew he was still sleeping.

I tried to look around without moving my head. I was too comfortable to start this new day. I found mine and Edward's clothes on the other chair under the cabana. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Who had done that? When had they done it?

Edward stirred beside me. "Morning, love." His voice was rough with sleep.

"Morning." I whispered, not sure if our mysterious housekeeper was still nearby.

He was immediately focused on me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

It was impossible now for me to hide anything from him. I was an open book and he my reader.

"We had a visitor." I said as I pointed at our clothes.

He looked over and relaxed back into the chair. "Oh, Bella. We're grown adults. We didn't do anything the rest of them haven't done."

I knew he was right, but it wasn't something I was so open about having everyone know. "But ..."

"Relax, Bella. They were quiet and respectful of it. They obviously approved. of it." Edward consoled me.

"Are you regretting it?"

I paused, shocked at his question. "No, never."

"So don't be embarrassed. It's a natural part of a relationship." Edward chuckled. "Stop overthinking everything."

I pushed my face into his chest. He was right; he was always right. How could I even doubt anything that had happened between us? We had both been ready, and I was sure a few people up at the house were curious why it hadn't happened sooner. I had to stop overanalyzing everything.

I wasn't sure why, but my mind suddenly strayed. "Oh my god, Edward." I jumped out of the chair, scrambling for my clothes.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was full of fear. "What?"

"My camera." I cursed as I pulled my tank top over my head.

"Where did you leave it?" Edward's concern was obvious. He knew what my equipment meant to me.

"On the beach, before we went into the water last night." I yelled back at him as I hopped out of the cabana while attempting to get my other leg in my shorts.

We spent the next twenty minutes searching for my camera. My anger was quickly turning into horror as reality sunk in.

My camera was gone.

Had someone taken it or had the ocean claimed it as another prize? It had my other tank top, why would it want a camera too?

Edward silently comforted me as we walked up the path to the house.

"All those photos … the airport, the flight, the first pictures of Jamaica, they're all gone, Edward." I was more upset over the loss of the pictures than the camera itself, even if it was my favorite camera.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen as we stepped through the patio doors. The smells were incredible, but weren't able to change my mood. Most people would be upset about the camera, but even if it was my favorite, and worth a ridiculous amount of money, it was the loss of so many memories that kept me from being on cloud nine.

Rose came out of her bedroom and stopped short when she spotted Edward and me. She took a quick look towards the kitchen as she rushed towards us.

She wrapped her arms around me, and whispered loud enough so Edward could hear her, "Everyone thinks you went for an early walk."

I stiffened up, unsure how much she knew.

"I put your camera in your bedroom." She chuckled as she stepped back. As she turned, she reached out and tugged on Edward's shirt. "You really do pack neatly."

I stood stunned. I could feel my body turning red in embarrassment.

Just before Rose turned the corner to the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder and whispered, "By the way, Edward, you should get a tan on that ass."

I wasn't sure what it was, but I reached for the first thing my hand came in contact with and tossed it across the room. It obviously wasn't breakable as it smacked against the wall and fell to the floor.

Edward's laughter broke the silence. I turned wide eyed to stare at him. "What's so funny?"

"After all these years, she still knows how to get you going." He gasped between chuckles. He slung his arm over my shoulders. "But, I don't think Angel's bear is going to hurt her any."

I looked back at the item on the floor and realized it was indeed Angel's bear. I shook my head; I didn't know how, but somehow I would get Rose back.

After a large and extravagant breakfast, the staff was left in the kitchen to clean up. Everyone else spread out throughout the villa to prepare for their individual activities for the day.

Dad caught me as I entered the living room. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Edward and I are going to take Angel to a bird sanctuary. There's supposed to be some really beautiful things to see there." I answered, knowing there was a reason he was asking. "Why, what's up?"

"Sam's coming in later today and I thought Edward could talk to him about his family issue." Dad stated.

"I'll let him know." I said, looking slightly shocked.

"Don't look so surprised." Dad smiled. "You mean the world to me. Angel and Edward mean so much to you; so, therefore, they mean the world to me too."

I knew my eyes were wide as saucers. "Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with my father?"

"First of all, don't swear. Second, don't ever think that I can't expand my family." Dad pointed his finger in my face. "I thought you'd know me better by now."

I hugged Dad. I realized I had never taken the time to get to know him. He had a tough exterior and was very rough around the edges, but his heart was huge and mushy. Dad had found Sue, and he welcomed her children into his home; treating them like family. No, he hadn't treated them like family; they had become part of our family. Dad protected and loved them as much as he did me. I had just been too blind to realize it. His family was expanding as quickly as mine was.

"I love you, Dad." I whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo." He said as he kissed me on the top of my head.

Edward, Angel and I drove the twenty minutes to the sanctuary. I didn't know what to expect, since I had never been to anything like this before.

The jungle spread out around us as we made our way from the rental car to the office area. It looked more like a scene straight out of The Jungle Book. The bamboo structure supported the leaves that made up the roof. One side totally exposed the inside, where a small woman sat behind a bamboo desk.

I giggled as Angel reached her tiny hand up towards the leaf roof. I scooped her out of her father's arms, straightening the flowery sundress, and pushed her up so that she could examine the leaves more closely.

She closed her fist around the edge of one, looking down at me with a confused look on her face. She knew what leaves were, but she didn't understand why they were being used for the roof.

I knew she'd never understand, but I felt the need to answer her question anyways. "We're not at home, Ang. Here they use leaves for some of their buildings just like we use shingles for ours."

"Bella, you know she doesn't understand any of that." Edward chuckled as he joined us.

"It doesn't matter. She loves to be talked to." I answered with a smile. I nuzzled my face into her neck, blowing her with raspberry kisses. "You just don't want people ignoring you, right, pumpkin?"

We headed down a small path, having chosen to opt out of the services of a tour guide. This was a day for Angel to play and explore. Edward and I didn't need the full details on each bird or plant that existed.

The bird calls that echoed through the air were pleasant and relaxing. Our walk was slow, as we enjoyed the atmosphere and magic this beautiful place had to offer.

Angel began to squirm as her eyes widened. She pointed towards one of the many trees. I turned my head to see what had her fidgeting so much, and watched in amazement as the brightly colored little birds flew gracefully from limb to limb.

Without help or encouragement, what happened next left both Edward and I in shock. Angel's eyes continued to watch the tiny animals as her mouth bobbed opened and closed. She took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, "bird."

It had been a clear pronunciation of the word. So clear, the birds had scattered, leaving the jungle in complete silence. Edward was the first to come out of the trance Angel had left us in. He scooped her into his arms, swinging her around as he repeated her word over and over.

Angel giggled as she clapped her hands together, joining her father in a chorus of the word, repeating it after him. I stood quietly as the two savored the moment that could never be repeated. Angel had said her first of many words to come.

Edward pulled her into a tight embrace and looked at me. The glaze of pride was mesmerizing. My heart broke; I knew in that moment that I would be there to witness all of Angel's firsts. I should be happy, but inside I hurt with the knowledge that Angela wouldn't be here to relish in it.

Silently, I thanked her for allowing me to come into Edward and Angel's lives, to share in this wondrous world they lived in.

_I promise to never let her forget about you, Angela._

**That was a definite step forward for our couple. **

**Thank you as always to my pre-reader, Jude, and my beta, Fran. Without every of them, I wouldn't be able to make this story the gem it is. This chapter has been altered since I received it back from my beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

**This is the busiest part of the year for my work. Between the 9-10 hour work days, housework and personal life, this story is lacking attention. I'm making an effort to get a huge writing spree down this weekend, but I may run out of reserved chapters. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming on a weekly basis.**

**Much love, **

**AV**


End file.
